


A Beta to Bring Us Together

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Secrets (Supernatural), Chef Benny Lafitte, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kids, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Leopard Gecko Cuteness, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Original female character, Matchmaker Gabriel (Supernatural), Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Online Dating, Original Character(s), Past minor Castiel/Anna, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Benny Lafitte, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel (Supernatural), Veterinarian Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 97,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Alpha Benny Lafitte and Omega Dean Winchester have been mated for the past four years. During that time, they have been busy building their careers, and their relationship has fallen to the wayside. Now that they have finally reached a comfortable point in their careers, they have a lot more time to spend together. They have quickly realized that their relationship isn’t as perfect as they always thought and have been fighting more and more. Neither wants to lose the other, but they have to admit there is a hole in their relationship. After talking things through, they agree to start looking for a Beta to help fill the void.Enter Castiel Novak. The minute Dean and Benny read his online profile, the Beta sounds perfect. After a little hiccup, the three men start dating, and everything is going great. Castiel is a perfect middle ground, sharing similar interests of both Dean and Benny. As the three men go on dates and spend time together, they find themselves quickly falling in love. What will happen when Castiel calls to tell Dean and Benny that he’s sorry, but he can’t keep seeing them? Will the three men be able to overcome the secret Castiel has been keeping this whole time, or will it split them up forever?
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Minor Sam Winchester/Rowena MacLeod/Eileen Leahy
Kudos: 9
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic was written for the Destiny Big Bang and has spiraled into something far larger than I ever imagined. For this bang, I was paired with the lovely [Nienor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor), and I can't think her enough for bringing my fic to life with her gorgeous artwork. She has been such a joy to work with! You can find her art masterpost [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468175) I'd also like to thank my awesome Beta, Lonewolf34500. Thank you for putting up with all the changes and add ons and the half dozen rewrites! Without you, this fic would have never happened! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Benny, I’m home,” Dean shouted while kicking his shoes off and dropping his keys in the bowl on the hallway table.

“In the kitchen,” Benny, Dean’s mate, called out.

As he headed towards his Alpha, Dean couldn’t help but scent the air. The aroma wafting from the kitchen was tantalizing, and he could pick out specific scents such as pepper, garlic, and oregano. By the time Dean reached the kitchen, he knew what they were having for dinner. He just couldn’t figure out why they were having that specific meal. 

Dean leaned against the entryway and watched his Alpha work. Benny Lafitte was a tall, burly Alpha who looked like an angry bear. Dean knew better, though. His Alpha looked tough, but Benny was a soft teddy bear with a heart of gold.

He watched as Benny stood at the stove, a large stockpot in front of him. Occasionally, he would stick a spoon in the pot and stir the food inside. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his tattoos. His right arm was covered in roses, orchids, lilies, and daisies, with a few colorful butterflies floating amongst them. His left arm was covered in bright green vines winding from wrist to shoulder. Twisted throughout the vines were nearly a dozen names of people who were the most important to Benny. 

Dean also had his fair share of tattoos. On his chest, he had a pentagram surrounded by flames. He and his brother had gotten them together for Dean’s eighteenth birthday. On Dean’s right arm, there was a picture of his beloved Impala driving down the road with a beautiful sunset behind her. He had a Yin Yang symbol formed by a blue dragon and a green dragon circling one another on his left shoulder.

Dean smiled as he stared at his mate. He had known Benny for more than a decade since the Alpha had first moved to Lawrence when he was fourteen and Dean was thirteen. They had become fast friends, and people had joked that they were a package deal because wherever you found one, the other was close by. Benny had wiggled into Dean’s life and never left. Now, eleven years later, they were mated.

The Cajun looked up from the pot he was laboring over. When his eyes caught on Dean, his face erupted into a smile. He dropped the spoon on the counter and walked to his Omega. “Hey, cher,” Benny said before claiming Dean’s lips in a kiss. For the first time in weeks, Dean melted into the embrace, loving the feel of Benny’s thick beard scratching against his smoother face.

They pulled apart, but Benny kept his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean leaned his cheek against the Alpha’s chest and nodded towards the pot. “What’s the occasion?”

Dean felt Benny tense underneath him. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, considering the past few weeks have been pretty rocky, I wasn’t exactly expecting to come home to my favorite meal,” Dean replied.

Even though Dean and Benny had been friends since they were teens and mated for four years, they had been having quite a few problems for the past few weeks. The majority of their mating had been spent focusing on their careers. Benny had been busting his ass to move up at the restaurant he worked at and had been working sixty-hour weeks since being hired five years ago. He had been promoted to sous chef a few months ago, causing his pay to increase and the number of hours he worked to drop to forty. 

Dean worked at Singer’s Auto Repair, a garage owned by his uncle. Dean had spent the past six years working diligently, moving up ranks. Even though Bobby was his uncle, he didn’t give Dean preferential treatment. Dean was now Bobby’s right-hand man and had been an assistant manager for three years. A year ago, Bobby announced he would be retiring soon and intended to leave the business to Dean. Dean had been ecstatic but had become even busier, learning how to manage the garage independently. His training was nearing its end, and Dean was able to go back to a normal workload.

With them working so much, Benny and Dean hadn’t been able to focus on their relationship. They usually didn’t have the same days off, so they typically only saw each other at night. Now that their jobs were settling down, they had been able to focus on each other in the past few months. They had found that they weren’t as compatible as they had been in school.

Dean wanted to work on his car or read a horror book and listen to classic rock music on his days off. If they did go out to do something, he preferred putt-putt golf or going to shoot pool at the local bar. On the other hand, Benny chose to spend his time with his multiple flowers in the apartment. He could spend hours watering and talking to them. If he joined Dean on the couch to read, he preferred mystery novels and country music. Benny would rather go bowling or visit a museum on a date night.

Even though they had plenty of things in common, such as cooking, watching movies and sports together, or going for picnics in the park, they had started getting into frequent arguments. Benny got mad when Dean blared his music, and Dean was pissed that their apartment was turning into a jungle. Just this morning, they had gotten into a fight about Dean not wanting to go with Benny to the gardening expo that was coming up soon. Dean had pointed out that Benny wasn’t exactly thrilled to go with him to the upcoming car show either.

Dean and Benny had been constantly on edge with all the fighting. They felt as if they were walking on eggshells and were becoming worried about their mating. Neither of them wanted to dissolve their mating bond; they meant too much to each other. But they were unsure of how to fix things when they had such opposite interests. They had asked some friends what to do, and some of them had suggested counseling or living separately for a few months. Neither option sounded appealing, and Dean missed his Alpha as much as Benny missed his Omega.

“You only ever make a crawfish boil when you have something important to ask or tell me,” Dean replied as he looked at his mate with a small grin.

“Psh, no, I don’t,” Benny said, refusing to look his Omega directly in the eye.

Dean pulled away, Benny’s arms dropping to his sides. “The first time you made this for me was when you asked me to be your boyfriend. You didn’t make it again until a year later when you were nervous about telling me you presented as Alpha. Although we both knew you would.” Dean held up a finger for each instance he described. “The third time, when you got your job working at the Bayou. The fourth, when you told me you got accepted into culinary school. The fifth, when you asked me to move into an apartment together. And the sixth time was when you asked me to be your mate. We’ve known each other for eleven years, and you’ve only cooked my favorite meal seven times.”

Dean had a smug smirk on his face as he stared at his mate. He watched as Benny opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before letting out a soft growl. “Ok, you made your point… and the truth is, there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“Ha,” Dean said in triumph.

Benny rolled his eyes while making his way back to the stove. “Don’t act so thrilled, cher.”

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter to be close to his mate. He took a sip from the bottle. “Sorry, but it’s just so much fun to tease you. Are you going to give me any hint on what you want to talk about? I mean, at this stage in the game, any big news would probably be coming from me.”

The only thing Benny and Dean didn’t have that most couples would have by now would be a pup or two. They had discussed the topic, but both had been so busy with their respective careers that they hadn’t felt the time was right. Dean hadn’t even thought about going off his birth control with all the arguing the past few weeks. They would try for a pup when they were both ready, when the tension between them dissipated, and their mating had been resolidified.

Benny sighed but didn’t say a word, which worried Dean. Even when they were having issues, his Alpha was an incredibly open and chatty person. As Dean took a good look at Benny, he realized that wasn’t the case right now. Benny’s shoulders were stiff, his mouth set in a firm line, and he refused to look at Dean. As he watched Benny cook, he noticed that the Alpha’s moves were robot-like rather than his usual loose and fluid way.

Dean reached out and lightly touched his mate’s shoulder. “Alpha, is everything ok? You’re worrying me. I know we’ve been fighting a lot, but please don’t shut me out.”

“Everything’s fine. We’ll talk after dinner.” The smile that Benny flashed in his direction was faker than the Loch Ness monster.

Dean looked at him warily but didn’t press the issue. Benny had made his favorite meal for him; the least he could do was make sure another argument didn’t break out. “Ok, if you’re sure. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Will you set the table for me? Dinner is just about finished. Make sure you grab plenty of napkins and a bag to put all the shells in,” Benny reminded him while Dean started pulling plates from the cabinet.

“I know, babe. What are you drinking tonight, real beer or fake beer?” Dean asked, chuckling as he opened the fridge door. 

Benny grabbed the dishtowel sitting on the counter and whacked Dean on the butt with it. “How many times do I have to tell you that root beer is a real beer.”

“Dude, it’s nonalcoholic, so that means it’s not real beer,” Dean argued playfully.

It was an argument they had been having for years, and it helped to ease Dean’s nerves. A glance towards Benny showed it had done the same for the Alpha. Dean hoped the lightened mood would last.

He had just finished setting the table when Benny set the large pot that contained their dinner on the table. Dean’s stomach took that moment to growl loudly, and both men busted out laughing. Benny wrapped the Omega in a bear hug before pulling away and patting his belly. “I guess I need to feed you, huh, cher?”

“Have you ever known me to turn down food?” Dean asked, a sparkle in his eye as he looked at the pot hungrily.

“Not even when you’re sick or going through a heat. My Omega is always willing to shove food into his mouth,” Benny joked.

Dean shoved the Alpha in the shoulder and took his seat at the table. Benny kissed the top of his head and then settled in a chair. Dean scooped a healthy serving of food onto each of their plates, making sure Benny got more corn and he got more potatoes. The crawfish were split evenly between them, Benny going so far as to count them.

“What? Do you not trust me?” Dean asked with mock innocence.

“Cher, I love you, but I know how much you love crawfish. I wouldn’t put it past you.” Benny grinned, picking up one of the crustaceans. He pulled the head off, squeezed the tail, and then sucked out the meat.

There wasn’t much talking from that point on. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of shells cracking, lips slurping, and forks ringing against plates. When the last crawfish had been cracked, and the last potato had been eaten, Dean and Benny were struggling in their now tight jeans. Dean watched with amusement as his Alpha loosened his belt a notch.

Benny caught him staring. “Oh hush, you’re in the same predicament I am. By the time you eat some of my beignets, you’ll be popping a button or two as well.”

Dean’s face lit up at the mention of dessert. “You made your beignets! Man, if we weren’t already mated, I’d mate you again. It’s a good thing I work on cars all day. Otherwise, I’d be as big as a house.”

“Yeah,” Benny replied, standing up to retrieve their dessert. He didn’t want to think about how much Dean liked to work on cars. They were finally having a nice night together, and Benny wanted to keep the good mood going. He had missed this kind of easiness with Dean, and he knew they needed to figure something out to get through the rough patch they currently found themselves in.

The Alpha had to laugh at his mate, who was drooling at the sight of the sugar covered dough. Benny made sure to put three beignets on his plate before sitting the pan down. There were still five left, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Dean managed to scarf them all down. His Omega had a serious love of beignets.

“Mmmm, these are so fucking delicious,” Dean spoke around his mouthful of fried dough. “So glad Sammy doesn’t live close by anymore. His nagging got so annoying. Can’t he just let me enjoy my food in peace?”

Dean loved his younger brother to pieces, but it was Sam’s mission in life to get his brother to eat healthier. Benny tried his best to sprinkle vegetables and fruits into Dean’s food whenever he could, but Dean could be stubborn when he wanted to be. If he ate one serving of each per day, Benny counted it as a win.

“He cares about you, cher. Doesn’t want to lose you prematurely to a heart attack or something,” Benny chided.

The Omega chose not to answer. Instead, Dean grabbed another beignet and shoved it into his mouth. Benny had been right. Dean managed to eat all five of the beignets and ended up popping open the button and zipper on his jeans. Dean caught the Alpha’s mocking smile and cried, “Shut up! This is your fault! If your cooking weren’t so good, I wouldn’t eat so much.”

“You’re coming with me to the gym tomorrow; no exceptions. You ate enough for three people.” Benny stood to his feet and started clearing the table off.

Dean groaned. “Do I have to? Can’t we have marathon sex or something? It’s been a while since we spent an entire day in the bedroom. That would burn just as many calories as going to the gym would” Dean hated going to the gym with a passion; he’d rather eat healthily.

“You know the rules, cher. If you choose to pig out like you just did, you gotta spend a day in the gym with me. I might not be as extreme as Sam, but I agree that the way you eat isn’t the healthiest. I can’t change your dietary habits, but I can change your exercise habits.” He turned to face Dean. “Next time, don’t eat five beignets.”

Dean stomped his foot like a petulant child. “But they were so good.” He tried to pull a puppy dog look like Sam, poking his lower lip out and looking at his Alpha with big eyes. Benny snorted, obviously unimpressed, and continued to put the dishes in the sink. Dean wanted to argue but decided against it. Besides, going to the gym did have a few perks. “Fine. At least I get to see you in a tank top, which shows off all your muscles. Can we have hot, sweaty sex afterward?”

“You are ridiculous sometimes; do you know that? Get your ass over here, and help me with the dishes. I wash, you rinse.” Benny flashed a smile in Dean’s direction.

Dean, not even caring that his button and zipper were undone, sulked across the kitchen. He didn’t try and argue anymore with Benny because he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. It was a rule they had agreed on years ago. If Dean ate healthy, well healthier, he didn’t have to go to the gym, but he had to go workout with Benny if he ate like a pig.

As they did the dishes, Benny said softly, “Thank you for not arguing about going to the gym.”

Dean set the plate on the drying rack and said, “You’re welcome. I know we came up with the rule because you care about me, and I did agree to it.” He turned to face his Alpha. “We’ve also had a nice night, and I didn’t want to ruin it.” He let out a sigh, adding, “I’m sorry we’ve been fighting so much. I hate it, and I really miss you.”

Benny dried his hands off and pulled Dean into his arms. “I’m sorry, too. I don’t like it either, and I miss you just as much. I hate all the fighting; we never fought like this in school.”

Dean nuzzled against Benny’s mating gland. “Well, we were busy with school and my dad being an asshole. Things are different now, but I don’t want it to keep affecting us as it has been. There has to be some common ground between us. I promise to quit blasting my music and use headphones. I could spend a little less time with Baby and a little more time with my Alpha.”

Benny pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I promise I won’t bring any more plants home. If you want to work on Baby, I could always bring a book to read. Besides, who knows how much reading I will get sone since you look good, all covered in grease. If you don’t want to go to the gardening expo with me, you don’t have to. I know it’s not your thing.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not, but it’s worth going if we get to spend the day together.” Dean frowned at the thought but didn’t say anything else.

Benny huffed out a laugh. “Well, if you go with me, I’ll go to the car show with you. You’re right; spending time together is what’s important.” 

_“Maybe they could fix things after all,”_ Benny thought as they went back to cleaning the dishes.

After the dishes were done, they settled on the couch; Dean snuggled up against Benny. “Are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk about now?”

Benny let out a long sigh and was silent. His fingers of one hand thumped out a staccato beat on his thigh while the fingers of his other hand ran through Dean’s golden blonde hair nervously. “Ok, here goes. Um, you know I love you, right?”

Dean sat up, staring at Benny confusedly.“Of course, I do. I love you too.”

Benny nodded. “Good, good. You know you make me the happiest person in the world, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I mean, I don’t even think we know how to live without each other at this point. You’ve been a huge part of my life for years. God, it’s hard to believe it’s been eleven years.”

“Benny, you’re rambling,” Dean said as gently as he could.

“Right, um, I don’t know how to say this.” Benny scrubbed at his face irritably. “I don’t want to lose you, and I can’t bear the thought of living without you.”

Dean covered Benny’s beating fingers. “Just tell me what’s on your mind. You’re not going to lose me; I’ll always be here. I told you, even though we’ve been fighting, I want to fix things. And not by going to couples therapy,” Dean said with a look of disgust.

Benny nodded his head and flashed a weak smile at Dean. “Ok, I can do this. Cher, being with you is the best thing ever, but…”

“It’s not enough,” the Omega whispered.

Benny’s eyes went wide, staring at his mate with shock. “You feel the same way?”

Dean dropped his gaze, ashamed to meet his Alpha’s gaze. It was something he had been thinking about since the fighting had started. As much as Dean loved and cherished Benny, he felt something had been missing between them. Whatever that missing something was, was causing them to fight so much. “I think we need a Beta to balance us out.”

Betas were rare in their world. There were three subgenders a person could present as: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Everyone presented as one of the three between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Most people presented as Alpha and Omega while Betas were rare, only one in every hundred thousand.

A person’s subgender didn’t typically determine their sexual preferences. There were just as many Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega couples as there were Alpha/Omega couples. Betas were different, though. A Beta was destined to form a triad with an Alpha and an Omega, often fitting into couples where the Alpha and Omega were on extreme ends of each other. The Beta could offer a common middle ground and helped to bring overall balance to the relationship.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Benny asked.

Dean looked up into azure eyes. “A few weeks now. I didn’t want to say anything because I was worried about how you would react. I was afraid it could be the last straw and make you leave with how rocky things have been. It’s not like it’s anything we’ve ever talked about. How long has it been on your mind?”

“Ever since your last heat. I didn’t want to say anything, but your last heat wiped me out. I was struggling to keep up with every wave. I was happy it lasted four days instead of the usual five.” Benny answered, his voice full of shame. 

Dean cupped the man’s jaw in his hands. “Hey, don’t think you’re a bad Alpha because of what happened with my heat. To be honest, I’m not sure how I managed your last rut. I was so sore we didn’t have sex for over two weeks.”

Benny dropped his eyes with a sigh. “It’s not just our heats and ruts, though. I’ve thought about a Beta even more with all the fighting lately.”

Dean nodded. “Our cycles are a big part of it but not the only part. Now that we have more free time together, we’re starting to see how different we are, and that’s what’s causing a lot of the fighting. We have a lot in common, but some of our hobbies are polar opposites. I love classic rock, and you’re obsessed with country music.” Dean said, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

Benny poked him in the side. “Oh hush, my taste in music is good; you’re just stuck in the past. At least I’m not obsessed with killer clowns and aliens in the books I read.”

Dean scoffed. “I’m sorry, but your mystery books are predictable and historical fiction is boring. Horror and sci-fi are full of twists, turns, and unpredictability.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I don’t spend half my spare time working on a car. Your job is working on vehicles; why would you want to spend your off-time working on a car?”

Dean sucked in a breath. “You take that back. Baby is not just a car; she is a lady and deserves to be treated as such. Working on her is more interesting than spending hours obsessing over flowers. Yeah, your flowers make the apartment look nice, but I can’t fathom how you spend so much time taking care of them.”

“Gardening is soothing and relaxing,” the Alpha argued. Benny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t want to get into another argument. We’ve got to accept our different hobbies and quit picking on each other about them.”

Dean nodded, reaching for Benny’s hand. “So, we’re both in agreement that we need to look for a Beta?”

“Seems that way. Just promise me, cher, that whoever we choose won’t make us lose what we already have. I want our Beta to add to our relationship, but I don’t want them to get in between us. You mean too much to me.” Benny pulled Dean closer, peppering kisses across his cheeks before planting one on his plump lips.

“Of course. I would rather keep going how we are than bring someone into our lives and let them separate us. I love you.” Dean returned the kisses and snuggled into his Alpha’s arms.

“So, how do we do this?” Benny asked with a grin.

Dean looked at him, confused. “Do I look like I know? The only person I ever dated is sitting in front of me.” He paused before adding, “We could call Sam. Hell, he is in a triad of his own.”

Sam had presented as an Alpha on his sixteenth birthday. During his high school years, he had never dated, saying that nobody felt right. When he had moved to California for college, he had met Rowena on the first day. She was an older Beta, seven years Sam’s senior, but her age had done nothing to deter Sam. They were dating within three months and had met Eileen by accident four months later when she was entering a coffee shop as Sam and Ro were leaving it. The instant they met the young, deaf woman, they had known she was the Omega for their triad. The three of them had been together for two years now.

Benny nodded and said, “Sounds like a good idea. Text him, see if he’s up for talking.”

Dean pulled his phone out and texted Sam. He got a reply a minute later. “He said to give them about ten minutes, and they should be good to go. They are just finishing up with dinner. Let’s go get changed, and I’ll grab my laptop.”

“Sounds good.” Benny kissed Dean one more time before standing to his feet and helping Dean to his own.

When they settled back on the couch, they were both dressed in pajamas. Benny was in a white shirt and red plaid pants. Dean had on his favorite gray robe over a black shirt, and hot dog patterned pajama pants. He turned the laptop on and pulled up Skype. He checked to see that Sam was on before pressing the call button.

A second later, Sam’s face was popping up on the screen. “Hey, bitch,” Dean said joyously.

“Hey, jerk. Hey, Benny, how are you guys doing?” Sam asked with a bright smile.

“Hi, Sam. We’re doing pretty well. Just working and trying to keep the bills up to date,” Benny replied.

“I hear you on that. Just paid rent on our apartment, and let’s just say the bank account is quite a bit lighter,” Sam joked.

“That’s what you get for living in California, dude. Could have gone to college here and saved a lot of money.” As proud as Dean was that Sam got a full ride to Stanford, he missed his little brother terribly.

Dean and Sam were closer than most siblings, but most people didn’t grow up as they did. They had lost their mom in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam was just six months. Their dad hadn’t dealt with her death very well, and he became a workaholic and an alcoholic. When he had come home from work, he would drink until he passed out on the couch or in his bed.

Without a father to take care of them, that job had fallen on young Dean’s shoulders. Dean had learned how to change Sam’s diaper and make his formula. Dean was forced to learn how to cook, so neither of them starved. Dean was responsible for getting up on time, getting Sam to the babysitter, and getting himself to school. 

Dean shuddered as the memories flashed through his head. Benny noticed and asked, “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Dean reassured his mate.

Benny didn’t look convinced but let it drop. “Sam, there was a reason for the call. Dean and I discussed some things tonight, and we think we would like to bring a Beta into our relationship.”

“About time you guys decided that,” Sam replied with a grin.

“What?” Dean and Benny said at the same time.

Just then, Rowena and Eileen’s heads appeared on the screen. “Hello, boys,” they both said. Eileen signed as she spoke, although Dean nor Benny was very fluent in sign language.

Both men waved and said hello. “Sam, what do you mean it’s about time we added a Beta?” Dean asked his brother.

“Oh, you two finally realized you need a Beta?” Rowena interjected.

“Eileen, you got anything to add?” Benny asked with a frown.

“It was obvious that you two needed a third partner. You guys have a lot in common, but there are lots of things you don’t have in common. Your differences are pretty drastic, causing all the fighting you guys have done lately,” Eileen explained.

“So, you’re saying the only ones who didn’t realize we needed a Beta was us?” Dean flopped back on the couch with a groan.

Rowena nodded her head. “Pretty much, dear. Now, I’m guessing you didn’t call us just to tell us that.”

“No, we didn’t. The truth is, neither of us has any idea of how to find a Beta. Dean and I found each other without even trying. We were hoping you guys could give us some advice.” Benny looked at the three of them with pleading eyes.

“Wow, never would have thought my older brother and his mate would ask me for relationship advice.” Dean flipped Sam the bird. “Ro and I were on some dating websites before we met Eileen. We could send you the links to them if you want.”

“Yes, please,” Dean said meekly. “Got anything else to offer?”

“I think the biggest thing is to make sure your Beta feels included within the relationship. Sam and I had only been dating a few months, so when Eileen joined us, it was easy to incorporate her into our dynamic.” Ro leaned over and pressed a kiss to Eileen’s cheek. “You two have been together for more than a decade. You know each other in and out. It will be easy to continue acting like a couple, even though you want to form a triad. That poor Beta will have a lot to catch up on.”

“Any suggestions on how to do that.” Benny flicked his gaze to Dean, and they shared a similar look of apprehension.

“I suggest trying to include them in as much as possible. You guys go out to eat, invite them. You have a movie marathon at home, invite them over. Show them that you are serious about bringing them into your relationship,” Eileen explained.

“Oh, set up a group chat, too. Just another way to include them,” Sam chipped in.

“Ok, that’s all great. What do you even say to them, though? Hi, we’ve been together for a decade and just now realized we need a Beta. I mean, that sounds pretty stupid,” Dean snapped.

Sam looked at his brother in annoyance. “Well, obviously, you shouldn’t say it like that, Dean. You guys have been mated for the past four years. During that time, both of you have been trying to move up in your careers. You guys said it yourselves; things have only slowed down in the past six months or so. I would explain that now that you’ve had some time to refocus on yourselves, you’ve realized that there are some gaps that need to be filled. You were hoping a Beta could fill in some of those gaps.”

Dean groaned. “This sounds like it’s going to be a lot of fucking work. I haven’t done the awkward stages of first dates in years.”

Benny shouldered him. “Like I have. We’ll be fine, cher. We can do this.”

“Your Alpha is right, Dean. You guys can handle this, and it will be worth it in the end. Besides, think about all the extra sex,” Eileen said, wiggling her eyes.

Sam made a gagging face. “Ughh, I don’t want to think about my brother’s sex life, hon. I need brain bleach now.”

The whole group erupted into laughter at Sam’s whining. They talked for another ten minutes, catching up. Dean hated when it came time to say goodbye. He longed for the day when Sam and his partners would be able to move somewhere closer. Dean missed his younger brother more than he was willing to admit.

Dean shut the laptop with a soft sigh. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a firm chest. Benny had learned a long time ago that cuddling helped Dean deal with the separation anxiety he always felt after talking with Sam. “He will be back home before you know it, cher. You’re getting to live the life you want; you’ve gotta let Sam do the same.”

The Omega nuzzled into his mate’s scent gland; Benny’s pepper and cinnamon smell helped soothe him. “I know; it’s just hard. Can I tell you something?”

Benny ran a large hand through Dean’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Of course.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think of Sam as my younger brother. At times I think of him as my own pup, and I hate this feeling of having an empty nest,” Dean admitted softly, taking another deep whiff of Benny’s scent.

Benny smiled at his mate. “Of course, you do. Dean, you raised him from the time you were four. Even after my parents started helping out, Sam still went to you for everything.”

After Benny and Dean became friends, Dean had started spending time at Benny’s house. Benny’s parents had noticed how Dean always left early with the excuse of having to cook dinner for his little brother. One day, they sat Dean down and asked him about his home life. Dean had broken down and explained how John was never home, and when he was, he was drunk off his ass. Dean had been the one responsible for taking care of Sam. Their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen helped as much as possible, but it had caused lots of fighting to break out between John and them. John was extremely prideful and hated taking charity from anybody, even if it was from people he called friends. Dean had admitted how hard it had been, just wanting the chance to be a typical teen without the responsibility of taking care of a younger brother.

Benny’s mom had wrapped him in her arms and told Dean they would do everything they could to help. After that, Dean and Sam had found themselves spending more time at Benny’s house than their own apartment. John had been furious that his sons were spending so much time at the Lafitte’s house. He yelled at them about not wanting to take charity, especially from a bunch of strangers. Dean ignored his father, Sam’s health more important than a stray punch John might throw at him. Once John realized how much extra money he had to spend on alcohol, he quit bitching about Sam and Dean spending time at Benny’s. From then on, the brothers would go to Benny’s after school and work on their homework until dinner time. They had eaten dinner with the Lafitte’s most nights, and more often than not, had spent the night as well. The Lafittes became a second family, and Benny became just as protective of Sam as Dean.

“Thanks, babe. You always know what to say.” Dean trailed his fingers through Benny’s beard.

“After eleven years, it’d be pretty bad if I didn’t.” The Alpha leaned down and caught his mate’s lips in a kiss. He cupped Dean’s chin, pulling him forward into his lap even more. When he felt Dean’s cock align with his, he bucked his hips up.

Dean groaned at the friction of their bodies sliding against each other. He ground down against the Alpha. “Missed this. Want you,” he whispered, his voice already full of lust.

“No matter what, you’ll always have me.” Benny pushed him off his lap so that he could stand up. He turned and grabbed Dean, who immediately jumped into Benny’s arms, wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist.

Benny knew his Omega loved it when he showed off his Alpha strength. He carried Dean to their bedroom, their lips moving against one another the whole time. He headed straight to their bed and dropped Dean onto the memory foam mattress, watching as his Omega stretched out for him and bared his neck. Benny leaned over Dean and nibbled at the offering. He scratched his teeth against Dean’s mating gland, which earned him a whimper.

“Babe, please. I can’t stand the teasing; it’s been too long,” Dean begged.

Benny kissed his way up to one of Dean’s scent glands and inhaled his pine and oil scent. When he was scent drunk, he moved upwards until he could press his mouth to Dean’s. “What do you want, cher? Gotta be specific.”

Dean wound his arm around Benny’s neck and looked at his mate with half-lidded eyes. “I want you, Alpha. I want you to pound my slick ass with that fat cock of yours. Wanna feel you for days.”

If there was one thing Benny loved about Dean, it was his straightforwardness in the bedroom. Dean wasn’t shy and had no problem telling his Alpha in explicit detail exactly what he wanted. Benny’s arousal spiked even more at Dean’s sinful words. “I think I can oblige you, cher.”

Benny’s hands wandered down to the belt of Dean’s robe. He untied it, and his hands moved to the hem of Dean’s shirt. The Omega got the idea and sat up, shrugging the robe off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Benny quickly divested Dean of his shirt and took the opportunity to run his large palms over the expanse of skin that was exposed. He tweaked Dean’s nipples, causing him to let out a low moan. His hands wandered lower and skated across the soft pouch right above Dean’s hips.

Dean wiggled at the touch. “Benny, stop. There’s plenty of other places to touch me besides there.”

“Maybe if you laid off the burgers and pie, you wouldn’t have this soft spot. Not that I mind, though. I love it even if you hate it.” Benny continued to rub that spot and pressed a few tender kisses to it.

“I ain’t giving up my burgers and pie for anything,” Dean grumbled.

Benny looked up. “Then quit complaining, silly.” He teased the spot for another minute before dropping his hands to Dean’s pants. “Lift your hips, cher.”

Benny pulled Dean’s pants and boxers down in one quick movement, letting them drop to the floor. Benny looked at his mate’s cock, which was already red and leaking precum. Benny slid a finger lightly from head to base and watched as a shiver wracked Dean’s body.

The Omega clutched the sheets tightly in his hands. “Alpha, please.”

Benny flashed his mate a cheeky grin and said, “Remember cher, you don’t cum until I tell you to.” He was hesitant at giving the order. It had been a while, and things were rocky between them. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean replied, entirely at ease with being given the command.

Benny felt the tension melt from his shoulders. He grabbed Dean’s cock and pumped it before sealing his mouth over the head.

“Shit,” Dean cursed, fighting to keep his hips still. Benny was a master with his mouth. He knew to apply pressure to the head of Dean’s cock before sliding his lips down the length. As he pulled his mouth back up, he tongued the slit, which drove Dean absolutely wild. As Benny continued to bob his head up and down, arousal spiked low in Dean’s stomach.

“Babe, so close,” Dean warned.

He thrashed his head as Benny increased the suction on his cock. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and he wasn’t able to hold it at bay. It crashed into him like waves crashing against a cliff. He emptied inside of Benny’s mouth, and the Alpha swallowed every last drop. He sucked on Dean’s softening cock until the Omega complained of oversensitivity. 

Benny ignored Dean’s whimpers and kept sucking. His Omega had disobeyed orders and had to be punished for his infraction. If Dean didn’t want this, he would give the signal they had established years ago when they first started playing. When Dean tried to jerk his hips away, Benny grabbed them harshly and held the man in place. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, causing more whimpers to escape Dean’s throat. He kept sucking until he felt Dean harden in his mouth, and precum started dribbling from the tip. Benny finally let his mate’s cock fall from his mouth.

Benny looked at Dean with lust-blown eyes. “You are beautiful when you let go, but you did not have my permission to do so.” 

Dean was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked at Benny, his eyes dark with arousal. “I’m sorry for cumming, but I couldn’t hold back. It’s been too long without you.”

Benny ran his fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly. “It’s ok, cher. You served your punishment, and all is forgiven. I promise to never go so long without giving you the attention you deserve.” 

Dean sat up, so he could kiss his Alpha. “I promise the same thing. Your pleasure is just as important as mine.”

“I love you, Omega, and I adore all those sweet sounds you make.” He sniffed the air. “It seems like you liked it just as much. God, I love the smell of your arousal, and I can’t wait to taste your slick. I’m sure you’ve already produced quite a bit.”

Dean rubbed his cheek against Benny’s, loving the scratch of his mate’s beard against his skin. “We’re gonna have to change the sheets because I’m leaking like a faucet. God, you didn’t even get your fingers in me, and I’ve already cum once tonight.”

Bean turned his head and caught Dean’s lips in a kiss. “Your slick is always sweeter after I’ve wrung an orgasm from you. I bet I can make you cum again before the night is over.”

Dean flopped back against the bed. “That’s not a bet I’m willing to take. Made that mistake one time, never doing it again.”

“At least I got one lesson to stick in that thick skull of yours.” Benny chuckled, quickly shedding his clothes and joining his mate in bed. Dean cuddled into his chest, and they traded lazy kisses while Dean caught his breath.

Dean pulled back to look his Alpha in the eyes. “I’ve missed this. I’m sorry for fighting so much. I don’t care if we find a Beta or not; I want things to get fixed between us.”

Benny slid his nose against Dean’s and dragged his lips across the Omega’s cheek. “I’ve missed you too, and we’ll fix things between us. I’m not willing to lose you over a bunch of dumb fighting. Tonight has been one of the best nights in a long time. We just gotta learn to start compromising. We’ll figure it out.”

“I love you, Alpha,” Dean said softly.

“I love you too, me sweet Omega, so damn much,” Benny said raspily. He let one hand drop to Dean’s cock. He pumped it a few times and grinned when he forced a moan from Dean’s lips. “Rollover for me, cher.”

Dean did as asked and lifted his leg, exposing his dripping hole to Benny. The Alpha circled a thick finger around Dean’s entrance before breaching his body. Dean let his head fall back against Benny’s shoulder, relishing in the stretch as Benny slowly slid his fingers into his tight channel.

“So good, babe. More, I can handle a second finger.” Dean whimpered as Benny managed to press against his prostate.

Benny added a second finger, stretching Dean wider. Dean’s hips moved with little shallow thrusts, trying to take the fingers in deeper. Another whimper escaped him when Benny scissored his fingers. A third digit was soon added, reducing Dean to a moaning mess. Benny stabbed against his prostate, and Dean almost came for a second time that night.

“You’re close, aren’t you, cher? I can feel you tightening around me. Cum for me, sweetheart,” Benny said, his voice thick with lust. He ground his fingers against Dean’s prostate and watched in amusement as his Omega came for a second time. Benny’s fingers were flooded with a fresh wave of slick as Dean’s orgasm swept through him. “Absolutely stunning, cher.” He pulled his fingers from Dean and licked the sweet-tasting slick from them.

“You’re gonna make me cum a third time, aren’t you?” Dean said in a blissed-out voice.

Benny peppered kisses to the skin that he could reach. “Of course, I am because you always cum with my cock buried in your sweet ass.” He shoved his fingers back inside Dean’s hole and started moving them while his other hand wrapped around Dean’s soft cock.

Dean trembled at the touch to his oversensitive flesh. “Alpha, too much,” he whined.

“Gotta get you hard again, cher,” Benny replied with a smirk. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of Dean and pump his cock at the same time.

Dean’s body was swamped with pleasure, and he could do nothing more than swim in a sea of ecstasy. There were too many sensations for his tired brain to process. All he knew was that eventually, Benny’s fingers slipped from his hole, leaving him empty and needy.

He let out a hoarse moan. “Alpha, empty.”

“Don’t worry, I got you, cher.” Benny hefted Dean’s leg up, the Omega too tired to do it himself. He lined his cock up with Dean’s entrance and buried himself inside Dean with one quick thrust.

Dean flinched at the bite of pain from Benny spearing him with his cock. Even though Dean was plenty slick, Benny had an incredible girth and always stretched him to the max. He was barely able to hold on as Benny set a fast and brutal pace.

“Feel so good wrapped around my cock, cher. I would stay inside you if I could. Nothing better in this world than being buried inside your slick hole,” Benny said in his ear.

To nobody’s surprise, Dean’s cock had hardened again. It took only a handful of thrusts before he was teetering on the edge once more. “Alpha, close,” he managed to whisper.

“Cum for me, cher.” Benny increased his thrusts, hitting Dean’s prostate with each one. He felt Dean tighten around him, and his cock pulsed in Benny’s hand, a third orgasm crashing into Dean.

Benny pulled his hand back and licked the few drops of cum that had leaked from Dean’s cock. His thrusts became erratic as he felt the fire building inside of him. His knot was now catching on Dean’s rim with every thrust. He finally buried his knot inside the slick channel and emptied inside his Omega with a roar.

They were struggling to take enough air into their lungs and slowly coming down from their orgasms. Dean shifted, trying to get comfy, and grimaced at the mess. “We forgot to grab a rag or something.”

“Hold on; we can use the blanket. Like you said, gotta strip the bed anyway.” Benny pulled Dean as close as possible and wrapped a strong arm around him while they waited for his knot to go down.

Half an hour later, Benny’s knot, along with a flood of slick and semen, slipped from Dean’s hole. Dean groaned at the feeling, hating how disgusting it made him feel. “Shower, now.” He slid from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He heard Benny’s laughter from behind him.

“You’re such a clean freak sometimes,” the Alpha teased.

Dean turned the water on before turning around and glaring at his mate. “You have half a cup of fluids drain out of your ass and tell me how it feels. Plus, all the cum has dried on my skin, and I’m all crusty.”

“I’m just messing with you, cher. I wouldn’t find it very pleasant either. I’m sorry I forgot to grab a towel so we could wipe off.” Benny checked to see if the water was hot yet. “It’s good; c’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

“No funny business. I’m exhausted and just want to sleep,” Dean warned with a slight growl.

Benny put his hands up in mock surrender. “No funny business, I promise. A perfunctory shower and bed change, and then it’s off to sleep we go.”

“You’re such a goof. C’mon, let's get our _perfunctory_ shower out the way.” Dean climbed in and held his hand out for Benny to take. Benny let Dean pull him under the hot stream, enjoying the heat seeping into his tired muscles.

Benny grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his palm. He rubbed it between both hands and then slid them into Dean’s hair. Benny scrubbed at the blond locks, making sure to work up a lather. “Close your eyes, cher,” he cautioned.

After Benny rinsed Dean’s hair, he grabbed the loofah and squirted body wash onto it. He scrubbed Dean quickly, keeping his touches light and unarousing. Once Dean was clean, he returned the favor of washing Benny’s hair and body.

They stepped out of the shower, clean and refreshed. Benny patted Dean dry before quickly drying his own body off. While Dean brushed his teeth, Benny grabbed some clean sheets and changed the bed. Dean grabbed the soiled sheets and discarded them in the laundry hamper while Benny took care of his nightly routine.

Finally, they crawled into bed and curled up against one another. “You know the one good thing about not having Sammy living with us anymore?”

Benny nuzzled into the back of Dean’s neck. “What’s that?”

“Being able to walk around naked. That guy is such a prude. I mean, I changed his damn diapers; I’ve seen all he has to offer. He caught me naked once or twice and bitched about it for days.” Dean smirked at the memory of Sammy catching him while he made a dash from the bathroom to his bedroom because Dean forgot to grab clothes. The horrified look had been priceless. The following bitch fit had been a nightmare.

“I wonder why I put up with you sometimes,” Benny said with a chuckle, peppering the back of Dean’s neck with soft kisses.

Dean looked over his shoulder and winked. “Whatever. You ogle my ass every chance you get.”

Benny reached down and palmed said ass. “I do it because it’s such a nice ass. It’s gonna look even better tomorrow in those tight workout shorts you wear. The things you do to me when you wear those shorts.”

“That’s why I do it. Besides, I’m a drooling mess when you wear a tank top that shows off your muscles. Now, quit touching me, or else you’re gonna make me start slicking again. You’re sleeping on the couch if we have to change these sheets again.” Dean moved so that his body wasn’t touching Benny’s.

“I’ll stop. Now, get your ass back over here, so you can be my little spoon.” Benny grabbed Dean around the waist and hauled him backward.

“Love you, Alpha.”

“Love you too, my sweet Omega. Sweet dreams.” For the first time in weeks, they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, happy to have gone a night without fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two men were up bright and early. Dean sat in the kitchen, nursing his coffee, while Benny prepared pre-workout shakes for them. “You know you really shouldn’t be drinking coffee before a workout,” Benny chided while he poured protein powder into the blender.

Dean scowled at his mate and clutched his mug tighter. “You can pry my coffee from my cold, dead hands.”

Benny laughed a deep belly laugh and handed one of the shakes to Dean. The two men sipped them slowly until they were gone. “Alright, let’s get dressed, and then we’ll head downstairs to the gym.” Benny dropped the empty cups in the sink.

Dean grumbled the entire time he was getting dressed until he walked out of the bathroom and saw Benny in his workout clothes. The Alpha wore a dark gray tank top that hugged his body and displayed every one of Benny’s rippling muscles. Dean licked his lips as his eyes traveled across the broad shoulders, the well-defined pecs, and his mate’s six-pack abs. His fingers itched to rip the tank top off and worship his mate’s body.

Benny caught his staring. “See something you like, cher?”

“Definitely,” Dean replied with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, well, I could eat you up with the way you look.” Benny’s eyes were tinted with the slightest bit of red, hinting at his arousal.

Dean slid his hand down his naked chest and stopped at the top of his black shorts. They were barely long enough to cover his ass and hugged him in all the right places, leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean knew his Alpha couldn’t keep his eyes off him when he wore them.

He sauntered over to Benny and placed a kiss on the Alpha’s lips. He leaned up on his tiptoes and whispered in the man’s ear. “I intend on you eating me up.”

Benny moaned. “Geez, cher, you’re gonna be the death of me. C’mon, let’s go before we never leave this bedroom.”

Dean chuckled. As he turned around and walked towards the door, he made sure to stick his ass out. He heard Benny growl, and the next moment, a semi-hard cock was rutting against his ass crack. Benny buried his nose in Dean’s scent gland while his teeth scraped against the Omega’s throat.

“You’re testing my patience, cher.” Benny pulled his hips back so he could land a hard slap to Dean’s ass. The Omega gasped at the pain. “Behave yourself, or post-workout sex isn’t the only thing you’ll be getting.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean couldn’t help but rub his ass tantalizingly against Benny’s cock.

“Dean,” Benny warned.

“Fine, I’ll stop,” Dean pouted. They headed out of the bedroom and to the gym.

Two hours later, Dean stood behind Benny, who was doing his last bench press repetition. “C’mon, babe, you got this. Just three more. You can do this.”

Benny grit his teeth, struggling to lift the barbell above his head. It wavered in the air, and he saw Dean reach out to steady the bar. He lowered it to his chest, then forced it back in the air. Benny’s blood was pounding in his ears, and his muscles were on fire as he struggled to lift the bar a final time. He groaned as he set it back on the holding rack, his arms shaking with exhaustion. Sweat was running into his eyes, but he was too exhausted to wipe it away.

“Here, let me wipe your face off.” Dean dragged a cold rag against his face, keeping the salty liquid from burning his eyes.

“Thanks, cher,” Benny managed to whisper. When he had recovered enough, he sat up and took the water bottle Dean offered him.

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.”

“Ok, I’ll be here.” Benny took another long swallow of his water before moving to set the bar up with Dean’s weight limit.

Dean was walking out of the bathroom when he heard someone scoff. He looked around and saw a man looking at him. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you could,” the stranger snapped.

“Ok, with what?” Dean asked.

The man pushed away from a treadmill and walked closer to Dean. “You can help me by putting some clothes on.” He eyed the mating mark on Dean’s neck. “I can’t believe your Alpha lets you walk around in such clothing… or lack thereof.”

Dean’s hand curled into a fist by his side, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Look, dude, I don’t know what your problem is but look around. I’m not the only guy wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.”

“I don’t know if you can call that scrap of material a pair of shorts. People like you need to dress more accordingly,” the brunet sneered.

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “So, that’s what this is about. You don’t give a shit that I’m in nothing but a pair of shorts. Your issue is the fact that I’m an  _ Omega _ in nothing but a pair of shorts.”

The stranger rolled his eyes. “Exactly. You shouldn’t be walking around here so scantily clad. Alphas shouldn’t be subjected to such a sight. If one of them were to lose control, it would be your fault.”

“Look here, asshole. What I wear is my business, not anybody else’s. If an Alpha can’t control himself around me, that’s his fault, not mine. You should be a decent enough human being to control your urges.” Dean was fighting to keep his voice level.

“You can only expect an Alpha to control themselves so much. Especially when you’re walking around in an outfit that screams ‘come fuck me,’” the strange Alpha argued.

Dean shook his head in disgust. “What about my outfit says ‘fuck me?’ If an Alpha can’t look at me without getting a boner, again I say, that’s their fault. I’ve been staring at half-naked Alphas for two hours, and not a drop of slick has leaked from my ass. You wanna know why? Because I can control myself. People aren’t pieces of meat to drool over. You need to quit being a sexist asshole and learn to keep your mouth shut!”

The Alpha continued to glare at Dean in distaste. “I see your Alpha has no control over you whatsoever. I’m just as ashamed of him for letting you leave your apartment looking like that. If my Omega ever thought of wearing something like that, I’d punish her.”

“Benny doesn’t control me! I’m my own person, and he respects me! Besides, I’m wearing this for his benefit, not some other Alpha’s. I’m showing off, sure, but it’s for my Alpha and nobody else. Yeah, people can admire and appreciate me, but that doesn’t mean they have to get aroused by me. I drool over Dr. Sexy every time I see him on TV, but I don’t pop a boner. My clothes aren’t the problem; your attitude is,” Dean shouted.

By now, their argument had attracted quite a bit of attention. Benny was walking towards Dean, anger flashing in his eyes. “Dean, what’s going on?”

The strange Alpha turned to meet Benny. “So, you’re this Omega’s Alpha? How could you ever allow him out in public like this? Do you realize what his lack of clothing is doing to other Alphas?”

Benny looked around at the people gathered. “I don’t think it’s doing anything. I see plenty of Alphas exercising and not paying Dean a lick of attention. Don’t accuse all Alphas of being skeeving perverts like yourself.”

A chorus of applause started. The strange Alpha looked around him in shock and disgust. He shook his head, grumbled something under his breath, and walked away without another word.

“Yeah, go cry to your mommy, asshole,” Dean called to the Alpha’s retreating back. He looked at Benny with a grin. “You ever say something like that to me, and I’ll kick your ass!”

“Trust me, cher, I would never dream of saying anything like that. It’s people like that that give Alphas a bad name. Now, c’mon, you’ve got your last set to do.” He leaned forward until his lips ghosted over the shell of Dean’s ear. “Then we can head back to the apartment and have hot, sweaty sex.” Nothing had ever gotten Dean to move so quickly.

After their workout, Dean and Benny were headed back to their apartment when a timid Omega walked up to them. “Um, excuse me?”

“Yeah, can we help you?” Dean’s voice was impatient, dying to get back home.

“I just wanted to say thank you for what you said back in the gym. I’ve always been scared to wear certain things because I was worried about what people would think of me. You helped me realize that other people’s opinions don’t matter as long as I like what I’m wearing.” The Omega explained, beaming at the couple.

“Of course, your opinion is all that matters.” Dean gestured to his outfit. “If wearing nothing but a pair of shorts is all you want to wear, so be it. You do you.”

“Oh, I could never wear anything like that. I’m not that daring.” The Omega’s cheeks blushed scarlet red.

“Trust me, very few are.” Benny chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and pecking his cheek.

“Well, thanks again for the confidence boost. Hope you guys have a good day.” The guy walked off with a wave.

Benny and Dean waved before rushing up the stairs to their apartment. As soon as the door was shut, Benny was slamming Dean against it. He attacked the Omega’s mouth with a growl. “God, Dean, those damn shorts! Do you know how many awkward things I had to think about to keep from popping a boner?”

“My go-to is Sam having sex,” Dean managed to say before Benny devoured his mouth.

“Ugh! That is a mental image I did not need.” Benny ground his hips against Dean’s, the friction sending shocks of pleasure through both of them.

Dean’s hands grabbed Benny’s ass and pulled him closer. “Want you in me, Alpha!”

“Gonna fuck you so hard, cher.” Benny ran his hand down Dean’s bare, sweaty chest and let it rest against Dean’s cock. “God, these damn shorts don’t hide anything.” He rubbed his palm against Dean’s hardened flesh, eliciting a whimper from the Omega.

“Dammit, Benny, feels so fucking good.” Dean slammed his head against the door, letting his fingers travel across Benny’s muscular shoulders. “These bulging muscles get me all hot and bothered.” He leaned forward and licked the salty sweat from Benny’s skin. He pulled away and locked eyes with his mate. “Pretty sure I started chubbing up like half a dozen times. Watching your muscles flex as you workout is the sexiest thing ever.”

Their mouths slammed together in a brutal kiss. Their crotches continued to rub against each other as their hands wandered over every inch of skin they could reach. They pulled apart to drag in ragged breaths, looking at each other with lust-blown eyes.

“Benny, want you in me, now!” Dean demanded.

“Gotta get these shorts off you,” Benny growled. He peeled the offending material from Dean’s hips and pushed the shorts down his calves until they fell to the floor around his sneakers. “Geezus, you went commando?”

“Dude, these things are like cling wrap. There ain’t no way I’m putting underwear on under these. Now, will you please drop your shorts so you can fuck me?” Dean whined impatiently as he kicked his shorts off, uncaring where they landed.

“Such an impatient Omega,” Benny said, pushing his shorts and boxers down enough to free his aching cock, which slapped against his stomach as it was freed.

Dean wrapped his hand around the thick member and pumped it. “Want this in me.”

Benny wrapped one of Dean’s legs around his waist, giving him easier access to the Omega’s hole. He trailed his fingers down Dean’s cock, across his balls, and up to his perineum to his slick entrance. Without warning, he thrust a finger deep inside, causing a moan to escape Dean’s lips. Benny didn’t waste time in stretching his Omega. One finger became two, which quickly became three. “You ready, cher?”

“I’ve been ready for ages,” Dean growled.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Benny ordered. Dean wasted no time in following his mate’s orders, wrapping his legs tightly around Benny’s waist., Benny positioned his cock at Dean’s entrance and thrust deep into his Omega.

“Oh shit, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dean hollered when Benny’s cock ground against his prostate.

Benny set a brutal pace, slamming fast and hard into Dean’s slick channel. The Omega was nothing more than a whimpering mess as his mate fucked him. When Benny wrapped his rough palm around Dean’s sensitive cock, it was enough to send Dean over the edge.

Benny continued to fuck Dean through his orgasm, chasing after his own. His knot was growing larger with every thrust, and he could feel the fire pooling in his stomach. With one last brutal thrust, his knot locked inside Dean and spewed copious amounts of semen into the Omega’s body.

“Now, that’s some good post-workout sex,” Dean said dopily, still riding the wave of his orgasm.

Benny laughed at his fucked-out mate. “You are such a weirdo.”

Dean trailed sloppy kisses through Benny’s beard until he was able to reach his lips. “You love me, anyway.”

“I do. Not sure why, but I do love you.” Benny pressed his lips against Dean’s, and they lazily made out until Benny had the strength to walk them to the couch, where they waited for his knot to go down.

After untying and taking a quick shower, the two were on the couch with  Dean’s laptop sitting on the table in front of them. “Ok, you got the websites that Ro sent you?” Benny asked.

“Yeah, she emailed them to me. She said she preferred ‘triadsareforyou.com.’ As the name implies, it’s specifically for people who are looking to form a triad. So, do we want to try all three or just that one?” Dean asked, looking at Benny expectantly.

“Let’s try just the one and see what results we get. If a couple of weeks pass and we don’t get any results, we’ll try the other two.” Benny suggested.

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.” He set the computer on his lap and pulled up the website. He grimaced at the background, which was pink and covered in little hearts and arrows. “Ugh! Could they have made the design any cheesier?”

“They can make it as cheesy as they want if it finds us our Beta. C’mon, let’s make an account,” Benny said excitedly.

Dean clicked on the “Make an Account” button. There were a couple of different options, depending on what kind of relationship was already present. Dean clicked on the “Alpha/Omega Couple” link. An application came up with over a dozen questions. He read them aloud and typed in their agreed-upon answers.

  1. _What are your names? Please indicate who is the Alpha and who is the Omega._
  2. _Dean Winchester (Omega) and Benny Lafitte (Alpha)_
  3. _How old are each of you?_
  4. _Dean-24_
  5. _Benny- 25_
  6. _Where do you live? Are you open to long-distance relationships?_
  7. _We live in Lawrence, Kansas. We could handle a long-distance relationship for a little while but not long term. At the moment, we aren’t willing to move._
  8. _Please give a physical description of yourselves._
  9. _Dean- 6’1”, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, lots of freckles, and perpetual five-o-clock shadow._
  10. _Benny- 5’11”, dark brown hair, blue-gray eyes, bearded, and muscles to die for_
  11. _Describe each of you in five sentences or less._
  12. _My name is Dean Winchester. I am an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky Alphas and Betas. Seriously, I am the most stubborn, burger, and pie loving goofball you will ever meet. Once you earn my loyalty, I’ll fight for you until the end._
  13. _Hey, I’m Benny, and I’m from the Louisiana Bayou but moved to Kansas when I was fourteen and have never regretted it. I prefer the sunrise, long walks in the forest, and frisky Omegas and Betas. I love to cook more than anything and hope to have my very own restaurant one day. I will try anything once, which has led to some pretty awkward situations. I might look like a grump, but I’m just a giant teddy bear._
  14. _Please describe some hobbies that you enjoy. It can be hobbies that you enjoy individually, as a couple, or both._
  15. _Dean- Working on my 1967 Chevrolet Impala, sleeping, eating, reading horror and sci-fi novels, listening to classic rock nonstop, and kicking my Alpha’s butt in putt-putt golf_
  16. _Benny- Gardening, researching new recipes, going to the gym, reading mystery and historical fiction novels, listening to country music, and wiping the floor with my Omega in bowling_
  17. _Both- Cooking, watching sports, movie marathons, picnics in the park, hanging out with friends and family, camping, sending funny things to each other while at work_
  18. _What do you do for a living?_
  19. _Dean- Mechanic_
  20. _Benny- Chef_
  21. _Please describe your goals_
  22. _Dean: I want to have a successful auto shop and maybe dabble in car restoration. I long for the day when I have a large house filled with laughter and lots of love from my three or four pups, along with my Alpha and Beta. Maybe throw in a couple of pets for good measure._
  23. _Benny: As I said, I want my own restaurant where I serve a little of every food imaginable. I, too, want a big house filled with pups and my mates. A couple of dogs would be nice._
  24. _What traits are you looking for in a Beta?_
  25. _We want a Beta who understands that even though we’ve known each other for over a decade, we desperately want them to be a part of our relationship. They shouldn’t be afraid to tell us if we forget to include them. We want someone who gets along with our friends and family and has similar hobbies as us. We want them to be willing to have pups. They should probably be quick-witted and not mind getting teased. We certainly want a Beta who can support themselves financially, but we don’t want them to be a workaholic. We just want a partner who will love us as much as we love them._
  26. _What physical traits are you looking for? Do you care if they have any body modifications such as piercings or tattoos?_
  27. _We don’t have any expectations as to what our future partner would look like. Tattoos are awesome, both of us have them, but it’s ok if our Beta doesn’t. Neither of us has piercings, but we aren’t against our Beta having them._
  28. _What age range are you looking for?_
  29. _Nobody under 18 and probably no one over 35, but an exception could always be made._
  30. _What gender are you looking for?_
  31. _We are both bisexual, so we don’t care._
  32. _Do you care about your Beta’s sexuality?_
  33. _First of all, we have the utmost respect for any person’s sexuality, and nobody should ever be ashamed of theirs. That being said, we are both very sexual individuals, so being with someone who doesn’t want sex would be very hard for us. We are also hopeless romantics. Being with someone who isn’t looking for romance, again, would be hard for us. As previously stated, there could always be an exception._
  34. _One last question. If you each had three wishes, what would you wish for? The sky's the limit; no rules like genies have!_
  35. _Dean: 1. I wish I could eat all the burgers and pies I wanted without getting fat. 2. I wish I could fast forward time so that my little brother was finished with his schooling and could move closer to us. 3. I wish I could get one more day with my mom so that we could catch up, and I could tell her about all the things I’ve accomplished._
  36. _Benny: 1. I wish I had a big space so I could plant a huge garden. 2. I wish I could take my Omega and future Beta on a well-deserved vacation to wherever they wanted to go. 3. I wish I could grant Dean’s wishes._



Dean set the laptop on the table and launched himself into Benny’s arms. “I love you so much, Alpha. I just want her to be proud of me.”

“Oh, cher, she would be. She would be so proud of you and Sam both. I know she’s smiling down on you right now.” Benny said softly, wiping a few tears from Dean’s cheeks.

Benny knew that besides Sam, Mary was the person Dean missed most. Even though Dean had only been four when Mary died, they had shared a special bond, and her death had always weighed heavily on his shoulders. Every so often, he would still wake up in the middle of the night, screaming of flames surrounding him and a voice calling for help.

When Dean felt better, he grabbed the laptop so they could finish setting up their profile. They had to upload a picture and pay a small activation fee. Dean clicked the submit button and then looked at Benny. “Well, we did it.”

Benny smiled and rested his hand over Dean’s. “That we did. What do you want to do now?”

Without even thinking, Dean said, “Take a nap! I’m struggling to keep my eyes open.” He took that moment to yawn deeply. “We can check if we got any matches after dinner. What is for dinner, anyway?”

“I took some steak out. I was hoping I could convince you to grill them,” Benny replied. Dean had a secret seasoning blend that was to die for, and Benny hadn’t yet managed to replicate it.

“Yeah, I can do that. Now, let’s go get our nap on.” Dean shut the computer down, grabbed Benny’s hand, and walked to the bedroom.

Later that evening, Dean and Benny were settled on the couch with the laptop shared between them.

“C’mon, cher, hurry up! Pull the dang website up and quit stalling,” Benny grumbled.

Dean chuckled at his Alpha’s impatience. “Alright, alright, I’m pulling it up.” A second later, the dating website was appearing on the screen.

“Woah, Benny, we’ve got fifty-three notifications,” Dean exclaimed.

“Click on the button! Click on the button,” Benny urged Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at Benny’s evident enthusiasm. He clicked on the notifications button and waited for the new screen to load. He scanned through the notifications and said, “So, some of these are just saying people liked our profile or commented on it.” He did a quick tally, and his eyes widened in surprise. “That being said, about forty of these are from people who messaged us.”

“Ok, so let’s go through them and see what we think. Out of forty Betas, there have to be some who will catch our eye.” Benny scooted closer to see the screen better. “Click on that one; she looks kind of cute.”

Dean clicked the link. Benny was right; the woman was beautiful with chocolate hair and eyes. She was curvy, and Dean could just imagine getting to sink his fingers in her curves. He scanned the profile and frowned. “Babe, she’s not a Beta. She’s an Omega.”

“What? Pull up the message she sent us.”

After a quick click, a message box appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen. Dean read the message out loud.  _ “Hello, Benny and Dean. I know you guys said you were looking for a Beta, but you also said you were flexible. Maybe I can persuade you to bring in a second Omega instead of a Beta. 😉 😉” _

Dean looked at Benny with apprehension. “You don’t want to message her back, do you?”

“Of course not, cher. You’re the only Omega I want in my life.” Benny leaned over and captured Dean’s lips with his, feeling Dean relax at the reassurance.

“Well, it goes without saying, but you’re the only Alpha I want,” Dean whispered.

Benny’s lips quirked up. “I would hope so. Let’s go through these and delete any messages that aren’t from a Beta.”

Ten minutes later, they had shortened the list considerably. They were now left with fifteen possible Betas. They spent the next half hour reading through each profile and marking the ones that caught their eyes. They decided it was best to choose only Betas that both of them were interested in. Finally, they had a list of five potential suitors.

They sat back and looked at one another. “Alright, so how do we do this?” Dean asked.

“Hmm, how about we message the top three and see if they would be interested in getting to know one another since they all live within ten miles. The other two are over an hour away, so let’s wait and see what happens with the top three before we message them,” Benny suggested.

Dean shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

The top candidate was a man named Mick Davies. He lived twenty minutes away and had messaged them, asking if they wanted to get coffee sometimes. Dean typed up a reply to send.  _ “Hey Mick, it’s Dean and Benny. Coffee sounds like a great idea. There’s a Coffee House on 2 _ _ nd _ _ ave and 5 _ _ th _ _ street. Would you be interested in meeting us on Monday around 10?”  _ Dean let Benny read the message over, then sent it.

The second candidate was named Abaddon. Both men had been attracted to her fiery red hair. She seemed intense, but neither Dean nor Benny minded things a little rough. She had messaged them, asking if they could meet at a local bar called the Roadhouse on Wednesday night.

The Roadhouse was owned by Dean’s adoptive aunt, Ellen Harvelle. They figured if the date was terrible, they at least could hang out with friends and have a good time. Dean sent a simple message saying that they could meet at the designated time and were looking forward to meeting up.

The third Beta was a guy named Garth, and he was the quirkiest candidate out of all of them. His profile picture was of him with a sock puppet on his hand. He wanted to know if they would like to meet him Monday for dinner at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, of all places.

“Dude, are we seriously going to meet our future Beta at Plucky’s?” Dean asked jokingly.

“You never know, cher, it’s possible. If anything, I will get to watch you try and get enough tickets to earn one of those giant Slinkies. I know you were upset when your last one got all twisted up,” Benny said with a smirk.

Dean stuck his tongue out at his Alpha. “Dude, Sam won me that thing when we were kids! I loved that stupid thing. Even if the date is awful, I’m so coming home with a new, giant rainbow Slinky!”

Benny pecked a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Of course, you will, cher. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Dean flashed a bright smile in Benny’s direction. “So, wanna watch a movie before we have to go to bed?”

“Sure, as long as it isn’t Tombstone or some Clint Eastwood movie. I’ve had enough of cowboys and tuberculosis for a while,” Benny joked.

“It’s been ages since we’ve watched Tombstone or Clint Eastwood,” Dean argued.

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really, because we watched Tombstone just last week and The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly three days ago.”

Dean started to argue but shut his mouth. He had to learn to compromise, and Benny was right; they had watched both of those movies within the past week. “Fine,” Dean grumbled. “What would you like to watch?”

Benny grinned. “I vote for either the Godfather or Forrest Gump.” 

“Bubba Gump Shrimp it is,” Dean replied with a huff. While it wasn’t his favorite movie, being able to curl up on the couch and spend time with Benny was worth watching it.

Benny and Dean were up early Monday morning, preparing to meet Mick at Coffee House. Dean was in the bedroom and had nearly his entire wardrobe thrown over the bed. When Benny walked in, he froze in the doorway as he took in the mess. “cher, what the hell?”

Dean spun around, a shirt hanging from each hand. “Which shirt looks better? My ‘Shut your piehole’ shirt or my ACDC shirt? Or, should I pick another shirt entirely?” Dean kept looking between the two shirts, and Benny was worried he would crack his neck if he continued.

The Alpha walked over to Dean and cupped the man’s face in his hands. When forest green locked with stormy blue, Benny said, “Dean, calm down. It’s just a coffee shop date. We’re not going to some fancy restaurant.”

Dean pulled his head out of Benny’s grasp with a snort. “Well, duh! I wouldn’t wear these to an upscale place, babe!”

“So, just pick a shirt! Wear the pie shirt because if Coffee House has pie, you are going to get a couple of slices, if not an entire pie,” Benny called, walking into the bathroom.

Dean nodded his head absentmindedly. Ok, his shirt was figured out; now to figure out the rest of his outfit. “Uh, babe?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What jeans should I wear,” Dean called, panic filling his voice.

“Dammit, Dean, just pick a pair of jeans! You own like five of the same pairs anyway,” Benny hollered frustratedly.

An hour later, Dean and Benny were walking into Coffee House. A thin, brown-haired Beta waving at them caught their attention. They wore matching smiles as they walked over to meet the man.

“Hey there, Dean, Benny. I’m Mick, nice to meet you,” the man introduced himself, his British accent apparent. They all shook hands and took their seats.

“It’s nice to meet you guys. I must say, your profile picture doesn’t do either of you justice! Dean, I love the shirt, by the way,” Mick said with a grin.

Dean dropped his gaze to his shirt and looked back up, a cheeky smile on his face. “Thanks, Benny suggested I wear it.”

A waitress walked up to take their orders. Mick ordered a cup of coffee with cream and sugar and a croissant. Benny ordered a large black coffee and a sausage and egg breakfast sandwich. Dean ordered a coffee with creamer and two slices of pie: apple and cherry.

As the waitress walked away, Mick looked at Dean. “I guess the shirt wasn’t lying.”

“Nope, besides burgers, pie is my favorite food! I would eat it every day if I could, but Benny keeps my pie-eating to three days a week.” Dean nudged Benny’s shoulder playfully.

“Pssh, I try to limit his pie-eating, but he finds other sweet treats to indulge himself in. I cooked dinner the other night, and he managed to scarf down five of my beignets. And that was after he ate over a dozen shrimp along with potatoes and corn,” Bean described merrily.

Mick busted out laughing. “That’s quite a bit of food, for sure. I saw that you were a chef, Benny; what is that like?”

“Oh, I love it. I recently got promoted to sous chef. The head chef has used some of my recipes and was impressed. She said in a few more years I might have the stuff to become head chef,” Benny said with pride.

“That’s awesome. I hope you get there one day. Dean, I saw you were a mechanic. What’s it like working with your hands?” Mick asked right as the waitress returned with their order.

She passed everything out and asked if they needed anything else.

“Can I get some hot sauce?” Benny asked.

“Ring me up for a can of whipped cream, please, because this isn’t enough,” Dean said, looking with disgust at the scant tablespoon of whipped cream on each pie slice.

Mick smiled and shook his head, “I’m good, thank you.”

After she walked away, Benny looked at Dean. “You’re just begging for another day at the gym with me, aren’t you?”

Dean cut a piece of pie with his fork and shoved it in his mouth. “Mmmm. You know, it wasn’t that bad the other day. Besides, pie is so worth a couple of hours of getting all sweaty and sore.”

Mick looked between the two of them. “Do you control everything in Dean’s life?”

“Excuse me?” Benny said at the same time that Dean said, “What?”

“I said, do you-”

“I heard what you said,” Benny interrupted. “What I don’t understand is why you said it.”

“I’m sorry, but it seems pretty obvious to me. You told Dean what shirt to wear, you tell him how much pie he can eat, and apparently, you force him to go to the gym. So, again I ask, is there anything you don’t control in his life?” Mick asked mockingly.

“Ok,  _ Mick _ , Benny doesn’t control me. We have rules that we both agreed on,” Dean growled. “Most of those rules are for me, but it’s because I have horrible impulse control. Benny’s been controlling my pie consumption since my sixteenth birthday when I ate ten whole pies in one day.” Dean shuddered at the memory.

“I was puking my guts out for days. I begged Benny to make sure I never made that mistake again, and he’s kept his word. Also, Benny told me to wear this shirt because I literally had all of my clothes thrown on the bed and was stressed about what to wear. He didn’t force me to wear this shirt, though. Also, Benny makes me go to the gym because otherwise, I’d weigh about a hundred extra pounds. My diet is shit, but I refuse to change that, so Benny makes sure I work off all the calories and fats. Benny isn’t controlling, but he does make sure to take care of me and keep me healthy.” Dean finished ranting and grabbed Benny’s hand in his.

“Well, I don’t think I could be with an Alpha like that. I prefer to make my own decisions. It was nice meeting you two, but I don’t think there’s any reason to see each other after today.” Mick pulled a twenty from his wallet, dropped it on the table, and walked away.

Benny and Dean watched him leave and then turned to each other. “I can’t believe we seriously considered him,” Dean snapped.

“Cher, we had no idea he was like that.” After a brief pause, Benny asked in an uncertain voice, “You don’t actually feel that I am too controlling, do you?”

“What? No, of course not! Did you not hear what I told him? You keep me in check, but it’s for my own good. I have no impulse control, and we both know this. Hell, I would have eaten all eight of those beignets had you let me,” Dean said with a smirk.

Benny chuckled at the memory. “Trust me; I know you would have, which is why I grabbed three before handing you the plate.” 

Dean stabbed at his pie and took a bite. “Well, this date was a bust. Hopefully, our date with Garth tonight will be better.”

“We can only hope,” Benny said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Their date with Garth did go better, but not because there would be a second date. After an hour with the quirky Beta, Benny and Dean knew Garth was not the man for them. He was friendly and had a wonderful sense of humor, but he was just too mellow for them. Garth didn’t have a bit of bite to him and would never be able to keep Dean in line or call Benny on his shit. At the end of the night, they all agreed to stay in touch as friends, but that was it. Dean did go home with a new rainbow slinky, so the night wasn’t a total bust.

Two days later, the couple was preparing for their date with Abaddon. Dean was starting to get anxious about not finding a suitable Beta. He was pacing the living room while he waited for Benny to finish getting dressed. He had rock music blasting, and his hair was sticking up in dozens of places from how much he kept running his fingers through it in agitation.

Benny walked into the room, a glare on his face. As soon as he saw Dean, the anger dissipated, and he turned the music off without complaint. “Dean, sweetheart, you need to relax. So, the first two dates didn’t go as planned. No big deal.” Benny pulled Dean into his arms and guided his nose to his scent gland.

Dean took a large whiff of Benny’s spicy scent, which helped to soothe his frayed nerves. He took another deep breath, then leaned back far enough to see his Alpha’s face. “It is a big deal, Benny. We’re zero for two right now. That’s not very good odds.”

Benny shook his head. “Dean, it’s two dates. That’s hardly anything. It was doubtful we’d find someone as easily as we found each other. Just give it time; we’ll find our perfect Beta, you’ll see.”

“Sam never dated at all. The first person he did date was Ro, and they were meant to be together. Then they met Eileen, and she was their perfect third. They didn’t have to go on dozens of dates,” Dean said poutingly.

“Dean, we’ve been on two dates, not twelve, silly. What’s really bothering you?” Benny asked, cupping Dean’s jaw.

The Omega was silent, refusing to answer his mate. He chewed on his lip while Benny patiently waited for Dean to tell him what was wrong. In a soft despair-laden voice, Dean finally said, “What if we don’t really need a third person? What if…what if…what if it’s us?” 

Benny dragged Dean over to the couch, pulling his mate into his lap as he took a seat. “Dean, look at me.” Dean’s gaze slowly slid up from his twisting fingers to Benny’s face. “There is nothing wrong with us. We’ve been having some issues, but every couple has issues. We’ve been working on fixing things, and we haven’t gotten into an argument in days. We’ll get things figured out because I can’t imagine losing you. Sam, Ro, and Eileen told us we need a Beta, and I’m inclined to believe them. Just because our first attempt at dating has fallen flat, it means nothing. We’ll find the right person, and when we do, we’ll know it. So, quit worrying, and stop letting your mind run away with you.”

Dean nuzzled into the Alpha’s throat and purred softly. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’m freaking out.”

Benny placed a few light kisses to Dean’s blonde locks. “It’s ok, cher. I’ll always be here to rein you back in.” As Dean continued to purr, Benny sighed softly. “It’s been too long since I’ve heard you purr; I forgot how much I love that sound. At least I know I’m doing my job again.”

Dean nuzzled Benny’s throat. “You always do your job, babe; I just forget to let you know that sometimes.”

When he had first presented, one of the few things Dean hadn’t liked about being an Omega was the purring. He had told Benny that he wasn’t a cat and would punch anybody who dared to say something. Benny had to pin Dean to the bed and convince him just how much he loved the deep rumble that emanated from Dean’s chest when he was happy and relaxed. Dean didn’t mind the purring anymore, especially when it caused his Alpha’s scent to spike with joy.

They cuddled until Dean’s scent was no longer sour and had returned to its regular pine and oil smell. They were ten minutes late getting to the Roadhouse, and when they walked in, they didn’t see a head of bright red hair anywhere. Jo, Ellen’s daughter, greeted them as they walked over to the bar.

Jo was a few years younger than Dean, and to nobody’s surprise, had presented as an Alpha, just like her mom. She was like a little sister to Dean, Sam, and Benny, and they were fiercely protective of her. Not that she needed it. Jo had broken up her fair share of bar fights and had left more than one man on the floor, clutching his crotch in his hands.

“Hey, Jo, you haven’t seen a female Beta with bright red hair and piercing green eyes, have you? Goes by the name of Abaddon,” Dean described as they walked up.

The blonde woman frowned at Dean’s words. “Actually, I have. She left a few minutes ago. She said something about not liking to be kept waiting and how she expected her partners to be on time or else they weren’t worth her time.”

Dean scoffed. “Well, fuck her, too. We were ten minutes late, not an hour. We wouldn’t want to be with somebody like that anyway.”

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Easy, cher. You’re right, though. I wouldn’t want to be with someone like that. I guess we’ll have dinner and then go watch a movie at home.”

“Could we maybe take a walk to the park? We haven’t gone in a while. We could feed the ducks,” Dean said, his lips curving up. He knew that his bear of an Alpha loved feeding the little feathered creatures.

Benny grinned at the mention of feeding ducks. “I like the way you think.”

“Let me guess, Dean wants a beer, burger, and pie. Benny, you want root beer and a steak with a baked potato and broccoli,” Jo said while she finished wiping the counter where they were sitting.

“You got it.” Benny flashed a smile at her.

Even though their date with Abaddon didn’t happen, Dean and Benny still enjoyed themselves. Dean told Benny about the crazy customer who brought their car in because they were unable to fix it themselves. “Dude’s bill is double what it could have been if he just brought it to us in the first place. He completely screwed his transmission up, and it will have to be replaced.”

Benny ate the last bite of his steak, then said, “That is one good thing about you being a mechanic. I haven’t got a clue about vehicles and wouldn’t know a thing about how to fix them. You save me a shit ton of money, cher.”

Dean glowed under his Alpha’s compliment. “Yeah, well, you feed me way better than I ever could. I mean, I’m not a bad cook, but most of my stuff is bland compared to yours.”

“It’s gotten better over the years. Your mama’s apple pie recipe is still way better than any I’ve found. Yours always tastes better than mine, even though I follow the recipe exactly.” Benny was a little jealous that Dean could outbake him.

“That’s because of all the love I put into it! Just thinking about taking a bite of it has me pumping sweet pheromones in the air.” Dean leaned over and whispered in Benny’s ear. “Why do you think you get scent drunk and always fuck me when I make it.?”

Dean watched as his words had their desired effect. Benny’s normal blue eyes darkened with lust, and Dean could make out a hint of red around the edges. “Cher, if you want to make it to the park, you can’t say things like that.”

Dean shrugged. “We could always go to the park, and then you could fuck me afterward. The night is still young, after all.”

“Damn insatiable Omega,” Benny growled low.

Dean’s eyes danced with delight as he stared at his Alpha. “We’re making up for lost time; besides, you mated me.”

Benny pulled Dean in for a quick, dirty kiss. His inner Alpha howled at how blissed out Dean looked from such a simple action. “That I did, cher, that I did.”

Even with all their playful banter, they did manage to make it to the park. Dean got to enjoy watching his mate feed and fawn over all the ducks and their babies. He pulled his phone out and took half a dozen pictures, making two of them his new lock screen and home screen. After Benny fed the ducks, they curled up on a bench and watched the sunset.

“If I was an artist, this is something I would paint for sure,” Dean murmured, staring at the kaleidoscope of colors in the sky.

Benny pulled Dean closer to his body. “It’s a pretty sight for sure. You might be biased, though. You said you and your mom would sit outside at night and watch the sunsets. You associate the sunsets with your mom, which is pretty awesome. It’s a way for you to keep her close.”

“I never thought of it like that, but you’re right. I used to do the same thing with Sam as well. I wanted to give him a little piece of mom, even if she wasn’t with us. I wish Sam could have known her.” Dean’s scent had soured as he continued to stare at the sunset. He hated that his mom was gone and that Sam never got a chance to know her.

“I know she’s watching over both of you and would be proud of what you both have accomplished. I know I am,” Benny replied, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s.

Dean’s lips turned up in a small smile. “Thanks, babe. I know my dad wasn’t exactly happy that I didn’t go to college. I wonder what Mom would have thought.”

“Your dad is an asshole who doesn’t even deserve the yearly visits that you and Sam give him. I think the fact that you became a mechanic and followed your dream would make your mom proud.” Benny tried to reassure his mate.

A heavy sigh escaped Dean’s lips. “I guess you’re right. As long as I’m happy, that’s what matters.”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks, Benny. Not just for always knowing what to say but for being such an amazing Alpha. You’ve always watched over me and never hesitated to help me take care of Sam. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me knowing that you’re as protective of him as I am, even if he’s an Alpha. You’ve always supported me, even when I’m acting like a stubborn asshole,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I happen to like your stubborn asshole self,” Benny replied, sharing a few sweet kisses with his mate.

“Maybe we can go home, and you can show me just how much you love me?” Dean attempted a sexy eye wiggle, but it just caused Benny to laugh at him. Nevertheless, they did go home, and Benny spent hours lavishing attention to his Omega and showing him just how much he loved and appreciated him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they both had to work and ended up eating Chinese takeout on the couch, too tired to even think about cooking. After Dean had thrown the garbage way and put the leftovers in the fridge, he grabbed his laptop and curled up in the bed, next to Benny. Dean opened the dating website to see if they had any new notifications. He sighed when he saw they only had one. The likelihood of it being a possible match was slim.

He glanced at Benny, who was using his computer to pay bills and check their finances. Dean decided to check the profile on his own instead of possibly getting Benny’s hopes up. He pulled the profile up and started reading.

_ Name: Castiel Novak _

_ Age: 27 _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Secondary Gender: Beta _

_ Preferred Pronouns: He/him _

_ Sexual Orientation: Bisexual _

_ Profession: Veterinarian _

_ Hobbies: Beekeeping, gardening, attending classic car shows, knitting, sewing, crocheting, reading, running, camping _

_ Favorite Music Genre: There’s not too much I won’t listen to, but my favorite music genres are classic rock and country. _

_ Favorite Book (if applicable): Like music, there’s not much I won’t read. My copies of Frankenstein, The Whistler, and The Great Gatsby are in desperate need of replacement. _

_ Personal Description: My name is Castiel, and I am a veterinarian at my family’s clinic. I prefer quieter activities over noisy hobbies such as theme parks and fairs. I have a deep fondness for all animals but especially bees and dream of having my own hives one day. I long to find an Alpha and Omega to spend my life with but fear that my introvertness and awkwardness will keep me from doing so. _

_ Goals: I wish to take over my family’s vet clinic when my parents retire and find an Alpha and Omega to start a family with. Oh, and beehives, I want to put my extensive knowledge of beekeeping to use. _

_ Traits I’m looking for in potential partners: I want partners who understand and accept me. I want them to be ok with the fact that most of the time, I would rather stay at home than go out and run the streets. If I do go out, I prefer nature-related activities. I want my partners to be loving and loyal, to be kind and compassionate. I am not opposed to my partners having tattoos or piercings as long as they are appropriate and not too distracting. _

Dean read over the rest of the profile quickly and couldn’t keep himself from grinning like a jester. Benny noticed his antics and asked, “What’s got you so happy?”

“Dude, we got another message from a potential Beta! I was reading over his profile, and Benny, I think I might already be in love. He sounds perfect! Here, read it for yourself,” Dean said, excitedly, as he passed the laptop over.

Dean was vibrating with joy while Benny read the profile over. He watched as Benny’s expression morphed from skeptic to interest to elation. When Benny was finished reading, he looked at Dean with shock. “Oh my God, cher, you were right! He’s like the perfect middle between us. We have to get to know him!”

Dean made grabby motions with his hands, and Benny returned his laptop. Dean brought up the message that Castiel had sent to them. He read it out loud so Benny could hear it.

_ “Dear Dean and Benny, I hope this message finds you both in good health.” _

They looked at each other at the formalness of the message. “Cas did say he was a vet, so that means he’s pretty smart,” Benny said with a shrug.

“Hm, yeah. Besides, the way he talks isn’t that big of a deal,” Dean replied before he continued reading.

_ “I received a notification suggesting you two as a potential match. I read over your profile and concluded that we have a lot in common. If you are amendable, I would like to get to know the two of you more. I would prefer to communicate via messaging through this website, though. I have had some bad breakups and would rather meet you in person when I know there is a real chance of the three of us being compatible. If you would like to get to know me more, simply respond to this message with whatever questions you may have about me. I look forward to getting to know both of you, sincerely Castiel.” _

Both men sat in stunned silence. Was this Castiel a literal angel sent from Heaven because he sounded perfect? Benny finally broke the silence. “Well, are you going to message him back?”

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips. “What do you even want me to say?”

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “Here, give me that. Apparently, your brain has short-circuited.”

Dean handed the laptop over. “Duh, this dude sounds amazing, and we haven’t said a word to him. Did you see his profile pic? This dude is smoking, Benny! Plus, he has blue eyes, babe, just like you! You know I’m a sucker for blue eyes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know all about your eye fetish. Here, how does this sound?”

“ _ Hey, Castiel. Dean and I are totally ok with messaging until we get to know each other better. We read over your profile, and it seems like we have a lot in common. We’re excited to get to know you and hope this works out! We saw that you were a vet, what’s that like? Dean and I have discussed getting a pet, but neither of us ever had a pet growing up, so we’re a little scared, to be honest. _ ” 

Benny finished typing out the message and looked at Dean. “Sounds good; just let me add one more thing.” Dean grabbed the laptop and quickly typed something up. 

_ “Hey Castiel, this is Dean typing the last sentence. Is it cool if we call you Cas? Castiel is such a friggin mouthful; who even names their kid that anyways?” _

Dean hit the send button before Benny could argue.

“When he refuses to talk to us because of you, don’t be mad at me,” Benny warned.

“Psh, if he can’t handle a little teasing, he’s not the one for us anyway.” Dean let out a yawn. “Well, I guess it’s time for bed. Why the fuck did I pick a job that requires me to be up so early,” he grumbled, shutting his computer off and setting it on the nightstand.

“I have no idea since you sleep like an angry bear and are one of the worst morning people I know,” Benny replied, following suit and turning his laptop off and putting it on his nightstand.

After taking care of their nighttime routine, they cuddled up in bed. Dean scooted until his back was flush with Benny’s chest. The Alpha threw an arm over his Omega’s waist before placing a few tender kisses on the exposed skin of Dean’s neck. “Goodnight cher, sweet dreams.”

Dean leaned his head back so he could place a soft kiss to Benny’s lips. “Night Alpha, I love you.”

“Love you too, Omega.”

The next day, Dean came home to an empty apartment since Benny was still at work. He grabbed the thawed chicken from the fridge and turned the oven on. He got to work making chicken parmesan, hoping to have it ready by the time Benny came home. After the meal was prepped and in the oven cooking, Dean took a quick shower and then went to relax on the couch.

He turned the TV on and was happy to discover that a Dr. Sexy marathon was playing. He lowered the volume and grabbed his computer to check his email. He had a message from one of his best friends, Charlie. There was a LARP event in a few months, and she was requesting the presence of her favorite handmaiden and personal guard. Dean replied that he would check with Benny, but they should be able to make it.

The other new message he had was from his boss and surrogate uncle, Bobby Singer. Bobby had sent the month’s finance report for the auto garage, wanting Dean to check it over and balance it out as part of his manager training. Dean spent the next hour and a half working on the report, and when he finally set the computer on the table and leaned back into the couch, he felt a sense of accomplishment. His first time doing the report independently, and he thought that he had done it entirely right. He was excited to show it to Bobby the following day.

He heard the oven timer go off and rushed into the kitchen to pull dinner out, ensuring it didn’t burn. He had just finished setting the table and scooping a hearty portion of chicken on a plate when he heard the apartment door open. He listened as Benny dropped the keys in the bowl on the hallway table before making his way towards the kitchen.

The first thing Benny did was wrap Dean up in a tight hug and kiss him deeply. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the arms of his Alpha. “Hey, Babe, how was work,” he murmured against Benny’s lips.

“Ugh, long, very long. I’m so glad to be home for the day. One of the cooks managed to mess up over a dozen orders, and if I had to redo another one, I was going to scream. Elizabeth is probably going to fire the poor sap. Desmond has been there for a month, and he messes up orders every shift. She was trying to give him a chance, but I think today was the final straw,” Benny explained, taking deep, calming breaths of Dean’s scent.

“Well, the day is done, and you don’t have to worry about fixing dinner. I hope chicken parm is ok,” Dean said as he pushed his exhausted mate into a chair.

Benny slumped into the seat with a grateful smile. “It smells delicious, cher. The fact that I don’t have to cook it makes it all the better.”

Dean beamed and rubbed Benny’s tired shoulders. “Well, at least it smells good.” He kissed the top of Benny’s head and then grabbed a plate full of spaghetti, chicken, and sauce and set it in front of his mate. Dean quickly made his plate and took the seat next to his Alpha.

Benny moaned around his first bite, and Dean felt pride bubble in his chest. “Cher, this is delicious! Maybe you should go into professional cooking.”

Dean grinned around his mouthful. “Nah, I’ll stick with being a mechanic. Cooking is more like a hobby for me. It’s fun but not something I’d want to do professionally.” Dean was silent for a second before saying, “So, I thought I would do Baby’s weekly maintenance while I’m at the garage. That would give us more time together on our days off. It would also give us more time with our future Beta.”

Benny grabbed Dean’s hand and smiled. “It won’t kill any of the flowers to be watered on the days you’re working. I don’t have to be so uptight with their watering schedule. I agree; having more time together is more important.”

They ate the rest of their dinner in companionable silence. Dean quickly did the dishes and put the leftovers away while Benny took a shower. Once the kitchen was clean, Dean changed into some pajamas. He threw on his favorite pair of Batman pants with the matching sleep shirt.

Dean was playing a game on his phone with Dr. Sexy playing on the TV when Benny joined him on the couch. Dean looked up at feeling the couch dip under his mate’s weight. His lips curved up at the corners. “I can’t believe you wear those garish things. They were just supposed to be a joke.”

Benny ran his finger over his shorts, which were covered in dozens of different doughnuts. Dean had given them to him as a gag gift for Christmas a few years ago. Benny shrugged as he scratched at his  naked stomach, preferring not to wear a shirt to sleep in. “What can I say? They’re damn comfy. Besides, you spent the money on them; the least I can do is get some use out of them.”

Dean stretched out and let his feet rest in his mate’s lap. Without thought, Benny started massaging the sore muscles. “Babe, you don’t have to do that. If anything, I should be giving you a massage. You’re on your feet way more than I am.”

“Yeah, but unlike you, who refuses to wear anything but your boots, I wear sensible and comfy shoes at my job. I know for a fact your boots are falling apart, but you refuse to buy a new pair because you like how worn in they are. According to you, it takes months to wear in a new pair.” Benny pressed against a large knot in Dean’s sole. The Omega flinched at the bite of pain but then relaxed as the knot was worked loose.

“Ugh, that feels so good! I like my boots; they make sure if I drop anything on my foot, I won’t break a toe. As much as I love my current pair, I think you’re right about it being time for a new pair. I had to glue the sole of the right boot back on because I nearly tripped on the damn thing.” Dean moaned as another knot was worked loose from his foot.

“Well, we have Sunday off; why don’t we go buy you a new pair?” Benny switched his thick fingers to Dean’s other foot.

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe we could go do something fun afterward,” Dean suggested, continuing to play on his phone while Benny massaged his feet.

A smirk graced Benny’s face. “It’s been a while since I kicked your butt in bowling.”

Dean glared at the man. “If we go bowling, our next day off is spent with me kicking your butt at putt-putt.”

Benny looked at his mate with squinted eyes. “Deal! Hey, have you checked the website to see if Castiel ever messaged us back?”

“Nope, I was waiting for you to get home. I wasn’t sure if you would be mad if I answered his message without you,” Dean explained as he grabbed his computer off the table.

“I wouldn’t have been mad, but I do think we should respond together. We might overwhelm Cas if we both start responding.” Benny finished massaging Dean’s feet and pulled his phone out to check his virtual farm game.

“Hey, he messaged us back,” Dean said excitedly.

“Read it to me, cher,” Benny encouraged.

_ “Hello, Dean and Benny. I was thrilled to see that you messaged me back. Thank you for agreeing to message me for a while until I feel comfortable meeting you in person. I am pleased that we do have so much in common; it will mean we have lots to talk about. _

_ I love being a vet! There’s nothing else I could imagine doing with my life. I get to be surrounded by cute animals all day rather than people. Of course, there are always asshole owners who make me grind my teeth. My job is never dull, and no two days are alike, which is nice. Over the course of this week, I’ve done two surgeries, one for a knee replacement and one to deliver a litter of kittens. I’ve also done quite a few routine health exams and had to do a checkup on a baby alligator. The owner recently moved from Florida and thought it a good idea to keep a gator as a pet. Thankfully they had a proper wildlife license, so I didn’t need to call animal control. _

_ Of course, not every day is a good day. Just today, I had to put down a dog who I’ve known since she was a puppy. I will miss her very much. ☹ It’s always sad when I have to put a pet down. At least this dog lived a long, happy life and was spoiled up until the moment she crossed the rainbow bridge. It’s even worse when I have to put a young animal down or because of an owner’s negligence. _

_ I’m sorry for rambling. I guess I’m feeling a little melancholy at the moment. _

_ I think having a pet is a fantastic idea. Pets are wonderful companions and help keep loneliness from setting in. I, myself, own three leopard geckos. They are the cutest darlings you will ever meet. I couldn’t imagine not coming home to them after a long day at work. I assume with being a mechanic and a chef that you two aren’t home very often. If you decide to get a pet, a cat or an older dog would be preferable since they could be left home alone for more extended periods of time than, say, a puppy. _

_ Also, I don’t mind if you call me Cas, Dean. Cas is a much-preferred nickname. My brother, Gabriel, calls me Cassie even though I have begged him dozens of times not to. I agree my name is peculiar and certainly is a mouthful. I am named after an angel, the angel of Thursday, to be exact. My parents are pretty religious, but they aren’t hurtful assbutts like some. _

_ I think that is enough about me for the moment. I would like to know about you two. Dean, what is it like being a mechanic? I love classic cars; I own a 1965 Mustang myself. I can’t wait to show her to you. Do you drive any kind of classic car? And Benny, being a professional chef sounds exciting. I must confess my cooking skills are abysmal. I hope to try one of your meals; I’m sure it will be delicious. _

_ I look forward to hearing from both of you, Castiel.” _

“Wow, that was a lot more than I ever expected. He seems like a cool dude,” Dean said, staring at Benny.

“Half of the reason you’re saying that is because he drives a classic car. I agree that was a lot, but at least he’s willing to talk. His job sounds both interesting and sad. I couldn’t imagine having to put a dog or cat down. That would be awful,” Benny said, frowning at the thought.

“Yeah, it would be. Can you imagine having to examine a gator, though? That’d be kind of cool. So, we are going to reply and keep talking to him, right?” Dean wanted to get to know this Beta more.

“Of course, we are! Even with only a couple of messages between us, he sounds way more interesting and nicer than Abaddon or Mick,” Benny said with a slight grimace.

Dean shuddered at the mention of the two Betas. “Yeah, that’s for sure. Alright, I’m gonna start typing; let me know if you want me to add anything.” Dean read aloud as he typed a reply to Cas.

_ “Hey, Cas. Benny and I were glad to hear from you as well. We can’t wait to meet you in person and when you feel comfortable doing so, just let us know a time and place. We just want you to be comfortable. Please don’t think that there’s any pressure. _

_ It sounds like you’ve got your hands full with being a vet. Neither Benny nor I could imagine having to examine a gator. At least it was a baby and couldn’t hurt you too badly if it bit you. We hope you didn’t get bit anyway. We’re both sorry you had to put a beloved pet down. I don’t think either of us could ever do something like that. We both agree that irresponsible owners are the worst. _

_ We don’t mind your rambling; if you need to get something off your chest, then go for it. We are all ears. While Benny and I have never considered owning a reptile, we don’t mind you having a couple of geckos. If you want, we’d love to see pictures of them sometime. Getting a cat sounds like a good idea. Dogs need way more care. You were right, we aren’t home a lot during the day, and when we both work, we are gone for over eight hours. It wouldn’t be fair to keep a dog cooped up that long. _

_ Being named after an angel is pretty cool. We promise never to call you Cassie; your brother sounds like he can sometimes be a bit of a jerk. It’s nice that your parents support you, even if they are religious. Nothing wrong with having your beliefs as long as you’re nice to others. _

_ I love being a mechanic! I’ve always enjoyed working with my hands. Fixing a vehicle is kind of like a puzzle, and it’s entertaining to try and figure that puzzle out. I used to go to my uncle’s garage after school, and he would show me stuff, so I’ve been tinkering with cars since I was in elementary school. Now, I work for my uncle, and I am training to take the business over in a couple of years. Dude, I can’t wait to see your car! I love classic cars with a passion. I own a 1967 Chevy Impala that my uncle gifted me on my 16 _ _ th _ _ birthday! She is my pride and joy, and I treat her like the queen that she is. I can’t wait to talk about cars with you. We’ll bore Benny to death, but he can go play with his flowers or something.” _

Dean quickly reread over what he had typed before handing the laptop over so Benny could tell Cas about being a chef.

_ “Cas, being a chef is the best thing in the world. Growing up, my mama would bring me into the kitchen and let me help her cook. She told me that the best way to make people happy was to make them good food. With Dean, that is undoubtedly the truth. The fastest way to make him love you is to give him pie. He drools over a slice of pie. _

_ Mama always encouraged me when I tried new recipes, even if they didn’t turn out very well. When I got into culinary school, she brought me my first knife set, and it’s still one of my most prized possessions. _

_ I love cooking so much because I like finding new ways to combine ingredients and make something delicious. I also get a kick out of seeing people try my food and the smile it brings to their faces. It’s ok that you aren’t a great cook; Dean and I got you covered. Having a third cook in the kitchen might be a little much. I can’t wait to cook for you! Tell me what your favorite dish is, and I promise our first meal together will be that! _

_ So, I saw you are into beekeeping. I love gardening myself, even if it’s only a few flowers around the apartment. Dean and I hope to move into a house one day with a big yard so that I can have the garden of my dreams. I would love to put flowers in that are good for bees. You could have your hives, I’d have my garden, and Dean would have his garage. _

_ We saw you like camping. It’s been ages since Dean and I have gone camping. Maybe, once we get to know each other a little better, we could go on a weekend camping trip? It’s cool that you can sew and stuff. If Dean or I rip our clothes, we either throw them away or take them to a friend of ours. We’re hopeless with that kind of stuff, haha. _

_ Dean and I aren’t into running, but I do enjoy going to the gym. Sometimes I drag Dean with me, especially if he pigged out the night before. By the way, The Whistler is one of my favorite books. Dean’s is Slaughterhouse 5. Also, we both appreciate your taste in music. What’s your favorite song or songs? _

_ Well, that’s probably enough for now. Dean and I patiently await your reply. I hope you are doing good! 😊” _

Benny read what he typed to Dean before sending the message. “Is it bad that I’m excited for his reply?”

“Psh, no! I’m more eager than Sam’s golden retriever wanting to play fetch. I have a good feeling about Cas,” Dean replied, a bright smile stretched across his face.

Dean’s enthusiasm was contagious. Benny found himself smiling as Dean’s scent permeated the living room, and in seconds, he felt like he was deep in the forest. He pulled Dean into his arms and buried his nose in his mate’s scent gland.

Dean melted into his Alpha’s arms. He nuzzled along the column of Benny’s throat before nibbling at his mating gland. Dean felt Benny shiver beneath him as he laved at the sensitive area. He bit the gland softly, earning a moan from his mate.

“Benny,” Dean whimpered when the man started licking at his mating gland.

“What do you want, cher?” Benny whispered against the shell of Dean’s ear.

“I want your hand on my cock, but I also don’t want to mess the couch up with my slick.” Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as Benny scraped his teeth against his mating gland.

“I have a solution. I’ll be right back.” Benny kissed Dean deeply before walking away. He returned a minute later with a towel. He motioned for Dean to stand up and then spread the towel on the couch. “Alright, Omega, take your pants off and get on your hands and knees.”

In his haste to comply with Benny’s request, Dean nearly tripped over his feet. He was saved from falling face-first into the couch by Benny’s arms wrapping around his waist. Benny laughed against the back of his neck. “Easy cher. I don’t want to take you to the hospital because you hurt yourself while stripping.”

Dean blushed red in embarrassment. He crawled onto the couch and stuck his ass out enticingly, drops of slick already leaking from his hole. He looked over his shoulder seductively. “Alpha, please!”

Benny’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight of his Omega. He pushed Dean up the couch before kneeling behind him. He ran a finger through the trail of slick before bringing it to his lips. Benny moaned as the Omega’s sweet taste filled his mouth. In the next instant, he was drinking straight from the source, wrapping his lips around Dean’s pucker and sucking up the excess slick. Benny smirked as Dean howled in pleasure when he snuck a hand between his mate’s legs and grasped Dean’s erect cock.

He pumped the member slowly as he licked and slurped the slick that was pouring from Dean’s hole. When he finally speared Dean with his tongue, the Omega’s arms gave out, and he collapsed against the couch. “Babe, please, so close,” Dean whimpered.

Benny decided to take mercy on Dean. He rubbed his thumb against the slit of Dean’s cock while continuing to eat him out. In a matter of seconds, he felt the Omega’s member pulse in his hand. He continued to pump his hand until Dean started whimpering from oversensitivity. He finally let his mate’s hips collapse onto the couch.

Benny reached into his shorts and pulled his cock out. He was already so close to the edge that a few pumps and he was spewing warm semen over Dean’s back and ass. Benny pushed his cock through the puddle of cum and rubbed it into Dean’s skin, marking the Omega as his to any other Alphas. When he was satisfied, he used the towel to clean them up before lifting Dean into his arms and taking them to bed.

The following evening after dinner, Benny and Dean were curled up in bed, eagerly pulling up the dating website to see if Cas had messaged them back. Their faces erupted into smiles when they saw the notification saying they had a message from Cas.

_ “Hello, Benny and Dean! I can’t tell you how happy I was reading your message. They are quickly becoming something I look forward to when I get home from work. I can’t wait to meet the two of you in person! _

_ Haha, yes, the gator certainly threw me for a loop. I thought the tech was joking with me when he said there was a baby gator in the room. I didn’t get bit, thankfully. For a gator, it was actually kind of sweet. Although I do hope it doesn’t come back. I’m not sure the clinic is prepared to handle a full-grown gator. Thank you for your condolences. Putting an animal down is never easy, but I try to comfort myself by telling myself that I’m ending their suffering, so it is a mercy in a way. _

_ Thank you for letting me ramble. I do it more often than not, especially when talking about bees. I will spare you now, but just expect hours’ worth of bee conversations in the future. _

_ I adore my geckos so much. They are named Meg, Hannah, and Jimmy. I will attach pictures after I type the message out. If you guys aren’t home very much, a cat would probably be the best choice for an apartment. All they need is food, water, and a litter box. They are very independent and self-sufficient creatures. _

_ The novelty of being named after an angel has long since worn off. Being teased all through school will do that to a person. Thank you for agreeing never to call me Cassie. Often people think my brother has a sister because he calls me that all the time. You can imagine their surprise when they see a brother rather than a sister.  _

_ I appreciate my parent’s acceptance. When I presented as Beta, I was worried about what they would think. They were more disappointed that I didn’t present as an Alpha rather than the fact I would eventually be in a triad with two males. _

_ Dean, being a mechanic sounds interesting! Having to perform surgeries has ensured that I, too, am good with my hands. Trying to diagnose a patient is kind of like figuring out a puzzle, so I can understand where you’re coming from. I grew up at my parent’s clinic, so like you with cars, I have been around animals my entire life. My profession was decided for me long ago, not that I mind at all. Congratulations on being trained to take over your uncle’s garage! I’m sure you will be fantastic at it! Ohhh, I want to see a picture of your car so bad! I’m sure she is gorgeous! Of course, a car like that is a queen! I’m sure she’s in tip-top shape with you as her owner. We’ll try and not bore Benny too much, haha. _

_ Benny, your mother sounds like a wonderful woman! I think it’s sweet that she let you cook with her and has always supported you! I agree with her that food is an excellent way to keep people happy. Gabriel is a sweets lover, and the easiest way to get him to do anything is to give him chocolate or a lollipop! I can’t wait to see Dean’s pie obsession in person. I hope you don’t let him gorge himself on the sweet treat too much, though. It’s nice to know that I won’t have to worry about cooking if we work out. My favorite meal is lasagna, and I can’t wait to try some of yours. _

_ As previously stated, I can talk for hours about bees! I hope to have my own hives one day! I would love to have a garden with you and to keep bees in it! Your dream of owning a house sounds lovely, and it’s something I wish for as well. _

_ It’s been a while since I’ve been camping myself. I would very much like to go camping with you guys! I love being outside surrounded by nature! Sewing and the like are very relaxing for me. They allow my brain to slow down and focus on something simple. If we do work out, you’ll never have to worry about getting your clothes fixed again. _

_ I could understand that running isn’t for everyone. I didn’t like it at first, but it’s grown on me over the years. Oooh, you guys go to the gym!!! I’m sure both of you are very muscular!! That gives me lots of ideas if you know what I mean? I’m even more excited to meet you guys! _

_ Yes, The Whistler is such an excellent book! You’re one of the few people who like mystery books as much as I do. I can’t wait to discuss a book with you. Dean, Slaughterhouse 5 is a great book as well! I’ve read it a handful of times. As far as my favorite song, Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas pops to my mind immediately. With that being said, When the Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks popped up pretty quickly as well. So, what about you guys? What are your favorite songs? _

_ Besides reading, camping, gardening, and working on cars, what else do you guys like to do? I saw that you like putt-putt golfing and bowling. I have never done either of those; maybe there are a few dates in our future? I’m not much of a sports fan, but I have a feeling I would find it amusing to watch you two watch sports. What kind of movies do you watch? I’m afraid my knowledge of pop culture is limited. _

_ Hope you guys are well, Castiel.” _

Dean looked at Benny with a smile. “Can we mate him now?”

Benny ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and stared at his happy mate. “I’m glad to see you are excited about Cas. After Mick, Abaddon, and Garth, I was worried about you. I told you we just had to be patient, and we would find the right Beta for us.” He chuckled and said, “I don’t think we can mate him yet, cher. We haven’t even met him in person. We need a minimum of three dates before we discuss mating.”

Dean huffed. “What kind of rule is that? I wanted to mate you before we even started dating. When I smelled you after my first heat, I knew you were meant to be my Alpha. I have a good feeling about Cas.”

Benny wanted to tell Dean not to get his hopes up too much, but he didn’t want to ruin Dean’s cheery mood. “I have a good feeling about him as well. Now, c’mon, we’ve got a message to respond to.

_ “Hey, Cas, what’s up? We look forward to your messages, as well! We’re way excited to meet you, too! _

_ We’re glad you didn’t get bit, and there’s no way we would ever get close to a full-grown gator. You’ve got way more guts than either of us. It’s good you’ve found a way to cope with such a hard thing. That’s a good outlook to have on putting an animal to sleep. _

_ Never be afraid to ramble to us about bees. I, Dean, can go on and on about cars for hours or until Benny yells at me to shut up! Don’t let Benny get to talking about flowers; he’ll tell you the meaning of every last flower if you let him!” _

“Oh, there’s the gecko pictures. Aww, Babe, they are kind of cute for a reptile! The orange one with the spots is cool looking! That black one is almost devilish looking! That white one looks like an angel! You know, it’d be kind of cool to have a gecko!” Dean angled the computer towards Benny so that the Alpha could see the pictures better.

“That white one is my favorite! Ask him which one is which,” Benny suggested.

_ “Oh my gosh, those little geckos are so freaking adorable! We want to meet them as well! Which one is which? As we said, we never considered a reptile as a pet, but maybe we could get a gecko or something. Benny and I will talk about a cat and see what happens. _

_ We’re sorry you got teased in school for your name. ☹ Castiel is a mouthful, but it’s unique and awesome. If Gabe only calls you Cassie, we can see how people might think he has a sister rather than a brother. It’s kind of funny if you think about it. I guess it’s lucky for Benny and me that you presented as Beta. Hopefully, it didn’t cause too many problems with your parents. I know what it feels like to have your parents disappointed in you. ☹ _

_ Yep, I love my job and would never want to do anything else! I’ll attach a pic of Baby for sure! I love to brag and show her off! Trust me; she is probably one of the most well taken care of cars ever! I wash her and do tune-ups on her once a week at least! It drives Benny crazy. He doesn’t understand how I can work on cars all week and still want to work on my own. I like being able to take my time with her, which I don’t get to do with clients’ cars. I have no idea if you do the work on your car, but I will gladly do it for you if you don’t. I’ll work on the vehicles while you and Benny play with ya’lls bees and flowers.” _

Benny rolled his eyes at Dean. “I like playing with my flowers; thank you very much. Here, give me the laptop.” Dean passed it over and leaned his cheek on Benny’s shoulder so he could see what his mate typed out.

_ “Cas, it’s Benny. My mama is the best woman I know, and if it weren’t for her, I never would have become a chef. I have to monitor Dean’s pie intake, lol. He can have pie three days a week, but he finds other sweet treats to eat, like my beignets. Pretty sure if I could make a beignet pie, he’d be in Heaven.” _

Dean reached out and typed something quickly.

_ “Dude, a beignet pie sounds orgasmic! Benny’s been limiting my pie intake ever since I ate ten whole pies for my 16 _ _ th _ _ birthday. I was puking for days, but even afterward, my self-control still sucked, so Benny keeps me in line.” _

“Are you sure about saying that? What if he reacts the way Mick did?” Benny asked, growling softly.

Dean cupped Benny’s bearded jaw. “Then he isn’t the Beta for us,” he said, placing a light kiss to Benny’s lips.

“You’re right, cher. Now, can I finish typing up my portion of the message?”

Dean smirked and settled back on his side of the bed. “It’s all yours.”

_ “I told you Dean has a serious obsession with pie. He would eat it three times a day if he could. Also, I have a killer lasagna recipe that I can’t wait to make for you! _

_ Hopefully, there will be a weekend spent camping in the near future! Dean and I like to read as a way to relax our minds. We love to have movie marathons to relax as well! Dean’s favorite movie is Tombstone, and mine would have to be Forrest Gump. What about you? _

_ If you ask Dean, he will say I’m muscular, and I would agree with him to an extent. He tells people I’m as strong as a bear, but that’s a bit of an exaggeration. Dean’s got some muscles, but he only goes to the gym when he pigged out the night before, so he’s trim and fit but not as muscular as me. With you being a runner, we bet you have some awesome thighs and calves. The ideas that give us if you know what I mean. 😉 _

_ I’m down to discuss a good mystery book anytime! Dean’s more than willing to talk about his sci-fi and horror books. Those are great song choices! My favorite song would have to be Riding with Private Malone by David Ball. Dean’s favorite is Ramble On by Led Zeppelin. _

_ We will take you golfing and bowling if you want! Who knows, maybe you will be better than either of us! We like to go for picnics in the park and window shopping sometimes. Dean’s a big football fan, and I enjoy it quite a bit. I prefer baseball over football, and I’ve gotten Dean into watching it with me. I’m sure you would be very amused at watching us; we are those fans who really get into it! Dean and I will yell at the TV as if they can actually hear us. We will watch just about any movie once. Dean loves sci-fi and western movies with a passion. I like fantasy and action movies more. Educating you on pop culture is going to be so much fun if we make it that far! What movies do you like to watch? _

_ Eagerly awaiting your reply, Dean and Benny.” _

“Don’t forget to add a pic of Baby,” Dean reminded his Alpha.

Benny pulled up the folder that had all of Dean’s pictures of the Impala. He clicked one to upload, then sent the message. “Well, that’s done. Now to wait for him to respond.” Benny checked his watch. “Cher, it’s late. We need to be getting to bed.”

Dean checked his phone, surprised that it was so late. “Yeah, we probably should. You know how I am when I don’t get enough sleep.”

Benny laughed. “It doesn’t matter how much sleep you get; you’re not an early morning person. If I get more than a grunt before your first cup of coffee, I’m lucky.”

Dean placed the computer on his nightstand. “Yeah, yeah! Not all of us can be so cheerful at the asscrack of dawn!”

“Seven-thirty is hardly the asscrack of dawn, Dean,” Benny playfully argued as he slid from the bed to go brush his teeth.

“It’s before the sun is fully in the sky; that’s the asscrack of dawn in my book,” Dean said, following his mate into the bathroom.

It was one of the longest-running jokes between them. Even as a little kid, Dean had never been fond of getting up early. As he got older, his dislike of the morning hours only grew. On his days off, if Benny could drag him from bed before ten, it was a miracle.

Sunday came quickly for the couple. They had messaged Cas the previous night, and they were growing more excited to meet him in person. From what they had learned of the Beta, he would be perfect for balancing them out. 

Dean and Benny had spent the day enjoying time off together. They had gone to the mall to find Dean some new boots for work and then spent a couple of hours walking around, looking in whatever store caught their fancy. After the mall, they went bowling. They played five games, and Benny beat Dean in every single one.

“Hey, you’ve gotten better, cher. You came close to beating me in two of those games. And you went four games without throwing a gutter ball,” Benny complimented as they walked to the Impala.

Dean rolled his eyes at Benny’s false smile. “Laugh it up all you want because I’m going to kick your butt in putt-putt! One day, I will beat you in at least one game of bowling.”

“Sure you will, cher,” Benny said, sliding into Baby’s front seat. He looked at Dean, who was buckling his seatbelt. “But today’s not the day.”

“You know, you really shouldn’t tease the driver. It might not end well for you,” Dean replied with a half-smile.

“Ha! Like you would ever do anything to harm Baby.”

“No, but I can blast my rock music as loud as possible… or I could just make you walk home,” Dean said, grinning while he listened to the purr of Baby’s engine.

Benny snorted. “Whatever you say. Where do you want to go for dinner?”

Dean shrugged. “The Roadhouse? It’s been a few days since we’ve seen Ellen and Jo.”

“Sounds good; let’s go.”

They enjoyed the next hour eating good food and catching up with Ellen and Jo when the women could spare a few minutes. The couple was about to leave when something caught Dean’s eyes. His green orbs widened in shock as he continued to stare at something over Benny’s shoulder.

“Cher, are you ok? What are you staring at so hard?” Benny asked, confused.

Dean pointed at something. “Look! Is that who I think it is?”

Benny turned so he could see who his mate was looking at. His jaw dropped when he realized who Dean was talking about. He swung his head back around and locked gazes with Dean. “That’s Cas!”

“Yeah,” Dean said with bubbling enthusiasm.

They watched the Beta take a seat at the bar. Ellen took his order and dropped a shot of whiskey and a beer off before walking away. Cas shrugged off his tan trench coat and let it hang on the back of his chair. He downed the whiskey before taking a sip of his beer. He didn’t look around, choosing to stare at the shelf of alcohol in front of him. Cas ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up even more than it already was.

“We should go over and say hi, right?” Dean asked, looking at Benny.

“Absolutely! I mean, I know he just wanted to message us for right now, but it’s not like we planned this.” Benny finished the last of his coke and stood up.

Dean followed suit, and they walked over to the brooding man. Cas didn’t even turn his head as the two walked closer. Dean took the chair to Cas’ right, and Benny stood behind him. They watched curiously as Cas’ whole body tensed up. Dean looked at Benny, confusion evident in his gaze.

Dean turned his attention to the Beta and plastered a smile on his lips. “Hey, Cas.”

Benny and Dean waited with bated breath, but Cas said nothing. He didn’t even acknowledge the greeting. The couple shared another look before Dean tried again. “Uh, hello, Castiel.”

The man sighed heavily, then turned his head to take in both men with an indifferent look. “I’m sorry, but do I know either of you?” Castiel asked. His voice was deep and reminiscent of grating two pieces of sandpaper against each other.

Dean felt like somebody had punched him in the gut at hearing Cas’ words. He looked at Benny and saw his pain reflected in the stormy depths of his eyes. Dean tried to say something, but no words were coming out of his suddenly dry mouth.

“Um, it’s Benny and Dean,” the Alpha explained, pointing to himself and then Dean.

“Oook, and? Like I said, do I know either of you?” Agitation laced Cas’ voice as he continued to glare at them.

“Uh, yeah, we’ve kind of been messaging back and forth for days,” Dean said sharply. If Cas was trying to play a joke on them, he was doing an outstanding job.

“I assure you, we have not. I’m sorry if you’re clients, but I do not recognize either of you. Now, could you please leave me alone? I’ve had a rather stressful day, and I don’t need two strangers making it worse!” Cas’ voice was full of barely contained anger.

“You know, if you were going to act like this the first time meeting us, then maybe you should have never talked to us in the first place! I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but leading people on like you’ve done is a really shit thing to do,” Dean shouted, rising out of his seat. His fists were shaking by his sides, and his pine scent had intensified. “Don’t you dare contact us again!” The Omega turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant without another word.

Benny watched his mate leave before turning back to Cas with a scowl. “What game are you playing at?”

Cas shook his head, glaring at Benny. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Here come two strangers walking up to me saying they know me, which is a lie, and yet I’m the bad guy!”

“I know we don’t know a lot about each other, but I wouldn’t say we’re strangers at this point! We’ve been messaging back and forth on that dating website for days now! The whole time you’ve been telling us how excited you were to meet us and when we finally do, you act like a total asshole!” Benny was seething with fury.

Cas stared at the man with squinted eyes. “Wait, did you say you’ve been talking to me using a dating website?”

“Yeah,  _ Cas, _ I did because that’s where we’ve been talking for, like, the past three days! Did you get a sudden case of amnesia or something?” It was taking all of Benny’s self-control to keep his Alpha restrained and not punch the guy in front of him.

Cas’ shoulders slumped and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Benny, was it? I think there’s been a huge misunderstanding. Would you, please, get, uh, Dean? I might be able to explain.”

Benny felt his Alpha calm slightly at the man’s words. “What do you mean there’s been a misunderstanding?”

“Please, go retrieve your mate, and I will explain to both of you. I have a phone call to make.” When Benny did not attempt to move, Cas sighed. “Just give me ten minutes to explain, please?”

“You get five, and that’s it,” Benny growled before walking away to find Dean.

Benny found his mate leaning over Baby’s hood. As Benny drew nearer, he could practically see the anger radiating from Dean’s tense shoulders. He heard a few quiet sniffles, and when Dean looked at him, his eyes were red and filled with tears.“Oh, sweetheart,” Benny cried, pulling Dean’s quivering frame into his arms.

“I thought…I thought he was the one!” Dean buried his face in his Alpha’s chest, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Benny forced Dean’s head up and pulled his nose to his scent gland. He rubbed the Omega’s back soothingly while Dean took giant whiffs of Benny’s spicy scent. “He said there was a misunderstanding and wants to explain why he acted the way he did.”

Dean’s eyes flew up to meet his. “What the hell kind of misunderstanding could there be?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. It’s up to you. We can go back in there, or we can leave right now. We’ll call Ellen and tell her we’ll pay her the money next time we come in.” Benny wouldn’t force Dean back inside if he didn’t want to go. They stood there for a few minutes, Dean soaking up Benny’s scent and attention.

Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes and nose off. “He’s got five minutes, and then we’re leaving.”

Benny hated how defeated his mate sounded. All his instincts were screaming at him to help Dean. As they walked back inside, he made sure to keep an arm wrapped around Dean’s waist, providing as much physical comfort as possible.

When they neared Cas, they could make out the words he was speaking into his phone. “You owe me, Gabriel. I want the next two weekends off.” There was a brief pause, then Cas replied, “It doesn’t matter what for, but if you must know, there is a bee and garden expo this weekend and a car show the following weekend. I plan on attending both of them because you’re going to take my shifts at the clinic. Now, goodbye, Gabriel.” Cas ended the call and tucked the phone back into his pants pocket.

He swiveled the chair to face Dean and Benny, a look of relief flashing across his features. “He convinced you to come back.”

Dean took a seat and crossed his arms, glaring at the Beta. “You’ve got five minutes before we walk out of here.”

“First, I would like to apologize for the way I acted. You must understand, the two of you are complete strangers to me.” When Dean started to argue, Cas held a hand up to silence him. “The person you’ve been messaging back and forth for the past few days wasn’t me. It was my brother, Gabriel.”

“What?” Benny and Dean exclaimed as one.

Cas rubbed at his temples. “Recently, my brother has taken an interest in my love life or lack thereof. I have assured him multiple times that I am perfectly happy being a single Beta, but he continues to ignore me as he does with everything else. About a week ago, he tried to get me to create a dating profile, but I refused to do so. It seems that he created one for me. He’s the one who has been messaging you, not me. So, to me, you are strangers.”

“Dude, your brother sounds like an asshole,” Dean deadpanned.

Cas mumbled in agreement. “He means well, but he does act like a child sometimes. For example, he calls me Cassie even though I’ve asked him dozens of times not to call me that. I am sorry about this mix-up.’

Benny glanced at Dean, trying to figure out what his Omega was thinking. “That’s a lot to take in Cas..tiel. We’re sorry for the way we reacted as well. We promise not to bother you any longer.”

“Wait,” Cas said, grabbing onto Benny’s shoulder. “While I still don’t believe I need a relationship, my brother insisted that I get to know the two of you. He said we have a lot in common and would get along very well.”

Dean scoffed. “Look, Dude, we’re not some pity date. You can tell your brother we talked into the early morning if you want. It’s obvious you have no interest in us, so why keep pretending?”

Cas turned his attention to the distraught Omega. “Dean, I have no intention of pitying anybody. The truth is, I’m at a disadvantage here. You’ve been talking to  _ me _ for days now, but I know nothing about either of you except you’re an Omega, and Benny is an Alpha. That’s not a lot to make me interested. I will say you both are physically attractive. I would like to see if your personalities are as well.”

Dean stared at his hands and shook his head. “Look, Cas, like you said, we’ve been talking to your brother for days. That means it’s not even you that we’re attracted to but your brother’s attempt at being you.”

“Well, Gabe has been asking me a plethora of questions for the past few days, and now I know why. He told me he’s been answering your questions with all of my responses. Maybe I could read the messages and tell you how well of a job he did,” Cas offered with a hopeful smile.

Dean looked at Benny, who had been relatively quiet up to this point. Benny’s mouth was set in a firm line. “I think Dean and I need to go home and talk about all of this. If you want to read those messages, Gabriel can show them to you. When we’re ready, we’ll contact you, even if it’s to tell you that this isn’t going to work.”

Sadness flickered across Cas’ face before he hid it under indifference. “I understand. I really am sorry for the mix-up. I hope, maybe, we can get to know one another.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Benny said simply.

He called Ellen over and paid their bill. He grabbed Dean’s hand, and with a subtle nod in Cas’ direction, they walked out to Baby. The drive home was silent; both lost in their thoughts. When they arrived at the apartment complex, they headed upstairs. They went through brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas, all without saying a word. They crawled into bed, and Dean immediately latched onto his mate with an octopus-like grip.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Benny asked softly.

“Nope. We’ve got work tomorrow. We can talk about it after. Right now, I just want to sleep.” Dean’s voice was shaking from the number of emotions he was feeling.

“Ok, cher. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Benny whispered into his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them slept peacefully that night. Dean kept tossing and turning continuously, and Benny finally left the room to sleep on the couch at some point in the night. When the alarm went off, Dean dragged himself out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. Even after three cups of coffee, Dean was still cranky and had barely spoken to Benny by the time they headed for work. During their shifts, neither of them was too focused. After Benny messed up a fifth order, Elizabeth told him to leave and not come back until he had his issues figured out. When Dean nearly dropped a car hood on his hand for the third time, Bobby sent him home with the order to get his shit together.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, each nursing a beer. “Dean, we’ve gotta talk about this.”

“What do you want me to say? We’ve been lied to for days! How am I supposed to feel about that?” Dean shouted at his Alpha.

“Cas didn’t know, Dean. He had no idea what his brother did! Obviously, he was sorry about what happened, and he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know us. Shouldn’t we give him a chance?” Benny managed to keep his tone even, choosing to be the voice of reason between the two of them.

“And what if the guy we’ve been falling for isn’t him?” Dean asked shakily.

“What if he’s better? I know you’re hurt, and your reaction is to lash out, but just take a minute to think about what’s at stake? Cas said Gabe answered those questions with Cas’ own answers. We’ve both agreed that Cas sounds like the Beta for us; are you willing to give that up?” Benny let the question hang in the air.

Dean lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drag of his beer. He set the bottle on the table and fiddled with the label. He took multiple deep breaths, and Benny was starting to wonder if he would say anything more. “I had a dream last night. About you and me… and Cas.” He raised his eyes to Benny’s. “We were a family. We had the house, your garden with a couple of beehives, my garage, even... even two pups.” Dean’s voice broke. “We were happy, Benny, more than you and I have ever been. I want that. I want that dream.”

Benny reached across the table and grabbed one of Dean’s hands in his. He squeezed Dean’s fingers tightly and asked, “Are you willing to go after it?”

Without a word, Dean stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He returned a minute later with his laptop. He retook his seat but made no move to turn the computer on. Dean chewed on his bottom lip, staring at the black screen. Without looking at Benny, he softly asked, “What if Cas doesn’t want to get to know us? What if he reads those messages and Gabriel fucked it all up? What if Cas is the one to say never to contact him again?”

Benny stood from his feet and moved to stand behind his mate. He started to massage the strain from Dean’s shoulders. “Then we keep looking. We take a few days to come to terms with what happened, and then when we’re ready, we start looking for a Beta again.”

Dean leaned his head back to look up into his Alpha’s face. Benny could see the unshed tears flickering in the green depths. “What if I don’t want another Beta?”

“Then we’ll figure it out, cher. Then we’ll figure it out.” Benny placed a tender, loving kiss on Dean’s plump lips.

With trepidation, Dean turned the computer on and pulled up the dating website. He was surprised to see a message notification. Dread curled up in the pit of his stomach when he saw who it was from. His fingers shook where they hovered over the keyboard.

He flinched when Benny’s larger hand settled over his. “Click the button, Dean,” Benny ordered, a hint of his Alpha voice peeking through.

Dean clicked the button and slammed his eyes shut. “I can’t do this, Benny.”

Benny didn’t immediately respond, which scared Dean more than the impending message. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a small grin gracing his Alpha’s lips. “Read it, Dean.” Dean focused his gaze on the screen and began to read.

_ “Dear Dean and Benny, _

_ First of all, I would once again like to apologize for my behavior at the bar last night. It was uncalled for, and I understand if you can’t even move past that transgression. I hope you can, though. Whether I like to admit it or not, my brief interaction with you two has caused me to feel more things in five minutes than I have in the past few years. I wasn’t lying when I said I’m not looking for a relationship, but that doesn’t mean my opinion can’t be changed. You both seem like wonderful, interesting people, and I find myself wanting to get to know both of you better. _

_ With that being said, I did come home and read the messages between my brother and you all. I also read over the profile he set up for me as well as your own. He wasn’t joking when he said we have lots in common. He didn’t lie about a single thing on my profile; I will say that. Obviously, the basic information such as age and gender he couldn’t screw up but all of my hobbies, personal favorites, goals, etc., are spot on. As I said at the Roadhouse, all his incessant questions the past few days finally make sense. He lied to me and told me he was using me as inspiration in his next fanfiction (whatever that is) and wanted a specific character to be as accurate to myself as possible. _

_ After reading over your profile, I must say my interest in the two of you has skyrocketed. I’ve never met an Alpha/Omega couple that I have so many things in common with. I find myself a little worried that it’s too good to be true. Maybe you’re the liars rather than me because surely three people can’t be so well-matched, can they? _

_ After reading all of the messages you have shared with my brother, I thought I might share one with you. Nothing is stating that you have to read it. Hell, you might not have even read this far into the message, and my time spent writing this was for nothing. But I have to try. _

_ Hello, my name is Castiel James Novak, 2 _ _ nd _ _ son of Naomi and Chuck Novak. I have an older brother Gabriel who I love with all my heart, but he can sometimes be the most infuriating person on this planet. Like the fact that he refuses to call me anything but Cassie. Most people call me by my name or Cas, but not Gabriel. This has led to many people thinking he has a sister rather than a brother. You can imagine their surprise when they meet me for the first time. Even though people have teased me about my name, I love it for how unique it is. I like knowing that I’m named after an angel, even if it is something as mundane as a day of the week. _

_ My brother is an Omega, but that doesn’t mean he’ll take shit from anybody. He’s one of the most protective people I’ve ever met and has defended me on more than one occasion. My parents weren’t very enthusiastic when I presented as a Beta. They would have preferred me presenting as an Alpha or an Omega. As a Beta, they said I would have a hard time trying to find a harmonious relationship, and most people wouldn’t want to try and even date me. Sadly, their assumptions have been mostly correct. The reason I’m not looking for a relationship is that my last one ended terribly. I haven’t been ready to enter into anything, but I think that might be changing after meeting you two. And Dean, I’m so sorry you had to deal with your parents being disappointed in you.  _ _ ☹ _

_ My parents own a vet clinic, and I have worked there since the age of sixteen. Growing up, I practically lived at the clinic and was so excited to start working there. Even though it was expected of me to become a veterinarian, I have never wanted to do anything else. I love working with animals and being able to help heal them. There’s nothing more rewarding than seeing an animal look at me with gratitude in its eyes for helping make them feel better. Yes, the baby gator was a unique experience, and while I enjoyed the chance to interact with such a creature, I hope it never returns as a full-grown adult. _

_ Being a vet, of course, I have a few pets of my own. I own three leopard geckos who I adore with all my heart. I have a blazing blizzard (solid white) named Hannah. She is an absolute angel and the sweetest little gecko you will ever meet. I have an enigma (yellow body with lots of orange spots and a white tail) named Jimmy. He’s a very laid-back gecko and loves to perch on your shoulder for hours at a time. My third gecko is a black night (as indicated by the name, is black in color) named Meg. She is something of a whirlwind and extremely temperamental. She has bitten me a few times and has an attitude problem. I tend to leave her to her own devices and only pick her up when necessary. _

_ If you are both looking to get a pet, a cat sounds perfect for you two. I could give you a list of shelters and rescues that have an array of impressive kitties who are looking for forever homes. I would be more than willing to answer any questions and offer any assistance you might need. _

_Dean, I think being a mechanic sounds like a fantastic job! I adore cars, especially classic cars, but I have no experience working on them. My parents have never even looked under the hood of a car. I’m afraid my knowledge of cars is entirely intellectual rather than practical. Even so, I could recall the stats of just about any vehicle you asked of me! I’m drooling over your Baby! She is stunning and the most beautiful car I have seen, besides my mustang, of course._ _😉_ _Maybe you could show me what working on a car in person is like! I can’t wait to spend hours discussing cars and horror books with you. Stephen King is one of my favorite authors, and I can’t wait to pick your brain about him. Also, your taste in classic rock is exquisite! You were right; a beignet pie sounds like it could be a_ _wonderfully delicious concoction! I find your love of pies quite amusing, and I can’t believe you consumed 10 pies in a day. I can understand why Benny has your pie consumption restricted to 3 days._

_ Benny, I can appreciate good food, but I will never be able to cook anything worthwhile. If it weren’t for living with Gabe during college, my diet would have consisted of fast food and Ramen Noodles. My brother says I’m the only person who can burn water. Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman, and I hope to meet her one day. Maybe the two of you could make lasagna together, and I will get to enjoy the cooking of two experienced chefs. Also, I promise never to let Dean eat pie more than three days a week. We don’t want him to have too much of a good thing.  _ _ 😊 _ _ I hope both of us get to have a garden one day with all kinds of flowers and a few beehives. Bees are probably my favorite thing in the world, and if you let me, I‘ll talk for hours about their impact on the environment and the best flowers to plant for them. As much as I love a good horror novel, mystery books are another passion of mine. Maybe we could read a book together and see if we can’t figure out the mystery before the truth is revealed. Country music is just as good as classic rock. I do find the older artists much more preferable to this new aged stuff they have nowadays. Give me Willie Nelson or Reba McEntire any day. _

_ Benny, Dean was very accurate in his description of you. You are quite muscular, and your days at the gym have certainly paid off. It’s no wonder you drag Dean along with you. It’s ok to indulge yourself, but that means you have to work that indulgence off. I totally support that! Dean, you aren’t as muscular, but you are still extremely handsome! While I’m not a gym rat, I do enjoy running. Running became a hobby of mine during college. I would listen to an audio recording of a book and run for an hour as a way to take my mind off of my classes. I don’t run as much as I used to, but I still try to go a few times a week, especially if I’ve had a stressful day at work. _

_ I can’t wait to do all kinds of activities with you both. I would love to go camping with the two of you! Even though I’ve never played putt-putt golf or gone bowling, I’m excited to try. I’m sure there will be lots of laughing because of my awfulness at them, but as long as we have fun, that’s all that matters. I don’t mind that you guys love to watch sports. I will happily curl up on the couch and knit something while you two Neanderthals scream at the TV. I can’t wait to spend hours with you updating me on pop culture. I don’t get too many lazy days spent watching movies, but I would enjoy doing so with you guys. At the moment, my favorite movie is quite nostalgic, but it’s the Lion King. My inner little kid gets excited every time the Circle of Life begins to play! _

_ I pray that the two of you have read the message to this point. I know I didn’t do much last night to stay in your good graces. I hope I get the chance to make that up to you. I am still furious with my brother for doing what he did, but maybe something good can come of it. If you’re willing to meet with me, give me a time and place, and I will do my best to be there. _

_ Sincerely, Castiel” _

Benny and Dean were stunned into silence. They had never imagined they would get a message like that from Castiel. The Beta had seemed apologetic the night before but not overly interested in either of them.

“Holy shit! I was not expecting that! I figured Cas would send some short message saying how he was sorry, but he really had no desire to see us anymore,” Dean exclaimed, sitting back in his chair.

Benny grabbed a chair and nearly fell into it. “That…that was something.” That sat there for a while in silence, each one lost in thought. Benny finally broke the silence. “You know, Gabe did sound just like Cas. If you asked me to read Cas’ message and the ones from Gabe, I’d think they were from the same person.”

“Cas is a little more formal than what Gabe came across as, but for the most part, I agree. It seems like everything we’ve learned about Cas through Gabe was correct. So where does that leave us?” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness but also uncertainty.

“It just depends on whether we want to give him a chance. That was one of the most heartfelt messages I’ve ever read. He’s sincere and seems to want to get to know us. I would really like to get to know him too. How do you feel about all of this?” Benny asked, rubbing a hand up and down Dean’s arm.

“I’m still pissed at his brother, and if I ever meet Gabe, I might punch him, but I understand it wasn’t Cas’ fault he acted like a dick last night. To him, we were strangers. You’re right; that is definitely one of the sincerest things I’ve ever read. I think we owe him and ourselves a chance.” Ever since last night, Dean had felt like he’d been on a boat in the middle of a stormy sea, and he was barely managing not to be thrown overboard. While he still felt he was lost at sea, at least the waters had calmed, and he could catch his breath.

“Well, you work tomorrow, but I’m off. Is it too soon to invite Cas over for dinner? I could make lasagna,” Benny suggested.

Dean shrugged. “At this point, I don’t think we have a timeline for the relationship stuff. I think Cas would be more comfortable here at our place than going out anyway. I think I would too.”

Benny’s lips curved up at the corners. “It’s settled then. Message him back, and invite him over. All he can do is say no. Speaking of dinner, what do you want?”

“You haven’t made Jambalaya in a while. Do we have the ingredients to make it?” Dean asked.

“Let me check.”

While Benny searched for all the ingredients needed to make the soup, Dean typed a quick message to Cas.

_ “Hey Cas, _

_ It’s Dean. After reading that awesome message, Benny and I talked. We decided we would love a chance to get to know you. Would you be up for coming to our place tomorrow for dinner? Benny’s going to make lasagna! We hope you can come, but if not, we understand. _

_ Can’t wait to hear from you, Dean.” _

“Well, it’s sent. Do we have what you need?” Dean asked, pushing the computer away from him.

“Yep, I can put the chicken in the microwave to thaw. You want to help me, or are you going to stare at me?” Benny asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

Dean looked at his mate, love swirling in his eyes. “Hmm, not sure. I do love watching you cook. Bobby sent another report for me to look at before I left. He said there are errors he made on purpose, and I need to find and correct them.”

Benny walked over and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside when Dean’s lips parted on a sigh. He caressed every surface of Dean’s mouth he could reach. “You work on your reports. I’ll cook, and you can look at my ass every so often.”

Dean grabbed a handful of his Alpha’s asscheek. “It’s such a nice ass to look at. Are you sure you don’t want my help?”

“I always want your help, but you need to work on that report. Bobby’s counting on you,” Benny reminded, and he pressed his lips to Dean’s again.

“Ok,” Dean murmured.

For the next hour and a half, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of computer keys being pressed and a knife bouncing off a cutting board. Soon enough, the garlic and Cajun seasoning aroma filled the air as the soup simmered on the stove. While Dean worked on his report, he could feel drool collecting in his mouth, and it wasn’t from the sight of his hunky Alpha.

“Mmm, Babe, that smells so damn good. You’ve got my stomach growling,” Dean said, rubbing his hand over his abdomen.

Benny looked up from stirring the soup. “It should be ready in another ten minutes or so. How is that report going?”

Dean stretched his arms above his head. “I think I’m done with it. I found five mistakes. Bobby didn’t tell me how many there were, so hopefully, I got them all. Everything is balanced out and looks good, so we’ll see.” Dean pulled the dating website back up. He grinned when he saw the notification. “Cas messaged us back!” He quickly read the message, and his grin grew. “He said he would love to come to dinner tomorrow. He works but gets off at six.”

“That’s great. Give Cas our address, and tell him he can bring a change of clothes if he wants. That way, he can be comfy while he’s over. What lasagna recipe should I make?” Benny asked, already thinking about the different recipes he knew.

Dean stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around Benny’s waist. He leaned his chin on the man’s shoulder as he watched him stir their dinner. “Why don’t you make your lasagna roll-ups? It’s a classic recipe with a small twist. I wouldn’t do anything too fancy until we find out if he’s allergic to things. I mean, your seafood lasagna is to die for, but I don’t want to send him to the hospital because he’s allergic to shellfish. Ooooh, you know what else you should make?”

Benny rolled his eyes at the childlike voice. “Hmmm, let me guess…my dessert lasagna?”

Dean moaned before replying, “Yeeees! It’s been ages since you made one! I won’t even fight about going to the gym when you get off work on Wednesday if you make it!”

Benny set the spoon down and turned in his Omega’s arms. He was glad that Dean looked so happy after everything that had happened. “I’ll have to make a trip to the store because I know we don’t have everything I need to make it. As long as you promise not to complain about the gym, I’ll make it for you.” Dean loved Benny’s dessert lasagna almost as much as his beignets and would eat half of it all on his own.

Dean pecked his lips. “I promise not an ounce of complaining will be heard!”

“I love you so much,” Benny whispered.

“Love you too, Alpha,” Dean replied, nestling his head under Benny’s chin.

They stood like that until they heard a loud plop. “Shit, gotta stir the soup before it burns,” Benny exclaimed.

Dean pulled away with a chuckle. He turned back to his computer and let Cas know their address and to bring a change of clothes if he wanted. He then turned the laptop off and started pulling dishes out of the cabinet.

The next day, Dean hurried home after finishing his shift at the garage. All-day long, his coworkers had asked what had him in such a good mood, but he had refused to answer. Dean wanted to make sure this thing with Cas had potential and was afraid of telling people and something not working out. Plus, maybe he and Benny wanted to enjoy some time with the Beta on their own.

He rushed inside and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Benny was shutting the oven door and looked at Dean with a grin. “Hey there, cher. What’s got you in a hurry?” He walked over and pulled Dean into a quick kiss before walking to the counter.

“Is Cas here yet?” Dean asked excitedly.

Benny pulled a glass baking dish from the cabinet. “Uh, Dean, Cas doesn’t get off until six. It’s only five-thirty. You’ve got another hour before he shows up. Why don’t you go take a shower, get all the grease and oil off of you?”

Dean visibly pouted at the Alpha’s words. “Sorry, I’m just excited, is all. I thought you like it when I’m covered in grease? You said it makes me look sexy.”

Benny eyed Dean from where he stood. “I’m glad you’re excited, sweetheart, but he will get here as soon as he can. Trust me; I do find you sexy when you come home looking like that. If I wasn’t cooking and we didn’t have company coming over, I’d bend you over the couch and fuck you until you couldn’t stand.”

Dean felt his blood flow south, and his cock started plumping up in his jeans. “Dude, you can’t say shit like that and not follow up.”

Benny’s voice dropped an octave and said, “Oh trust me, after Cas leaves, I fully intend on following through. While I find your grease monkey look attractive, Cas may not. At least not for a first date.”

“Well, I’m a mechanic, so the grease monkey look is kind of my thing, but I get it. I guess I’ll take a shower. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Dean called as he started walking away.

“Make sure you put on something presentable! Not just sweats,” Benny hollered, grabbing chocolate chips from the pantry.

Dean stuck his head around the wall to look into the kitchen. “You mean my satin panties and cami aren’t presentable enough?” He chuckled when Benny missed the pan, and chocolate chips spilled onto the counter.

“Dammit, Dean! You can’t just say shit like that!” Benny scrambled to grab the chips before they rolled everywhere.

“Now you know how it feels,” Dean shot back.

“Go take your shower, you menace,” Benny said, trying to keep from laughing.

Dean had no problem bursting into laughter as he walked away. Twenty minutes later, he walked back into the kitchen, clad in jeans and an ACDC shirt. Benny looked him up and down. “What?” Dean asked innocently.

“You put those damn panties on, didn’t you?” Benny asked, sticking the pan full of dessert lasagna in the fridge. He saw Dean’s eyes zero in on the sweet treat. He shut the door to the refrigerator and said, “Don’t even think about it.”

Dean pouted. “Oh, c’mon. Can’t I just dip my fingertip in it?”

“No,” Benny admonished. “Cas will be here in half an hour. You can wait.”

“You’re no fun; you know that,” Dean declared, stomping his foot like a petulant child.

“Did you just stomp your foot at me?” Benny asked incredulously. He walked over to where Dean was leaning on the table and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist. Quick as lightning, he let three open-palmed spanks land on Dean’s luscious ass.

“Ow! What was that for?” Dean asked, rubbing his stinging bottom.

“For being a brat,” Benny exclaimed.

Dean rubbed his cheek against Benny’s scruff, loving the sensations it sent through him. “You love it when I’m a brat.”

“I love you; there’s a difference. Sometimes your brattiness is amusing, and sometimes, like today, not so much.” Benny checked his watch. “Will you set the table? Cas should be here in a few minutes. I need to go change into something that isn’t covered in food stains.”

“Yeah, I got it. You should wear the blue shirt I like so much,” Dean commented while moving towards the cabinets.

Benny shook his head. “You just like it because it’s a size too small.”

“Damn straight! It shows off all those muscles of yours,” Dean replied, pulling plates down.

“You fucking wore the panties,” Benny growled when he caught sight of a scrap of green material.

Dean pulled his shirt down, hiding the satin. “If you wear the shirt, you can see me in my panties later.”

Red leached into Benny’s eyes, and he stalked towards his mate. He pulled Dean flush against him and slammed his mouth against the Omega’s. He didn’t give Dean a chance to catch his breath, fully claiming the Omega’s mouth. Benny licked into the steamy cauldron of Dean’s mouth over and over until his mate was whimpering, and he could smell the first traces of slick.

Den tore his mouth away. “Dammit, you made me start slicking. I’ve gotta go change now.”

Benny shrugged and said, “Not necessarily; Cas is a Beta, so his sense of smell shouldn’t be as good.”

Before Dean could reply, there was a knock on the door. “Shit, that’s him! You go change, and I’ll answer the door.” Dean shoved Benny in the direction of the bedroom and went to welcome their guest. He had a large smile on his face as he opened the door. “Hey, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean. How are you?” Cas asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I’m good, great actually. C’mon in.” Dean stepped to the side and motioned for the Beta to come into the apartment.

“Thank you,” he replied. Cas froze when he walked past Dean. His cheeks reddened. “I seem to have interrupted.”

“What? You didn’t interrupt anything,” Dean disagreed.

“Dean, I can, uh, smell  _ you,”  _ Cas said slowly.

Dean was confused, and then his eyes widened, and a deep blush spread up his neck to his face. “Uh, I, uh, thought that Betas couldn’t, you know, smell all that great.”

Cas tipped his head to the side. “I don’t understand how that rumor got started. We can smell just fine. Maybe an Alpha or Omega has a stronger sense of smell, but our noses aren’t so dull that we can’t smell another person’s scent. Especially when they’ve been doing activities that cause their scent to be more pungent.”

“Huh, yeah,” Dean said sheepishly. “I was going to change… I mean, Benny and I didn’t actually do anything. We were teasing each other, and you know, normal body reaction, but we would never do anything knowing that you were coming over.”

Cas took mercy on the floundering Omega. He placed a calming hand on Dean’s arm. “Dean, it’s ok. I’m not expecting you and Benny to quit having sex. Like you said, normal bodily function. If it would make you more comfortable, you can go change. I don’t mind either way.” He stepped closer and scented the air. “I must say, your scent is very pleasing to me. Pine and?” He took another deep whiff. “Motor oil. It’s very fitting.”

Dean visibly relaxed. “Thanks, Cas.” Dean sniffed the air, wanting to know what the man smelled like. His eyes dropped shut in delight as he took in a lungful of Cas’ scent. “Mmm, you have an amazing scent. Mint and…honey. It’s very soothing.”

A blush spread across Cas’ cheeks. “Thank you. Most people would agree with you. I have to say I like my scent quite a bit, although I might like yours a little better. I can’t wait to smell Benny.” 

“Did somebody say my name?” Benny asked from behind them. Dean and Cas were so caught up in each other; they hadn’t even noticed the Alpha.

Cas turned around. “Hello, Benny. I was just telling Dean that the myth that Betas have a weak sense of smell is false. I could smell his, uh, stronger scent. I also told him I found his scent very pleasing and would very much like to learn your scent.”

Benny stepped closer and held his wrist out. “Go for it, Cas.”

Cas gently grasped Benny’s wrist and brought it to his nose. He took a shallow breath and nearly whimpered at the spicy pepper smell that flooded his nostrils. The Alpha smelled as good as Dean did. Between the two, Cas was quickly becoming scent drunk.

“Easy there, Cas, don’t go too crazy,” Benny warned at seeing the Beta’s eyelids droop close and his shoulders relax.

Castiel shook himself. He blinked his eyes, trying to get his brain to start functioning properly again. “Sorry; it’s just the two of you have the most wonderful aromas I’ve ever smelled.”

“Easy there, Cas, or you’re gonna make us blush,” Dean said, coming to stand by Benny.

“I think I already had you doing that earlier, Dean,” Cas reminded the Omega.

“Yeah, you did. It seems I’ve already got two strikes with you.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, refusing to look Cas in the eyes.

“I’m not sure what you mean. Is that a sports reference?” Cas’ head was titled, something that Dean and Benny were quickly learning Cas did when confused.

“Yeah. In baseball, if the batter gets three strikes, he’s out. That means his turn to hit the ball is over,” Dean explained as they walked towards the kitchen.

Cas nodded in understanding, but he still had a look of confusion on his face. “That makes sense, but what exactly would you be striking out with?”

“My chance to impress you, obviously. The other night at the bar, I was an ass, and tonight, I smell like sex. So, yeah, I’m not doing so hot,” Dean described, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He eyed their dessert that was sitting on the top shelf.

“Dean Winchester, you touch that dessert, and you are gonna be in trouble,” Benny warned.

“Ugh! Fine, I won’t touch the damn thing until after dinner,” Dean whined as he took a seat at the table.

“Cas, don’t mind the big baby. He’s mad because I won’t let him spoil his dinner by eating dessert first.” Benny noticed the bag Cas carried in his hand. “Bathroom is past the living room on the left if you’d like to go change. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

Cas nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. When he returned, there were three plates full of lasagna rolls sitting on the table. “Oh my, this looks delicious, Benny. I can’t wait to try it!”

“I’m excited for you to try it! What would you like to drink? We’ve got coke, root beer, lemonade, and regular beer.” Benny pulled out a can of root beer and stuck it on the table.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at Cas. “He drinks that fake beer stuff. I mean, if you’re gonna drink beer, it should be the real deal alcoholic stuff.”

“Dean, root beer is a real beer, even if it isn’t alcoholic. I’ll have lemonade, Benny, thank you. Is there anything I can help with?” Cas felt out of place standing around while the two men bustled around the kitchen.

“Nah, just have a seat. You’re our guest; you don’t need to do anything.” Dean poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to Cas.

“Thank you.” He took a sip of the tart liquid. “This is good. Did you make this?”

“Guilty. I’m not a big fan of any of the store-bought crap, so I make my own. Glad you like it,” Dean explained, taking a seat at the table.

Benny and Cas quickly sat as well. “Alright, everybody dig in,” Benny announced. He watched as Cas used his fork to cut a piece of noodle and lifted it to his mouth.

Cas caught him staring. He held the fork in front of his mouth. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah. I just love watching people take a bite of my cooking for the first time,” Benny explained with a soft smile.

Cas returned the smile before sliding the food into his mouth. He let out a moan as the flavors danced across his tongue. He chewed slowly, wanting to savor the taste of such exquisite food. He blushed when he noticed two sets of eyes staring at him. “I’m sorry. That was embarrassing.”

“No, Cas, that was one of the best reactions to my food ever! Dean is so used to my cooking; he just inhales it. I’ve never been able to make him slow down and experience the different tastes of a dish. I can’t wait for you to try more of my stuff,” Benny replied excitedly.

“If it all tastes as good as this, I will gladly be your taste tester. I’ve never tasted a lasagna so good before.” Cas scooped another bite into his mouth and moaned softly at the flavors.

“Oh, so he can moan when he eats, but I can’t,” Dean grumbled.

“Cher, you exaggerate just to be a brat,” Benny chided.

The men didn’t speak much for the rest of the meal. They were too busy enjoying Benny’s delicious cooking. It was so good that all three men had a second serving.

When Dean finished the last bite, he rubbed his hands together. “It’s dessert time!” He threw his chair back and rushed to the fridge. He was a kid in a candy store as he pulled the pan full of chocolate and whip cream out of the refrigerator. He set it on the table with a resounding thud. He grabbed a spatula before sitting back down.

“Give me that,” Benny said, grabbing the spatula from Dean’s hand.

“Hey,” Dean cried indignantly.

Benny focused on Cas. “If we don’t get ours first, he’ll eat all of it. I’ve never met a man with such a sweet tooth.”

“You’ve never met my brother then. His favorite holiday is Halloween. He still comes home with a basket full of candy every year. Let’s hope the two of them are never in the same room; that would be an overload of sweets for sure,” Cas described, grinning at the mention of his brother. 

After Benny cut out a piece for himself, he passed the spatula over to Cas, who scooped some onto his plate, before passing the spatula to Dean.

Benny eyed Dean as he set the spatula down and picked up his fork, choosing to eat straight from the pan. “Remember, cher, no arguing about the gym tomorrow.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and stabbed his fork into the dessert, taking a huge bite. He spoke around his mouthful of food, “I told you I wouldn’t complain, now let me enjoy my dessert in peace.”

Benny looked at Cas and shrugged, “What am I to do?”

Cas’ face broke into a smile. “I find it highly amusing. Gabriel is much the same way with candy. I’m glad you try to limit him, though. I understand now that him eating ten pies on his birthday wasn’t out of character for him.”

A few minutes later, Dean pushed the pan away. Surprisingly, it wasn’t empty. There was enough for Cas and Benny to each have another piece if they wanted.

Benny looked between the pan and Dean before stating, “You actually didn’t eat all of it.”

Dean flipped him the bird. “I’m full! I did eat two helping of lasagna rolls. Besides, I was being nice and leaving some for you and Cas.” Dean stretched his entire body before relaxing back into the chair, a hand resting lightly over his protruding stomach.

Castiel snorted. “I’m pretty sure it’s just because you’re full, Dean, not because you cared if Benny or I got another piece.” He shifted his blue-eyed gaze to Benny. “Although, since he was kind enough to leave us some, I would love to take a piece home with me. Like your lasagna, this was scrumptious! Is it hard to make?”

“Nah, I can write the recipe and ingredients down for you. Just layer it in the pan and stick it in the fridge. It’s called a no-bake dessert lasagna. It’s simple but good, which is always a plus,” Benny explained while he started clearing the table off.

“Here, Benny, let me help you. I think Dean is too stuffed to move,” Cas said jokingly.

It took no time to get the dishes washed and the kitchen cleaned up with Cas’ help. They retired to the living room, Dean and Benny on the couch while Cas lounged on the loveseat. Cas looked around at the pictures and decorations on the wall.

“Is that a painting of your baby?” Cas got up to take a closer look at the oil painting. It was a remarkable likeness of Dean’s precious car.

“Yeah, Benny had it made for my birthday a few years ago. It’s one of my most prized possessions,” Dean said proudly from his seat.

Cas glanced around the room, and his face lit up at seeing a plant sitting on the table by the window. “Is that a Helleborus plant?”

Benny stood and walked over to where Cas was staring at the flower fondly. “Yeah, it’s actually a Hybrid hellebore ‘Cinderella.’ It’s one of my favorites that I have.”

“I saw the cacti and air plants in the kitchen. They make it much homier. What other plants do you have?” Cas asked.

“I have a couple of bonsai trees in our bedroom, along with some bamboo. I have a red prayer plant and a weeping fig in the second bedroom.” Benny glanced at Dean with a grin. “My Omega over there told me if I bring any more plants home, he’s making me sleep in the spare bedroom.”

“Babe, our apartment is turning into a jungle. You know I don’t mind you having a hobby, but we don’t have a lot of extra room for any more plants.” Dean got up and joined them, wrapping an arm around Benny’s waist. “I might not be into the plants, but you know I would buy you more if we had the room. One day, you’ll get your garden, I promise.”

Benny pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I know you would. We’ll get the house eventually.”

Cas thought it would be awkward to see Dean and Benny acting like such a mated couple, but he found it endearing. It was beautiful to see how in love they were. Maybe one day, they would look at him the way they looked at each other.

“Uh, Cas, you ok? Sorry about getting all mushy. We didn’t mean to leave you out,” Dean rambled.

“I’m fine. I don’t mind you two being mushy, and I rather enjoy watching the two of you interact. It’s very… pure. You don’t see couples look at each other the way you two look at one another. It’s, um, refreshing.” Cas struggled to describe his thoughts.

“Well, Dean and I have known each other for over a decade. I was fourteen, and Dean was thirteen when we first met. My family and I moved from Louisiana, and Dean was the quickest friend I ever made. We started dating just a year after knowing each other. I presented at sixteen, and nobody was surprised that I was an Alpha. I have always been protective of Dean and his brother, Sam,” Benny described as they all settled back into their seats.

Dean nuzzled under Benny’s chin for a moment before speaking to Cas. “My mom died when I was four, and Sam was just six months old. My dad didn’t handle it very well. I pretty much became Sam’s parent cuz dad was always gone, or he was drunk when he was around. Before Benny and his parents moved into town, I didn’t get to be a kid much because I had to take care of Sam. My Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby helped as much as they could, but it caused a lot of fights between them and my dad. He’s a stubborn bastard and hates taking charity from anyone. When Benny moved to town, his parents kind of took Sam and me in until we were at their house more than our apartment. Dad was pissed at first but then got over it because it gave him more time and money to drink.

My dad wasn’t too happy when I presented as an Omega. Although I wasn’t surprised, and neither was Benny. I might be a take no shit kind of person, but my nurturing instincts are through the roof. I can’t tell you how many times Sam has called me a mother hen. Not only that, but I’ve always wanted a family, and I want to be the one to carry my children. So yeah, not a surprise.

Dad was also pissed that I didn’t go to college and became a mechanic instead. He and my Uncle Bobby got into a massive argument about it. Bobby was already furious about the way dad has raised Sam and me. He told my dad the least he could do was let me live my life the way I wanted to for once. Even though he quit trying to get me to go to college, dad makes it well known how disappointed he is in me. He said I should have done more with my life than what he did with his.”

“I’m sorry you had such a troubled upbringing Dean. I can’t imagine having a parent who didn’t support you. I’m not trying to brag, but my parents gave me their full support with everything I did. Even though they were disappointed in me being a Beta, they never stopped supporting me.” Cas dropped his eyes; afraid Dean would be mad at him.

“Cas, it’s ok. Benny didn’t go through anything like what I went through. His parents supported him and didn’t give two shits about him going to a culinary school instead of an actual college. I’m not mad that you had supportive parents, Cas; I’m glad. I wouldn’t want anybody to have to deal with the same things I dealt with. Truthfully, as long as Sam was taken care of, I didn’t care about myself too much growing up.” Dean curled up against Benny even more. He had long since come to terms with his past, but it didn’t mean he liked talking about it.

“Why didn’t your aunt and uncle try harder to protect you?” Cas asked, his voice full of rising anger.

“They did as much as they could, but my dad refused their help at every corner.” Dean sighed heavily. “It sucked, Cas, but Sam and I are ok now. Sam’s in college to become a lawyer and has two wonderful mates. An Omega named Eileen and a Beta named Rowena. I have Benny… and now, maybe you.” Dean looked at Cas, hope brewing in his green eyes.

Hesitation flickered in the ocean blue depths of Cas’ gaze. “I would like that, Dean.” Cas dropped his eyes, and he noticed the time. “Oh, no! I need to get home. I didn’t realize it was already so late!”

Benny checked his watch. “Cas, it’s only eight-thirty. That’s not too late.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip. “No, but I have to… uh... feed my geckos, and they are on a very strict feeding schedule. I’m sorry, but I really must go.” Cas jumped to his feet and headed towards the kitchen to grab his bag.

Benny and Dean followed him, both confused by Cas’ antics. Benny grabbed the dessert from the fridge for Cas to take home. He handed it to Cas, who thanked him before rushing to the door.

He turned to face Dean and Benny. “I had a wonderful time tonight and would love to see you again. I can give you my number so you can text me tomorrow if you want. I am sorry for running out on you.”

“It’s ok, Cas. Can’t let your geckos go hungry,” Benny replied, attempting to plaster a smile on his face. He pulled his phone out and punched in the number Cas gave him.

“Please text me tomorrow. I want to make this up to both of you somehow,” Cas pleaded.

Dean took mercy on Cas. “We will, promise. Go feed your geckos. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Goodbye,” Cas said and then slipped out the door.

Dean sighed heavily. “He’s not leaving early just to go feed some lizards, is he?”

Benny pulled Dean close to his side. “I don’t know. He seemed upset about it being so late. There’s something else going on. Hopefully, when he feels ready, he will tell us. We just have to show him that he can trust us.”

“So, you want to see him again even if he acted all weird just now?” Dean asked hopefully.

Benny nodded. “Oh yeah, besides that, this has been one of the best nights in a while. He just fits in, you know?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” Dean softly said as they headed to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Benny walked into the apartment and called out, “Dean, I’m home! Where are you at, cher?” He went to the kitchen, and Dean wasn’t there. He checked the two bedrooms and the bathroom but no Dean. Benny pulled his phone out, dialed Dean’s number, and growled when he heard Dean’s phone ringing. He followed the sound and saw it sitting on the living room table. “Dammit, Dean, where the hell did you go?” Benny shouted into the empty apartment.

Benny spun on his heel when he heard the door open. Dean walked in, two laundry baskets held in his arms. “Hey Babe, uh, is everything ok? You look frazzled. Bad day at work?” Dean asked, heading towards their bedroom with Benny following behind him.

“I was looking for you.” Benny glanced at the neatly folded clothes that Dean was shoving into drawers. “Why are you doing the laundry? It’s not the weekend.”

Dean slammed a drawer shut. “I know it’s not the weekend, but I couldn’t sit around this damn place and do nothing! I’ve wiped down the entire kitchen, cleaned the bathroom, changed the bedsheets, and dusted every surface of this entire apartment.” Dean grabbed another handful of clothes and started putting them up.

Benny could tell Dean was angry, not by the sound of his voice but by his tense shoulders and quick, jerky movements. He walked over and grabbed Dean’s wrists. The Omega flinched, but Benny kept a tight hold. “Dean, look at me.”

“Benny, let me go. I need to put these clothes up. We also need to eat and then go to the gym.” Dean tried to pull away but was unable to break free of his Alpha’s grasp. “Dammit, Benny, let me the fuck go!”

Benny’s eyes flashed red. He hauled his mate away from the dresser and threw him on the bed. He grabbed Dean’s wrists and held them behind his back in one hand. With his free hand, Benny yanked Dean’s sweats down, baring the Omega’s ass. Benny let his large palm fall again and again against Dean’s tender backside until he was begging his Alpha to stop.

“I’m sorry, Alpha! I’m sorry! Please, no more! Benny, please, I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Dean whined in a pitiful voice.

Benny let his hand rest on Dean’s asscheek, enjoying the warmth radiating from the red skin. “Would you like to explain yourself?” He felt all the fight leave Dean’s body with a deep sigh.

“I’m stress cleaning,” Dean mumbled.

Benny rolled his eyes. “Good observation. Would you care to tell me why?” When Dean didn’t immediately respond, Benny dug his fingers into the tender skin.

“Ow! Ok, ok! It’s because of Cas,” Dean shouted.

The tension flowed from Benny’s body and let Dean’s wrists fall from his hands. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, pulling his limp Omega into his arms. “What about Cas?”

Dean kept his gaze locked on his lap. “We were having such a good time last night, and then suddenly he ran away with some lame excuse of having to feed his geckos. I looked up how to take care of a leopard gecko, and there isn’t a damn thing about them being on a strict feeding schedule. That was a total bullshit lie. Why would he lie to us, Alpha?”

Benny placed featherlight kisses against the top of Dean’s head. “I don’t know, but I’m sure he had a reason. He did tell us to text him today, so it’s obvious he’s still interested. We just gotta trust him.”

Dean snorted. “You know trust isn’t my strong suit. After you left for work, I just kept coming up with wilder and wilder scenarios. I had to do something to quit thinking about him.” Dean finally lifted his gaze to Benny’s. He placed a chaste kiss on the Alpha’s chin. “I am sorry for snapping at you. I was frustrated, but that’s no excuse.”

Benny caught Dean’s lips. He didn’t try and deepen the kiss, just wanting to comfort his Omega. “It’s ok; you’re forgiven. I know talking about your feelings can be hard for you sometimes. You’ve gotten better about the way you act, though. The last major time you snapped, you drove out of town and avoided me for three days.”

“Sam had just left for college! I’d never been separated from him before,” Dean said, recalling the memory. 

Benny brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair and said, “I know, I know. Since I’m home, do you want to text Cas now?” 

“You can. I’m gonna go throw the leftover lasagna rolls in the microwave.” Dean slid from Benny’s lap and hissed at his sore bottom.

“Do you want me to put some cream on you?” Benny asked, Dean’s health his number one priority.

Dean shook his head. “You can after we workout. The sting isn’t that bad, and I deserve it.” He pulled his sweats up with a wince and walked out of the room.

Benny pulled his phone out. He started a new group text between him, Dean, and Cas. _“Hey Cas, this is Benny. Dean and I wanted to let you know we had a great time last night and would love to have dinner with you again! Let us know!”_ He sent the message and then changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

His phone dinged. He looked and saw that he already had a reply from Cas. _“I had an amazing time as well! I’m sorry for running out so suddenly. I would love to have dinner again with you two. I’m available Friday night. There’s a wonderful restaurant called the Seafood Grill downtown. How does 7 sound?”_

“Babe, I’m totally up for seafood Friday if you are,” Dean called from the kitchen.

_“We know the place, and you’re right; it is delicious! We’ll meet you there. 😊”_ Benny messaged back.

Dean kept true to his word and didn’t complain about going to the gym after dinner. Benny took it a little easy on him, conscious of his sore backside. After their workout, they took a quick shower, and then Benny had Dean lay on the bed so he could spread a cooling cream on his still red flesh.

Dean moaned as the cooling sensation seeped into his skin. “That feels so good. I should have let you do this before we worked out, but oh well! I just appreciate it all the more now.”

Benny chuckled and continued to rub the cream into Dean’s ass. “You are one of the dorkiest people I know! Next time, I’m putting this on you immediately if we’re doing anything besides chilling around here. I tried to let you take it a little easy during the workout because I didn’t want you to be too sore.” 

“It’s fine, babe. If I were hurting too much, I would tell you.” Dean looked over his shoulder. “Would you be willing to give me a massage? I’ll totally repay the favor tomorrow.”

“You just want my hands on you,” Benny replied with a grin.

“True. I also want what our massages always lead to, your knot buried in my ass.” Dean wiggled his hips enticingly.

Benny leaned forward and nipped at the shell of Dean’s ear. “Cher, if you want my cock in you, you don’t need the pretense of me giving you a massage. I will gladly do both for you, though.”

Dean moaned, feeling the first trickle of slick. “Massage then knot!”

Benny chuckled lowly in his ear. “Just lie back and let me take care of you.” When they fell asleep that night, Dean was more relaxed than he had been all day. Benny always took good care of him.

By the time Friday arrived, Dean was a bundle of nerves again. He got home before Benny and went to take a shower to wash the grease off of his skin. Like Dean had with Mick, he pulled his entire wardrobe out but decided he didn’t like a single thing he owned. When Benny walked into the room, he found Dean in nothing but a towel and his hair more spiked than a porcupine.

Benny took in his frazzled mate as he leaned against the doorframe. “Doing this again, are we?” 

Dean spun around, the towel slipping from his waist. “I have nothing to wear!”

Benny chuckled and strode across the room. He grabbed the towel off the floor and held it out to Dean. “No, you’re wearing nothing. There’s a difference. You have plenty of things to wear.”

“I have t-shirts and jeans! That’s not nice enough for a date with Cas at a fancy restaurant.” Dean made no motion to grab the towel, utterly indifferent to being naked in front of his Alpha.

“And whose fault is that? I’ve tried to get you to buy a few nicer shirts, but you refuse to,” Benny chided.

Dean glared at his mate. “It’s not like we go out to fancy places that much. We don’t need to when I’ve got the best chef in town as my mate.”

“Thank you for the compliment. The Seafood Grill isn’t overly fancy. It’s not like they have a black-tie policy. Why don’t you wear one of my shirts?” Benny looked through the clothes spread across the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans. “Here, these are nice, and you look fantastic in them.”

Dean grabbed the pants. “Thanks. Do you mind if I wear one of your shirts?”

“Of course not. That dark green button-down I have will bring out your eyes. I’m gonna hop in the shower. Please be dressed by the time I’m done. We don’t have all night for you to fuss about your outfit.” Benny pecked Dean on the cheek and headed into the bathroom.

“I am not fussing; I’m stressing,” Dean hollered. He didn’t get a response, but he could make out the sound of Benny’s laughter.

When they pulled up to the restaurant an hour later, Dean pointed at a car excitedly. “There’s Cas’ car!”

Benny pulled into a parking spot and asked, “How do you know that’s his?” 

“Uh, because it’s a sixty-five mustang, and that’s what Cas said he drives. Do you see any other sixty-five mustangs in the parking lot?” Dean shook his head as he climbed out of the Impala.

Benny slid from the seat and looked around the parking lot. “Cher, you know that I couldn’t tell the difference between a sixty-five mustang and a sixty-six mustang if you put a gun to my head. You think I could tell you what make and year half these cars even are?”

Dean shook his head at his mate’s cluelessness. “That’s exactly why I was the one who picked your truck out for you. Now, let’s go meet Cas.”

They spotted the Beta standing outside on the patio. Cas smiled when he saw them approaching. “Hello Benny, Dean!”

“Hey, Cas,” they said in unison.

Dean walked up to Cas and pulled him in for a hug. He felt the Beta go rigid in his arms. He immediately pulled away, asking, “Is everything ok, Cas?”

Cas was frozen to the spot, standing awkwardly in front of the two men. He stared at the ground and explained, “Um, yes, I’m just not used to people hugging me. And when Gabriel does it, it’s usually to tell me a crude joke or to stick some stupid sign to my back.”.

“Oh, well, I won’t hug you if it bothers you,” Dean said dejectedly.

Cas looked up, shaking his head. “No, I liked it when you hugged me. It felt…nice.” Cas’ lips curved up at the corners.

“Well, then, c’mere you!” Dean pulled Cas into another tight hug. This time, the Beta wrapped his arms around Dean, eager to return the embrace.

Benny chuckled, watching the two men hold tight to one another. “Uh, guys, are we going to go eat, or are you going to stand out here and hug all night?” 

Dean and Cas broke apart, their cheeks lightly blushed. “Sorry, Benny might be the teddy bear, but I’m the octopus between the two of us.”

“Ain’t that the truth. I’ll wake up in the morning, and Dean’s wrapped tight around me. I have to peel him off just to get out of bed. He’ll never admit it, but he’s a cuddle lover,” Benny told Cas as they walked inside.

“Benny,” Dean groaned, embarrassed by what Benny was telling the Beta.

Cas smirked and nudged Dean’s shoulder. “It’s ok, Dean. I like to cuddle.” He looked at the hostess standing behind a brown podium. “Hello, I had a reservation for Novak.”

The brunette looked at the schedule and smiled. “Ah yes, there it is. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your table.”

She seated them and wished them a pleasant meal before walking off. A waiter soon walked up and took their drink order, then left them alone to look over the menus.

Cas noticed Dean hadn’t opened his menu and asked, “Aren’t you going to figure out what you want to eat?”

“I don’t need to look. I get the same thing every time we come here. They’ve got some of the best fried catfish I’ve ever put in my mouth! Benny’s not really a fan of catfish, so this is pretty much the only time I get it,” Dean explained.

“A chef who has a food he doesn’t like, I didn’t think there was such a thing,” Cas remarked, looking at Benny.

The Alpha shrugged. “It’s one of the very few things I don’t like. I love fish, but for some reason, not catfish. Usually, when Dean is in the mood for it, we come here.”

“Now, me, on the other hand, there are tons of things I don’t like,” Dean said with a grin.

The waiter reappeared, and they placed their orders before being left alone once more.

Cas took a sip of his tea and asked, “So, what kind of foods don’t you like, Dean?” 

“Most fruits and vegetables,” Benny interjected.

Cas choked on his drink. “For some reason, I don’t find that surprising. Dean’s taste buds prefer the sweeter things in life.”

“Oh, hold up! I’ll take a burger and fries any day. I’ll eat vegetables and fruits sometimes,” Dean grumbled.

Benny smirked. “Yeah, when I sneak them into your food so that you don’t taste them. Like the other night, I put spinach in the lasagna rolls.” 

“You what?” Dean stared at his mate with wide eyes

“Could you not taste it, Dean? It was tough to miss the green in the ricotta mixture.” Dean’s antics amused Cas.

“Dude, do you think I inspected my food? I shoved it into my mouth and ate that deliciousness!” Dean shrugged. “What can I say? Benny’s gotten good at hiding veggies in my food. Now, my brother will eat just about every vegetable and fruit under the sun. He’s practically a vegetarian and eats meat maybe once or twice a week. When he comes to visit, we buy out like half the produce section.” Dean’s eyes were full of joy talking about his brother.

The waiter walked up with their order and passed the food out. Dean had, of course, ordered the fried catfish with a baked potato and cheese covered broccoli. Benny ordered a seafood combo with lobster, shrimp, and crab along with zucchini and rice pilaf. Cas had chosen stuffed mushrooms along with a salad and mashed potatoes. The waiter refilled their drinks and then left them alone to enjoy their meal.

“Mmm, this is so good! Babe, I love your cooking, but they’ve got the best catfish ever,” Dean said around his mouthful of food.

“Dean, how many times have I told you not to talk when you have food in your mouth,” Benny reminded his mate.

“It’s ok Benny, Gabriel will shove a handful of gummy bears in his mouth and then try and talk. Let’s just say half the gummies end up on the floor.” Cas chuckled as he talked about his brother.

Dean took a sip of soda and said, “You know, Cas, I don’t know if I want to punch your brother or tease him. I mean, the whole making a fake dating profile was a pretty douche move, but he also sounds like a complete goofball.”

“Although he did an outstanding job of pretending to be you. After getting to know you better, those messages he sent us could have easily been typed up by you. You guys must be pretty close to be able to do that,” Benny commented before popping a shrimp into his mouth.

Cas’ lips curved in a half-grin. “Gabe’s my best friend. I was always the nerdy kid in school and got picked on quite a bit. My name didn’t help very much either. 

I managed to get my bachelor’s degree in three years instead of four. I was so focused on my classes and getting my degree as fast as possible that I still didn’t have many friends. Gabe was the only reason I ever did anything other than study. He would drag me to parties or force me to hang out with him and his friends.

Even though he’s eight years older than me, he’s always been there for me. He tutored me whenever I was having trouble in my classes. He helped me prepare for vet school applications. Anytime I had problems or questions while I was in vet school, I went to Gabe instead of my professors. I passed my certification exam with flying colors because of Gabe. Even though my parents have always supported me, Gabe has been my biggest fan my whole life. Without him, I’m not sure where I would be.

He made the dating profile because of how much he cares for me. He just wants me to be happy, and he thinks finding an Alpha/Omega couple is the way to go. While he cares for me a great deal, he is a giant child. He is a fantastic vet, but he can’t go more than ten minutes without making a joke or pulling a prank. The clinic is always livelier when he’s working, that’s for sure.”

Benny took the last bite of his meal and said, “He sounds amazing, Cas. Hearing you and Dean talk about your siblings makes me wish I had a brother or sister.” 

“Did your parents not want another child?” Cas asked.

Benny sat his fork down and pushed the plate away. “My mama had some complications during birth. She was unable to have more kids.”

Cas laid his hand on top of Benny’s. “I’m so sorry for her. You would have made a wonderful brother. After I was born, my mother told my father no more children. My parents were supportive, but the clinic has always come first. Gabe and I grew up with nannies most nights. We are the products of rich and driven parents, I suppose. I wish I had stories to tell like yours. The most family bonding time I ever had was when I got to shadow my parents at the clinic.”

Dean placed his hand atop Cas’ and Benny’s. “No childhood is perfect, Cas. We’ve all got things we wished were different. We can’t dwell on the past, though. We need to focus on the present… and the future.”

Light twinkled in the oceans of Cas’ eyes. “You’re right, Dean. Thank you for reminding me of that.”

After paying for their food, the three men walked outside to their cars. As they neared the vehicles, Cas’ face broke into a gummy smile. “Oh my, Dean, she is gorgeous!”

Dean preened under the praise. “Thanks, Cas! She’s my pride and joy!” Dean slid his hand along Baby’s side lovingly. “Your ride is pretty sweet, as well! It’s obvious you take care of her.”

Cas looked at his mustang. “I try to. She was a graduation present from my parents. It’s hard to find a mechanic that works on classics, though.”

“Dude, look no further! I do all the work on Baby myself because I refuse to let anybody under her hood. Anytime you need work done, I got you covered. I love getting to work on classics.” Dean’s eyes sparkled with delight as he talked.

Benny watched the two men geek out about cars, and an idea popped into his head. “Dean, why don’t you invite Cas to the car show next week. I’m sure the two of you would have more fun together than you and I would.” 

“That’s a great idea! Cas, would you want to go with me?” Dean asked enthusiastically.

“I had planned on going and would love to have company.” Cas looked at Benny and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to go? And, are you ok with just Dean and I going?” Cas dropped his eyes in deference to the Alpha.

Benny glanced at Dean, slightly concerned by the question. He moved to stand in front of Cas, reaching out and entwining his fingers with the Beta’s. “Cas, why wouldn’t I be ok with you and Dean spending a day together.”

Castiel’s grip tightened around Benny’s fingers, but he still refused to look at the Alpha. “Because you and Dean are mates. If someone sees Dean and me together, they might think we are mates or think Dean is cheating on you. I don’t want you upset by that.”

“Cas, please look at me.” Benny requested softly. Bright cerulean locked with indigo. “I would never be upset if people thought you and Dean were together. I mean, we are all kind of together at this point, right?”

Cas flicked his gaze to Dean before settling back on Benny. “I wasn’t sure what we were. I know you and Dean wanted to get to know me, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted to call this thing between us.”

Dean moved up next to Benny and grabbed Cas’ free hand in his. “We were hoping to call you our boyfriend. We like you a lot, Cas.”

Hope flicked in Cas’ eyes. “You, you do?”

“Yeah, bijou, we do. You’re right about Dean and I being mates, but the whole point of dating is for you to become our mate eventually. To do that, you need to get to know Dean and me as a couple but also independently of each other. I love the idea of you and Dean spending a day together doing something you both enjoy. Besides, this means I don’t have to listen to him ramble on about cars all day,” Benny said with a smirk. “Like, I know nothing about cars and would be bored stiff, so you’re kind of doing me a favor.”

Cas’ lips slowly formed into a small smile. “If you’re ok with Dean and I going together, then I would love to go with him to the car show.”

Dean pumped his fist in the air. “Awesome, Cas! I’m sure you’ll be way more fun to go with! Oh, speaking of which, why don’t you go with Benny to that flower thing tomorrow at the cultural center? I know you like bees, and bees like flowers, so you would probably enjoy that kind of thing.”

Benny rolled his eyes at Dean’s cluelessness. Still, it was a good idea. “What do you say, Cas? Dean was going to go with me, but I’m sure he’d rather give up pie for a week. He doesn’t mind my love of plants, but they bore him to death.”

Cas chuckled. “I enjoy gardening myself, and there are going to be a few beekeepers at that expo. I was going to go to the expo but had nobody to go with. As long as Dean doesn’t mind, I would love to go with you, Benny.”

“Go! Please, go with him! I’d be bored out of my mind surrounded by flowers. If you go with him, I can spend the day at the garage working on Baby! It’s time for a tune-up anyways,” Dean said, excited about not having to go to the flower expo and getting to work on his precious car instead.

Benny and Cas laughed at Dean’s enthusiasm. Benny focused his gaze on Cas and asked, “So, what do you say? Is it a date?”

Cas squeezed both of their hands. “It’s two dates, actually!”

“Wonderful. Do you want to meet at our apartment, and we can ride to the expo together?” Benny asked.

“Yes, I would like that. The expo opens at nine, so how about I pick you up at eight-thirty? We can ride in my car, and then you can brag to Dean about how much better she is than his Baby.” Cas snorted at the offended look Dean had.

“Cas, you’ve got a sweet ride, but there’s nothing better than Baby! When we go to the car show, we’re taking her, just so I can prove that she's superior to any mustang,” Dean bragged.

“Keep telling yourself that, Dean,” Cas replied with a grin.

“Oh, I will,” Dean shot back.

“Alright, you knuckleheads. Dean, we should probably be letting Cas go. He’s got geckos to feed, remember,” Benny interjected.

Cas cocked his head. “Huh?”

“Your geckos, you said they were on a strict feeding schedule. Shouldn’t you be getting home to feed them?” Benny asked, slightly confused.

“Oh… yes, my geckos are on a feeding schedule, but I only feed them on certain nights. Friday isn’t one of those nights,” Cas explained. “I should be getting home, though. I have some chores around the house I need to take care of before tomorrow.”

Cas realized that Benny and Dean were still holding his hands. He tried to pull away, but instead, he was pulled into a hug between the two men. His shoulders stiffened, but after taking in a deep breath of their combined scents, his body relaxed into the embrace.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Night, bijou, see you in the morning,” Benny murmured and pressed a light kiss to his other cheek.

As Cas pulled away, he asked, “What does that mean?”

“What, bijou?” Cas nodded. Benny smiled at him softly. “It means jewel.”

Cas blushed. “I like that a lot.”

Benny pressed another kiss to his cheek. “Good, because I intend on calling you that a lot more.”

“Babe, no fair! I don’t have a pet name for him yet,” Dean whined.

Cas grinned as he looked between the two men. “I have nothing to call either of you, so it seems Benny is beating both of us.”

“It’s not a competition,” Benny interjected. “You guys will come up with something, I’m sure.”

“You bet your ass I will! But for now, I think we all need to get going, or none of us are going to make it home anytime soon,” Dean pointed out.

“I had a wonderful time tonight. I’ll see you both in the morning.” Cas waved at them then walked to his car.

Dean and Benny waved, watching him drive away. Before they got in Baby, Dean turned to Benny and said, “Best date ever!”

“I think I’d have to agree, cher.”

The next morning, Cas was knocking on their apartment door promptly at eight-thirty. Dean opened the door to let him in. “Morning Cas,” he said around a large yawn.

Cas grinned at seeing the tired Omega and followed him into the kitchen. “I see someone isn’t a morning person.” 

Dean took a seat and wrapped his hands around his coffee cup. He took a deep whiff of the smoky aroma and drank half of the coffee down in one gulp. “I have never been, nor will I ever be, a morning person. Before my second cup of coffee, I’m pretty much non-vocal besides a grunt or two.”

Cas joined Dean at the table and asked, “Duly noted, don’t talk to you until after your second cup of coffee. Where is Benny at?”

“He’s finishing getting dressed, should be ready in a few minutes. We forgot to set the alarm clock last night. The only reason we’re awake is that I had to pee and noticed the time when I walked out,” Dean explained, taking another sip of his coffee.

At that moment, Benny walked into the kitchen. His face lit up, seeing Cas sitting at the table. He strode forward and slung an arm around the Beta’s shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ cheek and whispered into his ear, “Morning, bijou.”

Cas blushed at the pet name. “Good morning, Benny. Are you ready to go?”

Benny nodded. “Yep, all set!”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Cas replied, standing from the table.

“Babe, remember, no more than three plants, or else you’re sleeping on the couch,” Dean warned his Alpha.

“I remember. I promise not to come home with more than three new plants. I love you and enjoy your day working on Baby.” Benny leaned over to give Dean an affectionate kiss.

“Alright, go and enjoy the plant expo!” Dean stood up and pulled Cas into a hug. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “Keep an eye on him for me. Stay safe, have fun, and I’ll see you both when you get back.”

“I will, promise. Have fun with Baby,” Cas whispered back.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead before pulling away. He waved as Cas and Benny walked out of the kitchen. Dean looked at his watch and decided to go back to bed for a couple of hours. He sat his empty coffee cup in the sink and headed to the bedroom.

As Benny and Cas walked to the parking lot, Cas asked, “Will he really make you sleep on the couch for a week?”

Benny chuckled and nodded his head. “He has before, and I’m not looking to repeat that experience. Dean might be an Omega but never underestimate his stubbornness or determination. He’s a whirlwind, Cas, so you better be prepared to handle him.”

“I think Dean is a breath of fresh air! Many Omegas are eager to please and wouldn’t even think about threatening their Alpha with sleeping on the couch. I love that Dean isn’t afraid to speak his mind. I much prefer someone to be upfront with me than beat around the bush.” Cas pulled out the keys to his car and unlocked the doors so they could slide inside.

Benny took in the car’s interior and whistled. “Wow, Cas, I’m not a car person, but this car is stunning! Baby has some competition.” Benny ran his hand across the gleaming dashboard and leather seats. Cas definitely kept his car up as well as Dean kept up Baby.

Cas put the key in the ignition and smiled when the engine rumbled to life. “I can’t wait to get Dean to ride in her!”

“Don’t get your hopes up. Dean pretty much refuses to ride in any other vehicle but the Impala,” Benny explained while Cas pulled onto the road.

“Well, I’ll make sure he rides in my car at least once, just so he can see how much better she is than Baby,” Cas replied with a proud smirk.

“You’ll never get Dean to admit that,” Benny argued.

“Oh, yeah, and which car do you prefer?” Cas asked with a sly grin.

Benny threw his hands up. “Oh, no! You aren’t dragging me into this standoff! I ain’t that stupid! You and Dean can argue all day about who’s got the better car, but I’m staying out of it!”

Cas’ laughter rang through the small space. “Fair enough. Now, tell me about the time that Dean made you sleep on the couch.”

Benny grinned. “It was a classic trying to do something nice but going about it the wrong way scenario. From the moment I smelled Dean after he presented, I knew he was the Omega for me. There was never a doubt in my mind. I finally built up enough courage to ask him to mate with me four years ago. I wanted to do something romantic for him, and I wracked my brain for weeks to come up with an idea. Finally, it hit me. Dean loves pie, and his favorite types are apple and cherry. So, I decided to come up with a recipe for a cherry apple pie.”

They pulled into the parking lot of the cultural center. As they walked to the entrance, Cas said, “Those seem like very conflicting flavors.”

“Oh, they are, and all the recipes I had tried weren’t that great. I was determined to make one from scratch that Dean would love.” Benny grabbed Cas’ arm when the Beta headed to the ticket stand. “I already got tickets, Cas.”

“Ok, then. Um, how much do I owe you for the ticket?” Cas asked, following the ALpha inside.

Benny dismissed the offer with a wave of his hand. “Not a penny! This is a date; I’m not expecting you to pay.”

Cas’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?”

“Positive! Now, let’s go look at some flowers,” Benny said excitedly.

“Don’t forget the bees,” Cas added.

Benny grabbed Cas’ hand and squeezed it gently. “Of course, we can’t forget the bees!”

They grabbed a map showing all the different exhibitors to determine what booths they wanted to visit. The first booth they stopped at was selling orchids of all different varieties.

Benny’s eyes turned into saucers when his gaze landed on a pure white orchid. “Oh my gosh, is that a ghost orchid?” He grabbed Cas’ arm and pointed to another flower. “Wow, those are Yellow and Purple Lady Slippers! Look at how beautiful they are, Cas!”

“I must say I’m impressed! You certainly know your orchids,” the lady running the booth said.

Benny looked up at her, wonder sparkling in his eyes. “Gardening is a major hobby of mine! These are some of the rarest orchids in the world! I never imagined I would get to see them in person!”

“They took me ages to acquire and quite a bit of money, too. I wouldn’t part with them for the world,” the woman explained.

“Do you mind if I took a picture of them?” Benny asked.

“Go ahead!”

Benny quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures before sliding it back into his pocket. “Thank you so much! I love orchids, but I live in an apartment, and I know they can be tricky to keep alive inside.”

“I could recommend a few varieties that aren’t too tricky to keep indoors if you’re interested. They do require a little more care than some other species of flowers, but they aren’t impossible to have indoors,” the brunette woman explained.

“We just got here and haven’t had a chance to look around. I’d like to see what else there is before I commit to buying anything. My mate gave me a limit of three flowers only because he said our apartment is enough of a jungle as it is.” Benny couldn’t keep his eyes off the orchids as he talked.

The lady giggled. “I understand. I’ll be here all day if you decide to come back.”

Cas practically had to drag the Alpha from the orchid booth. “C’mon, Benny, there’s lots more to see.”

Benny took one last glance at the orchids before following the Beta. “You’re right, you’re right. What’s the next booth you want to go to?”

“There’s a booth selling stained glass animal figurines. I was hoping they would have-”

“Bees,” Benny said.

A slight blush spread across Cas’ cheeks. “I’m sorry if my obsession annoys you.”

Cas was jerked to a stop and spun around to face Benny. He flinched when the Alpha lifted a hand to cup his cheek. “Bijou, never apologize for loving something. Dean and I will never ridicule you for having a passion. Dean has his car obsession, and I have my love of flowers. You love bees, and you should be able to enjoy them without worrying about someone harassing you. Now, will Dean and I tease you, absolutely, but we will never make you feel bad about your love of bees.”

Cas blinked rapidly and threw himself into Benny’s arms. “Thank you! You don’t know how much that means to me!”

Benny was surprised to have an armful of distraught Beta but said nothing as he started rubbing a hand up and down Cas’ back. “Whoever made you feel like you had to be ashamed for your passion was an ass. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Cas pulled away to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. “Thank you. It’s not something I like to talk about, but knowing that you and Dean aren’t like that helps immensely. I’m sorry for ruining our day.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. As long as you’re up for it, we can find that stained glass booth and see if they have any bees. If you want to go home, we can do that too. It’s your choice.” Benny rubbed the pad of his thumb against Cas’ cheek.

Cas’ lips curved up, and he softly said, “I really want to go to the stained-glass booth.”

“Lead the way, bijou.” Benny linked his fingers with Cas and followed him as they made their way through the crowd.

The stained-glass booth did have bees, and Cas ended up buying three. While Cas wasn’t looking, Benny spotted another glass figure he knew would bring a smile to Cas’ face. He decided to give it to him when they got home.

After the stained-glass booth, they wandered among the dozens of booths, no specific one in mind. As they walked, they saw booths selling fencing, others were selling fertilizer, and some were even advertising birdhouses and hummingbird feeders. There were booths for just about every type of flower, shrub, and tree. By noon, they were ready to have lunch and get off their feet for a little bit.

“Why don’t we get something to eat, and then we can finish looking around before deciding what to buy,” Cas suggested as his stomach grumbled.

“Sounds like a good idea. Let’s go see what there is to eat.” They headed outside, where an array of food trucks were lined up to serve hungry customers.

Benny ended up getting a Philly cheesesteak with fries, and Cas got chicken tenders with onion rings. They found a table to sit at and enjoy their lunch. While they ate, Cas asked for Benny to keep telling him the story of him having to sleep on the couch.

“Ok, so I decided I was going to make Dean the cherry apple pie and then ask him to be my mate. I talked to the head chef, Elizabeth, and asked her if I could stay late to come up with the recipe. I obviously couldn’t work on it at home if it were going to be a surprise. The first night I came home late, Dean was already asleep. The next morning, I told him my shift ran late, and there was nothing to worry about.” Benny took a bite out of his sandwich and was surprised by how good it tasted.

He took another bite before continuing. “So, the second night I came home, Dean was waiting for me, and I told him some friends asked to hang out after work, and I just forgot to call him. He wasn’t happy, but he let it slide. The third night was when things started going downhill. For one, I was running out of excuses. I couldn’t use car trouble for obvious reasons. I told Dean that there had been an accident, and I had to stay and help clean up the mess. He didn’t buy it and went so far as to accuse me of lying to him. I insisted that I wasn’t, but he wouldn’t believe me. Dean went to bed angry, but he still permitted to sleep in the bed with him.”

“After knowing Dean, I’m surprised he allowed it after three nights of coming home late,” Cas said as he popped an onion ring into his mouth.

Benny sighed. “Yeah, the fourth night I came home late was bad. I was struggling with the recipe and had stayed even later than I already had been. When I got home, Dean was furious.” Benny shuddered, remembering the fight they had.

*****

Benny walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Dean. Dean was glaring at Benny, causing him to freeze. “Hey, cher, what are you still doing up? Don’t you have to work in the morning?” 

Dean was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “The better question is, why are you home so late? Where the hell have you been, Benny? It’s nearly midnight! Don’t give me some excuse about an accident at the restaurant or going out with friends! I called Sarah, Elizabeth, and Matt, and you weren’t with any of them! So, where the hell were you?”

Benny licked his lips, trying to come up with an excuse. He decided to tell as much of the truth as possible. “I was at the restaurant.”

“Bullshit,” Dean snapped. “Why the hell would you be there at this time of night?”

Benny shook his head, frowning. “I can’t tell you, cher, but you’re gonna have to trust me.”

Dean jumped to his feet, throwing his arms out wide. “TRUST YOU! You’ve been coming home late for the past four nights and have lied to me every time, and you expect me to TRUST YOU!”

Benny reached out to Dean, but the Omega stepped back. “Dean, please, just trust me. It will all make sense very soon.”

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms. “No, you tell me right now, Benny, or so help me, your ass is sleeping on the couch until you do!” 

“I can’t, not right now.” Benny dropped his eyes to the ground.

He looked up when he heard Dean walking away. The Omega returned a minute later and dropped Benny’s pillow and a blanket on the floor. “You even attempt to get into bed with me, and I’m going back to your parent’s place. You can come back to bed when you tell me the truth.” Dean turned around and started walking away. He stopped at the entryway and spoke so low Benny struggled to hear him. “If there’s someone else, just tell me now and don’t string me along.”

Benny whimpered at the hurt pouring from Dean’s mouth. “Cher, there could never be another person. You’re it for me.”

Tear stained green met blue. “Then why won’t you tell me the truth?”

“I can’t, not yet.” Benny hated how much this was hurting Dean, but he knew it would be worth it. He watched as Dean walked away without another word.

*****

“Wow, how did you stop yourself from telling him? There’s no way I wouldn’t have been on my knees begging for Dean to forgive me.” Cas was enraptured by the story Benny was telling him.

Benny huffed. “I nearly did, Cas. You don’t know how close I came to telling him. Anyway, it took me another four days to perfect the recipe. Dean hardly spoke to me during that time. Once I finally got it right, I asked Elizabeth for the next day off. Dean had to work, and I wanted to spend the day getting everything just right.

I already knew what I was making for dinner. Dean’s absolute favorite meal is a crawfish boil, and I was going to cook the best one ever. I had the pie cooking in the oven, and I decorated the kitchen with rose petals. I wanted it to be perfect. When he came home, I met him at the door and begged him to take a shower. Only then could he come to the kitchen. I had to convince him by telling him he was going to learn why I’d been staying at work so late.” Benny smiled, thinking about what happened next.

*****

Dean walked into the kitchen and froze. Benny was standing in front of him with a pie held between his hands. “Benny, what’s going on?” He looked around and noticed that almost every surface of the kitchen was covered in rose petals.

Benny walked forward until he was standing mere inches from Dean. “This is why I’ve been coming home so late.”

Dean barely glanced at the pie. “A pie?” Dean asked. “You’ve been staying late at the restaurant to bake a pie? So, you’re not gonna tell me the truth?”

Benny set the pie on the table and grabbed Dean’s wrist before the Omega could walk away. “Cher, this isn’t just any pie. There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you, but I wanted to make it special. I kept trying to think of something, and it finally hit me. I know how much you love both apple and cherry pie, so I wanted to come up with a pie recipe that combined both flavors. I’ve been coming home so late because trying to figure out this recipe was way harder than I ever imagined. I finally got it right last night!”

Dean still didn’t look convinced. “So, you decided to lie to me for almost two weeks to figure out a pie recipe? What kind of question are you trying to ask that would make you do something like that? Do you know how… _hurt_ I’ve been?”

“I know, and I’m sorry for lying to you, but I wanted to make this special for you.” Benny reached up to cup Dean’s chin and was glad that he didn’t pull away. “You are the most important person in my life, and I never want to spend a day without you. I’ve known from the second I smelled you after presenting that you were it for me, Dean.” Benny picked the pie back up. “Read the pie, cher.”

Dean looked at Benny skeptically but dropped his gaze to the pie in Benny’s hands. He read the words and gasped, tears springing to his eyes as he looked back at his boyfriend. “Are you serious?”

Benny nodded, love shining in his eyes. “More serious than anything. Dean Winchester, will you be my mate?” Benny barely managed to put the pie on the table before his arms were full of ecstatic Omega. “I love you, Dean, so much!”

“I love you too,” the Omega cried. “Of course, I’ll be your mate!”

*****

Cas’ face softened, and he grinned. “Awww, that is the most adorable mating proposal I’ve ever heard. So, did Dean like the pie?” 

Benny chuckled. “He did, but he said he preferred to enjoy them separately. I haven’t made that stupid pie since. Let’s just say I didn’t sleep on the couch that night.”

Cas blushed at the implication. “I’m sure you didn’t. How long did you guys have to wait before you could mate?”

“Only a few days. Dean went into heat barely three days later,” Benny explained. Mating marks could only be given during an Omega’s heat or an Alpha’s rut.

“That’s good that you guys didn’t have to wait very long. It seems like you’ve been really happy together.” Cas grew silent, his scent souring.

“Yeah, we have,” Benny said, grabbing Cas’ hand. “But, we’re even happier now, with you.”

Cas’ scent turned sweet once again. “I’m happy with you two as well.”

“Good, that’s good, Cas.” They wore matching smiles as they stared at each other for a few seconds. “Are you ready to go look at more flowers?”

“Definitely.”


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the next few hours exploring the rest of the expo. They did manage to find something for Dean, which was surprising to both of them. There was a booth that was doing personalized wood burnings. Cas and Benny decided to each chip in half to buy Dean a large piece with the Impala burned into the wood.

“Cas, Dean is going to love this! Thank you for helping me get this for him,” Benny said as they walked away from the booth.

They headed to the next booth, Cas with a large gummy smile on his face. “It was my pleasure. I’m glad we were able to find a gift for Dean. It wouldn’t be fair that we came home with stuff and had nothing for him. I’m excited to see his face when he opens it.” 

“One of us will need to take a picture for sure,” Benny replied before some rare lily snagged his attention.

Finally, a little after four, Benny and Cas left the expo. Besides his three bees, Cas had bought three succulents and a couple of roses for his house, along with a dozen bottles of different flavored honey. Benny had kept his promise and was coming home with only three plants: two orchids and a lily. Once they loaded all of their purchases in Cas’ car, they headed home.

“Cas, would you like to stay for dinner?” Benny asked as they drove back to the apartment.

“I would love to,” Cas replied with an eager nod of his head.

Benny pulled his phone out and called Dean. “Hey, cher. We are headed home. Cas is going to join us for dinner. Gotta make a stop at the store to pick something up; what do you want to eat?” Benny glanced at Cas. “Dean wants country fried steak; you good with that, bijou?”

“That sounds delicious!”

“Cas said that sounds good. We should be home in about an hour. Are you home or still at the garage?” Benny talked to Dean for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. “Well, Dean’s still working on his car. He said he’ll be home by six. That will give us enough time to get dinner ready.”

After a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up supplies needed for dinner, Benny and Cas headed to the apartment. After emptying Cas’ mustang and lugging all the groceries and plants upstairs, they started working on dinner.

After Benny finished battering the steaks, he turned to Cas and asked, “Bijou, you wanna learn how to make biscuits?”

“Uhhh, I don’t know, Benny. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m not a good cook. I don’t want to ruin dinner,” Cas said with trepidation.

“Psh, biscuits are easy. Pretty hard to mess up. C’mon, I’ll help you.” Benny grabbed Cas and positioned him in front of the counter. Benny stood directly behind him; their bodies flush against one another.

“Ok, so measure out two cups of flour and pour it in the bowl. Good, now add a teaspoon of salt and a teaspoon of sugar. Alright, next, add a tablespoon of baking powder.” Cas added the ingredients to the bowl as instructed.

“Alright, now I’m going to add the butter bit by bit while you mix. Keep mixing until I tell you to stop,” Benny directed, slowly adding butter to the bowl. Cas mixed until Benny said that was enough. “See, not too bad. Now, use your hand to make a hole in the middle of the dough. I’m going to pour the milk in, and you’re going to use your fingers to knead it in slowly.”

Once Benny added the milk, he sprinkled flour onto the counter, and Cas dumped the dough out of the bowl. Benny handed a rolling pin to the Beta. “Now, you’ve got to flatten the dough, and then we will cut it into biscuits.”

Cas chewed on his lip. “Benny, I don’t think I can roll it properly.”

“It’s ok; I’ll help. Grab the pin, ijou.b” Cas put a hand on each side of the pin, and Benny placed his hands on top. He gently guided Cas’ hands, and soon enough, they had the dough flattened and were using a biscuit cutter to cut it into circles. Once the biscuits were cut and placed onto a pan, Benny slid the pan into the oven and set the timer.

He looked at Cas with a big grin. “See, you just made biscuits. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Cas was leaning against the counter, still looking nervous. “We haven’t tried them yet. I’m sure I managed to screw up somehow.”

Benny stepped into Cas’ space. He reached up to wipe a drop of dough that had somehow landed on his upper lip. His eyes locked with Cas’ and they leaned forward at the same time. Their lips met in the middle for a gentle kiss.

“No fair! I wanted to get to kiss Cas first,” Dean shouted from behind them.

They sprung apart, sporting matching red cheeks as they looked at Dean. Cas dropped his gaze to the floor. “Dean, I’m-I’m sor-sorry. I didn’t… we shouldn’t…” Cas let the sentence drop when he heard laughter. He looked up to see Dean staring at both of them, his lips spread in a wide grin.

Dean walked over and pulled Cas into a tight hug. “Cas, dude, I’m not mad, not really. I’m a little jealous Benny got the first solo date and the first kiss from you, but I’m not mad that you guys did kiss. We’re all together, Cas; it’s not like we can only be sappy when all three of us are present.” Dean pulled away and hugged Benny, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Seems like you two have been enjoying your time together.”

Benny rolled his eyes at the teasing. “We’ve had an enjoyable day for sure. Biscuits are in the oven. Steaks are battered; I was about to start cooking them. The corn is boiling on the stove, and I also got cupcakes baking in the second oven.”

“Oh, look who’s feeding their sweet tooth tonight,” Dean joked, pulling the lemonade pitcher from the fridge and pouring a glass for him and Cas. He grabbed a root beer for Benny and set it on the counter.

Cas took the cup from Dean and asked, “So, you like pie, and Benny likes cupcakes?”

“Oh yeah, he makes fun of me about how much pie I eat! Well, Benny can eat half a dozen cupcakes on his own,” Dean explained, taking a seat at the table.

“That’s it,” Cas exclaimed, causing both men to look at him.

Benny dropped a steak in the pan and asked, “What’s it?” 

“I’m gonna call you cupcake,” Cas said smugly.

Dean busted out laughing. “That’s great! That’s perfect, actually!”

Benny grinned. “You can call me whatever you want, Cas. If you want to call me cupcake, then you can call me cupcake. I won’t mind one bit.”

Cas flashed a smile in Benny’s direction. “Thank you,…cupcake!”

Dean snorted, earning him a glare from both men. He threw his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I’ll quit teasing.”

“You better, or you won’t get your gift after dinner,” Cas warned.

“Ahh, why do I have to wait?” Dean whined.

“Knowing you, you’ll get yourself into trouble during dinner and get it taken away,” Benny chimed in, pulling a steak from the pan and setting it on a paper towel to let the grease drip off.

“I can behave when I want to,” Dean protested.

Cas grinned and raised an eyebrow at the Omega. “So, that means you choose not to behave most of the time?” 

Dean stood and went to fill his lemonade. “Well, duh, it’s more fun to be a brat.” 

Benny looked at him with a frown. “Remember that next time you’ve earned yourself a spanking, and you complain about me turning your ass red.”

“Babe,” Dean snapped, nodding his head in Cas’ direction.

“Cher, if Cas is going to be with us, he needs to know about us. It’s better to be upfront now than get hurt later on,” Benny replied, putting another steak in the pan.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck as he stood by the fridge. He was comfortable with his sex life and enjoyed the kinkier aspect of it, but he had no clue how Cas would feel about it. If Cas was uncomfortable with that kind of relationship, there’s no way the three of them could be together.

Dean was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice Cas standing in front of him. He fell back against the fridge. “Geez, dude, we need to get you a bell.”

Cas cocked his head and stared at Dean. “Do you think I would not accept the fact that you and Benny are into bondage and discipline?”

“Oh my gosh, dude, you can’t say things like that,” Dean said, flustered by the Beta’s straightforwardness.

“Why not? It is something that would need to be discussed, but Dean, I have no problem with such a thing. The thought of you begging is very arousing.” Cas leaned forward until his lips hovered in front of Dean’s. The Omega stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m going to kiss you, Dean. Tell me if you don’t want that.”

“Please,” Dean begged.

Cas slotted their lips together, and Dean melted into it. Dean slid his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled the Beta even tighter against him. He rutted his hips lightly against Cas’.

Cas pulled back just enough to say, “No, Dean. We’re not there yet.” He caught the hint of Dean’s arousal. “You are so responsive.”

“That he is, bijou. Now, you two can make out later, although I’d like to be included. For now, it’s dinner time.” Benny set the plate of steaks on the table along with the corn and biscuits. He pulled the cupcakes out and put them on the counter to cool.

Cas was about to sit when he asked, “Oh, Benny, where did you sit my bag of honey?”

“It’s in the pantry, bottom shelf,” Benny answered, putting a steak on his plate.

Cas walked to the pantry and grabbed the bag before sitting at the table. He pulled all fourteen bottles out and set them in front of him. He rubbed his hands together as he looked at them.

“Uh, Cas, did you leave any honey for everybody else?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

Before Cas could answer, Benny interjected, “He wanted more, but I told him fourteen bottles was probably enough for now. We spent over an hour at the booth while he and the booth attendant talked. I thought Cas was gonna end up buying a hive.”

A look of longing flickered across Cas’ face. “I wanted to, but I’m pretty sure my apartment complex doesn’t allow beehives. Hopefully, one day, I can have hives with bees producing my very own honey.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Honeybee! That’s what I’m gonna call Cas.”

“Oh, Dean, I love it! I think it’s perfect! Benny, what do you think?” Cas asked excitedly.

“I think Dean hit the ball out of the park with that pet name. It fits you to a T,” Benny agreed.

Conversation ceased as they all started eating. Cas and Dean moaned around every other bite, and Benny couldn’t keep the proud smile off of his face. Once everyone was done eating and the kitchen was clean, they retired to the living room.

“Alright, cher, close your eyes,” Benny instructed. He pulled his phone out and pulled up the camera before switching it to record mode.

Cas pulled the wooden oval out of the bag and laid it on Dean’s lap. He moved back to sit next to Benny on the couch. “You can open your eyes now,” he said softly.

Dean’s eyes flew open, and he took in the gift on his lap, his mouth falling open at seeing the image of Baby burnt into the wood. He looked at the two men in front of him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He set the picture carefully on the couch before flinging himself at his mate and boyfriend. “You guys are the best Alpha and Beta an Omega could ask for! I love it so freaking much! I’m gonna hang it up next to the painting Benny got me! Thank you both so much!” Dean had an arm around each man, and his face was buried in the space where their shoulders met.

Cas wrapped his free arm around Dean’s back and looked at Benny. “Did you get it?” 

“Yep, I’ll send it to you later,” Benny responded, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. After a few minutes, Benny spoke up, “Cher, I love you, but you gotta get up. My leg is going to sleep.”

Dean grumbled but slid off their laps. “Scoot over so I can sit between the two of you.” Dean barely waited before he was plopping down on the couch between the two men. “Mmm, much better.”

“So, bijou, I have something for you as well. I saw it at the stained-glass booth, and I couldn’t help but get it for you.” Benny leaned over the arm of the couch and handed a bag to the Beta.

Cas eagerly unwrapped the gift and burst into laughter at what was revealed. He held up the glass art that was a perfect replica of a baby alligator. He looked at Benny with a large gummy smile. “Thank you; this is adorable. I’m going to hang it up in my office at the clinic.” He leaned over his side of the couch and lifted something into his lap. “I got something for you as well. I hope you like it.”

Benny took the box from Cas and opened it. His lips spread in a wide smile as he pulled a garden gnome from the package. The gnome was dressed like a chef, and on his apron were the words, “Kiss the cook.” “Thanks, bijou, this is great! I love it!”

“Well, it seems like you two had an awesome day! Sorry that I’m not asking for you to tell me all about it, but I’m pretty sure I would be out cold within five minutes. I’m glad you guys got to spend time together.” Dean turned his head to peck Benny on the cheek before doing the same to Cas.

Cas nodded. “We had an awesome time, and it makes me look forward to our date even more. I can’t wait to hear some stories about Benny.”

Dean sat up and glared at his Alpha. “What story did you tell Cas?”

“Easy, cher,” Benny said softly. “I told him the one about when I asked you to be my mate. He thought the proposal was adorable.”

“Yeah, it was sweet except for the whole lying to me for two weeks. I seriously thought you were cheating on me or something,” Dean grumbled as he eased back against the couch.

“He just wanted it to be special. I thought it was romantic.” Suddenly, Cas’ phone started ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller. He looked at Dean and Benny. “I need to take this. I’ll be right back.” Cas strode from the room before answering the phone. He returned a few minutes later, panic evident on his face. “I need to go. There’s been a family emergency. Can I leave my plants and stuff here and come pick them up tomorrow? I need to get home ASAP.”

Dean and Benny lurched to their feet. “Is everything ok, bijou? Is there anything we can help with?” Benny asked, his voice full of concern.

“No, it’s...uh... a family matter. I promise I’ll come back tomorrow and pick my stuff up. I just really need to be going.” Cas hurried out of the living room and headed for the door.

He was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Dean and Benny right behind him. Dean closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Cas. “Just be safe. Please text us when you get home. Hope everything is ok, honeybee.”

“Thank you, Dean. I promise I’ll text you when I get home.” He broke away to hug Benny before rushing out the door.

The two men stood there, staring at the door. Dean’s shoulders slumped, and he let out a heavy sigh. He spun around to face his Alpha. “Everything’s going to be ok, right?”

Benny held his arms open, and Dean immediately flung himself against the Alpha’s chest. He buried his nose against Benny’s scent gland, needing the calming scent of his mate. Benny stared at the closed door and whispered, “I hope so, cher, I hope so.”

They waited anxiously for Cas to text them back. It was nearing midnight when their phones beeped at the same time. Dean grabbed his phone off the table and read the message out loud. 

_“Sorry, it’s so late. As soon as I got home, I had to rush Gabe to the hospital. He has been sick all day and was puking violently. He has a mild case of pneumonia and will be on bed rest for the next few days. I won’t be able to stop by your apartment to pick up my things until after he is feeling better. Hopefully, my date with Dean will still be possible. I’m sorry for running out on you both again.”_

Dean stared at Benny. “Man, I feel like an ass. I thought that Cas was just ditching us. Turns out his brother was sick.”

“It’s ok. Let Cas know we hope Gabe is ok and ask him if there’s anything we could do. We could bring some soup by or something,” Benny said as he crawled into bed.

 _“Hey, we’re sorry your brother is sick. Hope he gets to feeling better. If there’s anything we can do, just let us know. We could bring food if you want; Benny makes a killer chicken noodle soup. Your stuff is fine where it is. Benny will take care of your plants, and I promise not to eat too much of your honey. 😉 Dude, don’t worry about the car show; worry about Gabe. If he’s feeling better, we’ll go, and if not, we’ll figure out something else to do.”_ Dean quickly typed back.

He received a response within a few minutes. _“Thank you for your kind words. I might take you up on the soup offer as we all know how good my cooking skills are. I will let you know. I know Benny will take excellent care of my plants, and I better have at least ¾ of each bottle of honey left by the time I retrieve them, lol. I really do hope to go to the car show because I was looking forward to it. I have to go; Gabe is calling me. Good night and sleep tight. 😊”_

Dean plugged his phone in and relayed the message. “Cas said he’ll let us know if he wants us to bring any food by. I told him you’d take care of his flowers until he could pick them up.” 

Benny pulled Dean against his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Of course, I’ll take care of his flowers. He better be more concerned with you not eating all of his honey,” Benny replied jokingly.

Dean elbowed him lightly. “He said I could have some, just don’t eat all of it. I hope he will be able to go with me to the car show.”

Benny pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “I hope he can, too, and not just for his sake. I love you, but I have no desire to go.”

Dean traced random patterns against Benny’s arm. “I know. If Cas can’t go, I’ll go on my own. You don’t have to go with me.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t make you go by yourself. It might not be my thing, but I don’t want you to go to something like that alone. Besides, I promised I would go with you,” Benny replied.

Dean looked over his shoulder. “What, you don’t think I can handle being on my own?”

“I know you can, cher. I just would feel better with you having company.” Benny stretched forward to kiss Dean.

“I’d rather have company. Love you, Alpha,” Dean said sleepily.

“Love you, too, Omega.”

The next day, some of their friends invited Dean and Benny to the Roadhouse after work. They texted Cas and asked if they could tell their friends about their budding relationship. Cas was surprised that they wanted to tell people so soon, but he gave them his consent. Not surprisingly, all of their friends teased them mercilessly. They asked Benny if he could handle two feisty mates and if Dean could handle being bossed around by two men. Regardless of the teasing, they were happy that Dean and Benny had found a Beta that seemed to fit in with their dynamic. Their friends had practically demanded they get to meet Cas sooner rather than later.

Dean even told Bobby about Cas. Bobby had clapped Dean on the shoulder and told him to invite Cas over for dinner sometime. He wanted to meet the Beta that was slowly worming his way into his nephew’s heart. Ellen, who already knew Cas, was just as happy as the rest of their friends. She had agreed with Bobby that they had to bring him to the next family dinner. 

Throughout the week, Dean and Benny texted Cas, asking how Gabe was and how Cas was doing with trying to take care of his brother on his own. Cas said he was exhausted as Gabe was quite whiny when he was sick, but he was doing ok. He continued to deny any help from Dean and Benny, saying he was too afraid they would get sick. To help keep Cas’ spirits up, they would send him funny memes and videos during the day. With Cas being a vet, there were plenty of funny cat videos to send him. They made sure they texted every night, regaling Cas with stories of their workday.

Tuesday, an older gentleman brought in an old seventy-three Camaro to the garage looking to get it restored. Bobby had agreed to let Dean do the restoration as long as he didn’t let it interfere with his manager training. Dean was so excited about it that he and Cas texted for hours. Eventually, Benny had muted his notifications, tired of hearing his phone go off every other minute.

On Wednesday, Benny told Cas how he finally perfected a recipe he had been working on for weeks. His boss, Elisabeth, was going to serve it for a week to see how well it sold. If it sold well, she would make it a permanent part of the menu. He also made sure to send Cas pictures of his flowers, which led to a long conversation about different gardening methods. This time, Dean was the one to mute his phone. 

Dean and Benny didn’t see Cas again until Thursday night. Dean had just walked through the door after a long day of work. He dropped his keys in the bowl and slipped his feet out of his boots. He started walking towards the kitchen and was surprised to hear two voices. As far as Dean knew, they weren’t having company over. He paused and listened to the conversation.

“They are doing good. Then again, you got some of the easier flowers to take care of, unlike my orchids,” Benny said.

“That is true. Succulents are very easy to take care of, and roses aren’t difficult either.”

Dean’s eyes lit up at hearing Cas’ deep voice. He rushed into the kitchen, and two heads turned to look at him. “Cas,” he called, walking straight towards the Beta.

Cas made a “hmf” sound as Dean slammed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Hello, Dean,” he said and returned the hug.

“I didn’t know you were coming over. How’s Gabe doing? Is he feeling better? How long are you staying? Are we still going to the car show on Saturday?” Dean fired question after question.

“Easy, Dean.” Benny chuckled. “Give him a chance to answer one question before asking another.”

Dean looked at Cas sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just really excited to see you. I, uh, missed you.” Dean blushed at the admission.

Cas pecked Dean on the lips. “I missed you too, Dean. Gabe is feeling much better, and he told me to quit bugging him. He told me to get out of the house, so I came here. I planned on staying until later tonight. As long as you still want to, I have every intention of going to the car show with you.”

Dean untangled himself from Cas’ arms; his cheeks stained a bright red. “I’m glad Gabe is doing better. Of course, I still want to go to the car show. I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” He gave Benny a hug and a kiss before making himself a glass of lemonade. “Hey, honeybee, wanna see pictures of that Camaro I’m working on?”

“Definitely,” Cas answered happily.

Benny shook his head as the two became engrossed with their talk of cars. He barely paid attention to their conversation as he cooked dinner, but he did enjoy the steady stream of background noise. This is what they had been missing—someone who shared his and Dean’s interests and could converse with either of them easily.

“Alright, boys, dinner is ready,” Benny announced, setting three bowls full of shrimp and grits on the table.

“Oh, Babe, I didn’t know this was what you were cooking,” Dean said with glee. He grabbed his spoon and quickly dug in.

“I’ve never had this before. It smells delicious.” Cas stood up and grabbed a soda from the fridge before sitting back at the table. He took a bite of the food while Benny watched him. Cas was surprised by the burst of flavor on his tongue. “Oh my, this is heavenly. I’m not usually a fan of grits; they always taste so bland, but these are fantastic!”

Benny took a bite of his food and said, “Glad you like them, Cas. This is the only way Dean will eat grits, too, so don’t feel bad.”

“They’re just so tasteless, even after you add cheese and butter,” Dean griped.

“I must agree. I never thought about putting shrimp in grits; it’s kind of an odd combination.” Cas took another bite, chewing on the shrimp happily.

“This is a staple down in Louisiana. My mama used to make it at least once a week growing up. Cajun food is still my favorite to make, but I enjoy a good variety as much as the next person. Now the one thing we do have at least once a week is burgers. Dean’s got a serious love for burgers,” Benny explained with a grin.

“Burgers and pie are the way to Dean’s heart, it seems,” Cas said fondly.

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed.

After dinner, the three found themselves on the couch. Cas was at one end with Dean’s head in his lap while Benny was at the other, massaging Dean’s sore feet. “We bought you new boots so your feet would quit hurting.” Benny pressed his thumb into Dean’s sole, causing the Omega to moan.

“I told you it takes a while to break a new pair in,” Dean grumbled.

Cas was running his fingers slowly through Dean’s hair. “Be nice, or we’ll stop pampering you.”

“You are not pampering me. You are helping me to relax after a long day of work. Somebody has to be the money maker around here.” Dean flashed a smile at Cas.

“Oh hush,” Benny said, squeezing Dean’s pinky toe.

“Ow! Ok, we all bring home the bacon in this relationship.” Dean started laughing when Benny ran his fingers teasingly up Dean’s foot. “Benny, no, please don’t!”

“Cas, hold him down,” Benny cried as he started moving his wiggling fingers up and down both feet.

Cas ignored Dean’s protests and used both hands to keep Dean’s shoulders pressed into the couch. “Sorry, Dean,” Cas said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Ahh, Ben-Benny! St-stop! Oh, gosh!” Dean gasped out in between laughing. He wiggled and twisted, but it did him no good. Benny’s fingers were relentless, and Cas was stronger than he looked. “Mercy! Please, no more,” Dean cried, his sides aching from all the laughter.

Finally, Benny’s finger ceased moving as he grinned at Dean. The Omega lay gasping on the couch, clutching his sides. Benny looked at Cas. “As you can see, he’s super ticklish.”

Cas chuckled. “I can see that. I have a feeling he’s going to retaliate at some point.”

“You bet your sweet ass I will. Just you wait, I’m gonna get you back for this,” Dean snapped.

Benny shrugged. “And you’ll get yourself in trouble in the process.”

Dean glared at him. “That’s not fair! You started it!”

“And I’m going to finish it. You be a good boy and let it go, and I’ll buy you a whole pie after the car show,” Cas said with a grin, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean sat up and looked at Cas with childlike amusement. “You’re serious?”

“Absolutely. You just have to be good and not pull a prank on Benny.” Cas cocked an eyebrow, challenging Dean.

“Fine.” Dean looked at Benny. “You better be glad he’s bribing me with pie.”

“Thank you, bijou, for bribing our Omega with pie so that he doesn’t try and get revenge and get himself in trouble along the way.” Benny shifted his gaze to Dean. “Although, I think I would have preferred him getting in trouble. We could have had some fun. He’s been perfect the past month or so. He’s got a record going at this point.”

“I’m sorry, cupcake, for ruining your fun. I’m sure Dean will do something shortly to warrant a little punishment. I’d love to watch him squirm.” Cas’ eyes darkened with lust, his scent getting more robust.

“Mmm, Cas, you smell freaking delicious,” Dean purred and buried his nose in Cas’ scent gland. “I can so totally be bad right now if it means I get to have you smelling like this.”

“Easy, cher, Cas might not be into any fun times yet,” Benny warned.

“Hmm, I think I might be up for a little fun, cupcake. How about you, Dean,” Cas asked, his voice even deeper than usual.

“Oh, I’m always up for a little fun! Just tell me what to do,” Dean said excitedly.

Cas looked at Benny questioningly. “You take the lead, bijou. We’ll do whatever you want.”

“I want us all in our boxers with Dean sitting in the middle of the couch while you and I tease him with our mouths and hands. He doesn’t get to cum until we say so. He has to be begging before he gets release,” Cas said with a growl.

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine at the Beta’s words. “I’m down for that! Benny?”

“You heard him. Strip and get comfy on the couch.” Alpha red had bled into Benny’s eyes, and his scent had thickened, becoming even spicier.

The three men stood up and quickly stripped. Cas had his back turned to the couple, and they both let out a gasp when they saw Cas’ back. “Holy shit, honeybee, they are gorgeous,” Dean said, reaching out and tracing a finger down the ink on Cas’ back.

Cas had a large pair of black angel wings that covered the majority of his back. Inked into Cas’ skin was over a hundred individual feathers, each one intricately detailed. Cas looked over his shoulder. “Thank you. They were a gift from Gabe when I graduated from vet school. I have always loved angels, and not just because my parents named me after one. I think they are a fascinating piece of lore to study.”

“My mom always told Sam and me that angels were watching over us,” Dean said softly.

Cas turned around to face the two men. “As long as you’ll let me, I’ll always help Benny watch over you.” He reached out and slid his finger down Dean’s tattoo on his chest. “From the moment I met you two, I have loved your tattoos. Now that I’ve gotten to know the two of you, I understand why you have them. They match you guys perfectly. Doesn’t this one protect you from demons?”

Dean laid his hand over Cas’. “Yeah, Sam and I got matching ones on my eighteenth birthday. After everything we’d been through, we thought we could use a little extra protection. The tattoo of Baby is pretty self-explanatory. I got the dragons because they symbolize strength, and for most of my life, I’ve had to be strong.”

Benny wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. Cas couldn’t help but trace some of the flowers and vines on his arms. “I _can’t_ imagine why you got your tattoos. I’m a little surprised you don’t have some type of food.”

Benny frowned. “I’ve never seen a good looking tattoo with food. I love tattoos, but I want them to look good, not cheesy.”

“Very true.” Cas pointed at another tattoo on his left shoulder. It was a staff with wings at the top, and two snakes were winding around the staff. A large “V” outlined over the snakes with Gabriel’s name on one side of the “V” and Castiel’s on the other side. “This is a variation of the American Veterinary Medical Association’s symbol that they use. Gabe and I got this tattoo a few years ago.”

“It’s fitting, bijou,” Benny commented.

“Alright, enough talk about tattoos. You two promised me an orgasm,” Dean interjected.

Benny and Cas couldn’t help but laugh at their Omega. Cas placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “That we did Omega. Now, get your butt on the couch,” Cas said, his voice dropping an octave.

Dean shivered, and he felt a drop of slick leak from his hole. He slipped from Benny’s arms and took a seat on the couch. Cas moved in front of him and caught his lips in a deep kiss. He felt Benny trailing kisses down his back across the feathers. He took a deep sniff and sighed as the air was starting to smell like a mixture of honey, pine, and cinnamon.

Benny suddenly pulled his lips from Cas’ back. “Wait a moment, I’ll be right back,” Benny called as he rushed from the room. He returned a minute later, a towel hanging from his hand. “Cher, get up real quick.” He spread the towel on the couch before motioning for Dean to sit back down.

“Remember, Dean, you don’t get to cum until we allow it,” Cas said, claiming Dean’s mouth again.

Dean moaned into the kiss, and Cas took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. While Cas occupied Dean’s mouth, Benny nipped and licked up the column of his throat. Benny scraped his against Dean’s left scent gland, and Dean felt more slick trickle out of him.

While Cas kissed Dean, his hands wandered all over the Omega’s exposed skin. He slid his fingers across Dean’s chest, sliding over the man’s pert nipples. Dean sucked in a breath; his nipples were extra sensitive, and just the simple touch had more slick pouring from his hole. Cas’ hand trailed lower until it was resting on Dean’s stomach. He broke the kiss at the feeling of soft flesh beneath his palm, and he started kneading the pouch above Dean’s hips.

Dean pushed Cas’ hand away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Like I tell Benny, there are other places you can touch me. Even working out, I can’t make that patch of fat disappear.”

Cas cupped Dean’s chin while Benny pulled away to stare at the two men. “Oh, Dean, you have nothing to be ashamed of. With you being an Omega, some parts of your body will naturally carry a little extra padding, and that is one place. I happen to like that small soft spot.” Cas drug his hand back up Dean’s stomach and chest. “Besides, the rest of you is perfectly muscular. But if it really bothers you that much, I promise not to touch it.”

Dean glanced at Benny and then back to Cas. “If you guys like it so much, then I can’t really keep you from it.”

Benny and Cas wore matching smiles as they rested their hands on the soft spot right above Dean’s hips. Benny leaned forward to lick into Dean’s mouth. “We love every part of you, Omega.” Benny pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, taking control of the kiss.

“Benny,” Dean whimpered.

“What do you want, Omega?” Cas asked huskily.

“I want more than these teasing touches,” Dean snapped.

Cas smirked at Dean, then trailed kisses down the column of Dean’s throat to his mating gland. “I think we can manage that.” 

Benny once more took control of Dean’s mouth while Cas sucked a deep hickey over Dean’s gland. Dean had one arm wrapped around Benny’s neck and the other buried in Cas’ hair as his arousal spiked higher. The air had become thick with their combined arousals. It was a unique combination of smells: a spicy yet minty pine forest aroma. They were all quickly becoming drunk on the scent.

Benny tore his mouth from Dean’s and dropped his head lower to suck on Dean’s nipple. Cas took the other nipple between his teeth and pulled. He smiled when a ragged groan was ripped from Dean’s throat. Cas wiggled the bud between his teeth while Benny sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth.

Dean’s body was swamped with pleasure, and he shut his eyes at the sensations. Cas may not know, but Benny knew how sensitive his nipples were. Benny had made his cum more than once on nipple stimulation alone. Slick was pouring from his ass, and his cock was rock hard and tenting his boxers obscenely. “Guys, please,” he moaned.

“What do you want, cher,” Benny asked with a lust-filled voice.

“I want to cum,” Dean cried.

“Oh, Dean, I think you can beg better than that.” Cas chuckled, laying his palm over Dean’s erection.

Dean bucked his hips ups, increasing the pressure against his cock. He turned his head to look at Benny. “Babe, please.”

“Sorry, cher, but Cas is in charge.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s and slipped his tongue inside just as Cas squeezed Dean’s cock.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled against Benny’s lips. He looked at Cas with wide eyes. “Please, honeybee, can I cum?”

Cas continued to rub his hand up and down Dean’s erection while Benny took his nipple back in his mouth. Dean threw his head back as the fire in his stomach grew larger. Every vein was alight with pleasure from the dual sensations. He continued to thrust against Cas’ hand, drawing closer to the precipice of orgasm.

“Are you close, Dean? Do you want to cum?” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean’s eyes were tinged with gold as he looked at Cas. “Please, honeybee! So close,” Dean whimpered.

The Beta smirked and rubbed his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock. Another dribble of precum stained Dean’s boxers further. Dean let out another choked whimper, causing Cas to grin. “Cum for me,” the Beta ordered.

At Cas’ command, Dean felt the volcano erupt inside of him. Semen poured from his cock, coating the front of his boxers. Cas continued stroking him through his orgasm until he fell back to the couch, exhausted.

Cas then Benny gave Dean a quick kiss before they began kissing each other. Dean watched with dazed eyes as the two men made out above him. He reached out and placed a palm on each man’s straining erection. They broke apart and stared at him with wide eyes. “It’s only fair you guys get to cum,” he said, still feeling the aftereffects of his orgasm. “Want you guys to cum on me.”

Benny looked at Cas. “You up for it, bijou?”

Cas nodded his head, his eyes dark with lust.

Benny hastily unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. He started stripping the flesh rapidly, his eyes locked with Dean’s. He looked at Cas when he heard a moan. The Beta had his cock out, his hand moving up and down languidly.

Cas smirked at the Alpha. “I want to watch you cum first. I’m in the mood for a show.”

“Sorry, bijou, little too worked up for much of a show,” Benny gasped out, teasing the head of his cock. He continued pumping his dick, and in minutes he was coming with a growl over Dean’s stomach. After wringing the last bit of cum from his cock, Benny relaxed against the couch.

Dean looked at Cas. “Your turn, honeybee.”

Having staved off his orgasm for so long, it didn’t take more than a few twists of Cas’ wrist for the wave of pleasure to crash through him. Ropes of cum covered Dean’s chest. He curled in on himself as he continued to stroke his cock. He managed to collapse against the couch rather than on top of Dean. His lips curved up when he felt a few kisses pressed to his hair. He tilted his head back to see Dean smiling at him. “Hello, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Hey, Cas, how are you feeling?” Dean asked softly.

“Good, kind of floaty, though.”

“I second that,” Benny said from the other side of Dean.

Dean turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Benny’s forehead. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you, too, cher,” Benny replied tenderly.

Dean looked back at Cas. “And I really, really like you a lot.”

Cas smiled softly. “I really, really like the two of you a lot as well.”

“Same, bijou.”

Cas stayed for another hour before saying he had to go on home. Once he was at the door, Dean asked him, “Tomorrow, we are having dinner at our uncle Bobby’s place. He said to invite you over because he wanted to meet you. Ellen will be there as well as a couple of close friends. Would you be willing to come?”

Cas was silent for a moment. “I need to see if I can rearrange something, but if I can, then I would love to come to dinner with you.”

Dean and Benny’s faces lit up. “Well, just let us know. We could pick you up from work, or we could just give you the address to his place.”

“I’ll text you tomorrow and let you know,” Cas said, giving Benny and then Dean a goodbye kiss.

Once Cas was gone, Dean and Benny headed to bed. As they laid in bed, curled up next to each other, Dean said, “Something’s missing.”

Benny hugged Dean tighter. “I know. I miss him, too. We just have to give him some time. I have a good feeling about Cas.”

“I do too,” Dean agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean, Benny, come on in, you idjits,” Bobby said as he opened his door. “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to knock?”

“Hey, Benny, good to see you,” Bobby exclaimed, hugging the Alpha.

“Hey, Bobby. It’s good to see you, too.” Benny returned the hug then walked to the living room.

Bobby turned to Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey, son.”

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said softly, leaning into the older Alpha’s embrace. He took a deep whiff of Bobby’s caramel scent and sighed. Even as a kid, his uncle’s scent had always been able to calm Dean, associating it with safeness and love.

Bobby had stepped in multiple times to make sure Dean and Sam had food and clothes since John was too concerned with buying alcohol and getting drunk. He had been the one to explain secondary genders to the boys and had done everything he could to help when they finally presented. He had been the one to teach Dean how to drive and had helped Dean restore Baby to a prime condition when Bobby bought her off a junker after she had been crashed. Before Dean could even start looking for a job, Bobby had offered him one at the garage. He had been one of the few people who had the balls to stand up to John Winchester, and Dean would be forever grateful to the man. Bobby never gave a damn if John didn’t take charity; he would make damn sure Dean and Sam had what they needed.

Dean and Bobby pulled apart and headed to the living room. Bobby looked at Benny and asked, “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to knock?”

“Sorry, Bobby, but my mama beat it into my head that you never enter a home without being properly invited in,” Benny said from his spot on the couch.

Bobby chuckled. “Well, can’t argue with your mama, that’s for sure. That woman has a wicked temper.”

“That she does. The last time she came to visit, she whacked my hand with a wooden spoon just for attempting to dip my finger in the icing on a cake,” Dean said, taking a seat on the couch next to Benny.

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “She had already warned you not to touch until after dinner, and she means what she says. I learned a long time ago not to try and sneak food around her. I’m surprised I don’t have permanent marks from that spoon of hers.” 

“Trying to keep Dean away from dessert is like trying to keep him away from burgers; it’s near impossible,” Ellen announced, walking into the living room with Jo following behind her.

Dean and Benny stood to give her and Jo a hug before they settled back on the couch. Like Bobby’s scent, Ellen’s cherry scent never failed to relax Dean when anxious or stressed. Ellen had been as much a part of Dean and Sam’s lives as Bobby had. After school, they would often go to the Roadhouse to do their homework or get something to eat because there was nothing in their apartment. Like Bobby, Ellen had no problem standing up to John and telling him exactly what was on her mind. 

Ellen handed Dean a beer and Benny a root beer before relaxing on the loveseat. Jo sat next to Dean and took a sip of her beer. “Yeah, we all know it’s nearly a lost cause to keep him away from food,” Jo said.

Dean elbowed her, which she quickly reciprocated by smacking him upside the head. “Damn, you hit hard,” he snapped, rubbing at the back of his head.

Jo rolled her eyes. “Oh, quit being a baby; I didn’t hit you that hard.”

“Yeah, but you still don’t have control of your Alpha strength even though you’ve been presented for years,” Dean teased.

Jo smirked and elbowed Dean in the side. “Oh, I have control, but you have a thicker head than normal, so I have to hit you harder to make sure it sticks.” 

“Alright, children, do I need to put you in timeout?” Ellen asked, an amused look on her face.

Before either of them could reply, there was a knock on the door. Benny and Dean were out of their seats and at the door almost immediately. They swung the door open, and the smiles fell off their faces. “Ugh, it’s only Charlie and Gilda,” Dean called.

Charlie was Dean’s best friend, and Gilda was her mate. Charlie and Dean had known each other since they were in middle school when she moved to Lawrence with her adopted parents after losing her parents to a car crash the previous year. She was twelve when she first met Dean.

Charlie had been a nervous wreck the first day of going to her new school, afraid the other children would tease her. When she walked into her first period of the day, she was upset to find that the teacher had given assigned seats, and she was in the front row next to a boy named Dean Winchester. All of the boys at the orphanage had teased her and called her names, and she was afraid this Dean would do the same. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong. As soon as Dean sat in his seat, he turned towards her and introduced himself. Charlie had mumbled a quiet hello but hadn’t said much. Dean, the outgoing and persistent person that he was, didn’t seem to mind her shyness. When he noticed one of the pins on her bag, he said, “You like Star Wars?” He pointed towards the pin. “Yoda is my favorite character! I love how he talks.”

Charlie couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Yoda is pretty cool, but Princess Leia is better!”

From that moment on, Dean and Charlie became inseparable. Whenever they had classes together, they were always partners for any group assignment. After school most days, Charlie would hang out with Dean and Sam. She had earned major brownie points when she told Dean she loved hanging with Sam just as much as Dean. Sometimes they would go to the library or her house. The few times they went to Dean and Sam’s apartment, Charlie never cared that it was rundown and beer bottles littered the floor. The boys would often go to her house on the weekends to play video games or watch movies together. 

When Benny moved to town, he quickly became a part of the group, and they started spending most afternoons at his house. Charlie loved him from the moment he told her he had taken Sam and Dean back to his place and fed them. Even though they were all good friends, when Benny and Dean started dating, she and Sam made sure to give Benny the protective sibling talk. They promised him if he ever hurt Dean, they would make sure nobody ever found Benny’s body. 

When Charlie had gotten into live-action role-playing, she had dragged Dean and Benny right along with her. After Charlie had made her way to the title of Queen of Moondoor, it had been Dean’s idea to make him her handmaiden and Benny, her personal guard. He insisted that she needed round the clock protection from her enemies. 

It came to nobody's surprise when Charlie presented as an Omega. It gave her and Dean one more thing to bond over. They could spend hours sitting on the couch drinking beer and bitching about heats and slick. Dean had been the first one she told when she started dating another Omega named Gilda. A year later, when Gilda and Charlie had their bonding ceremony, there had only been one choice on who Charlie’s best man would be. Dean hadn’t even been ashamed of all the tears he shed that night, too happy for his best friend to be embarrassed.

“Well, hello to you too,” Charlie said, walking inside with Gilda on her heels. “What’s got you in a tiff?”

“Cas is supposed to be coming over, and we’re excited and nervous all at the same time,” Benny explained as the four of them headed back to the living room.

Gilda and Charlie took a seat next to Ellen after a quick round of hellos. Gilda looked at Dean and Benny and asked, “Ah, that makes sense. You two really like this guy, don’t you?”

“Hell, I thought I was going to have to send Dean home early today with how much he’s been worrying,” Bobby said from his spot in the recliner.

“We just want you guys to like Cas as much as we do,” Dean practically whined. “Your opinions are important to us.”

“Dean, from what you’ve told us, Cas seems like an awesome guy. Quit fretting,” Charlie said. Ellen, who was sitting next to her, nodded in agreement.

There was another knock on the door, but before anybody could get up, “Honey, I’m home,” was hollered.

Benny stood up to greet his best friend and fellow Alpha, Matt. Matt and Benny had been hired at Lizzie’s at the same time and had become fast friends. Both being newbies, they formed a sort of camaraderie, leaning on each other after a busy night or a hard shift. Matt couldn’t cook to save his life, but he could pour and mix drinks up better than any person Benny knew. Usually, during his dinner break, Benny would sit at the bar, and the two would talk while Matt poured drinks for the customers. 

After discovering a shared love of bowling and gardening, they had become even better friends. Dean didn’t mind when Benny spent the night at the bowling alley with Matt instead of him. Usually, on those nights, Dean called Charlie, and they’d go miniature golfing since Charlie was the only person who could beat Dean. On the days Dean worked, Benny often went to Matt’s, and they would spend the day working in the Alpha’s large garden or lounging around the pool. 

Like Dean had been Charlie’s best man, Benny had been Matt’s at his mating ceremony. Lindsay, Matt’s Omega, had been everything the Alpha had been looking for, and Benny couldn’t have been happier when they finally got mated. They had been mated for two years when they had their first pup, a little girl named Katherine. Benny had broken into tears when Matt asked if he wanted to be the pup’s godfather. Benny had asked Matt to go to the flower show with him, but Matt already had plans with his wife and hadn’t been able to make it. Looking back, Benny was glad he hadn’t been able to.

Matt and Benny shared a bone-crushing hug before Matt grabbed a chair from the dining room and dragged it into the living room. Benny had grabbed him a beer from the kitchen and handed it to him once he sat down. “Thanks, man, so how is everybody doing?”

“We’re all pretty good. Where’s that wife and pup of yours?” Bobby asked.

“Kat isn’t feeling too good. She’s teething, and her mouth is hurting her real bad. Those damn teething rings aren’t doing a bit of good, so all she’s doing right now is sleeping or crying. Lindsay had just put her down for a nap and was going to take a bath when I left,” Matt explained.

“I have a recipe for a poultice you can put on her gums that will help with the pain. It saved my life when Jo was teething,” Ellen said.

Matt smiled at her. “That would be awesome. I just feel so bad that she’s hurting, and we can’t do anything about it. The pediatrician told us we could give her Motrin, but it hasn’t seemed to help her.”

“Remind me before you leave. It will help, I promise,” Ellen assured.

For the next few minutes, everyone sat around, talking, and catching up. It didn’t slip past anybody’s attention how Benny and Dean kept glancing in the direction of the door every few seconds. “I swear you two idjits are more jittery than a worm on a hook,” Bobby commented.

Both men had matching blushes on their cheeks. Benny started to say something when there was a knock on the door. He and Dean were at the door and throwing it open in less than five seconds. They wore matching bright smiles at seeing Cas standing on the other side.

“Hey, bijou,” Benny said, pulling the Beta into a tight hug.

“Hello, cupcake,” Cas said, burying his nose in one of the Alpha’s scent glands.

Dean pressed his chest to Cas’ back and wrapped his arms around the two men. “We missed you, honeybee. How was your day at work?”

Cas turned his head to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “It was long and exhausting. Between an emergency surgery where we had to amputate a leg and then another where we had to pull out over a dozen socks from a dog’s stomach, I was waiting for it to end.”

Dean brought his hands to Cas’ shoulders and slowly started kneading the muscles. Cas let out a low moan, “Oh, that feels heavenly. You keep doing that, and I’ll be a pile of mush and in no position to meet your friends.”

Benny smirked. “Oh, you aren’t getting out of that so easily. He is good with his hands, though, isn’t he?”

“Marvelous,” Cas said soft, his eyes falling closed.

Dean massaged the Beta’s shoulders for a few more minutes until he felt most of the knots loosen. “There you go, honeybee. How do you feel?”

“A whole lot better,” Cas replied, pulling away from Benny.

“You boys got thirty seconds to quit making out and bring Cas in here to meet everybody,” Ellen called out.

The three men chuckled and shared one more quick kiss. As they walked into the living room, all eyes turned to them. “Hello, Ellen, Jo,” Cas said with a nod in their direction.

Jo smiled and got up to hug the Beta. “Hey Cas, how ya doing?” 

Cas shrugged. “Long day, so I’m glad to be off. What about you?”

“Not too bad. Made an extra two hundred in tips last night because we had a huge party come in, so I can afford those boots I’ve been wanting,” Jo replied, taking a sip of her beer.

“That’s awesome. I can’t wait to see them. Ellen, how are you?”

Ellen stood up and hugged Cas. “Working as usual. Trying to keep Jo in line, but that’s a lost cause. How are you doing with managing those boys?”

Cas glanced at Dean and Benny. “Dean’s a little bit of a handful, but between Benny and I, I think we can keep him under control.”

Ellen grinned, “Promise him burgers and pie, and you’re good.”

Cas’ lips turned up at the corners, and there was a twinkle in his eye. “That’s what I’ve been told.” 

“Well, are you two idjits going to introduce him to the rest of us or what?” Bobby said.

Cas turned around to face the older Alpha, who was now standing from his chair. Dean and Benny had told him about Bobby, and he was more nervous than when he performed his first surgery. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and held his hand out. “You must be Mr. Singer.”

Bobby grunted. “Mr. Singer was my father, and he was a mean ole drunk of a man. You can just call me Bobby. So, you’re the Beta that has my boys all tongue-tied.”

“I don’t know if they are tongue-tied. I mean, Dean never shuts up unless he has food in his mouth, and I’ve never seen Benny not able to come up with something to say,” Cas replied.

He relaxed when a grin spread across the other man’s face. “Ain’t that the truth. It’s nice to meet you, Cas. Those boys have been telling us all about you. Heard you guys got off to quite the rocky start with the whole fake dating profile.”

Cas relaxed even further and sat between Dean and Benny. “Thank you,” he said when Jo offered him a Coke. After being introduced to Charlie, Gilda, and Matt, Cas said, “Yeah, my brother seemed to think it was his responsibility to find me an Alpha and Omega.”

Cas spent the next ten minutes explaining what Gabe had done and how the first time meeting Dean and Benny had gone. The more he talked, and the people around him laughed, the better he felt. Cas had been so scared to meet the people who were essential to Dean and Benny. He had been worried about what would happen if they disapproved of him.

“Well, I think he’s a keeper. I haven’t seen Dean or Benny this happy in a while,” Charlie announced.

Everyone nodded, and Cas felt the last of his nerves fade away. “Thank you, Charlie, that means the world to me. I can’t tell you how scared I was to meet all of you. Dean and Benny have told me so much about you guys and how close you are. I didn’t know if I could manage to win your approval.”

“Cas, it’s obvious you care about them, and lord knows they care about you. As long as you treat them right, you’re good in our book. I know Benny hasn’t shut up about you all week. I’ve thought about spilling a drink on myself just to get away from that dopey look on his face,” Matt said around his laughter.

“I know what you mean,” Gilda added. “The other night at the bar, Dean told us all how delusional you are for thinking your Mustang is better than his Baby. He’s happy to have someone to talk cars to since Benny is clueless when it comes to that kind of thing.”

“They spent five hours texting back and forth talking about cars,” Benny interjected. “Five hours!”

Dean elbowed Benny. “Who spent nearly four hours texting him about flowers and bees? How can you talk about flowers for that long?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see how you guys can talk about cars for that long,” Benny shot back.

“There are thousands of different kinds of vehicles, Babe, so it isn’t hard.”

“Dean, there are far more species of flowers than there are types of vehicles,” Cas pointed out.

“Whatever, at least I had Dr. Sexy to occupy me,” Dean grumbled.

Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean looked at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh my gosh, you guys are so freaking cute! You three might have become my new favorite OTP,” Charlie said excitedly.

“OT what?” Cas asked, confused.

Gilda rolled her eyes. “OTP, it means one true pairing. It’s your favorite pairing of characters in a show or a book, for example.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “Oh, so like how Dean ships Dr. Sexy with that hot nurse?” 

“Exactly like that,” Gilda replied.

“But we aren’t fictional characters,” Cas said, obviously perplexed.

Charlie shook her head, “Doesn’t matter! You can be my real-life OTP! Now, what shipper name can I give you?” She was silent for a moment before saying, “Oh, you guys could be Destiny because it was destiny that the three of you would be together.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I call you my best friend,” Dean teased.

“Because I’m awesome, and you would have failed school without me keeping your butt afloat,” Charlie shot back.

“Psh, please, I was the one who did most of the work. You were too busy hacking into the school’s computer system and changing the lunch menu.” Dean looked at Cas. “She's brilliant with computers. She went to MIT and now works for the government creating spyware and stuff.”

“Wow, that is impressive,” Cas said.

Just then, the oven timer went off. “The roast is done. Jo, Dean, Benny, wanna help me get the food set up? Charlie, Matt, Cas, you three get the table set up and get drinks made up for everyone. Bobby and Gilda, get the butter and stuff from the fridge and set it on the table,” Ellen ordered.

The kitchen and dining room were filled with activity as everybody scurried to do as they were told. Ten minutes later, they were all sitting down at the table, ready to eat. The next hour was filled with the sound of silverware scratching against plates as they all enjoyed the food. During dinner, Cas learned more about the people that Dean and Benny called their friends and family. 

He now knew how Ellen and Bobby had helped raise Dean and Sam until Benny and his family came along. He learned why Dean and Charlie were so close and how he had a new gardening buddy in Matt. Cas shared a love of animals with Gilda, who worked at the city zoo. For most of his life, Cas had had few friends, and in the course of one night, he had gained nearly half a dozen. 

Once dinner was over, Matt left, wanting to get home to his wife and pup. Ellen made sure to write down the poultice recipe and told him to call her and let her know if it worked. Charlie managed to convince Benny, Dean, Cas, Gilda, and Jo to play Monopoly. Ellen and Bobby watched them, laughing at the antics that followed.

Dean and Charlie were the most competitive out of everyone playing. From the moment they could buy property, they fought over who would buy what. They were so busy competing that neither had a complete property set when the last property was purchased. Cas managed to get all the green and one of the dark blue properties while Benny got all the yellow, Jo had all the light blue, and Gilda had all the orange. Everything else had been divided between Dean and Charlie.

Every time Dean was sent to jail, he pouted like a baby while Charlie gloated. Dean, of course, returned the favor when she got sent to jail. Whenever they landed on any of the chance spaces, they always chose each other to play the card effect on. The rest of the players watched with amusement as they bickered back and forth.

Because Jo had one of the cheapest properties, she was the first to run out of money. Gilda and Benny could never make it past Cas’ side of the board without landing on one of his properties and became the next two to get out. Out of Charlie, Dean, and Cas, it was obvious who was doing the best.

“How in the hell do you hit that free parking spot every time,” Dean shouted as Cas once again collected the money from the center of the board.

Cas smirked and sorted the money out into piles. “I’m just lucky, I guess. Not my fault the dice aren’t rolling in your favor.”

Cas, who owned the two most expensive properties on the board, beat both Dean and Charlie within the hour. Benny was barely able to keep Dean from flipping the living room table over. “He cheated! He had to cheat,” Dean shouted angrily.

Charlie was packing up the game and glared at her best friend. “Quit being such a poor sport, Winchester. He beat me too, and you don’t see me whining like a pup,” 

Dean took a seat on the couch, pouting like a petulant child. “Whatever! I call a rematch next time we have dinner together.” 

Soon enough, Dean, Benny, and Cas were the only ones left. Cas was throwing his Coke can away when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around to see Bobby leaning against the counter. “Hello, Bobby. Is there something you need?”

Bobby took a sip of his beer and said, “I was worried those two boys would never be able to find a Beta who could fit in with them. I mean, they’ve known each other for over a decade, and I don’t know many people who would try and fit into such a relationship. When Dean first told me about you, I was skeptical. Even after everything he has been through with his father, that boy is entirely too trusting sometimes, and he gets attached very quickly. 

I know he has Benny to protect him, but I was still worried. I knew nothing about you, and those boys and Sam mean the world to me. I would do anything to protect them. I was afraid Dean was getting too close too quickly.”

Cas stared at the floor, chewing on his lip. “What do you think now?” he asked softly.

Cas looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I think they couldn’t have picked a better Beta than you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the two of them smile the way they did tonight.”

Cas’ lips spread in a slow smile. “Thank you, Bobby. That means a lot to me. I know how important you are to Dean and Benny, and I was so afraid you wouldn’t like me.”

“Son, you keep them smiling like they have tonight, and you and I will be ok. Welcome to the family,” Bobby said, pulling the Beta into a hug.

If Cas had a tear in his eye when they pulled apart, neither man said anything. They walked into the living room to find Dean and Benny ready to leave. Cas walked over to them, and Benny placed a kiss on his forehead. “Ready to go, bijou?”

“Yeah,” Cas answered softly.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Well, it’s been fun, Bobby. See you at work on Monday. Can’t wait to tell you about all the cars Cas and I see tomorrow.” 

“I’m looking forward to it. Now, you boys, be safe and get on home. I need my beauty sleep,” Bobby remarked, walking with them to the front door.

“I don’t think it’s doing you any good. You still look like a grump,” Dean teased. 

Bobby smacked the Omega on the head and growled, “Shut up, you idjit, and get on out of here before I fire your mouthy ass. Benny, it seems you need to teach him a lesson tonight.”

Benny laughed. “It doesn’t do much good; his head is too thick.”

“Well, maybe between you and Cas, the two of you can get the lesson through that thick skull of his,” Bobby grumbled.

The three men shared a laugh before Dean, Benny, and Cas headed to their cars. They stopped at Cas’ Mustang, and he turned to look at the other two men. He was fidgeting with his fingers, nervous about something. He glanced at the ground and then back at Dean and Benny. “Does Bobby, um, know about your relationship?”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, he may have walked in on us one time here at his place. I would spend my heats here instead of at the apartment with Sam and my dad. Benny snuck in one night, and Bobby got an eyeful when he was checking in on me.”

Cas blushed. “That must have been an awkward conversation.”

Benny nodded. “It was, but Bobby was more concerned that we were being careful and being respectful of each other’s limits.”

“Yeah, so now he likes to tease us about it sometimes. He doesn’t give two shits what we get up to as long as we’re careful,” Dean added.

“I can’t imagine what my parents would think if they ever found out,” Cas said, shuddering at the thought.

“Well, we’ll be sure never to tell them, bijou.” Benny pulled Cas into his arms and placed a deep kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Cas turned his head so that he and Dean could share an equally passionate kiss.

“I’ve got to get going. Gabe is doing a lot better, but I promised not to be home too late. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cas said, giving each man another peck on the mouth.

Dean nuzzled his nose against the Beta’s. “Bye Cas, I can’t wait.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “We’ll see each other in less than twelve hours.”

“I’ll be counting them down.”

“See you in the morning, bijou,” Benny said as Cas pulled away from them and got in his car. With a final wave, Cas pulled out of Bobby’s driveway and headed to his apartment.

Dean was so excited that he was up the next morning before his alarm even went off. For once, he didn’t pull his entire wardrobe out of his dresser. Dean threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read, “Not old, just vintage,” with multiple classic cars underneath the words. He threw a green flannel over it and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Benny walked into the kitchen, scratching at his bare stomach. He was mid-yawn as he said, “Morning, cher.”

“Morning, babe,” Dean replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

After pouring himself a cup and adding cream and sugar, Benny took a seat next to Dean. “You’re bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning.”

Dean’s eyes were alight with excitement. “Well, yeah, it’s car show day and my date with Cas. I’m pumped!”

Benny smiled at his mate. “I’m glad to see you so happy, cher. After those first couple of attempts of trying to find a Beta, I was worried about you. I’m glad Cas has changed that.”

“Yeah, I know I lost hope there for a little bit, but Cas has changed all of that.” Dean sighed and took another sip of coffee. “He fits, Benny, really well. I just can’t help but think that he might not be feeling the same way. What if he decides he doesn’t want to be with us?”

Benny grabbed Dean’s free hand and wrapped their fingers up together. “You can’t think like that, Dean. We all had a great time last night, and Cas is looking forward to your date today. Not to mention, the other night on the couch was pretty hot. He seemed really into us then.”

Dean blushed at the mention of the other night. “Even though we didn’t do much, it was still some of the hottest sex we’ve had in a long time. I mean, having both of you guys, uh, pleasuring me, was freaking awesome. I was hard as a rock in like ten seconds flat.”

Benny smirked. “Trust me, I noticed. I didn’t even have to tell Cas about how sensitive your nipples were. He figured it out all on his own.”

“Yeah, he did,” Dean grinned at the memory. His head shot up when he heard a knock on the door. Dean was out of his chair and standing at the door before Benny even managed to stand up. Dean threw the door open and exclaimed, “Cas, hey.”

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said, chuckling at the Omega’s enthusiasm. Cas barely had time to shut the door behind him before Dean was in his arms and pressing a kiss to his mouth. When Dean parted his lips on a sigh, Cas slipped his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, their tongues dancing while their lips moved against each other.

“Now that’s a good morning kiss,” Cas joked as they separated. “Love the shirt, by the way.”

“I must agree, and thanks. I’m just really excited; I can tone it down if it’s too much.” Dean dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

Cas hooked his fingers under Dean’s chin and forced his head back up. “Never be ashamed for your passion, Dean. Your exuberance is like a ray of sunshine.” Cas’ blue eyes went wide. “That’s it, that’s what I’m going to call you.”

“What, sunshine?”

Cas gave a single nod of his head. “Mhm, unless you don’t want me to, of course.”

“What, no! I like it!” Dean pecked Cas on the lips.

“Well, isn’t this sweet. I could watch the two of you be cute with each other all day,” Benny quipped from where he was leaning against the wall.

“Good morning, cupcake,” Cas greeted, walking over to the Alpha to kiss him. “What are your plans for the day while Dean and I geek out over cars for six hours or so?”

“Gonna go to the gym for a couple of hours. Gotta water the flowers, and I’m replanting a few into larger pots. I just started a new book last night, so I’ll probably read a little bit. And, I figured I’d make us dinner for when the two of you get home. Any requests?” Benny asked as they all made their way back to the kitchen.

Dean grabbed his coffee cup and drank the last of the hot liquid. “I’d be up for some Chinese.” 

Cas nodded his head. “Chinese sounds good.”

“I’ve got an awesome beef and broccoli recipe. At least it’s good enough that Dean will eat the broccoli without complaining. You want noodles or rice with it?”

“Noodles,” Dean and Cas said at the same time.

“Noodles it is,” Benny announced.

“Alright, now that dinner is settled, Cas and I better get going.” Dean put his coffee cup in the sink and started to head out of the kitchen.

“Do you have the tickets,” Benny called.

“Yes, of course,” Dean called back. Dean huffed and hurried to the bedroom to grab the tickets from the top drawer of his nightstand.

“Sunshine, it’s not nice to lie to your Alpha.” Cas smirked, watching Dean walk down the hallway towards him.

“Yeah, yeah. Benny likes to rub it in about how forgetful I can sometimes be.” Dean grabbed his wallet and keys from the bowl, then turned to Cas. “Now, c’mon, we’ve got cars to go ogle.”

As they walked to the parking lot, Cas suggested. “Dean, why don’t we take my car?” 

Dean shot a glare in the Beta’s direction. “Not a chance, Cas. I got to prove that my Baby is better than yours.”

Cas grinned, “I think that is something we are going to have to agree to disagree on. No matter how good your Baby is, mine will always be better. What can I say? I was a fan of Mustangs first?”

As they approached the car, Dean patted Baby’s hood. “You know, I helped Bobby restore Baby here when I was fifteen. She had been wrecked and was going to be sent to a junkyard for parts. Bobby saw her potential and brought her back to his garage. We spent months restoring her. I thought he would sell her, so you can imagine my surprise when he handed me her keys and registration. Bobby told me that since my dad refused to buy me a car, he would get me one himself. He knew how much I loved the old style Impalas, and so when he saw Baby, he knew she was the perfect car for me.” Dean frowned and suddenly seemed to curl in on himself. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

“Dean,” Cas said, but Dean ignored him.

“Presenting as an Omega was just one way I disappointed my dad. When Benny and I moved into our apartment, that was one of the best days of my life. Even Sam came to live with us until he went off to college. Now I see my dad once a year on one of the major holidays. Honestly, it’s awful. I spend the whole day listening to him tell me how much of a screw up I am for being an Omega and not going to college. If it wasn’t for having Benny to come home to, I’m not sure what I would do.” Dean sneered, thinking about the holidays he had spent with his father.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. The Omega turned until he could bury his nose against the Beta’s scent gland. “Your father is wrong, Dean. You are an amazing and talented person. To be mad at you for presenting as an Omega and choosing not to go to college, that’s his problem, not yours. As a parent, it’s his job to love and support you no matter what. I will support my child… when I have them, no matter what they present as or what they choose to do with their lives. That’s a parent’s job.”

Dean huffed. “Thanks, Cas. Maybe if you and Benny say it enough times, one day I’ll believe it. Benny keeps telling me I shouldn’t even visit with him, but he’s my dad.”

“Just because he’s your father doesn’t mean you owe him anything. You’ve got to kick the negative people out and only surround yourself with people who are going to support you,” Cas said with conviction.

Dean pulled away slightly to better look at Cas. “Sounds like you’ve got some experience.”

“A little bit. Maybe I’ll tell you and Benny someday.” Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead. “That’s enough bad thoughts for the day. We’ve got cars to go ogle.”

The smile was slow to come as Dean said, “Damn straight.”

Half an hour later, Dean was pulling into the expo center parking lot. The place was already pretty crowded as part of the parking lot was blocked off for cars to be displayed outside. Dean parked far in the back, away from anybody who could hurt his Baby.

They were walking towards the entrance when Cas said, “I have to admit, Baby rides pretty damn smooth. I can see why you love her so much.”

“Thanks, Cas. Maybe one day, I’ll ride in your Mustang so that I can officially say that my Baby is better.”

Cas playfully shoved against Dean’s shoulder. “Keep dreaming, sunshine.”

The second they stepped inside, Dean and Cas were in Heaven. The expo center was full of hundreds of cars and trucks, which were lined up in neat rows to maximize the use of the space. Dean’s eyes were racing as he took in everything laid out in front of him. He could make out Mustangs, Camaros, Impalas, Thunderbirds, and more.

“Cas, I’ve died and gone to Heaven! I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many classics in one place! This is gonna be awesome!” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and headed to the first car he laid eyes on.

Dean’s eyes were wide with delight as he took in the cherry red vehicle. “Cas, do you know what kind of car this is?”

Castiel studied the vehicle in front of him. “It’s a Ferrari, late nineteen fifties, early nineteen sixties. It’s a racecar, that’s for sure.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Dean cried, kissing Cas on the cheek. “This is a nineteen fifty-eight Ferrari two-fifty Testa Rossa. This bad boy tore up the Italian racing circuit back in its day with a three-liter V twelve engine. One of these babies sold for over sixteen million at an auction.”

“You really know your cars. I must say I’m impressed,” the Ferrari’s owner said.

Dean barely looked at the woman as he said, “I’m a professional mechanic, and I’ve done a few car restorations. Classic cars are a passion of mine!”

“She’s beautiful. Do you ever drive her?” Cas asked while walking around the car.

The woman shook her head. “Oh no, I spent way too much money to drive her around the block. I only show her and have my own transport rig to load her up in. So, do you guys have a classic of your own?”

“Yes, both of us, actually,” Cas answered with a grin. “I own a sixty-five Mustang, and Dean, there, owns a sixty-seven Impala.”

The woman gave an impressed whistle. “You guys have some pretty sweet rides yourselves.”

They spent fifteen minutes talking to the owner of the Ferrari. They continued down the aisle of cars, Dean quizzing Cas on each vehicle they stopped at. Dean was impressed when there were only three cars Cas wasn’t able to identify.

Castiel stopped at a car and looked at it fondly. “This is another favorite of mine.”

Dean chuckled next to him. “Dude, a sixty-nine Continental? It’s a pimpmobile!”

“It’s a luxury car, Dean. Now, are you going to give me all of the specifications for this particular model, or shall I ask the owner?” Cas asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, the engine is a four-sixty CI V eight,” Dean started listing facts about the car with Cas eagerly listening.

Around noon, they decided to stop and get lunch. Dean ordered a burger and fries while Cas got chicken tenders and onion rings. After they took a seat, Dean nodded towards Cas’ meal and said, “Benny said that’s what you got when you went to the flower expo with him.”

Cas stuck a small onion ring into his mouth. “It’s comfort food. With our parents always working, Gabe and I didn’t get to go out much. Whenever we had a nice enough nanny who would take us out, I always ordered this wherever we went.”

“How many nannies did you guys have growing up?” Dean asked skeptically.

“I lost count after a couple of dozen,” Cas replied, slightly aggravated.

“Woah, dude, why so many? I mean, you don’t seem like you’d be a bad kid.”

“ _I_ wasn’t, but Gabriel was another story. He wanted our parents to notice us so badly that he would do anything he could to run the nannies off. He threw a pie in one’s face, put ants in another’s pants, and caused one nanny to break his arm after making him trip down the stairs,” Cas described angrily.

Dean took a bite of his burger and said, “Again, I say, your brother sounds like an ass sometimes.”

“Gabriel just wanted our parents’ attention. I can’t say I didn’t, but I would never do what he did. I was the one who refused to eat or take a bath and stuff like that. I guess in the long run, all that stuff only hurt me rather than the nanny.” Cas dipped his tender in honey mustard before taking a bite.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it kind of did, I imagine. I get it, though. Sam would be the one to do that kind of shit. I was the one who would confront dad when he came home drunk. Got a few black eyes because I called him on his shit.”

Castiel gasped. “Dean, your father hit you, and yet you still associate with him?”

“As I said before, he’s my dad. He’s family, Cas.” Dean dropped his eyes to his food, not wanting to see the fury in Cas’.

“Family or not, if he hurt you, he doesn’t deserve you.” Dean flinched at the scolding tone of Cas’ voice. “Why does Benny even let you visit?”

Dean glared at the Beta. “I’m an adult! Benny doesn’t control me!” Dean looked away. “I don’t go because of me. I go because… because Sam goes. I go to protect him, ok?”

“Have you ever told Sam that?”

“What?” Dean scoffed.

“Sunshine,” Cas said softly, waiting for Dean to look at him. “Maybe Sam only goes to protect you. If that’s the case, if you don’t go, he wouldn’t either.”

“Hm, never thought of that before. Next time we talk, I’ll have to ask him.” Dean rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. “Can we talk about you some more or even Benny? I’m tired of talking about me.”

Deciding to let the subject drop, Cas said, “Tell me how you and Benny met.”

Dean pushed his empty tray to the side and smiled. “Well, Sam and I grew up in Lawrence. Benny moved here when he was fourteen, and I was thirteen. Sam was only nine.”

*****

It was summer vacation, and Dean was playing in the front yard with his little brother Sam. They were left by themselves at the house as usual while their dad was at work. They had been playing catch for nearly an hour when Sam said, “Dean, I’m hungry. Is there anything to eat?”

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head. “Dad is supposed to go shopping after work. He will bring food home for dinner. We’re just going to have to wait, Sammy.”

Sam rubbed at his belly. “But I’m hungry, Dean! Could you call Uncle Bobby or Aunt Ellen and see if they will bring us food?”

Dean felt so helpless, knowing that his brother was hungry, and there was nothing he could do. He had scrounged through the cabinets just to find something for Sam for breakfast. Dean knew the cupboards were bare of anything edible. He could call his uncle or aunt, but there would be a massive fight if his dad found out. His dad hated taking charity from anybody and got mad when Bobby or Ellen yelled at him for the way he was raising Dean and Sam. Dean chewed on his lips, debating on if feeding Sam was more important than dealing with his dad’s anger.

Before Dean could make a decision, a voice from behind him said, “Hey.” 

Dean spun around, making sure he was between the stranger and his brother. “Who are you?” Dean asked, staring at the boy in front of him.

The boy was slightly taller than Dean, with thick brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He had a large smile on his face as he looked at Dean and Sam. “I’m Benny. My folks and I just moved to town a few days ago. I just figured I’d come and say hi. I don’t have many friends right now.”

Sam ran around Dean and up to Benny. “I’m Sam, and that’s my big brother, Dean. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Baton Rouge, Louisiana,” Benny drawled in a thick Cajun accent.

“Oh, so that’s why you talk like that,” Sam chatted excitedly.

“Sam,” Dean scolded. “Sorry, he’s only nine.”

Benny waved him off. “It’s cool; I do talk differently compared to anyone around here.”

“What’s it like living in Louisiana? Dean and I have never lived anywhere but here. It would be awesome to go on vacation and visit another state or even another country!” Sam paused when his stomach growled loudly. He looked at Dean. “Dean, please, I’m really hungry.”

Before Dean could say anything, Benny spoke up. “You could come back to my place. My mama was making some Jambalaya for lunch. She always makes way more than we could ever hope to eat. She wouldn’t mind me bringing back some friends.”

“Can we, Dean, please? We’ve never had Jambalaya before,” Sam begged his brother.

*****

“If it had just been me, I probably wouldn’t have gone with Benny. Dad hated taking charity. He used to get in so many fights with Bobby and Ellen when we were growing up. He got so mad when we first started hanging out with Benny, but once he realized he spent a lot less money on groceries and could spend it on alcohol, he didn’t care anymore. 

Anyway, Sam was hungry, and I couldn’t let my little brother go hungry. So, we went to Benny’s house and had one of the best lunches we’d ever had up to that point. It wasn’t hard to impress me at that age. Feed me and protect Sam, and you were good in my book. By the time Sam and I went home that night, Benny and I were best friends,” Dean explained while Cas continued eating his lunch.

“Sam’s lucky to have you for a brother, Dean. It seems you’ve always been self-sacrificing for the ones you love. I can see why Benny never let you go,” Cas said, popping the last onion ring into his mouth.

“Benny and I started dating within a year of meeting. He has always been so easy to talk to and never minded Sam and Charlie tagging along with us. We have a lot in common, even if it doesn’t always seem like it.” Dean’s eyes were full of adoration as he talked about Benny. “I mean, we love cooking together, watching movies and sports, and going hiking or on picnics. We’ve always supported each other no matter what. He never cared that all I wanted to do was work on cars for a living. When I presented as Omega, he was there when my dad practically kicked me out of the house. Benny has never treated me like being an Omega makes me less than what I am.”

“That’s because being an Omega doesn’t make you less. I couldn’t see you ever letting anybody treat you like crap just because you were an Omega,” Cas said as they stood up to throw their garbage away.

“One guy tried, and I beat the shit out of him. I thought Benny would be mad, but he just shrugged and said the guy shouldn’t have insulted me. That was the moment I knew Benny was the Alpha for me. We’ve known each other for eleven years and have been mated for four. We thought we were all each other needed… until now.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and wound their fingers together.

Cas’ lips curved up. “I never thought I needed an Alpha and Omega, but it seems I was wrong. I never realized how lonely I’ve been until you guys came into my life.”

Dean pulled Cas to a stop and made the Beta look at him. He squeezed Cas’ hand gently. “We never realized how much we needed a Beta to balance us out. We’ve spent the last few years trying to get our lives together and our futures lined up, so we haven’t had time to focus on ourselves as a couple. Benny and I haven’t had the same days off for a while, so we spent our free time with friends instead of each other. Even though we had nights off together, we were so exhausted from work that we usually just went to bed. Maybe had some fun times in the bedroom once or twice a week,” Dean said with a grin. “Things finally started slowing down a few months ago. Our days off started lining up, and we finally had time to focus on ourselves as a couple. Instead of getting closer, we’ve been at odds with each other, and it’s caused some pretty big fights, something we hardly ever did growing up. We finally talked about needing a Beta, and it seems we were right.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the forehead. “Well, I’m glad Gabriel made that dating profile for me.”

“So am I, honeybee, so am I.” Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek.

“C’mon, we have more cars to go look at.” Cas pulled Dean along behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

It took them another three hours to look at all the cars inside and out in the parking lot. There wasn’t a single car or truck in the whole show that Dean wasn’t able to identify and list off at least half a dozen facts about. After viewing every vehicle, they stopped by a few tables selling souvenirs.

“Dude, look at this, they’ve got miniature Impalas and Mustangs,” Dean exclaimed, catching sight of a model car that looked like Baby and one that looked like Cas’ car. “Oh, look at this truck! It’s got flowers and stuff on it! I’ll get it for Benny; I’m sure he’ll love it!” Dean pointed at the three cars and told the guy running the table he wanted to buy them.

Cas watched Dean take his wallet out and start pulling bills from it. He laid a hand on the Omega’s arm and said, “Sunshine, you don’t have to buy me anything.”

“Cas, we’re on a date, so I wanna buy you something.” Dean handed the money over and took the bag from the guy. He tucked his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed Cas’ hand. “Besides, you owe me pie. I kept my promise and didn’t retaliate against Benny.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “That I do. Are you ready to leave now?”

“Yep, all set. We gotta stop by the Roadhouse to pick my pie up.”

Cas titled his head. “Wait, the Roadhouse? Since when does Ellen sell whole pies instead of just pie slices?”

“She does when her favorite nephew asks her to. Besides, her cherry pie is the best in the country,” Dean exclaimed with a proud grin.

“So, how exactly are Ellen and Bobby your aunt and uncle? From what I’ve gathered, you guys aren’t related by blood.” Cas said.

By now, they were at the car. Dean placed the bag in the backseat then climbed into the driver’s seat next to Cas. “She’s not really my aunt, and Bobby isn’t my uncle. They were friends of my dad’s, so Sam and I have known them since we were little. They treated Sam and me better than our dad ever did, and they are more family to us than our dad.”

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the Roadhouse. He and Cas walked into the bar together and headed straight to the register. Ellen smiled when she saw the two of them walking up. “Hey Dean, hey Cas. Come to pick up your pie?”

“Hell yeah, we are! Cas promised me he’d buy me a whole pie if I behaved, so now he’s fulfilling that promise.” Dean had an enthusiastic smile on his face at the prospect of getting a whole pie.

Ellen looked at Cas with a shake of her head. “Cas, let me tell you, you’ve screwed up! You start on with Dean’s pie addiction, and you’ll never stop! You know Benny has to limit his pie intake.”

“I do. Dean’s not allowed to have pie more than three times a week. If he’s already had his three servings for the week, then Benny will have to let up this one time. I promised him a pie.” Cas pulled his wallet out and handed his credit card to Ellen.

Ellen took the card and chuckled. “Not even gonna ask how much it costs?” 

Cas shrugged nonchalantly. “Does it matter? I promised Dean pie, so he will get pie, no matter what.”

“Better not say that, honeybee, or you’ll be paying a hundred bucks for a pie.” Dean grinned, taking the box from Ellen’s hand. He opened it up and took a deep whiff of the sweet cherry aroma.

“Since he’s shackled up with you and Benny, I wouldn’t dare charge him too much because he’ll become another regular.” Ellen handed the card back to Cas. “Well, if you boys don’t need anything else, I’ve gotta get back to work. See you later, and tell Benny I said hello.”

“Bye Ellen, love you, and I’ll tell Benny you said hi,” Dean called as he and Cas walked out. “Dude, you’re awesome for this! I can’t wait to get home and have a slice! Ellen’s cherry pie is to die for!”

“You’re welcome, Dean. You earned it for being such a good boy for Benny and me,” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean shivered at the low tone. “Dude, wait until we get home at least. You make me slick on Baby’s seat, and I’ll wring your neck.”

“My apologies, sunshine. I guess we should hurry home.” Cas looked at Dean with a devilish smirk.

“Get your ass in the car!”

Cas had to warn Dean about the speed limit no less than three times on the way home. The door to the apartment slammed behind them as Dean shoved Cas against the wall and crushed their mouths together. The pie box fell to the floor, all but forgotten. Cas set the bag in his hand on the table before spinning them around.

Dean’s head hit the wall when Cas covered his mouth with his own. Cas plundered Dean’s mouth, capturing the whimpers that escaped. He slotted his knee between Dean’s legs and rubbed against the hardening flesh. Dean’s hands finally found purchase on Cas’ hips, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

“What, am I not invited to the party?” Benny chuckled from behind them.

Cas and Dean broke apart, both breathing heavily. Their arousals were evident as the air was a heady mixture of pine and honey. They looked at Benny, dark red staining both of their cheeks. “He started it when we picked up the pie,” Dean mumbled.

Benny sauntered over and pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth before doing the same thing to Dean’s. “We can play after dinner, but for now, get your butts to the kitchen and wash your hands. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean and Cas said together. Dean grabbed the pie box, and Cas grabbed the bag before they all headed towards the kitchen. They set the stuff down and went to wash their hands.

“So, did you guys have a good time?” Benny asked while he finished setting the table.

“Babe, we had a blast! There had to be close to two hundred cars! There wasn’t a single one I didn’t recognize,” Dean said proudly.

“Of course, there wasn’t. I’m sure you had a list of facts for every vehicle, didn’t you?” Benny grabbed drinks and set them on the table.

Cas glanced at Dean and grinned. “That would be correct. I was stunned by how much Dean knew, and I learned quite a bit today. I think some of the owners did as well.” 

“That’s our Omega for you,” Benny said, starting to spoon food into bowls. “Dean knows more about cars than the people who own them. So, what kind of stories did you learn about us today, Cas?” 

Cas looked at Dean, who shrugged. “I learned how the two of you met and… just how much of an asshole Dean’s father is.”

“Got him to talk about that some more, huh?” Benny set a bowl in front of Dean. “You ok, cher?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m ok. You know, I was thinking about not visiting my dad for Thanksgiving this year. I figured I’d spend that time with you and Sam and Cas.”

Benny smiled and nodded his head. “I’d like that, Dean. I think it’s a great idea.” Benny looked up at Cas and mouthed the words, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas mouthed back.

“Oh, I got you something,” Dean exclaimed, shattering the moment.

The next half hour was spent talking and eating Benny’s delicious cooking. Benny loved the truck that Cas and Dean got him, and he even humored them and let them tell him all about the car show. Once the food was eaten and the dishes cleaned, they moved to the living room.

“I was promised sex,” Dean shouted, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

“Cher, take it easy.”

“No, Benny, he’s right. You said after dinner, and I always finish what I start.” Cas’ voice dropped an octave as he stared at Dean.

“Please, Benny, Cas,” Dean whined.

“We go at Cas’ pace,” Benny stated.

“Yeah, of course,” Dean readily agreed. He turned to face Cas. “Just tell us what you want to do.”

“Hmm, let me think.” Cas stalked forward until he was standing right in front of Dean. “I want to see you completely naked with your hands tied above your head. I want you to suck me while Benny fucks you. You get to cum only when we say so, which won’t happen until you’re begging for release.”

“Yes, yes, oh hell, yes! Benny, please tell me you’re ok with everything that just came out of Cas’ mouth,” Dean said eagerly.

“You heard the Beta. He wants you naked on the bed. Better get to it.” Benny’s eyes were slowly turning red as his arousal became more prominent. They watched Dean run out of the room. “Dean, if you’re touching yourself without permission, you’re getting a spanking,” Benny called.

“I’ll have to remember to be more explicit with the rules,” Cas said, capturing Benny’s mouth in a kiss.

Benny let Cas dominate the kiss for a second, then took control. He grabbed Cas by the hair and angled his head, slotting their mouths together more tightly. “You can dominate Dean all you want, bijou, but remember who the Alpha in this relationship is. Dean takes orders from both of us, but you also take orders from me.”

Cas smiled wickedly at the Alpha. “Of course, cupcake. So, do you have any orders for me?”

“I want you to strip and go join Dean in the bedroom. In the top drawer of my dresser, there are a couple of hemp ropes. Tie Dean’s hands as you wish, then, I want you to give our wonderful Omega a blow job, but don’t let him cum,” Benny ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Cas replied.

Cas walked into the bedroom to see Dean lying naked on the bed, his cock in his hand. Cas shook his head in disappointment. “Now, I thought Benny told you not to touch yourself. We both know you can be a good boy, so why did you choose to be bad?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Nobody says you have to tell Benny. It could be our little secret.”

“Oh, sunshine, I’m not inclined to keep those kinds of secrets,” Cas said, pulling his shirt over his head. “Besides, I did say you would look delectable with your ass a bright red. I’d like to see if I was right.”

Once Cas was stripped of all his clothes, he grabbed the rope from the dresser. Without being told, Dean stretched his hands above his head and crossed his wrists. Cas tied them before tying the rope around the bars of the headboard. He checked to make sure the bonds were tight but not overly so.

“See, you can be a good boy,” Cas murmured, dragging his fingers down Dean’s chest and stomach. “Such a beautiful Omega.” He trailed his fingers across Dean’s cock and grinned when Dean’s hips bucked upwards.

“Cas, please,” Dean whimpered.

“Oh, sunshine, we’re just getting started.” Without warning, Cas sucked Dean’s cock in his mouth to the root.

Dean slammed his head back and cried, “Oh, shit” Cas’ mouth was like a furnace, trapping Dean’s cock in silken heat. He thrust his hips up into the tight heat, but Cas pinned them to the bed. He pulled off Dean’s dick with a pop. “Nah, ah. Stay still, sunshine, and take what I give you.”

Dean groaned but kept his hips still while Cas bobbed his head up and down. Slick was pouring from his ass, and the room smelled heavily of their combined scents. He turned his head when he heard a low growl. Benny was standing in the doorway, slowly stroking his erection as he watched Dean and Cas.

“Glad to know my boys can follow instructions,” Benny said, his voice full of lust.

Cas pulled off Dean’s cock and wiped at the trail of saliva connecting his mouth and Dean’s dick. “Dean didn’t follow instructions as well as you think. When I walked in, he was jerking himself.”

Benny made a tsking sound and walked closer. He shed his clothes quickly before kneeling next to Dean’s head and sliding his fingers into the short blonde hair. “Oh, cher, just had to get yourself in trouble, didn’t you?”

Dean shrugged as much as he was able to. “I’ve been good for as long as I could. I’m in the mood for a little fun.”

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun.” Benny grinned maliciously and tightened his fingers in Dean’s hair. “Gonna flip you over and turn your ass a pretty red, Omega.”

“Promises, promises,” Dean snarked.

Benny flipped Dean over and landed a harsh slap to his bottom. “Do you even want to be able to sit tomorrow?”

Dean wiggled his butt. “Show me what ya got, Alpha!”

Benny kneaded the flesh of Dean’s ass and glanced at Cas. “Hey, bijou, do me a favor and grab the gag from the drawer where you got the rope.” Cas padded to the dresser and pulled the ball gag from the drawer. “Good boy; why don’t you quiet our mouthy Omega? I’m tired of his snark.” Benny let his hand fall on Dean’s left buttcheek.

Dean grunted at the dull pain. He looked at Cas, his eyes full of mischief. “Dean, open your mouth for me,” Cas requested.

“And what if I don’t?” Benny let his hand fall harder. “Ow,” Dean cried. Cas took the opportunity to slip the gag into Dean’s open mouth. He buckled the strap behind Dean’s head and stepped back.

“Thank you, bijou. Now, would you like to play with our boy here while I dole out his punishment?” Benny spanked Dean again, smiling at the grunt punched out of the Omega.

“What would you like me to do… Alpha?” Cas asked in a husky voice.

Benny trailed his fingers through the puddle of slick on the bed. “Why don’t you open him up for my cock? Make sure he’s good and stretched.” Benny dropped his hand to tug on his cock. “Don’t want to hurt him, now do we?”

Cas kneeled between Dean’s legs and slid a hand down the Omega’s already red flesh. “Of course not, Alpha.” He swirled a finger in Dean’s slick before slowly sliding it into his tight channel. Cas grinned as Dean clamped around the intrusion.

Benny leaned forward, his mouth hovering next to Dean’s ear. He whispered, “Remember, Omega; you don’t get to cum until we say so. Do you remember your signals? What’s the signal for green?” Dean made a thumbs-up sign. “Good boy, what about yellow?” Dean made the peace sign. “And red?” Dean grabbed the bars and shook them. “Good boy. Now, you’re going to get twenty spanks; then, you will have served your punishment. Understand?” He got a thumbs up in response.

Benny moved to stand next to Dean’s ass. He looked at Cas, who had two fingers buried to the knuckle in Dean’s slick channel. “Doing good there, bijou. How’s he feel?”

Cas looked up at Benny with a smile. “He’s so tight and hot.”

“Oh, trust me, wait until you sink your cock into him for the first time. Like going to Heaven.” Benny leaned over and pressed his lips to Cas’. He slapped his hand against Dean’s ass three times while he and Cas made out.

They broke apart, their breaths heavy. Cas gasped out, “He tightens around me every time your hand connects with his skin. It’s exquisite.”

Benny licked into Cas’ mouth again before saying, “Make sure you get four fingers in him.” Benny’s hand fell against Dean’s ass seven times in quick succession. He smirked at the grunts that slipped out around Dean’s gagged mouth. He stroked his fingers across the red flesh and enjoyed the heat emanating from Dean’s ass. “You’re being so good for us, cher. You’re already halfway through your punishment. What’s your color?” Dean held up his thumb in answer. “Good boy, only ten more to go.”

“I was right; he does look delicious with his ass all red. I can’t wait to watch you fuck him,” Cas said, sliding a fourth finger into Dean’s willing body.

Benny smirked as he finished Dean’s punishment, delivering five spanks to the left butt cheek and five to the right cheek. He stroked over the reddened flesh, watching Dean shiver beneath him. Benny took a deep breath, loving how the room smelled with all three of their scents combined. He moved to Dean’s head. “You did good, sweetheart. Are you ready for your reward?” He unbuckled the gag and let it fall from Dean’s mouth.

Dean turned his head to look at Benny. He had a blissful expression on his face, his eyes closed, and his mouth relaxed in a soft smile. “I’m sorry for being bad, Alpha. I promise to be good now.”

Benny pressed a tender kiss to his Omega’s forehead. “I know you will. Has Cas prepped you enough for me?”

“Yes, Alpha! Please, want you in me. Want to feel Cas in my mouth and you in my ass,” Dean begged wantonly.

“Cas, what do you say? Are you ready to reward him?” Benny carded his fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly, causing the Omega to release a low purr.

Cas’ eyes widened at hearing the sound. “Did he just purr?”

Dean glared at the Beta and snapped, “Yeah, got a problem with it?”

Benny’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair and growled, “Omega!” Dean flinched at the bite of pain to his scalp but said nothing. 

“It’s ok, Benny,” Cas said. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s hole and moved to sit next to his head. “Dean, I meant no insult; I was just surprised, is all. I’ve never heard an Omega purr before. I was told it only happens when the Omega is extremely content. I haven’t exactly been with a lot of Omegas, but the few I have been with never purred.” Cas dropped his eyes, ashamed that he never caused one of his partners to emit the sound.

“Benny, untie me, please,” Dean said seriously; all playfulness was gone from his voice.

As soon as his hands were free, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, causing the man to flinch. He rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder and nuzzled the Beta’s ear. “I’m so sorry for snapping at you. I get defensive about the whole purring thing, and I thought you were going to tease me about it. It’s the one thing about being an Omega that took me a while to accept about myself. There was this Alpha in high school who heard me one time and teased me about until I graduated.”

“What?” Cas asked, shocked. “Why would he do that? It’s a huge compliment to get an Omega to purr.”

Dean’s gaze flicked to Benny before he focused back on Cas. “He was mad that I refused to go out with him and was jealous of Benny. He said I sounded like a cat, and for the rest of the year, he and his gang taunted me relentlessly about it. It took a while for Benny to convince me that there was nothing wrong with it and that he loved hearing the sound.”

Cas turned and faced Dean. He looked at the Omega, tenderness shining in his eyes. “I agree with Benny. Even if the sound isn’t for me, I do enjoy hearing it.”

“Honeybee, it was for both of you. Why would you think it wasn’t for you?” Dean asked with concern.

“I’ve never been able to make an Omega purr, so obviously, I can’t make my partner happy enough to do so,” Cas explained, his fingers nervously twitching the entire time.

“Bijou, those Omega’s were fools. You are amazing in the bedroom and outside of it. There’s no way you could leave your partners unsatisfied unless they just weren’t even paying attention to what you were doing. Trust me, Cas, you make us extremely happy,” Benny said, leaning over and pressing a few tender kisses to the Beta’s lips.

Cas slipped one of his hands into Dean's and one into Benny’s. “Thank you, both of you. I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”

“No need to apologize, honeybee, and trust me, the mood can be fixed.” Dean nuzzled against Cas’ scent gland, nibbling at the tender flesh.

“If you want to continue, that is,” Benny added.

Cas nodded eagerly, “Oh, I want to.”

They quickly retied Dean’s hands, and Cas pushed four fingers back into his slick hole to ensure he was still stretched. “Oh yeah, that feels fucking fantastic, but I need more! Want you guys to fuck me,” Dean begged. As Cas continued to stretch him, a deep rumble echoed throughout the room. Cas smiled, this time knowing he was part of the reason Dean made such a sound.

Cas finally removed his fingers from Dean’s hole and licked the slick coating them. “He tastes delicious. I think he’s been a good boy and deserves to get what he’s begging so nicely for.”

Benny placed another kiss on Dean’s head before moving to the end of the bed. “Cas, you wanna get me ready for our boy?”

The Beta nodded eagerly. He crawled to the end of the bed and wrapped his hand around Benny’s cock, giving it a few firm strokes. He tugged gently, and Benny moved forward, allowing Cas to slide his cock into his mouth.

“Oh damn, your mouth, bijou, is amazing,” Benny groaned when his cock was enveloped in the delicious heat of Cas’ mouth. His head lolled back, and he shallowly thrust his cock between Cas’ lips. Benny could already feel his knot forming and had to grip the base to keep from cumming. He pulled out of Cas’ mouth and said, “Gotta stop, Cas, or I’m gonna pop my knot too soon. Why don’t we get Dean flipped over?”

As soon as Dean was repositioned on his back, Cas straddled his upper chest. “Are you ready for my cock, sunshine?”

Dean pulled at his bonds. “Please, Beta, want your cock!”

Cas leaned forward to lock his lips with Dean’s. Their mouths moved against each other, and Cas could feel his cock leaking precum. He broke the kiss and smiled down at Dean. “Open up, love.” Dean looked at Cas with something akin to adoration as he dropped his jaw. Cas slid his cock in, a moan escaping when Dean’s lips wrapped around him.

Benny lifted Dean’s legs to his shoulders and lined his cock up with the Omega’s slick entrance. He looked at Cas, whose head was thrown back and his eyes closed. “He’s got a talented mouth, doesn’t he?” Cas opened his eyes and nodded. Benny grinned and pushed his cock slowly into Dean’s stretched hole, letting the heat of his mate’s body envelop his aching cock. He didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside of the Omega’s channel.

“Damn, Benny, I’m so close!” Cas moaned, thrusting inside of Dean’s mouth. “Can I cum, Alpha?” Cas looked over his shoulder, his eyes almost black with lust.

Benny thrust in hard as he said, “Cum for me, Beta. Wanna see you cum down his throat.”

He watched Cas start thrusting faster into Dean’s mouth, another moan falling from Cas’ lips as he slid his fingers into Dean’s hair. After a few more thrusts, Cas’ body locked up, and he came with a shout down Dean’s throat.

Benny continued his languid thrusts, watching Cas come down from his orgasm. The Beta finally collapsed to the side of Dean. His eyes locked on Benny as he watched the Alpha fuck Dean. “Cum for me, Alpha! Knot him,” Cas said, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Benny adjusted Dean’s legs and started thrusting faster. His hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, and he started pumping the hardened flesh, the way made easier by all the precum.

Dean thrashed his head, “Alpha, please, let me cum! Please,” Dean begged, his voice broken. With every thrust, he could feel Benny’s knot catching on his rim, and he was barely able to hold back the inferno building in his stomach. He turned his head to Cas. “Please, Beta, let me cum,” Dean whimpered.

Cas rolled over and sealed his mouth to Dean’s, kissing messily, all teeth and tongue. Cas tore his mouth away and looked at Benny. “I think he’s earned his reward.”

Benny smiled and buried his cock deep inside of Dean’s slick channel. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock. “Cum for me, Omega!”

Dean felt the volcano explode, the pleasure bursting from his cock and flowing through his veins at lightning speed. He pulled at the bonds as his body was consumed in flames, having been on edge for so long that the orgasm was stronger than any he had ever felt. He finally fell limp to the bed, Cas’ fingers sliding soothingly through his hair.

“Good boy,” Cas whispered.

Benny growled, feeling Dean tighten around him. A few more brutal thrusts and his knot locked inside his mate’s body. With a loud shout, he felt his cock erupt, copious amounts of cum flooding Dean’s hole. He desperately pulled air into his lungs as he came down from his high.

“Cas, untie him for me,” Benny said softly.

Once Dean was free, Benny rolled them over so Dean would be more comfortable while they waited for his knot to go down. Dean flopped against the Alpha’s chest, completely boneless. Benny pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You did so well, cher. So, so good,” Benny praised.

Cas slid from the bed to grab a washcloth to wipe them down. After everybody was cleaned, he crawled back into bed and scooted as close to Benny and Dean as possible. He trailed soft touches down Dean’s back, whispering praises to the Omega along with Benny.

Half an hour later, Benny’s knot went down, and his cock slipped from Dean’s hole. Cas quickly grabbed the washcloth to clean up the mess. He stood at the side of the bed, unsure of what to do. Now that they were all cleaned up, he didn’t know if Benny and Dean wanted him to stay or head home.

“Cas, you’re thinking too hard. Crawl in the damn bed and get some sleep,” Dean muttered.

Cas’ lips curved up, and he slid back into his spot; Dean spooned between him and Benny. The Alpha threw the blanket over them, and within minutes, all three men were sound asleep.

Cas was the first to wake up the next morning. As he blinked sleep from his eyes, he thought about the previous night. He had never had a more enjoyable sexual experience as he had with Dean and Benny. The two of them were stunning, and they had a wonderful and intimate dynamic. Even though Cas had only known them for a couple of weeks, they had never made him feel left out. Last night he had been an equal participant, and it had been fantastic. To be able to dominate Dean but also submit to Benny had given him a headrush. He was the perfect middle ground for the two of them.

Cas stared fondly at his bed partners. He was a back sleeper, and Dean had taken advantage of that, using the Beta as an extra-large pillow. Benny was pressed as close to Dean as possible and had an arm thrown over both Dean and Cas. All of their legs were entangled with each other, and Cas wasn’t sure where he began and ended. He had never felt so relaxed before.

Castiel reached out to trail his fingers through Dean’s hair. Even in his sleep, Dean pushed into the touch. “You have no idea how wonderful that feels,” Dean muttered, still half asleep.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Cas said softly.

Dean snuggled closer to Cas, forcing the fingers even deeper into his hair. “It’s ok. What time is it?”

Cas glanced at the alarm clock. “A quarter past nine.”

“It’s a good thing nobody had to work today,” Dean said around a wide yawn.

“Exactly, so why are you two even up,” Benny grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush, you big grumpy bear.”

Benny squeezed Dean’s nipple between his fingers, causing the Omega to yelp. “I see your spanking from last night didn’t stick very well.”

Cas chuckled at the two’s antics. “Maybe he needs a reminder of his manners.” Cas grabbed Dean’s other nipple and rolled it between the pads of his fingers.

Benny squeezed Dean’s nipple harder, and an evil grin spread across his face. “You know, bijou, our Omega here has extremely sensitive nipples, and I’ve made him cum from nipple play alone.”

Dean moaned at the shocks of pain, and he could already feel his cock stirring underneath the covers. Suddenly Cas pushed Dean off him before quickly rolling over and grabbing Dean’s pert nipple between his teeth. Dean buried his fingers in the thick mop of hair as he moaned, “Cas.”

When Benny grabbed the other bud between his teeth, Dean felt the first trickle of slick. He gasped at the continuous bolts of pleasure and pain that were spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. Dean looked down and could see where his erection was tenting the bedsheets. His fingers tightened in Cas’ hair, fighting not to reach down and start stroking himself.

Cas popped off the reddened bud and caught Dean’s lips in a kiss. While the Beta plundered Dean’s mouth, Benny continued to suck and nibble on Dean’s nipple while rolling his other one. Dean bucked his hips against the bedsheet, desperate for friction on his cock. “Please,” he whimpered.

“What do you want, sunshine?” Cas asked huskily.

Omega gold had already leaked into Dean’s eyes as he said, “I want someone to touch my dick.”

Dean whined at being denied relief, causing a grin to stretch Cas’ lips. “But Benny said you could come from nipple stimulation alone. I want to see it happen.”

Cas dropped his head and started nipping and licking at the area around Dean’s pert buds. Benny continued to play with the Omega’s nipples while Cas added extra stimulation. Dean was already a moaning mess, and he continued to beg for more.

“Guys, please! I want to cum! Please, let me cum,” Dean whimpered.

Benny pulled his mouth away from the reddened nub. He took a deep sniff of the air and sighed. “God, I love your scent when you’re aroused. You’re close, aren’t you, cher?”

“Alpha, please,” Dean moaned at a particularly hard pinch. He bucked his hips again, sighing at the feeling of the comforter sliding across the sensitive head of his cock.

Benny caught the motion from the corner of his eye. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off Dean with a smile.

“No,” Dean cried.

Benny reached between Dean’s legs and collected some of the slick that had already leaked from his hole. He lapped at his fingers and moaned at the heady taste. “You taste even better than you smell!”

Cas and Benny continued teasing Dean and pushing him closer to the edge until finally, he came with a shout. After the orgasm passed, he flopped tiredly against the bed. “I love you guys,” he said blissfully.

“I love you, too,” Benny replied.

Cas hesitated before softly saying, “I love you both.” He earned megawatt smiles for the simple statement.

“We love you.” Benny leaned over Dean and pressed his lips to Cas’. “It’s only been a couple of weeks, and we already can’t imagine our lives without you.”

“Yeah, you’re the best Beta ever,” Dean piped up.

Cas’ lips curved up in the corners. “Well, you guys are the most wonderful Alpha and Omega couple I’ve ever met. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“Best decision we ever made.” Dean wound his fingers with Cas’, still too tired to do anything else.

“I agree,” Benny said softly.

Once they finally got out of bed and ate a small breakfast, they decided to take a trip to the zoo. While Dean’s knowledge of cars and Benny’s skill with a stove were admirable, it was nothing compared to Cas’ knowledge of every animal at the zoo. There wasn’t a single creature Cas couldn’t identify and list off at least three facts about. Dean joked that he’d never had such an educational visit to the zoo before. Cas had started to apologize before realizing that Dean was messing with him.

After a quick dinner at the Roadhouse, the three headed back to Dean and Benny’s apartment and watched movies until Cas had to leave. They shared multiple kisses goodnight before he was finally able to force himself out the door and down to his car.

The next week was hectic for all three men, and besides texting a little bit at night, they didn’t have much contact with each other. Finally, on Saturday night, Dean and Benny had enough free time to sit down and call Cas. None of them worked the following day, and they wanted to invite Cas over.

Dean dialed the number and put it on speaker, while waiting for Cas to pick up. “Hello, Dean, Benny.”

Benny looked at Dean with concern. Cas’ voice was ragged and tired sounding. “Cas, are you ok?” Benny asked.

There was a sniffle before, “No, I’m not.”

Dean picked the phone up, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. “Cas, what happened? What’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry,” Cas said around his tears. “You don’t know how hard this is.” 

“Cas, honeybee, what’s wrong? What are you sorry about?” Dean’s eyes kept flickering between the phone and Benny.

Cas’ sob echoed through the quiet room. “I-I can’t-I can’t do this anymore.”

Benny grabbed the phone from Dean. “Hey, bijou, what happened? What can’t you do?”

All they could hear from Cas were his ragged gasps of air. Finally, “I…I can’t- I can’t be with you guys anymore. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I lo-care about you both so much.”

Dean felt cold fingers wrap around his heart. He reached out for Benny’s hand, trying to anchor himself at the feeling threaten to overwhelm him. “Then why are you saying you can’t be with us?” 

“I don’t deserve you, either of you. I’m sorry, but I just can’t. Goodbye.” The call dropped.

Benny immediately called Cas back, but after five rings, the voicemail picked up. Benny tried calling again, but all he got was the voicemail. “Dammit, Cas, pick up your damn phone and call us. We can talk; please don’t just cut us out. We need you; we love you.”

Benny jumped when he heard a painful sob. He dropped the phone and looked at Dean, tears already pouring down the Omega’s face. He threw himself into Benny’s arms and buried his nose in the Alpha’s scent gland. Benny was doing everything he could to keep a neutral scent, but he couldn’t mask the pain emanating from him.

“Why, Alpha? Why would he do this?” Dean sobbed.

“I don’t know, cher. I don’t know.” Benny couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Cries wracked his body as he thought about what he and Dean had just lost.

They were both exhausted by the time the tears quit falling. Dean had tried to call Cas one more time, but he didn’t pick up. They were silent as they trudged to the bedroom and stripped down to their boxers. They needed the comfort of skin on skin contact, both of them feeling raw and torn up on the inside.

Dean curled up against Benny as close as he possibly could. “Cher, unless you’re gonna crawl inside of me, you can’t get any closer.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said raggedly. He hadn’t experienced such emotional pain since his mother had died. Even losing Mary hadn’t felt this bad because his four-year-old self couldn’t truly grasp the concept of death beyond the fact his mom wasn’t coming back. Now... now he just felt empty. Cas had shredded his heart into ribbons, and he wasn’t sure if even Benny would be able to make him feel better.

Benny nuzzled into Dean’s hair. He peppered kisses along the Omega’s scalp, hoping to provide some comfort to his distraught mate. “You don’t have to apologize. Everything is gonna be ok.”

It was a lie, and they both knew it. Benny didn’t know how to feel, never having lost anybody so important to him. A classmate had died in a car accident his senior year, and while he was sad, they weren’t very close. Now, Benny was surprised his heart continued to beat with how broken it felt. He was trying to be strong for Dean, but it was hard when he was barely holding on.

Dean looked up at his mate with red, tear-stained eyes. He sniffled and said, “You don’t have to lie, you know. Nothing’s ok right now.” Dean tried to keep his voice in check but couldn’t stop a sob from escaping. “Why did he leave? What did we do?”

Benny took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know, Dean,” he admitted. “I wish I did. I wish I knew how to make it not hurt so much, but I don’t. I’m trying to be strong for you, but it hurts so bad. I feel like my heart was ripped from my chest and squashed like a bug.”

“Oh, Alpha, I’m sorry. I’ve been so focused on how I’ve felt; I haven’t even asked about you.” Dean reached up to cup Benny’s cheek.

Benny covered Dean’s hand with his larger one. “It’s ok. I just want the pain to stop. How do you make it stop?”

“Time, that’s what everybody says?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Well, that’s a shitty answer. This feeling, it’s awful,” Benny scoffed.

“Yeah. Maybe Cas will call back tomorrow,” Dean said hopefully.

“Maybe.”

Cas didn’t call back the next day or the day after that, or even the day after that. It was going on a week since last speaking to Cas, and neither Dean nor Benny was coping very well. At work, they were like zombies, doing their jobs but refusing to talk and interact with their coworkers. They cooked food but hardly ate it. They turned the TV to fill the apartment with noise, but they ignored what was on. They went to the gym, to the park, to the Roadhouse, but nothing they did could get Cas off their minds. They felt broken without the Beta, and without him acting as the glue to hold them together, they didn’t know what to do.

The following day, after Dean dragged himself to work, Benny got dressed and walked down to his truck. Enough was enough. He was tired of feeling like shit. He was tired of having Dean so lost and forlorn. Even if Cas refused to take them back, he was going to figure out why he had broken up with them in the first place.

Benny looked up the vet clinic where Cas worked. Fifteen minutes later, he walked into the lobby of Novak’s Vet Clinic. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by one of the receptionists. “Hello, what can I do for you?”

“I need to speak to Dr. Novak, if possible,” Benny replied.

The girl chuckled. “Yes, uh, which one?”

“Right, sorry. Castiel, please.”

The woman frowned. “I’m sorry, but Cas isn’t in today. He’s taken an unexpected leave of absence. I can call you when he comes back.”

Benny frowned. “No, that’s ok.” He started to walk away when an idea struck him. He turned back to the receptionist. “Is Gabriel in?”

“Yes, he is. Who can I say is asking for him?”

“Uh, Benny. The Alpha he tried to set Cas up with. I have a mate named Dean if that will help remind him.”

The nurse nodded before walking off. She returned a minute later, followed by a short Omega with long golden blonde hair and a lollipop in his mouth. He walked up to Benny with a frown. “So, you’re the Alpha that my brother is at home crying over.” He stared at Benny with his arms crossed over his chest.

Benny fought not to growl at the short Omega in front of him. “Cas broke up with us. I just wanna know why. I’ve got an Omega who’s heartbroken… and I’m not doing so well either.”

Gabe sighed heavily. “Follow me to my office.” He shut the door behind them and turned to face Benny. “I’ve got one question for you. How much do you and Dean care about my brother?”

“We love him. There’s not another person on this planet who could ever complete us as he does,” Benny replied without hesitation.

Gabe nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Benny. “That’s Cas’ address.”

“Thank you.” Benny turned and walked to the door.

As he was about to walk through the doorway, Gabe called out. “He’s got a huge secret, and if you’re not willing to handle it, then don’t even go over there.”

Benny turned back to Gabe and gently asked, “What’s the secret?”

Gabe pulled the lollipop from his mouth and stared at it for a second. He looked up at teh Alpha. “It’s life-changing. That’s all I’ll say.”

“I don’t care, and neither does Dean. We want Cas in our lives… no matter what.” Benny walked away without waiting for a reply.

Benny’s thoughts were racing the whole drive to Cas’ apartment. What secret could be so big that Cas was willing to lose him and Dean? Why wouldn’t Cas tell them? Was Cas an ex-con or something dangerous? Benny parked outside the apartment and sat in his truck for a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

He finally got out of the truck and walked up the short flight of stairs to Cas’ second-story apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door handle turned, Benny prepared himself to see Cas but was shocked at who opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

“Uh, hi. Who are you?” A little black-haired girl asked.

“Chipmunk, who’s at the door,” Cas’ voice called out from inside the apartment.

The little girl continued to stare up at Benny as she answered. “It’s some Alpha.” Her nose twitched, taking in a deep whiff of Benny’s scent. Her eyes grew big, and she spun around. “Daddy, it’s the Alpha that you always smell like.”

Benny, who had been staring at the little girl, looked up when he heard a gasp. Cas was standing about ten feet behind his daughter, looking at Benny with wide eyes. The little girl ran over to Cas and wrapped her arms around his leg. “Daddy, who’s that?”

Benny was frozen to the spot. The secret Cas had been hiding was a daughter. He glanced at Cas with a shell-shocked expression. 

“B-B-Benny, what are you doing here?” Cas stammered, slowly walking closer to the Alpha.

Benny continued to stare at the little girl who was still holding tight to her daddy’s leg. She was a cute little thing, no more than four or five years old. She had dark, curly black hair, and her eyes were a deep ocean blue, almost a mirror image of her Beta father. He finally tore his gaze from the pup to stare at the Beta. “You have a kid.” It was a statement, not a question.

Cas sighed heavily, picking the pup up into his arms and motioning for Benny to follow him inside. He took a seat on the sofa, and Benny sat across from him on the loveseat. Cas nuzzled the little girl’s curls, her vanilla scent helping to keep his nerves from getting the best of him. He looked at Benny and chewed on his lip, finally saying, “Benny, this is my daughter... Luna.”

“So, I guess this is the life-changing secret Gabe said you had,” Benny replied, still in shock.

Cas tilted his head and scrunched his eyes. “Gabe? When did you talk to Gabe?”

“Just this afternoon. Dean had to go to work, and I decided that since you wouldn’t talk to us, I’d come to talk to you. I went to the clinic, but they said you weren’t in. I asked for Gabe, and he gave me your address and told me that unless Dean and I cared about you, just to go home and forget about you.” Benny got up and moved to sit on the couch next to Cas. He grabbed one of the Beta’s hands in his and looked at Cas with large pleading eyes. “We do care about you, bijou, so much. We love you, and we’ve missed you. Please, Cas, we need you.”

Cas hugged the little girl tightly to his chest. He took another whiff of her scent and then asked, “Hey, chipmunk, why don’t you go play in your room for a little bit while Benny and I talk?” 

“Ok, daddy,” Luna said, sliding off Cas’ lap and running to her room.

They watched her run off, and once she had disappeared, Cas turned to face Benny. “Why are you here, Benny? What do you hope to accomplish?”

Benny scoffed. “Do you really have to ask that? What part of Dean and I love you and miss you did you not understand?”

“I’ve missed both of you terribly. I love you guys more than I ever thought possible,” Cas admitted softly.

Benny grabbed Cas’ shaking hands in his. “Then why did you leave?”

Cas sneered at the question. “Do you really have to ask that? I have a pup, Benny; I thought that would be an obvious enough reason.”

“Bijou, you honestly think we would break up with you just because you’re a father?” Benny asked, looking at Cas with desperate eyes. “Dean and I love pups, and we hope to have a few of our own someday.” 

Cas tore his hands from Benny’s and stood up from the couch. He faced away from the Alpha, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You don’t get it! You and Dean want pups of your own! Pups who share DNA with the two of you. My pup, she doesn’t. Why in the world would either of you want her when she has no blood relation to you at all?”

Benny stood to his feet and walked in front of Cas. He reached up to wipe at the tears that were sliding down the Beta’s cheeks. “Because she’s yours, and we love you, which means we would love her. There’s something Dean has told me multiple times. Family doesn’t end in blood, and it doesn’t start there either. Cas, we don’t care that Luna isn’t related to us by blood. We will love her just as much as we love you.”

A sob escaped Cas’ throat, launching himself into Benny’s arms. He buried his face in the Alpha’s chest, and Benny slid his arms around Cas’ back and shoulders, pulling him even closer. Cas trailed his nose up to Benny’s scent gland and inhaled large gulps of his spicy-sweet scent. For the first time in days, Cas felt his worries fading and the hole in his chest closing.

Cas’ patchouli and honey scent invaded Benny’s nostrils, and the Alpha was finally able to take a breath without his heart hurting. “Please, bijou, say you’ll come back. We need you,” Benny whispered.

Cas was about to reply when Benny’s phone started ringing. He decided to ignore it; whoever was calling could leave a message. As soon as the call dropped, the phone was ringing again. Cas pulled away and told him to just answer it. Benny was confused when he saw the number; it was from Dean’s work.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Benny, it’s Bobby. You need to get to the hospital ASAP! Dean passed out, and we couldn’t revive him, so we called an ambulance. The paramedics still hadn’t got him to wake up when they left,” Bobby explained, a hint of panic in his voice.

Benny nearly dropped the phone. “I’m heading there now! Do you know why he passed out?”

“With how depressed he’s been lately, it could be pining sickness,” Bobby offered.

Benny shook his head. “How could it be pining sickness? He and I are mated.” Benny glanced at Cas. The Beta was staring at him, his eyes full of concern.

“I don’t know; hopefully, the doctor can explain. Be sure to call me when you find something out.”

“I will, Bobby. Thank you for taking care of him and letting me know. Bye.” Benny hung up without waiting for a reply. He looked at Cas, the terror growing stronger. “Dean passed out at work, and they haven’t been able to wake him up. He’s on the way to the hospital right now.”

“Oh, no! Let me grab Luna, and we’ll go with you,” Cas scrambled to get Luna ready and grab her bag.

Benny grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. “Are you sure?”

Cas stared at the Alpha, his mouth set in a firm line. “Yeah, I am; Dean needs us.” Once he had everything, he and Benny were rushing down the stairs to the Alpha’s truck. They quickly transferred Luna’s booster seat from Cas’ car to Benny’s truck. The ride to the hospital was silent and tension-filled. Even Luna was quiet, being able to smell the anxiety rolling off the two men.

Benny threw the truck in park as soon as he pulled into the parking lot, and they dashed for the entrance. They frantically ran through the doors and up to the reception desk. A female Beta looked up at the commotion as they slid to a stop. “Hi, my name is Benny Lafitte, and my mate, Dean Winchester, was supposed to be on his way here,” Benny said, barely containing the panic he was feeling. The only thing keeping him from falling apart was Cas’ reassuring hand on his back.

The woman looked at her computer for a moment. “Yes, he arrived about ten minutes ago, and our doctors are examining him as we speak. I can let the doctor know to come to get you as soon as she is done with the exam.”

“Yes, please,” Benny replied quickly.

“Alright, let me see your license just so I can confirm who you are,” she said, smiling.

Benny pulled his wallet out with shaking hands. The receptionist grabbed it, checked the information, and then handed it back. “Thank you. Just have a seat, and someone will call for you once we know something.”

Cas and Benny thanked her then went to sit on a couple of chairs. Luna crawled up in Cas’ lap and asked, “Is everything alright, daddy?”

Cas frowned, trying to decide if he should tell her the truth. She was a smart pup, and he knew that she had picked up on their distress. “No, chipmunk, everything isn’t ok. Dean, the Omega daddy told you about, is sick, and we don’t know what is wrong with him. Benny and I are worried about him.”

“Oh, is that why Mr. Benny came and saw you today even though you haven’t seen him in days?” She asked, looking between the two men.

“Yeah, Luna, that’s why I came to see your daddy today. Dean and I have missed him, and I thought that your daddy might help make Dean feel better,” Benny spoke up.

Luna suddenly slid from Cas’ lap and crawled into Benny’s. He looked at Cas with surprise. The pup wrapped her small arms around Benny’s neck and whispered, “Daddy will help Mr. Dean just like you helped daddy. He’s been sad, but now that you’re here, he’s happy again. He missed you guys.”

Benny felt a tear roll into his beard as he wrapped his arms around Luna. “We’ve missed him, too. I’m happier now that I got to see him.”

They sat like that for the next half hour until finally, a doctor walked up to them. Benny held Luna in his arms while he and Cas stood up to meet the woman walking towards them. She held her hand out to them and said, “Hi, my name is Pamela Barnes. Which one of you is Benny?”

“That would be me,” Benny replied.

Dr. Barnes smiled at him. “Ok, so the good news is Dean is going to be just fine. He has a mild case of pining sickness, but we gave him some medicine that will help to make it go away.”

Benny shook his head. “I don’t understand; how can he have pining sickness? Dean and I are mated; I thought you could only get pining sickness when you break a bond with someone.”

“That’s the most common cause of it, yes. If you’ve been with someone for a while and have formed a scent bond with them and then break up, that can cause you to suffer. Have the two of you recently had a breakup with someone?” As she asked the question, she glanced at Cas.

The Beta’s cheeks paled. “Oh no, this is all my fault! I’ve been dating Dean and Benny for a few weeks now, but I, uh, walked out on them about a week ago.”

“Hey, bijou, it’s not your fault,” Benny said, trying to reassure Cas.

“Yes, it is,” Castiel argued. “If I had just had the guts to tell you two about Luna instead of leaving you as I did, none of this would be happening. Dean is in the hospital because of me!” Cas’ scent was souring, overcome with despair and guilt. He shook his head, muttering, “No, no, it’s all my fault.”

Benny put Luna on the floor and grabbed Cas’ wrists. “Hey, bijou, shhh, it’s ok.” He tilted Cas’ chin up, rubbing soothing circles against his cheek. “Hey, all that matters is you’re here now. We’ll go back to see Dean and explain everything to him. Hopefully, seeing you again will help him.”

“Benny is right. If being away from you is what caused the pining sickness in Dean, then being around you will help clear it up quicker than the meds ever could,” Dr. Barnes interjected.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Cas whispered, taking large gulps of Benny’s scent.

“He does, bijou, trust me, he does,” the Alpha answered.

Cas pulled away, feeling slightly calmer. He picked Luna back up in his arms. “Alright, let’s go see him then.”

Dr. Barnes led them through the double doors and walked down the hallway at a brisk pace. As they walked, Luna looked all around her, taking in all the new sights, smells, and sounds. She would ask a question here or there, and the doctor cheerfully answered every single one.

They finally stopped outside a room. “Alright, Dean’s in here, and it’s a single room since we want him to be around as few scents as possible. If you need anything, just let me know. He wasn’t awake when I left, so maybe having you two around will finally get him to wake up.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, then followed Benny into the room. He let out a whimper when he caught sight of the Omega.

Dean was lying in bed, half a dozen tubes and wires connecting him to a handful of machines. Somebody had put Dean into a blue hospital gown, and the blanket was pulled up to his waist, his arms resting on top. Cas couldn’t believe how pale he looked, and if he had to guess, he would say Dean had lost weight in the week he’d been gone. He looked at Benny, tears shining in his eyes. “I’m so sorry for causing this.”

Benny wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You’re here now; that’s all that matters.”

Cas took a seat in one of the chairs and hesitantly took one of Dean’s hands in his. “Dean, it’s Cas and Benny; please wake up for us, sunshine. I know now I shouldn’t have left, and I’m so sorry for doing so in the first place.” He reached out and pushed a lock of hair to the side. “I’ve been miserable without you two, and I’ve realized just how much I love both of you. I’m ready to tell you why I left, but I need you to wake up. Please, Dean, please wake up,” Cas murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Benny took the chair on the opposite side of the bed and grabbed Dean’s other hand in his. “Hey, cher, Cas is right; you need to wake up. We need you, and we love you so much.” He pressed a tender kiss to the back of Dean’s hand.

“Daddy, is Mr. Dean gonna be ok?” Luna asked, her voice small and timid.

Cas nuzzled her hair. “We hope so, chipmunk.  He’s just really sick, and he needs lots of rest.”

“How did he get sick in the first place?” She asked, turning her head to stare at Dean’s sleeping form.

Cas’ shoulders slumped, and a frown crossed his face. He looked at Dean and sighed. “Daddy made a dumb decision and left Benny and Dean because he got scared. Dean missed Daddy so much that he got sick.”

“But you’re back now, so he will get better, right? He has to get better so that we can all be one big family,” the pup insisted.

“Yeah, chipmunk, he does,” Cas whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Just then, there was a sudden intake of breath that was loud in the quiet room, and three sets of eyes were instantly glued on Dean’s face. They watched as his eyelids fluttered before slowly rising to reveal Dean’s hunter green irises. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing Cas and Luna.

“Hey, cher, how are you feeling?” Benny asked.

Dean’s gaze focused on his mate. “Like I got run over by a truck. What happened?” Dean asked, his voice scratchy.

Benny poured a cup of water from the pitcher sitting on the bedside table and handed it over. After Dean drained the cup, he handed it back to the Alpha. “You passed out at work, and you were rushed to the hospital. The doctor said you have pining sickness.”

“How the hell can I have that when I’m mated to you?” Dean asked, shocked.

Benny looked at Cas before focusing back on Dean. “Apparently, if you form a strong enough bond, even a scent bond, and then break it, it can cause you to get pining sickness.”

Dean huffed, his gaze flicking to Cas and then back to his Alpha. “Is that why you went and got Cas?”

“No, I was at Cas’ apartment when Bobby called. I went to go talk to him and figure out why he left us,” Benny explained.

Dean turned his head to stare at the Beta and the pup. His expression softened at seeing the little girl. “Well, hello there, who might you be?”

“I’m Luna,” the little girl said brightly. “And you’re Mr. Dean, Mr. Benny’s mate, and the Omega daddy has been seeing. We were worried about you.”

“Daddy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Cas.

Cas nodded, unable to meet Dean’s eyes, afraid of the accusations he would see. “Yes, my daughter. Like I explained to Benny, I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore if you found out about her. So, I decided to leave before I fell even more for the two of you, but it was a stupid decision. I’ve been miserable ever since I left because I realize now how much I love the two of you.”

Cas, who had forgotten he was still holding Dean’s hand, looked up when the Omega squeezed it tightly. “Honeybee, how in the world could you think Benny and I would leave you just because you have a pup? Hell, uh, heck, we love kids and want to have some of our own one day.”

“That’s just it, Dean, you want your  _ own _ pups,” Cas cried. “Luna has no relation to you at all.”

Dean slowly sat up and rubbed small circles into the back of Cas’ hand. “Cas, I’m gonna tell you something a wise man once told me. Family doesn’t end in blood, and it doesn’t start there either. Luna might not be ours biologically, but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t consider her our own and love her as much as humanly possible.”

Cas let out a small sob. “Benny pretty much said the same thing. I’m sorry for leaving; I was just so scared! There’s no way I could ever give up Luna.”

“Bijou, we would never ask that of you, and anyone who did should be ashamed of themselves,” Benny said gently from his side of the bed.

“Someone hurt you, didn’t they, honeybee?” Dean asked softly. Cas nodded, hugging Luna tightly to his chest. “Hey, it’s ok, Benny and I are here, and we’re not gonna ask you to give up Luna, nor are we leaving you.”

Benny stood up and walked around the other side of the bed. He slid his arm around Cas’ shoulders and pressed kisses into the Beta’s hair. “Dean’s right; we’re not leaving you.”

Cas sniffled. “Thank you both so much; I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Benny replied.

“I love you too, daddy,” Luna piped up.

Cas kissed her on the nose and wiped the tears from his face. “I love you too, my little chipmunk.”

A few minutes later, Dr. Barnes walked into the room. “How’s my patient doing? Good to see you up, Dean!” She checked the machines and took some notes in her chart while Dean explained that he felt a lot better. “Hmm, well, since you’ve got your Alpha and your Beta here, I’m not surprised. How about this, I pull some blood and check your hormone levels, and if everything is where it should be, I let you get on out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan Doc,” Dean said enthusiastically.

Half an hour later, the three men and Luna walked through the parking lot to Benny’s truck. Once Cas had Luna loaded into her booster seat, he shut the door. He went to get into the car but stopped when Dean grabbed his arm. “Cas, Benny and I wanted to talk to you.”

Dean could see the fear that flooded Cas’ face. “Hey, it’s nothing bad. We want to know more about Luna, but we’re getting the vibe that she isn’t privy to the whole story.”

Cas let out a long sigh and glanced at his daughter. “You’re right; she isn’t. She’s too young and would never understand. Besides, I haven’t decided if I want to tell her the truth or some fantasy.”

Benny moved closer to the pair. “How about you tell us, and maybe we can help you decide?”

“I guess so,” Cas replied. “Let me call Gabe and see if he can watch her tomorrow night. If he says yes, I’ll come over to your place. My apartment is quite messy at the moment.”

“Alright, any specific time you wanna come over?” Dean asked.

“How about six. I promised I would work tomorrow, which means I won’t get off until five.”

“Six is perfect. Why don’t you ask Gabe if Luna can spend the night with him, then you can stay the night with us. If you don’t want to stay over, that’s ok,” Benny added as an afterthought.

“No,” Cas said quickly. “I would love to spend the night. I’ll text you tomorrow and let you know for sure that Gabe can watch her.”

Benny beamed. “It’s hopefully a date then.”

The three men loaded into the truck, and they picked up Chinese on the way to Cas’ apartment. Dean told Cas they didn’t care how messy his apartment was; they would eat dinner with him. Luna was excited to have company and to see her daddy happy for the first time in days. After dinner, she eagerly showed Dean and Benny a wide assortment of toys, from dolls and dinosaurs to horses and building blocks. When it was time for her bath, Benny and Dean decided it was time to leave so that Cas could get her ready for bed. Before they could go, Luna ran up and gave each of them a big hug and a wet kiss on the cheek with the whispered words, “Love you,” in their ear. Both men had tears in their eyes as they told the little girl they loved her too.

“Alright, chipmunk, go pick out your pajamas, then meet me in the bathroom,” Cas said softly.

Once she had scurried off, Cas looked at the two men. “Thank you for everything. I’ve never seen Luna take to anybody so quickly. I’m so sorry I thought you two wouldn’t love her as much as I do.”

“Bijou, it’s in the past. Let it go so that we can move on from here. We all make mistakes; we just gotta learn from them,” Benny said, pulling the older man into his arms.

Cas leaned his nose against the Alpha’s scent gland. He then turned his head and held his hand out to Dean. The Omega immediately took the offered hand and moved so Benny could wrap an arm around him as well. Cas nuzzled against Dean and took a deep whiff of his fresh pine scent. “I’ve realized so many things today, mainly how wonderful and forgiving the two of you are.”

Dean pecked Cas on the cheek. “It wasn’t that hard to forgive you, honeybee. We missed you, and we know you’re the Beta for us. How could we not accept your apology?”

Cas’ lips turned up slightly. “There are lots of reasons why you shouldn’t, but I’m glad you did. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too,” Dean said, leaning forward and catching Cas’ lips in a tender kiss.

When they pulled apart, Benny licked into Cas’ mouth, gently dominating the kiss. For minutes they traded kisses between them until Cas finally pulled away with a whine. “We have to stop. I have a pup who needs a bath and has to be in bed within the hour. I’ll see you both tomorrow, and we can continue this.”

“We’re gonna hold you to that, Cas,” Benny said with a wink.

Cas grinned. “I hope you intend to, cupcake.”

They shared one more quick kiss before Benny and Dean forced themselves out the door. They were both all smiles and happy scents as they drove back to their apartment. Now that they were feeling better, they decided to clean the apartment for the first time in a week. When they fell into bed a few hours later, they were exhausted but still ecstatic.

“We got our Beta back,” Dean said gleefully, curling up next to Benny.

“That we did, cher,” the Alpha replied, pulling Dean into a passionate kiss.

As they traded kisses, they could feel their cocks hardening in their boxers. When Dean felt the first trickle of slick slide from his hole, he pulled away. “Babe, stop.”

Benny looked at Dean; his eyes narrowed in confusion. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, it’s just, I feel weird being intimate without Cas. He’s such a part of this relationship now that it feels like cheating if he’s not here. I know that probably doesn’t make any sense,” Dean tried to explain.

Benny slid his fingers down his mate’s cheek and across his lips as he said, “I agree; it does feel kind of wrong without him. I guess we’re just gonna have to wait for our Beta then, huh?”

“Yeah. Are you ok with that?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Benny rolled his eyes. “Of course, I am. I just said I agree with you, didn’t I?” 

Dean lightly shoved the Alpha. “Oh, hush you!”

They both chuckled at their antics. Once Benny and Dean had calmed down, and their erections had faded, they fixed their pillows and got comfortable in bed. In minutes, they were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

Dean and Benny spent the next day grocery shopping and finishing chores around the house. Dean had called Bobby and was told not to show his face at the garage until Wednesday at the earliest. He was glad to know Dean was okay and that they had talked to Cas and patched things up with him.

Benny was just pulling the seafood lasagna from the oven when there was a knock on the door. “I got it,” Dean hollered, running from the living room to open the door. Benny laughed at his mate’s enthusiasm, but on the inside, he was just as happy as Dean to have Cas back in their lives. A few seconds later, the two men walked into the kitchen, and Cas dropped his duffel bag on the floor before walking over and pecking Benny on the lips.

“Hey Alpha,” he said.

“Hey Beta, how was your day?”

Cas grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them full of lemonade. He also grabbed a root beer and set it on the table as he passed one glass to Dean.

Dean took a long sip, then said, “Thanks, honeybee.” 

“You’re welcome,” Cas replied, taking a seat at the table. “Work was good if not exhausting after being gone for a week. I ended up having to do an emergency cesarean, so everybody was in a good mood because of the puppies. Then, we had to deal with a dog who got a hold of his owner’s pot brownies. Induced vomiting is no fun to watch or clean up. Otherwise, it was routine exams. Oh, and the guy with the baby gator showed back up. It’s amazing how big the thing has gotten in just a few weeks. Apparently, the client has made us his permanent vet, so there will be plenty of alligator visits for the foreseeable future.”

Dean was setting the table while Cas talked and couldn’t help but chuckle at the mention of the gator. “Well, just make sure you don’t get yourself eaten once that thing grows up.”

“I assure you, once the gator is big enough, we will insist on making sure its mouth is taped shut before he brings it in. Crocodilians’ mouths are weak when it comes to opening them, but they have a hellacious bite force when closing them. My parents wouldn’t risk anyone’s health or safety for an animal like that,” Cas assured them.

“That’s good,” Benny said as he set the lasagna and homemade garlic bread on the table. “Alright, let’s eat!” As always, he watched Cas take the first bite.

Cas’ eyes closed as he chewed. “My god, cupcake, where the hell did you learn to cook like this? Your mama is a damn saint, I swear! If seafood always tasted this good, I’d eat a lot more of it.” Before Cas was finished chewing his first bite, he was eagerly taking a second bite.

During dinner, Cas entertained them with more stories from his day. Afterward, they quickly washed the dishes before retiring to the living room. As they all got comfortable on the couch with Cas in the middle, he could feel himself getting more and more nervous. The story he had to tell wasn’t pleasant, and he hadn’t thought about his ex in years.

They each took one of his hands in theirs. “We’re here for you, honeybee,” Dean said softly.

With a sigh, Cas told his story.

“I met Anna a little more than five years ago. She was a very spunky Omega, and we instantly hit it off. Even though I was in my second year of vet school and extremely busy, she didn’t mind. Gabe warned me not to let things happen too fast, but I didn’t listen to him, like any fool in love. Within a couple of months, Anna and I were intimate, and I was heads over heels in love with her.

One day she came home and said she had something to tell me. She told me that she wasn’t a single Omega and had an Alpha. Obviously, as a Beta, I knew I would be part of an Alpha/Omega couple, and I thought she and her Alpha could be it. Anna introduced me to Ruby on our next date, and it was awful.

She blamed me for stealing Anna from her and said that I was nothing more than a homewrecker! She told me I should be ashamed of myself for trying to come between an Omega and her Alpha. She said that I was a whore for sleeping around with an Omega who already had an Alpha. Ruby told me as a Beta, I would never find a couple who would genuinely want me; I would just be a third wheel to a couple who was willing to put up with me. The whole time she blamed me, she never once blamed Anna even though I tried to explain that Anna asked me out first. When they finally left, I barely made it back to Gabe’s apartment before breaking into tears.” Cas had to stop as he felt tears slipping down his face.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer, forcing the Beta’s nose to his scent gland. “Oh, honeybee, we’re so sorry you had to go through that! Anna sounds like she was a douche, and she didn’t deserve someone like you. You are one of the most amazing guys we know.”

“Yeah, Bijou, you are awesome! How anyone could say that to you is unbelievable. Ruby and Anna missed out on having you as their Beta.” Benny rubbed a soothing hand up and down Cas’ back, sending out pheromones in an attempt to help calm the Beta.

Cas wiped away the tears, feeling better knowing he had Benny and Dean’s support. “I’m glad they missed out because, then, I wouldn’t have met you guys, and the two of you are worth a thousand Annas and Rubys.”

“We’re just as lucky. We can’t imagine our lives without you now,” Dean said.

“And we wouldn’t want to,” Benny added.

Cas gave each man a tender kiss. “Thank you both; I love you guys.” He then continued with his story. “After Anna left, I was devastated and became depressed. I threw myself into my schoolwork and shut myself off from the few friends I did have. If it weren’t for Gabe dragging me along every time he went out, I never would have left the apartment except for school and work. A few months later, I was just getting out of class, and Anna was sitting on a bench waiting for me. At first, I ignored her because she was obviously pregnant. She eventually convinced me to talk to her, and I was too weak to keep turning her down.

She explained that she started dating me because Ruby didn’t want children, and she had begun feeling her Omega clock winding down. She wanted to have a baby and had thought a Beta could get her pregnant and maybe fit into her and Ruby’s relationship. She told me she left Ruby and begged me to take her in and have the baby with her. I was just so happy to have her back, and I always wanted to be a parent, so I accepted.

The next day, we found an affordable apartment. The entire pregnancy, I doted on Anna, making sure she wanted for nothing. My paycheck from work was enough for both of us, but she insisted on working until she couldn’t anymore. The day Luna was born was the happiest day of my life. I had never loved somebody as much as I loved my pup.

Anna and I were happy; at least I thought we were. When Luna was four months old, I came home to find Anna had all her stuff packed. She said she wasn’t cut out for motherhood and was going back to Ruby. Anna gave me the paperwork showing she had given me full parental custody and wasn’t asking for a single cent of child support. All she asked in return was that I never contact her again, and if Luna ever asked about her mom, I was to lie and say she died in childbirth or something. Anna said she wanted nothing to do with Luna or me ever again. I haven’t spoken to Anna in four years.”

Cas fell silent, utterly drained after telling his story. He tried his best not to think about Anna as it brought too many painful memories to the forefront of his mind. He hated that Luna only had him as a parent, and Cas always worried that he would screw up while raising her. Even though Gabe and his parents told him repeatedly that he was doing a fantastic job with her, he couldn’t help but fret.

Benny pulled Cas into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the distraught man. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Cas, but you’re doing an awesome job with Luna! She’s a great kid, and she adores you to pieces. What Anna did was awful, but I do think it was for the best. It’s better that she left before Luna could remember her. With that being said, I think when Luna is older, you should tell her the truth. Imagine being told your mother is dead, and then you somehow find out she’s not. Luna could hate you for lying to her.”

Dean scooted over so that he could curl into Cas’ body. “I think Benny’s right. I’d rather know my mother didn’t want anything to do with me than be lied to. I know you’re trying to save Luna’s feelings, but if you do that, you’re setting yourself up for a potentially huge fallout.”

“But what if she blames me for Anna leaving?” Cas asked timidly.

“She might, and she might try to find Anna. You can’t stop her from doing so. You’ll just have to love her and support her no matter what,” Benny said, nuzzling into Cas’ thick locks. “She’ll realize that you were always there for her and Anna wasn’t. She’ll see that if Anna wanted to be in her life, she would have fought to do so.”

Dean was gently running his hand up and down Cas’ arm. “She might be mad for a little while, but she will come back to you because you’re the one who has always loved her, not Anna. Luna is a good pup, Cas, and you’ve got some time before you have to worry about any of this. Hell, I wouldn’t even say anything unless she asks. She might never even care where her mom is.”

Cas nodded his head slowly. “I guess you guys are right. I just worry that I’m going to mess up with her. It’s been hard raising her as a single father, even though I know I can always rely on Gabe and my parents. I don’t regret having her, of course, and would do it all over again if it meant I get to have her. She’s the light of my life.”

“Of course, she is; she’s fucking adorable,” Dean said, a bright smile on his face. “Hell, my heart melted from the moment I saw her in the hospital. I still can’t believe you thought we would break up with you because you had a pup. There’s no way we would ever say no to her.”

Cas felt happiness bubble up in his heart, knowing that these two men already accepted his pup as their own. He was still worried, though. “I’m starting to realize how stupid I was, but you guys have only spent a few hours with her. Try spending the whole day; she can be exhausting. She’s extremely hyper but also wickedly smart and inquisitive. She gets into everything, and even though I’ve pupped proof the entire apartment, she still manages to get into things. I’m pretty sure she has at least a mild form of OCD because she always wants her toys in a certain order and will only wear certain outfits on certain days. I mean, she’s the only pup I know who doesn’t splash in the tub because of the mess it makes.”

“Cas, she’s a kid; trouble is a kid’s middle name. Hell, you should have seen the shit Sam and I got into when we were younger! The stories I could tell you,” Dean said, a wistful look in his eye.

Benny chuckled, knowing that he played a large part in much of the trouble Sam and Dean got into. “Dean’s right. My mama has some stories she could tell you about me! One time I tried to make a pot of soup with literally everything in the kitchen, and I tore every last thing from the shelves and had it all scattered around the floor. The darn woman made me eat it too! I was puking for hours, and that was just from half a bowlful. Pups get into things and make messes and are hyper; that’s like their definition. So, she’s got a bit of OCD. Nothing Dean and I can’t learn to live with. Hell, Dean’s OCD when it comes to that car of his.” Benny glanced at Dean, a teasing grin on his face.

“Yeah, I’m not the only one who has their obsessions. You talk to those plants of yours like they will talk back, and you’ve never missed a watering day,” Dean shot back good-naturedly.

Cas laughed so hard; his sides started hurting. “I guess you two are right. I need to give you a chance before I make assumptions. Are you off tomorrow?”

“Both of us are,” Benny answered.

“How about we pick Luna up early from Gabe’s and then spend the whole day together. If she doesn’t drive you crazy by the end of it, I’ll know you guys are keepers for sure.” Cas had a wide grin as he looked between the two men.

“Even if she does drive us crazy, we’re still keepers! Hell, wait until I’m pregnant and bitching about everything. Pretty sure, I’ll be driving both of you crazy then,” Dean exclaimed.

“He’s got a point, bijou, but we would love to spend the day with you and Luna.” Benny leaned over and pressed a deep kiss to Cas’ lips. “We would also love to spend the night with you. We’ve missed you terribly, sweetheart.”

Cas whimpered low in his throat. “I’ve missed the two of you as well. Take me to bed, Alpha.” He looked down at Dean and caught his mouth in a kiss. “Take me to bed, Omega.”

“You heard him, babe, let’s take our Beta to bed,” Dean said excitedly, standing to his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

The three men slowly made their way to the bedroom, stopping every few seconds to make out like horny teenagers. Benny and Cas would take turns kissing Dean and then turn and kiss each other while Dean rubbed a hand over their hardening dicks. They finally made it to the bedroom and quickly stripped out of their clothes. They stood for a moment, just taking in the sight of each other’s naked bodies. The next instant, they were on each other again, mouths, hands, and cocks sliding against one another.

By the time the three of them fell into bed, they were all hard, and Dean was slicking. He crawled to the middle of the bed, and Benny and Cas moved to each side of him. Cas immediately went to one of Dean’s scent glands, licking and nipping at the tender flesh. Benny nibbled on one of his mating glands, scraping his teeth against it every few seconds. Dean buried his left hand in Cas’ hair, and his right hand in Benny’s as his neck was assaulted from both sides. He felt more slick gush from his hole, and a deep purr rumbled in his chest.

“I love it when you purr, sunshine. Kind of reminds me of your Baby,” Cas said, sharing a tender kiss with Dean.

Dean slid his nose against Cas’ and whispered, “All for you two. I’m the luckiest Omega in the world.”

Benny pulled his mouth from Dean’s mating gland and nuzzled against Dean’s cheek, making sure to drag his beard against Dean’s stubble. He smiled when a shiver passed through his mate’s body. “Pretty sure we’re the lucky ones, cher.”

Benny grabbed Dean’s chin and licked into his mouth while Cas peppered kisses against the column of Dean’s throat. One of Cas’ hands roamed across Dean’s body, tweaking his nipples and finally reaching down to encircle his cock. Dean bucked his hips into the tunnel Cas’ hand created. He broke the kiss with Benny to gasp, “Cas, please more!”

Cas shared a look with Benny before tightening his fist around Dean’s leaking erection. “Fuck my hand, Dean. Take your pleasure, but you aren’t allowed to cum.”

While Dean continued to rock his hips, Cas leaned on his arm so he could press his mouth to Benny’s. Cas licked along the seam of the Alpha’s lips, and Benny opened his mouth on a sigh. Cas slipped his tongue inside and explored Benny’s mouth. The Alpha let him explore for a few seconds before dominating the kiss, a hand coming up to hold Cas’ head still.

“Guys, c’mon, I’m dying here,” Dean complained.

The two men broke apart to stare down at the Omega. Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s cock, pulling a whine from the blonde. “Spread your legs for me, sunshine,” Cas ordered. Benny grabbed a pillow and pushed it underneath Dean’s lower back as the Omega spread his bent legs. Cas slid his hand down past Dean’s balls until he was able to press his fingers against Dean’s entrance. He watched as Benny scooted down until his mouth was even with Dean’s cock.

“Remember, Dean, you don’t have permission to cum,” Benny warned before swallowing Dean’s dick to the root.

“Shit,” Dean cried into the room. He thrust his cock deeper into the Alpha’s mouth before one of Benny’s hands on his hips stilled him.

As Cas watched Dean’s dick disappear into the Alpha’s mouth over and over, he gathered up some of the Omega’s slick on his fingers. He brought them to his lips and moaned at the woodsy taste. “Mmm, you taste divine, sunshine.”

Dean grinned at him. “Wait until you taste me straight from the source. Benny always gets sidetracked when he eats me out.”

“I can’t wait,” Cas whispered, leaning over and licking into Dean’s mouth right as he pushed two fingers into Dean’s slick hole.

One of Dean’s hands wrapped around Cas’ neck while the other grabbed Benny’s hair in a tight grasp as pleasure zinged through his body. He ground his ass down onto Cas’ fingers, only to thrust his hips forward as Benny sucked his cock down his throat. He could feel the fire building in his stomach, and he knew it was about to explode.

“Stop,” he gasped, on the precipice of orgasm.

Cas’ fingers froze, and Benny let Dean’s cock slip from his mouth. He wiped his lips off and crawled back up to Dean’s head. “What’s the matter, cher?”

Dean tore his lips from Cas’, his chest heaving. “Close, Alpha, didn’t want to break the rules and get in trouble.”

Benny slid a hand down the Omega’s chest and stomach with soft, soothing touches. “Such a good boy. Don’t worry, sweetheart; you’re going to be rewarded.” He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s swollen lips.

“Alpha, how are we going to reward our good boy?” Cas asked, his voice thick with arousal.

Benny looked at Cas with lust-blown eyes. “What do you want, bijou? Do you want to tie our Omega up like last time? Or do you want to fuck him while I watch?”

Cas shivered as Benny’s voice dropped an octave. He pushed his fingers deep into Dean’s channel, pulling a whimper out of the man. He finally pulled them free and quickly licked them clean. He then looked at Benny and said, “I want to fuck him while you fuck me, Alpha.”

Dean whined at the suggestion. “That sounds like an awesome idea!” He looked at Benny to see what the other man thought.

“Cas, have you ever taken an Alpha’s knot before?” Benny asked gently. He hesitated before adding, “I know Beta’s are more, uh, stretchy than Alpha’s, but not nearly as much as Omegas. If you’ve never taken a knot, it’s something we should work up to.”

Cas felt his heart melt at Benny’s concern. He reached across Dean’s body to grab one of the Alpha’s hands. “I’ve never taken a real Alpha’s knot, but the dildo I use has an inflatable knot, and I’ve taken it plenty of times. I will admit, I haven’t used it nearly as much as I used to since Luna was born, but I still use it at least once a week. Please, cupcake, I want to know what you feel like buried inside of me.”

“God, Cas, where have you been all of our life?” Dean asked raggedly.

“Thirty minutes across town for the past five years,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean snorted and pulled Cas into a kiss. “Such a dork,” he mumbled.

“I am, but I’m your dork.” Cas let his tongue connect with Dean’s as they twisted and slid over each other.

While they kissed, he heard Benny mutter, “Damn straight.”

When Dean and Cas broke apart, Benny was right there to capture Cas’ mouth, barely giving the man any time to catch his breath. While he kissed the Beta, his hands dropped to Dean’s nipples, plucking them into hard buds. Cas smiled at hearing Dean’s little gasps of pleasure. Finally, Cas pulled away to suck in heaving breaths of air.

Benny stared at both men with love shining in his eyes. They both had a light sheen of sweat coating their bodies, and their cocks laid against their stomachs, hard and leaking. “Alright, bijou, if you’re sure about me knotting you, I’m all for it.”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, cupcake,” Cas replied huskily.

“Alright, I’m gonna grab a towel and the bottle of lube. Since everybody’s on edge, you can touch anywhere but your cocks. Am I understood?” Benny asked in his Dom voice.

“Yes, Alpha,” the two men said quickly.

When Benny returned, both men were lying on the bed trading soft touches and kisses. He smiled and watched them for a minute. Dean and Cas made for a beautiful sight. Dean’s tan skin contrasted nicely against Cas’ paler skin. They both had strong and fit bodies, with Dean having a little more muscle mass than Cas. Cas had larger hands, but they were gentle as they traveled over Dean’s body.

Benny felt his heart expand as he watched the two men. He had missed Cas terribly and had been concerned for Dean. To have both of them happy and healthy was a blessing. He would do anything to make sure he settled all of Cas’ fears about the three of them because he couldn’t imagine a life without the sweet Beta being a part of it.

“Can I join in on this party, or is it a private affair?” Benny asked with a chuckle.

Cas and Dean broke apart, each one wearing a broad smile. “We were waiting for you, but we got bored,” Dean said cheekily.

“I’m sure you did,” Benny said. He dropped the towel and the lube on the edge of the bed. “How are we doing this? You two on your hands and knees or Dean on his back or Cas on his back?”

“I like the idea of being on my back while Dean rides me, and you fuck me,” Cas answered with a wicked smirk.

“Damn, bijou, the ideas you have are amazing! Get your ass down here so I can prep you,” Benny said eagerly.

Dean and Cas scrambled to get in position. They were both on their hands and knees, Cas’ ass facing Benny and Dean’s ass right in front of Cas’ face. Benny grabbed a handful of Cas’ asscheeks in each hand and kneaded the flesh, pulling a moan from the Beta.

Benny leaned forward and licked a trail over Cas’ ass crack. “I can’t wait to be inside you, Cas; bet you’re just as tight as Dean,” Benny murmured.

Cas could barely focus as he told Dean, “Scoot back, Omega, drop to your chest, and hold yourself open for me so that I can eat you out.” Dean hurried to follow instructions and whimpered at the first lick of Cas’ tongue against his slick entrance.

Dean started purring as Cas lapped at his entrance before pushing his tongue inside. Pleasure spread through Dean’s body, causing his nerves to tingle. Cas’ tongue was longer than Benny’s and reached further into Dean’s slick channel, and he keened low in his throat as Cas speared him over and over. “Ugh, Beta, don’t stop.”

“I have no intention of doing so,” Cas replied.

Cas tensed when he felt Benny’s lubed finger rest lightly against his entrance. A hand moved down his back, silently relaxing his tight muscles. A groan was ripped out of him when Benny pushed the single finger into Cas’ hole. “God, Alpha, feels so fucking good,” he rasped, going back to licking up Dean’s slick.

Benny slowly pumped the single digit in and out. “So, fucking tight, Cas! You feel so good around my finger, can’t imagine how you’re going to feel around my cock.” 

Cas didn’t respond, too busy sucking up a large dollop of Dean’s slick. The Omega was right; it was even more potent when sucked directly from Dean’s entrance. It had a unique woodsy, sweet taste, and Cas knew he would never get enough. He smirked as Dean whimpered beneath him. Cas slid a single finger inside Dean’s hot channel, grinning at how tight the Omega was. Dean clenched around the added intrusion, and Cas waited for him to relax before he started pumping the finger in and out.

Cas let out a whine when he felt two of Benny’s fingers breach him. They slowly slid inside before spreading open, stretching Cas in preparation for the Alpha’s knot. He had never felt such exquisite torture in his life as he fingered Dean and was also fingered himself. He rocked between the fingers in his ass and pushing his tongue deeper into Dean’s hot channel. Cas’ cock was rock hard and hanging heavy between his legs, dripping precum as his body was assaulted with pleasure from multiple points. He added a second finger inside of Dean, earning another whine.

Dean was in Heaven as Cas slid two fingers into him. His fingers weren’t as large as Benny’s, but they still stretched him in all the right ways. He was pouring slick and could feel it running down his ass and over his balls. He was struggling to keep himself open for Cas, his arms shaking from the waves of pleasure flowing through him. He cried out when Cas crooked his fingers and slid them against Dean’s prostate. “Holy shit Cas, right there,” Dean begged.

Cas continued to stimulate Dean’s prostate as Benny added a third finger. Benny stretched his hole even further open, and Cas let out a low moan. The Alpha pumped his fingers in and out until Cas’ body loosened around the intrusion. When Benny could slide his fingers inside easily, he bent them, searching for that particular spot inside of Cas’ body. Cas nearly shot off the bed as pleasure rushed through him when Benny’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. “Alpha, do that again,” he begged, rubbing harder at Dean’s prostate.

Cas added a third finger inside of Dean just as Benny slid four fingers into his own body. Dean and Cas let out matching moans as the fingers in their bodies stretched them even further. Dean, too overcome with pleasure, let his hands drop to his sides. His breathing grew more ragged when Cas continued to pump his fingers in and out of his hole. Dean desperately wanted to wrap a hand around his aching cock, but Cas nor Benny had permitted him to cum. Dean was so on edge that he knew the moment he touched himself, he would orgasm.

Dean had been reduced to whimpers when he managed to cry out, “Please, Beta, want you in me! Can’t take it anymore, so close!”

Cas ran a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “Easy, sunshine, just relax for me.” Benny slid all five fingers into Cas’ hole, causing a full-body shiver in the Beta. He dropped his head on Dean’s lower back and willed his body to relax. When he was taking the five fingers easily, he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. “Cupcake, I’m ready. Please, want your knot!” Cas’ arms were shaking, struggling to support himself.

“Alright, bijou,” Benny said, gently pulling his fingers from Cas’ loosened channel. Cas collapsed to the bed, no longer having the strength to support himself. Dean stretched his legs out and looked at Cas. They shared a dopey smile, trying to catch their breaths.

“You two, ok?” Benny asked, using the towel to wipe the sweat from their faces. While he gave them a minute to rest, he lightly stroked his cock. Like his mates, Benny was close to the edge, and he felt his knot forming at the base of his dick. He let his head fall back against his shoulders as the fire continued to simmer in the pit of his stomach. Benny swiped his thumb over his cockhead one last time before dropping his hand, afraid of cumming too soon.

Once Cas had regained his strength, he held his hand out to Benny, who slid his palm against the Beta’s. “Cupcake, we’re good; we need you.”

Benny crawled forward, a leg on each side of Cas’ body. He shared a tender kiss with the Beta before leaning over and capturing Dean’s lips in an equally gentle kiss. He looked back at Cas. “Scoot to the end of the bed, bijou.” Once Cas was in position, Benny reached out and gave the Beta’s cock a few pumps. Dean was still lying on his stomach, so Benny was able to quickly gather some of the slick that had gathered around his entrance. He used it to lube up Cas’ cock before patting Dean on the ass. “Come on, Omega, let me watch you take Cas’ cock.”

Dean groaned and rose to his hands and knees. Benny held Cas’ cock in his hand while Dean moved to straddle Cas’ hips. Dean scooted back until he felt Cas’ cock rubbing along the crack of his ass and whined at the feeling of the hard length sliding against his flushed skin. Dean reached behind himself and wrapped his hand around Benny’s. “Alpha, please,” he whimpered.

“I got ya, cher,” Benny said, guiding the head of Cas’ cock to Dean’s slick entrance. He watched as Dean’s hole pushed against Cas’ cock, and there was some resistance before the head popped past the ring of muscle.

Cas whimpered, and Dean moaned as the Beta’s cock slid further into the Omega’s body. Cas’ hands shot out to wrap around Dean’s hip bones as his cock was fully sheathed inside Dean’s body. “Shit, Dean, you feel so fucking good! So hot and tight, like a damn glove,” Cas grunted.

“Damn, Cas! You’re longer than Benny but not as thick. You fill me up differently, but it’s just as good.” Dean leaned back, placing his hands on Cas’ legs to help steady himself as he rose and dropped back down on the Beta’s cock.

Benny watched Dean bounce up and down on Cas’ cock, enjoying the way their muscles flexed as they moved against each other. He felt his cock harden even more at seeing Cas’ cock disappear inside of Dean’s body over and over. He suddenly needed to be buried inside the Beta’s body. Benny swiped his fingers through the slick pouring from Dean’s hole and sliding down Cas’ cock. He used it to lube his cock up.

Benny then moved in between Cas’ legs and ran a hand down Dean’s back, pushing the Omega forward until his chest rested against Cas’. Benny grabbed one of Cas’ legs and held it up as he used the other hand to guide his cock to the Beta’s entrance. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into Cas’ hole, grunting at the slight resistance he felt. Benny pushed harder and moaned when his cockhead slipped past the first ring of muscle and slid deeper into Cas’ body. He slowly thrust his cock further until he was buried to the hilt.

When Benny felt his balls slap against Cas’ ass, he stilled, letting the Beta get used to his girth. He grabbed Cas’ other leg to use as leverage for his thrusts. He moaned as Cas’ channel tightened around him. “Fuck, Beta, you gotta stop squeezing me, or this is gonna end real soon! How the hell are you still so tight?”

Cas felt like he was going to go up in flames. Dean’s body was like a glove, and it was Heaven being buried inside of him. He hadn’t thought it could get any better, but he had been wrong. Benny was far thicker than his dildo and stretched him more than Cas had even been before, but it felt so good. Benny was so big that he was sliding against Cas’ prostate without even trying. Cas couldn’t help but clench around the Alpha’s cock as it steadily filled him.

“Alpha, so good! Can’t believe how thick you are! Fill me up better than the damn dildo ever did,” Cas moaned.

“You ready, bijou?” Benny asked, struggling to keep still to give Cas time to adjust.

Cas was trapped underneath the two men, unable to move, and he thrashed his head as he felt his orgasm building. “YES! Please, Alpha, can’t hold out much longer!”

Benny chuckled, and he slid his cock from Cas’ body before thrusting back in. His thrusts were long and deep, filling Cas to the brim over and over again. It took a minute, but the three of them soon established a steady rhythm. Every time Benny slid into Cas, it caused Cas’ cock to push deeper into Dean’s body, punching a grunt from the Omega with every thrust.

Dean had lost the ability to speak at this point, his body so swamped with pleasure, he wasn’t sure where he ended and Cas began. With Benny fucking Cas, the Beta’s thrusts were even more powerful, and Dean could feel Cas’ cock breaching him deeper than Benny ever did. He let out a whimper as Cas slid against his prostate, arousal curling even heavier in his stomach. “Alpha, Beta, please, I can’t hold on much longer,” Dean whined when his prostate was nailed again.

After another particular brutal thrust from Benny, Cas whimpered, “Alpha, please need to cum!”

Benny growled and thrust rapidly into Cas’ body, the fire a raging inferno in the pit of his stomach. With every thrust, his knot was growing and catching on Cas’ rim. “Cum for me,” he snarled.

So accustomed to following his Alpha’s order, Dean came as soon as he was given permission. He cried out as the orgasm ripped through him. His cock spurted thick ropes of cum, and his hole clamped around the cock buried inside of him. He slumped against Cas bonelessly, his whole body tingling with aftershocks.

Cas screamed when Dean’s channel squeezed his dick almost brutally. The pressure around his erection was enough to send him over the edge. The orgasm crashed through his body like a wave as he felt his cock spurt semen deep inside of Dean’s hole. As he came, his own body tightened around the cock that was still thrusting into him. He whimpered as Benny continued to push into his body, continuously striking his prostate almost to the point of overstimulation.

Benny felt Cas’ hole constrict around his cock, helping push him closer to orgasm. With a few more harsh thrusts, his knot pushed past Cas’ rim and inflated fully. The fire in his belly erupted, and the orgasm raced across his veins, his cock emptying itself into Cas’ channel. He gasped as Cas’ body squeezed his cock, causing another spurt of semen to flow from his dick. His legs were shaking as he fell against Dean’s back.

All three men had stilled; the only movement was the rising and falling of their chests. The room was a combination of sex and all of their individual scents; Cas’ lemon honey scent mixed wonderfully with Benny’s pepper and Dean’s pine scents. 

Cas didn’t have a knot as a Beta, so his cock slid from Dean’s body a few minutes later. Dean whined at the empty feeling along with the disgusting slide of slick and semen flowing from his hole. He crawled off Cas and grabbed the towel, and quickly wiped his body and ass clean. He then wiped Cas and Benny down as best he could.

Once Dean had wiped them down, Benny grabbed Cas’ legs and wrapped them around his waist. “C’mon bijou, sit up for me. I’m gonna move us to the chair while we wait my knot out.”

Cas raised his head to look at the Alpha. “I’m not trying to be difficult, but I don’t think I can move. I have never been fucked so thoroughly in my life.”

Dean and Benny laughed at Cas’ admission. “Alright, I’ll help you up, honeybee,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulled him into a sitting position.

Cas groaned, his muscles protesting at moving. Benny slid his arms around Cas’ back and pulled him closer. He wiped at Cas’ sweaty hair and flashed a tender smile at him. “Are you ok for me to move?”

Cas nodded weakly, sliding his arms around Benny’s neck and nuzzling into one of his scent glands. He whimpered when Benny’s knot tugged at his sensitive rim as the Alpha walked across the room and carefully lowered them into the chair. He flopped against Benny’s chest and whined when the knot pushed deeper into his body.

Benny cupped the back of his head with one hand, and the other ran up and down his back. “Easy, bijou. Just relax and let your body stretch around me.”

Cas looked into his Alpha’s face and grinned. “You’re just so big. It feels fantastic, though. Better than a fake knot ever did.”

Benny chuckled. “Well, that’s good since we’re gonna be tied for at least half an hour.” He looked at Dean. “You ok, cher.”

“We’re gonna need a bigger chair or something so all of us can cuddle together,” Dean answered grumpily.

Cas looked over his shoulder. “We didn’t think this through very well. You know we never intended to exclude you.”

Dean’s lips softened into a smile, moving to stand directly behind Cas. He let his arms hang over Cas’ shoulders and buried his nose in the Beta’ thick black locks. “I know you didn’t. Besides, once we get this whole thing figured out, we’re gonna have to start looking for a new place anyway. I’m sure neither of our apartments is big enough for three grown men plus a cute pup. T least long term, anyway.”

Cas stiffened beneath him and his lips formed into a frown. Benny caught the change and asked, “Bijou, what’s wrong?”

“I love you, both of you so much, but I’m still worried. What if you guys realize you can’t handle Luna, or you can’t think of her as your own? What if the three of us are just caught in a honeymoon phase, so everything seems good right now? What if we aren’t as compatible as we all think?” Cas was growing more anxious with every question he asked.

“Cas, honeybee, what can we do to help settle your fears? We love you, and we’re halfway in love with Luna, and that was just after one afternoon with her. Cas, I missed you so fucking much that I got pining sickness. I’m not telling you that to upset you. I’m telling you that to make you understand how much I missed you and love you. Benny wasn’t doing much better, and I think he had a bit of pining sickness as well. This week has sucked, and Benny nor I ever want to experience another one like it,” Dean said, crowding even closer to Cas’ back.

“Dean’s right. We missed you terribly; more than words can express.” Benny cupped Cas’ face in his hands, wanting the Beta to see the sincerity in his eyes. “Cas, we love you with a passion we never thought possible. We never imagined we could love someone as much as we love each other, but then you came into our lives. You have completed us in ways we didn’t think possible, and without you, there’s a hole in our relationship that we can’t fix on our own. You’re destined to be with an Alpha and Omega. We are meant to be with a Beta. You, bijou, are our Beta just as we are your Alpha and Omega.

We know that Anna and Ruby hurt you and made you doubt yourself. We know they made you feel like less than nothing and made you think you could never find a couple who would love you, but they were wrong. You are the most amazing person we’ve ever met, Cas. They didn’t see your value and hurt you because of it. Dean and I know how valuable you are, and we will cherish you for the rest of our lives.”

Cas had tears rolling down his face after hearing what Dean and Benny had to say. He sobbed as he threw his arms around Benny’s neck and slammed his lips against the Alpha’s. Their lips moved against each other roughly, and Cas tried to pour all the love he felt for them into the kiss. When he pulled away from Benny, he looked over his shoulder and pulled Dean into an equally passionate kiss.

Cas broke the kiss. “I always dreamed of finding my perfect Alpha and Omega, and I finally see that I have. I promise just to relax and quit jumping to conclusions. You’re right; Anna and Ruby hurt me more than I like to admit. I trust both of you and know you would never do such a thing. I’m sorry for worrying so much.”

“Cas, we understand why you’re so scared, and you don’t need to apologize. We love you no matter what,” Dean said softly.

“I know. I am looking forward to tomorrow. Luna has been begging me to go swimming and to go to the park. I promised her a picnic weeks ago, so maybe we could do that as well,” Cas said, the tension finally leaving his shoulders.

“We can do whatever you want, Cas,” Benny replied.

“Yeah, we don’t care what we do; we just want to be able to spend time with you and Luna,” Dean added.

A yawn escaped Cas, and he snuggled deeper into Benny’s lap. “That’s all Luna and I want as well.”

Once Benny’s knot went down a few minutes later, they quickly changed the sheets on the bed before crawling underneath the covers. Benny was in the middle with Dean and Cas on each side. He pressed tender kisses to each of their heads and whispered words of love. Within minutes, the three men were sound asleep. 

They were up early the next morning, eager to pick up Luna and spend the day together. Dean even forwent coffee, his desire to get to Gabe’s stronger than his need for caffeine. By the time Cas knocked on Gabe’s door, all three men were nearly bursting with excitement.

“Daddyyyyyy,” Luna cried as she ran into Cas’ outstretched arms. He had a large smile on his face as he picked her up and spun her around.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “Hey chipmunk, did you have fun with Uncle Gabe?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “We went to Plucky Pennywhistles! We played lots of games, and I got to play in the ball pit, and we got pizza! I got so many tickets I was able to win three dinosaur toys! I got a t-rex, an apatosaurus, and a stegosaurus. Then we came home and watched The Little Mermaid while eating popcorn and candy! I got to stay up a whole hour later because Uncle Gabe fell asleep, and I didn’t wake him.” She giggled at the mention of her uncle sleeping.

“Oh, you did, did you? Well, it doesn’t seem like staying up bothered you. You’re just as hyper as ever,” Cas said.

“Nope, I’m not tired at all!” Her eyes went wide when she caught sight of Benny and Dean. She struggled to get down and then ran over to them, crying, “Mr. Dean, Mr. Benny!”

She jumped into Dean’s arms and gave him a big smooch before going to Benny and kissing him as well. She started talking a mile a minute, going into great detail about everything she and Gabe had done the previous day. Cas watched them with fondness as they gave his daughter their undivided attention.

“I see you guys made up,” Gabe said from behind him.

Cas turned around to see his brother leaning against the doorframe. Cas’ lips turned up at the corners. “Yes, we did. You were right; they didn’t mind me having a daughter.”

“I told you they wouldn’t. Dean and Benny were halfway in love with  _ you  _ before they ever even met you,” Gabe said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Gabe, for setting up that dating profile. If it weren’t for you, I probably never would have met them.” He glanced at Dean, Benny, and Luna. “They make me happier than I’ve ever been. Knowing they accept Luna is a huge relief.”

Gabe tilted his head towards the two men. “I’ll tell you something. When Benny came into the clinic the other day, I’d never seen a man so desperate before. He didn’t even hesitate when I told him to consider going back home if he wasn’t prepared for a game-changer. Short of you being a serial killer, there’s not much that would run those two away from you. They love you, little brother, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted as well, and to think I almost lost it,” Cas said with a sigh.

Gabe shook his head, “No, you didn’t. You weren’t even close to losing them. They would fight tooth and nail to keep you. By refusing to talk to them for a week, it only made Benny more determined to figure out what was going on. Those two are stuck to you like an octopus.”

Cas chuckled. “Trust me; you have no idea how accurate that is, especially when Dean is sound asleep. He wraps his arms and legs around whatever is within reach. I had to help pry him off Benny this morning.”

“Yeah, and what is Benny like?”

Without hesitation, Cas replied, “A teddy bear. He looks all tough and gruff on the outside, but he is gentle and sweet on the inside. He can be dominating one second and cuddly the next.”

“Bro, you’ve got it bad,” Gabe said, moving to clap a hand on Cas’ shoulders. “I’m happy for you, Cassie, I really am.”

“Don’t you want that, Gabriel? Don’t you want a mate to come home to and start a life with?” Cas asked.

Gabe shrugged. “Yeah, I do, but when I’m meant to find it, I will. I do have a date in a few days.”

“Really,” Cas said, surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to make it seem like I was rubbing it in your face. You were upset about Dean and Benny; I didn’t think you would be thrilled with me talking about going on a date with someone.” Gabe answered nonchalantly.

“Gabe, of course, I want to hear! You’ve always been there for me; the least I can do is return the favor. Is it anyone I know?”

“It’s Kali, the Alpha who owns the pair of cobras,” Gabe explained, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

Cas’ eyes widened in shock. “Oh, um, wow! She’s certainly something, that’s for sure. Just make sure you don’t upset her, or she might turn her snakes on you.”

Gabe snorted. “If I didn’t know you so well, I’d think that was some kind of perverted joke. She was the one to ask me out. I do find her captivating, so I figured why not see what could come of it. Believe it or not, I’m kind of nervous, to be honest.”

“You’ll be fine, Gabe. Just be yourself… on second thought, maybe don’t be yourself. You can be a lot to handle on a first date,” Cas said, smiling fondly at his brother.

Gabe shoved his shoulder. “Whatever, Cassie! It looks like you’re being paged.”

Cas turned to see Luna running up to him. He squatted in front of her. “Hey chipmunk, everything ok?”

“Daddy, are you ready to go yet? Mr. Dean and Mr. Benny said we are gonna go have breakfast and then spend the whole day together,” Luna said excitedly, jumping up and down.

“They are correct, Luna. Daddy was just talking to Uncle Gabe while you talked to Dean and Benny. Let me grab your stuff, and then we can go,” Cas explained, then stood to his full height. Luna squealed before running back over to Dean and Benny.

“Here, bro, already had her bag packed. She wanted to pack it last night after I told her that you were coming to pick her up early this morning. She got mad when I wouldn’t tell her why, but a Twix bar worked wonders to distract her.” Gabe handed the blue bag with dinosaurs on it to his brother.

Cas took it and said, “Thanks again for watching her. I want to hear all about your date the next time I see you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out of here, and go enjoy your date with your mates and pup.” Gabe said, shooing his brother away.

“All ready to go, Cas?” Dean asked when he saw the Beta walking over.

Cas nodded. “I am. Did you guys decide where we want to go for breakfast?”

“IHOP, IHOP, IHOP,” Luna shouted enthusiastically.

“Luna, what did I say about shouting inside?” Cas scolded.

“Sorry, Daddy. I want to go to IHOP, and Mr. Dean does too,” she said much more calmly.

Dean picked the pup up into his arms. “Yeah, I do. I love me some all you can eat pancakes! What do you like to get, chipmunk?”

“I like the pancakes with the fruit face on them and the scrambled eggs. Oh, and the bacon,” Luna exclaimed.

Dean’s face split into a large smile. “I knew there was something I liked about you! Bacon is the best food ever!” He held his hand up to her, and she gave him a quick high five.

Benny groaned as he opened the door and let Cas and Dean exit before him. He waved to Gabe before following his mates and pup. “Dean’s obsession with bacon is bad enough; now we’ve got two bacon obsessed people in the family.”

“Bacon obsessed, bacon obsessed,” Luna cried from her perch on Dean’s shoulders.

“Dean, you’ve only known my pup for two days, and you’re already ruining her,” Cas grumbled.

Benny leaned over and whispered, “You ain’t seen nothing yet, bijou. Just you wait, by the end of the week, she’ll be wearing jeans, flannel, and wanting to go work on cars with him. I’ve seen it happen before.”

“Well, there are worse things that could happen,” Cas said with a small smile.

Benny grabbed Cas’ hand in his. “There sure is, Cas. Trust me; she’s in safe hands. Dean grew up taking care of Sam, and he will protect that pup with his life.”

Cas looked at Dean with Luna, and his heart fluttered. “I know he will, cupcake.”

Breakfast turned into a competition with Dean and Luna, seeing who could eat the most pancakes. Benny and Cas watched with horror when Dean shoveled his tenth pancake down while Luna was working on her fourth. They watched as Dean forced down the last of his eggs and bacon before dropping his fork on his plate and leaning back against the seat.

Dean patted his stomach. “Welp, kid, I’m down for the count.” A second later, a loud burp erupted from his chest, causing Luna to burst into a fit of giggles. “Excuse me,” Dean said sheepishly.

“Again, Mr. Dean,” Luna cried.

Dean shook his head. “Sorry, chipmunk, but that’s all the burping for me for right now. Are you done with your breakfast, or you still munching?”

Luna pushed her plate away. “I’m all done. You beat me,” she pouted.

“Hey, I’m also bigger than you, so I’ve got a bigger stomach. Give it a few years, and you’ll be giving me a run for my money,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

“Eww, Mr. Dean, don’t slobber on me,” the pup exclaimed as she wiped at her cheek.

“Better get used to it, Luna; Dean slobbers a lot,” Benny joked.

“I do not,” Dean argued.

“Keep telling yourself that, cher.” Benny focused on Luna. “So, daddy told us that you want to go swimming and go to the park. Dean and I happen to know of a place that would be perfect for both.”

“Oooh, can we go, can we go? Please, Mr. Benny, can we go?” Luna was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Benny looked at Cas, laughter sparkling in his eyes. “Can we go, bijou?”

Cas gave a pretend sigh. “Was there ever an option for me to say no?”

“Yay! Wait until you see my bathing suit; it has dinosaurs on it,” Luna said with a bright smile.

Benny grinned. “Dinosaurs, well, that sounds cool! I have a bathing suit with flamingos on them, and Dean has one with cars on it.”

“Daddy’s swim trunks have bees on them because he loves bees,” Luna described as they all headed to the register to pay.

Dean pulled his wallet out before Cas could even offer. He ignored the glare the Beta sent his way. While the waitress ran his car, he leaned over and whispered, “You can pay for dinner and help us pay for the movies.”

Cas relaxed. “Deal, and when did we decide to go to the movies?”

“Luna said there was some new movie about talking dinosaurs coming out, and she wanted to go see it. Benny and I figured it would be a good way to wrap the day up. Hope you aren’t mad that we didn’t run it by you first.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Cas pecked him on the cheek. “It’s fine. She has been begging to go see it, so it works out.”

After they paid, they walked out to Dean’s car. They got Luna loaded up in the booster seat and then headed to Cas’ apartment. They picked up bathing suits, spare changes of clothes, towels, snacks, and sunscreen. Once they were all back in the car, they drove to Dean and Benny’s place next. While Dean and Luna packed a bag full of clothes and stuff, Benny and Cas worked on making a picnic lunch for them to enjoy later. Half an hour later, the four of them were in Baby and heading out of the city.


	11. Chapter 11

They finally came to a stop forty-five minutes later, and Cas stared in awe at the place in front of him. He had lived in the city his whole life and had never heard about a children’s water park. They all got out of the car, Dean grabbing Luna to ensure she didn’t run off. Cas looked at Benny and said, “I’ve never heard of this place.”

“It’s not been here very long, maybe a few months. One of our friends told us about it. There’s a huge play area for kids, and they’ve got some stuff for adults as well. Dean and I thought this would be a good way to combine swimming and the park,” Benny explained.

Cas had a big gummy smile on his face. “I think it’s wonderful! She’s going to love it so much.”

Dean kept an eye on Luna while Benny and Cas grabbed their bags out of the car. They purchased their tickets and then headed to the locker rooms to get changed into their bathing suits. As soon as Luna was in hers, she wanted to show it off to Dean and Benny. “Chipmunk, you have to wait for them to get changed, and then you can show them,” Cas said, struggling to lather sunscreen onto his squirming pup.

“Daddy, that’s enough sunscreen! Let’s go, let’s go,” she cried.

Cas applied a little more to her face before gathering their clothes, throwing them in the bag, and heading outside to meet his boyfriends. Luna was the first to spot them and ran over, shouting their names. She stopped in front of them, and both men squatted down in front of her as she started pointing out the different dinosaurs on her bathing suit.

“And that’s a Tyrannosaurus, and that’s an Apatosaurus. Oh, and that’s my favorite; it’s an Ankylosaurus,” she said gleefully.

Dean looked up as Cas walked over. “She sure knows her dinos. I’m twenty-four and can’t say half of those.”

“She practiced until she could say them perfectly. She’s been obsessed with dinosaurs for months now, so much that we had to redecorate her room to be dino themed.” Cas smiled fondly at his pup, who was still pointing out dinosaurs to Benny.

The Alpha picked Luna up and settled her on his shoulders. “Alright, chipmunk, how about we go get wet?”

“Yeah!”

As they walked off, Dean looked at Cas with a smirk. “Is there any hope of me getting wet tonight?”

“Dean,” Cas hissed. “Behave or no pie for dessert.”

“Yes, Beta,” Dean said with a mischievous grin. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him along after Benny and Luna.

They joined up with the Alpha and pup right as they arrived at the giant kiddie pool. Luna was so overwhelmed she didn’t know where to start. The middle of the park was a massive pool that was shallow enough for children to run through. Within the pool was a set of rainbow racing slides and a set of green slides. There were two giant playground sets for the kids to climb and run on. There were also four rope jungle gyms for the pups to climb across or swing from. Beneath the ropes were giant floats for the kids to run or bounce across. Scattered throughout the pool were water guns and splash fountains.

“Alright, Luna, what do you want to do first?” Benny asked.

“Rainbow slides! Let’s race,” she said, wiggling around with excitement.

“Alright, you heard her, racing slides it is.” Benny started walking towards the slides.

Cas found a few empty lounge chairs under a big red and white umbrella to sit his stuff down on. He then grabbed Dean’s hand, and they went to join Benny and Luna at the slides.

They were all able to choose the slide of their favorite color. Luna’s was purple, Benny’s was red, Cas’ was yellow, and Dean’s was blue. Luna insisted on being the one to count down, and as soon as she said one, they were all pushing off and sliding down the plastic tubes. A few seconds later, Cas was the first one to come to a stop at the bottom of the slide. Luna was next, then Benny, and finally Dean.

“I want a rematch,” the Omega said indignantly.

“What’s the matter, cher, mad that you lost to a little girl?” Benny couldn’t help but tease his grumpy mate.

“Yeah, Mr. Dean lost to a little girl,” Luna cried, giving Benny a fist bump.

“Hush, babe! Let’s see if she beats me twice in a row,” Dean grumbled as they all headed back to the top of the slides. It turned out that she could beat Dean, not only two times, but six times in a row. 

Once Luna grew tired of racing down the slides, she decided to play on the playgrounds. She couldn’t decide which one she liked the best, so she ran back and forth between them. She liked the climbing board and monkey bars on one, while she preferred the slides and bridge on the other. The adults were too big to chase after her on the playgrounds, so they stood between them. This allowed Dean, Benny, and Cas to keep a watchful eye on Luna while she played.

After an hour of the playgrounds, she ran over to Benny and said, “Can we go play on the ropes?”

“Sure, chipmunk, let’s go!” Benny grabbed her hand, and they ran through the water towards the ropes.

Dean and Cas headed to the lounge chairs while Benny played with Luna. “Hey, honeybee, how about we go hang out in the wave pool while the pup is occupied?”

“That sounds fun. Should we tell Benny where we’re going?”

“Give me a sec, and I’ll go let him know.” Dean ran off and returned a moment later, a grin on his face. “He said he’d come find us when he’s ready for a break.” They walked hand in hand to the wave pool, leaving the screaming kids behind.

Meanwhile, Benny was busy watching Luna climb across the rope gym. “You got it, chipmunk, just watch where you’re going,” he warned.

Luna was careful as she scampered across the rope. “I got it, Mr. Benny! I’m the best climber in my kindergarten class. Mr. Reynolds has gotten onto me lots of times for climbing on things.”

Benny laughed out loud. “That doesn’t even surprise me!”

Luna had reached the edge of the rope. “Mr. Benny, catch me!” Benny held his arms out and easily caught her when she jumped. “I’m gonna do it again; you have to catch me!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always catch you,” Benny said, helping her climb back on top of the ropes.

Once she grew tired of the ropes, she wanted to jump across the floats underneath. She had Benny time her, trying to see how fast she could go. By the time she grew bored of the floats, it was nearing lunchtime. Benny carried her out of the pool and went in search of Dean and Cas. He checked the wave pool, but they weren’t there.

He suddenly heard a familiar shout and looked in the direction it was coming from. Dean and Cas were nearing the top of one of the large adult water slides. Dean was waving at him with a big smile while Cas looked pale at being up so high.

Benny waved back and helped point them out for Luna. “There are daddy and Dean.”

“Are they going to race down the big slides?” The pup asked.

“I think so; let’s stand here and watch. Maybe Dean will finally win a race,” Benny replied with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Dean and Cas shot out the giant slides’ ends into the adjoining pool. Dean’s head burst through the water, and he let out a loud whoop. “Hey babe, look, I finally won a race,” he exclaimed, helping a spluttering Cas to the edge of the pool.

Benny let Luna run over to meet them. “Mr. Dean, you won, you won! Daddy, he beat you!”

Cas grinned and picked up his excited pup. “He sure did! Did you have fun with Benny?”

“Yep! We climbed on the ropes, and then I bounced on the floats. I ran across them in eighteen seconds; Mr. Benny timed me,” she explained enthusiastically.

Dean pecked Benny on the lips and slid an arm around his waist. “Wow, eighteen seconds! That’s impressive,” Dean said, leaning forward to give Luna a high five.

“Yep, she insisted on getting below twenty seconds. Once she did, we decided we’d come to find you guys and go enjoy some lunch,” Benny explained on their way back to their lounge chairs.

Cas went to grab both of their bags, but Dean snatched one up. Cas took the Omega’s offered hand, and the four started walking towards the exit. “Lunch sounds like a good idea; then we can take a little break before playing some more.” They made sure to get their hands stamped on the way out so they wouldn’t have to pay a second time. 

While they made their way back to the car, Luna excitedly told the adults how much fun she was having. Benny grabbed the picnic basket and tablecloth from Baby’s trunk before leading the way over to a cluster of picnic tables. He spread the tablecloth out and then started unloading the basket while Dean and Cas got themselves and Luna dried off.

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch of sandwiches, chips, and strawberries. After finishing their lunch, they went on a little nature walk that the park had set up. It was only about the length of a football field, but it was long enough to give them enough time to let their food settle before going back inside the park.

They spent a few more hours at the water park; Luna insisted on going back on the racing slides again. Dean still didn’t beat her. She then wanted to show Dean and Cas how good she was at climbing across the ropes and jumping across the floats. She convinced the guys to have a water gun fight, which Dean triumphantly won. Near the end of the day, they decided to take a trip on the lazy river that wound around and through the park. They got one large raft to share, and Luna spent most of the time crawling between the three men, making sure she didn’t miss seeing a single thing.

After they were done floating on the river, they all headed back to the changing rooms. Luna insisted on Dean and Benny getting her dressed. Benny noticed Cas’ frown and pulled him to the side. “If you don’t want us to get her changed, we’d understand.”

“No, it’s just I’m not used to her wanting someone else to help her with stuff. It’s been mostly the two of us with a little help from my family for her whole life. I’m glad she’s taken to you guys so well; it’s just a little sad knowing she doesn’t need me as much.” Cas wiped at the tears that threatened to overflow.

Benny wrapped the Beta in his arms. “Cas, don’t think for a second that she doesn’t need you because she will always need you even when she’s got pups of her own. Dean and I are just new and exciting. Give her a few days to get used to us, and she’ll go back to not caring who does what with her.”

Cas nuzzled Benny’s scent gland. “You’re right. Thanks for reminding me.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Besides, you and Dean are gonna have to show me the ropes. I’ve never been around kids this much in my life. I’m surprised I’ve managed to make it this long without dropping her or something,” Benny said with a nervous chuckle.

Cas cupped the Alpha’s jaw. “You’re doing amazing with her! Don’t worry.”

Benny pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips. “Thanks, now give me her bag so we can all go get changed and then head to dinner.”

An hour and a half later, the little group was sitting in a booth at the Roadhouse. Luna was excitedly telling her new Aunt Ellen and Cousin Jo about their day at the water park. The women listened with rapt attention, big smiles on their faces when they heard about Luna beating Dean down the slides.

Jo had a smirk on her face and gave Luna a fist bump. “Good job, kiddo, for beating Dean! It will do him good to get his butt beat every now and again.”

“You’re just mad because you can’t ever beat me at pool,” Dean replied.

“Whatever, Winchester, at least I don’t get beat by a little girl on a water slide,” Jo shot back.

“Yeah, well, you go race her and see if you win,” Dean grumbled.

Luna dropped her fork on her plate, a frown on her face. She looked at Dean and timidly asked, “Mr. Dean, are you mad about me beating you?”.

“Luna, no,” Dean cried, reaching for her hand across the table. “We’re just joking around. I think it’s awesome that you beat me! I’m just a sore loser sometimes. I’m sorry for making you think I was mad.”

Luna’s frown turned upside down. “It’s ok! Next time I’ll make sure you beat me but only one time.”

Dean pretended to be hurt, crossing his hands over his chest, and letting out a big gasp. “Just for that, I’m gonna beat you twice!”

Luna shook her head and then looked at Benny. “Mr. Benny, you can’t let Mr. Dean beat me more than once!”

Benny grinned and held his pinky finger out. “I won’t chipmunk, pinky promise.”

She eagerly locked her pinky finger with Benny’s and then stuck her tongue out at Dean. “See, Mr. Benny is on my side!”

“Traitor,” Dean hissed under his breath.

Benny just gave Dean a quick kiss to the cheek in response.

“Alright, what is everyone getting to eat?” Ellen asked as she pulled her notebook out. “Dean, burger, and fries as usual, along with a slice of pie?”

“You know it!”

“Alright, Benny, what about you?”

Benny folded up his menu and handed it over to Ellen. “I’ll do the fried chicken dinner with a side salad and the mashed potatoes.”

Ellen nodded and wrote the order down. She turned to Cas and Luna. “What about you guys?”

Cas handed his menu over to Ellen and said, “I’ll have the grilled chicken salad with Ranch dressing and a side of onion rings. Luna wants the kids chicken tenders with fries and a side of green beans, please.”

“Thank you, guys; I’ll have this out as soon as possible. Anybody need a refill on drinks?” When everybody shook their head, Ellen gave a two-finger salute and walked off to the kitchen.

While they waited for their dinner, Luna started telling Dean and Benny what she was learning in her kindergarten class. “Right now, we are learning all the letters of the alphabet and how to write simple words like ‘the’ and ‘how.’ I already know my letters and how to spell because daddy taught them to me at home. I always finish my worksheets early, so the teacher lets me read in class while everyone else finishes theirs.”

“Wow, you must be pretty smart then. I don’t even remember what I learned in kindergarten, but I don’t think I was reading yet,” Benny said.

Cas hugged Luna as he explained, “Mr. Reynolds said she is very advanced for her age. I have always read to her before bedtime, and she has fallen in love with it. She now reads short books to me at bedtime and is already reading at a second-grade level.”

“That’s awesome, kiddo! Benny and I are proud of you,” Dean exclaimed, giving Luna a high five.

A few minutes later, Ellen returned with a tray laden with all their food. The conversation died down as they ate their meal. Unlike most kids, Luna had a healthy appetite, and Cas didn’t have to fight with her to eat, which he was thankful for. Once dinner was finished, Ellen asked if anyone besides Dean wanted dessert.

“I do,” Luna cried.

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think so. You’re going to want popcorn at the movies, so you need to save room for it.”

“Don’t worry, chipmunk; I’ll give you a bite of mine. What kind of pie is your favorite?” Dean asked with a grin.

“Cherry!”

“Right on! You heard the little lady Ellen, a slice of cherry pie, please.”

Ellen returned a moment later with a slice of cherry pie and two forks. Benny and Cas couldn’t believe their eyes as Dean slid the pie to the middle of the table and readily shared it with Luna. He caught them staring and swallowed his bite before, asking, “What?”

Benny shook his head. “Nothing, just never thought I’d see the day where you willingly shared a slice of pie with anybody.”

“She’s a kid; how could I not?” Dean cried before taking another bite of pie.

“I think it’s sweet,” Cas interjected.

Dean winked at the Beta and said, “Thanks, Cas. Besides, Luna’s the only one I would share with. She gets me when it comes to food.”

“Yep, I get you, Mr. Dean,” Luna replied, even though she probably had no idea what the Omega meant.

After Dean and Luna finished the pie, Benny quickly paid, and then they walked out to the car and headed to the movie theater. As Cas had predicted, Luna did indeed want popcorn along with a Twix candy bar. Cas indulged her and bought her a small popcorn, the candy bar, and a bottle of apple juice. All the adults got an extra-large popcorn to share along with sodas. After all the snacks were bought, they went to find their seats.

Luna ended up loving the movie, and even the adults had to admit it wasn’t that bad. The movie was a retelling of The Ugly Duckling story but with dinosaurs. The main character was a tyrannosaur who was upset about not fitting in with the herd that had raised him. Eventually, he left the herd, and by the end of the movie, he found other dinosaurs like him and finally found where he belonged.

After the movie, Dean and Benny convinced Cas to come to their apartment. They had a spare bedroom that Luna could use for the night as they just weren’t ready to say goodnight to the Beta. Luna was sound asleep by the time they reached the apartment, and once they had her tucked into bed, the three of them went to their room and curled up with each other.

Cas was in the middle with Benny pressed to his back, and Dean had his head resting against Cas’ chest. Dean was drawing random patterns against Cas’ stomach, and Benny was running his hand lightly along Cas’ hip. The Beta was soaking the attention up like a sponge. He sighed and mumbled, “To think we could have been doing this far sooner if only I had just told you about Luna instead of coming up with excuses.”

Dean looked up at Cas curiously. “What excuses are you talking about?”

Cas averted his eyes, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. “Dean, leopard geckos don’t have to be fed at a specific time on specific days of the week.”

“I knew it! I literally spent half of the next day looking up how to take care of them because you got all weird the night before. As soon as Benny got home, I told him how nothing I read said they had to be on a strict feeding schedule,” Dean said triumphantly.

Benny pressed a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck. “What about when _Gabe_ was sick?”

Cas looked over his shoulder with a sheepish grin. “Gabe did get sick, but that particular week it was Luna who came down with pneumonia.”

“Silly Beta,” Benny whispered. “If you had told us, we could have helped you take care of her.”

Cas was melancholy as he replied, “If I had told you about Luna, we could have avoided a lot of heartache.”

Dean slid his nose along Cas’ before pressing a light kiss to his lips. “It’s ok. We’re back together again, and that’s all that matters. Just… don’t leave again.”

Dean cracked a smile, but Cas could hear the fear still present in the Omega’s voice. He cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand, forcing the man’s green eyes to lock with his. “I love you both so much that it overwhelms me sometimes. Even if I wanted to leave, which I don’t, I’m not strong enough to do so. You two complete me in a way nobody else ever could. How could I ever give that feeling up?”

Cas angled Dean’s head, so their lips slotted together perfectly. He slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, pulling a whimper from the other man. Their lips moved against each other in a gentle caress. Cas’ hand slipped into Dean’s hair, pulling at the blonde strands causing another sound to slip past Dean’s lips.

When they broke apart, Dean’s eyelids fluttered as he stared at the Beta. “I love you, Cas, as much as I do Benny, and I don’t want to live my life without you, him, and Luna in it.”

“I agree with Dean,” Benny said as he gently forced Cas’ head to the side so that he could lick into the Beta’s mouth. Cas loved the differences in the way the two men kissed.

Dean’s lips were plump and soft, the way most Omega’s were. He kissed wholeheartedly, putting his entire being into the kiss, whether it was short and simple or long and passionate. No matter what, Dean’s natural submission always underlined every kiss. He may start with dominating the kiss, but by the end, he submitted to his partner.

Benny was the exact opposite. Benny’s lips were slightly chapped and thinner than Dean’s, and Cas loved the rough edge to them. Benny’s kisses were mild to begin with, all soft touches and gentle caresses, but the Alpha always took control by the end, leaving Cas’ head spinning.

Cas pulled away, gasping for air as Benny trailed kisses across his jawline and down the column of his neck. He paused at Cas’ mating gland and nibbled at the skin until it was a bright red. “I can’t wait until Dean, and I can claim you as our own. All three of us are gonna look so good with two mating marks on our necks.”

Cas bared his neck even more when Dean latched onto his other mating gland. “How long until your rut and heat?”

Benny pulled away to answer, “They haven’t yet synced up.”

Cas’ eyebrows shot into his hairline. “What? You guys have been mated for four years, and your cycles haven’t synced up? How is that possible?”

Dean shrugged. “We’re not sure why. We’ve had our hormone levels run multiple times, and everything is right where it should be for the most part. Our doctor can’t explain why our cycles haven’t synced up. It is a good thing they haven’t, though.”

“Why?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

Benny’s hand pressed down harder against the Beta’s hip. “I guess it’s good we talk about this now rather than later. Dean and I have been keeping our own little secret.”

Cas rolled over so he could better see Benny’s face. Dean immediately pressed against his back, an arm snaking over his waist. Cas could feel claws raking against his insides as his nerves started getting the better of him. “What kind of secret?”

“Our cycles aren’t exactly normal. The last heat Dean had was only four days long, but I swear he had a wave every hour on the hour. Even with his pheromones, by the end of it, I was so exhausted it took me nearly an hour just to get erect. We came very close to having to pull out some toys to help him through it. My last rut left him…” Benny trailed off, obviously upset.

Dean grabbed Benny’s hand in his. “Babe, I told you, it wasn’t your fault. Your rut was bad, but it’s not like my heat was easy on you.”

“Dean, I caused you to tear so bad you were bleeding. We had to use synthetic slick because you couldn’t produce enough of your own. You were so sore afterward that we didn’t have sex for weeks,” Benny growled, upset with himself more than anything.

Cas felt relief rush through him. He had been expecting so much worse than an intense rut and heat cycle. “Well, I’m here now to help out and give you guys a break. Three is better than two. We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

“You’re really ok with it?” Dean asked disbelievingly.

“There are worse things besides a crazy intense cycle, trust me. Besides, four or five days of marathon sex doesn’t sound all that bad. If I can handle Luna on a sugar rush after spending three days with Gabe, I’m pretty sure I can handle anything. That pup was bouncing off the walls for hours, and I’m pretty sure she said enough words to fill a whole novel. I considered murdering my brother,” Cas grumbled.

Dean and Benny chuckled at Cas’ threat. “Yeah, you would think five days of sex would be awesome, but you just wait until you experience it. Benny wasn’t lying about what he said. Our doctor even gave us a shot once to try and balance out our hormone spikes during that time, but it didn’t do a damn thing.”

“As I said, we’ll figure it out. Maybe with me here, things will balance out; that’s my job anyway.” Cas brought Dean and Benny’s conjoined hands to his mouth and pressed a few kisses to their knuckles.

Benny reached out to cup Cas’ chin, forcing the Beta’s eyes to lock with his. “Your job is more than just balancing out our cycles. You mean the world to us, bijou, and even if our cycles stay out of whack, your home is with us.”

“Damn straight it is. You and that cute little pup in the room across the hallway aren’t going anywhere,” Dean said, trailing his lips up the back of Cas’ neck.

Cas felt his heart would burst from his chest at hearing the words coming from their mouths. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.”

The next few months passed in a blur. Nearly every night, Cas and Luna were spending time with Dean and Benny. As soon as Cas got off work, he would pick Luna up from the babysitter and head over to Benny and Dean’s apartment. If Dean or Benny were off for the day, they would pick Luna up from school, and she would hang out with them until everyone got home from work. They would have dinner together and then watch movies or play games. Other nights they would go miniature golfing, bowling, to the movies, or more. 

One time, the four of them went miniature golfing, and the whole night was filled with laughter. Luna and Dean got into a competition, something that was becoming a norm for them, and they both were mad when the game ended in a tie between them. If Dean had to take a few more shots than usual so that Luna could tie him, the pup never had to know. Cas and Benny had followed along behind the two, enjoying the game for the fun of it. Neither of them cared that for most of the holes, they shot bogeys. 

Another night, Benny and Dean took Cas bowling since Luna was having a sleepover at a friend’s house. Cas had been correct when he predicted he would be awful. Even with Benny showing him multiple times how to throw the ball, he never managed to get a spare. By the end of the night, Cas had thrown more gutter balls than Dean and never even broke one hundred. Benny teased both Dean and Cas the whole way home. 

One four day weekend, they all went camping. Cas had a spot he always went to that was right on the edge of a pristine lake. They ended up having to buy an extra-large family tent because Luna was too small to sleep by herself, and she insisted they all sleep in the same tent together. They spent two days swimming, hiking, fishing, making smores, and stargazing. Luna had never fished before, and Dean had been ecstatic to teach her. He made sure that Cas recorded her as she reeled in her first fish. When they went hiking, Benny carried her when she got tired and told her stories about the creatures of the forest. Cas had an impressive knowledge of stars and enjoyed showing them how to pick out the different constellations. Luna had been overjoyed when she managed to beat Dean in a Smores eating contest. After falling asleep, he admitted that he let her win because he felt terrible that she got upset when she lost.

Cas and Luna started spending so much time with Dean and Benny that it suggested that the pair just move in with the Omega and Alpha. Cas had been hesitant at first, worried about how all the changes would affect Luna. His boyfriends had helped him to realize that Luna was already quickly adjusting to living with them. A week later, the spare bedroom was decorated with dinosaurs, and Cas had officially moved into Dean and Benny’s room.

There was some worry about Luna and who would watch her after school since her old babysitter had been an older woman who lived on the same floor as Cas. Luna came up with the solution to stay at the garage with Dean and then come home with him on the days all of the adults had to work. Cas had fretted about her doing her homework, but he had nothing to be concerned about. She would do her work in Dean’s office, and then if she finished, she would either read a book or help around the garage. She now had her own pair of overalls, boots, and her very own toolbox full of tools. The guys loved having her around, and Dean said the garage had never been so lively.

Benny and Dean took to fatherhood just as well as Cas thought they would. They both adored the pup and spoiled her rotten. The adults found it amusing that she was becoming as obsessed with cars as Dean and Cas were. One night at dinner, she had announced that when she was old enough, she wanted a nineteen seventy-one Camaro, causing Cas to spew his lemonade all over the table. He couldn’t believe that his pup was already thinking about cars. The look he sent Dean was murderous, but the Omega had shrugged and said she was a pup and just dreaming.

Benny had been worried that with Luna’s newfound love of cars, they would have nothing to bond over. He had been ecstatic when she had practically demanded to help water his flowers and then asked dozens of questions about each one. Dean had grumbled that with three plant lovers in the family, the apartment was going to turn into a friggin jungle. Benny and Luna had just laughed and shared a fist bump. Of course, when Luna wanted an orchid she saw at the grocery store, Dean didn’t even hesitate to buy it for her.

Cas loved to watch his boyfriends play with his pup. Dean nor Benny would dare tell Luna no when she asked them to dress up in feather boas and hats to have a tea party with her in the living room. Cas had to stifle a giggle every time he saw his “take no shit” Omega dressed in such colorful accessories. Being the chef he was, Benny always insisted on making real cakes and cookies, which Luna adored. Sometimes Cas would join them, and other nights, especially after a long workday, he would relax on the couch and knit or crochet while listening to the crazy conversations the three of them had.

Even family introductions had gone better than they all could have imagined. Dean and Benny had easily charmed Cas’ parents from the very first dinner date. Benny’s Jambalaya and Dean’s homemade apple pie had quickly won Chuck and Naomi over. Neither of them had any issues with Dean working as a mechanic, saying that a person’s secondary gender didn’t define them or the jobs they could have. As long as Benny and Dean treated Cas and Luna right, they would support the three of them.

They had Skyped with Benny’s mama and father, and by the end of the call, they were already planning a trip down to Louisiana during Luna’s summer break. Mark and Laila couldn’t wait to meet the Beta who had stolen their son and son in law’s hearts. Sam, Rowena, and Eileen were just as happy for them. They insisted that they would come to visit during Luna’s Christmas break, as eager to meet Cas as Cas was to meet them.

It was ten days until Thanksgiving, and Dean, Benny, and Cas were going to be holding dinner at their new house they had bought a month ago. It was the house of their dreams, and they knew it would be their forever home. It was further away from the city than they had intended, but the place’s size and beauty made up for the extra driving time.

It was a spacious two-story house with a garage and five acres of land to go with it. The home exterior was made from a mixture of tan and brown bricks with a dark gray roof. There was a covered entryway leading to the front door, and nearly every wall of the house had a large nine-paned window on it. 

The interior of the house was done in beige and cream colors. The house’s bottom floor had a large kitchen, a living room, dining room, study, activity room, guest bedroom, and laundry room. The top floor had five more bedrooms and three bathrooms. They all wanted multiple pups, so the extra bedrooms were a necessity. 

When Benny had walked into the kitchen and seen the stainless steel appliances and marble countertops, he knew it was the perfect kitchen. Dean had been insistent on the house having a large garage, ensuring enough room for him to work on Baby to his heart’s content. Cas had been the one wanting the extra land so that he and Benny could have an enormous garden along with a few beehives. They eventually wanted to have a gazebo and koi pond built, and all three adults agreed that a pool was also a necessity.

Luna had been ecstatic when she had her choice of bedrooms, besides the master bedroom, of course. She had chosen the room closest to the adults and had demanded it be decorated with dinosaurs just like her old room. Benny hadn’t minded paying extra when he asked for the master bedroom to be soundproofed. He then decided to have all the rooms soundproofed, thinking of all his pups’ future heats or ruts.

Cas was sitting on the couch, a half-finished crocheted blanket in his lap. Benny’s mom had mentioned in their last Skype call that she desperately needed some new blankets. As soon as the call ended, Cas had grabbed his hooks and started crocheting her a large rainbow blanket. He couldn’t wait for her to see it when she and Mark visited for Christmas.

Luna was on the floor, playing with her dinosaur figures and narrating to Cas as she played. At the moment, a tyrannosaurus rex was chasing after a herd of stegosaurs, hoping to catch one for his next meal. Cas smiles at his pup’s imagination, hoping she never lost it.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. His eyes went wide when he saw what Dean had in his hands. “How did you get her out of her cage? Meg never lets me pick her up,” Cas exclaimed.

Dean smirked as he sat down with all three of their leopard geckos. Hannah and Jimmy were perched on the edge of his shoulders, their favorite place to be, while he held Meg in his hands. Dean stretched out, his legs touching Cas’. He was delighted they had paid the extra money for an extra-large couch. “What can I say, honeybee; she likes me more than you.”

Cas glared at the gecko. “Traitor, I’ve raised you for the past year, but you pick him over me. You really are a devil.”

Hannah had moved from Dean’s shoulder to curl up on top of his head, burying herself in his hair as much as possible. Jimmy was still perched on Dean’s shoulder, and Meg had moved to rest on his chest. Dean stroked a finger gently down Meg’s head, whispering, “You’re not a devil. No, you’re not. You’re a cute little girl, and Cas is just mad because you like me more.”

Cas snorted. “I do not! Since she likes you so much, you can be responsible for feeding her and cleaning her cage. I’m tired of getting bitten. Normally, they will just run but not her. She would rather bite me than hide.”

Dean chuckled and placed a kiss to the gecko’s head. “Sorry, honeybee, for stealing your gecko from you.”

Cas reached out and ran his hand down Dean’s leg. “It’s ok. I’m just glad she’s finally bonded with someone.”

Luna suddenly jumped up and crawled onto the couch. “Can I hold Hannah? She likes to curl up in my hair.”

Dean nodded. “Sure, chipmunk. Just be gentle as you grab her,” he warned.

Luna picked the gecko up and settled back on the floor. Hannah crawled into her hair, spun a few circles, and then relaxed. She didn’t seem to mind when Luna started playing with her dinosaurs again. Dean and Cas shared a smile, then Cas continued to crochet, and Dean played a game on his phone. The three of them spent the next hour relaxing, waiting for Benny to get home from work. 

Dean had just put the geckos up when there was a knock on the door. “I got it,” he called out. He walked to the door, opened it, and let out an excited shout. “SAMMY!”

Dean grabbed his brother around the shoulder and pulled him in for a tight hug. He took in deep whiffs of Sam’s hazelnut scent, not having smelled it in months. Besides Benny and Cas, there wasn’t another person’s scent that Dean knew so intimately as his brother’s. It darkened and became nuttier when Sam was angry, and it became richer and sweeter when Sam was happy and content. Right now, it was so sweet that Dean nearly choked when he inhaled it into his lungs.

Sam was hugging his brother just as tight, the knots in his shoulder unwinding as Dean’s pine scent invaded his nose. Even with Ro and Eileen, Sam never was able to completely relax without his brother being around. He knew he was too dependent on Dean, but that was to be expected after the childhood they had?

The brothers finally pulled away from one another, wearing matching smiles and tears trailing down both their cheeks. Dean shook his head, unable to believe his brother was here. “I thought you guys weren’t going to be able to make it. Last time we talked, you said that Ro couldn’t find anyone to cover her shop and that you had too much homework over break.”

Just then, Ro and Eileen walked through the door, pushing Sam to the side without a second thought. “Darling, we lied, of course. Sam wanted to surprise you and begged us to go along with him,” Ro said, hugging Dean with one arm and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Eileen nodded her head before doing the same thing as her Beta did.

“Consider me surprised because I had no idea you guys were gonna show up. Not that I mind, of course! I’ll gladly add three more seats to the table for Thanksgiving dinner,” Dean exclaimed, still adjusting to the fact that Sam and his mates had made it.

“Dean,” Cas said from behind them.

All four of them turned to see Cas standing in the doorway, Luna held in his arms. She was staring at Eileen, Ro, and Sam with wide eyes. “Dee, he’s as tall as a mountain,” she said, looking Sam up and down.

Dean grinned and walked over to his Beta and pup. He pulled Luna from Cas’ arms and pressed a kiss into her hair. “Yeah, Sam’s a moose because he eats all of his fruits and veggies, unlike me.”

Luna giggled, “Yeah, pops has to sneak veggies into dinner so that you eat more of them.”

Dean looked at Sam and his mates. “She knows me so well.”

San snorted. “It doesn’t take too long to figure out you survive on burgers, pie, your car, and classic rock.” He walked up to Dean and smiled at Luna. “Hi Luna, it’s nice to meet you in person finally. Dean has told us so much about you.”

Luna hid her face in Dean’s neck and refused to say anything. Dean gave a halfhearted smile. “I don’t know why she’s acting like this. She is never this shy around anybody else.”

“It’s ok; I guess I’ll have to give the stuffed dinosaur I brought to some other little girl,” Sam said with a smirk.

Luna immediately pulled her head back and looked at Sam with a gasp. “You have a dinosaur?”

Sam nodded. “I do. Ro, Eileen, and I got it especially for you since we were told you love dinosaurs.”

Lune held her arms out to Sam, who pulled her against his chest. She nuzzled along his neck, learning his scent. She looked back at Dean. “He smells a little like you. I like it.” She then looked back at Sam. “Can I have my dinosaur please?”

Eileen pulled a purple ankylosaurus from her bag and held it out to the pup. Luna squealed and grabbed it, holding it tight to her chest. “Thank you! I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Eileen said, smiling brightly.

Luna asked to be put down so she could give Eileen and Ro a hug before running off to her room to introduce Roberta to all of her other dinosaurs. Cas moved to stand next to Dean and smiled at the other three adults. “It’s nice to meet all of you in person. I’ve been looking forward to finally meeting you guys.”

“It’s great to finally meet you, Cas. Luna is adorable,” Sam said.

They all headed to the living room and settled on the couch and loveseat. “Thank you. She’s a handful sometimes, but I couldn’t imagine my life without her. Now that you gave her that dinosaur, she will love you guys forever.”

Cas and Dean took the loveseat while the other three sat on the couch. “We’re glad she liked it. We hoped it would help her warm up to us,” Eileen explained.

“About the only better present would have been a live dinosaur,” Cas joked.

Sam burst into laughter. “Well, those are in short supply at the moment, so it’s a good thing the stuffed one will suffice.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders and shook his head at his brother. “I’m not sure we could afford to feed a live one unless it was one of the small ones, but since her favorite is an ankylosaurus, pretty sure that would be her choice. Could you imagine having to feed an eight-ton dinosaur?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you know so much about dinosaurs?”

Dean smiled. “Since I started dating this amazing Beta with a dinosaur obsessed pup. She insists on teaching Benny and me everything she knows about the things even if she’s only four.”

“I was watching Jurassic Park one night and didn’t realize she had snuck from her bed and was watching it from behind the couch. Instead of being scared, she became hooked on dinosaurs ever since. There are worse things she could be hooked on, I suppose,” Cas explained.

They chatted until Benny came home half an hour later. After another round of hellos, everybody got dressed and went out to dinner at the Roadhouse. They stayed until closing, catching up with Ellen and Jo. Just as Dean promised, Cas and Luna got along easily with Sam, Eileen, and Rowena. The whole night was filled with laughter and good times.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next week, everyone enjoyed spending time together. Luna insisted on going to the water park, wanting to show it to her Uncle Sam, Aunt Rowena, and Aunt Eileen. Luna still managed to beat Dean down the water slides, which Sam took immense joy in teasing him about it. They went camping for a few days. Luna was excited to show her aunts and uncle what a great angler she had become. Eileen was an avid bird watcher, and she and Luna bonded over a nature walk in which Eileen helped the pup identify dozens of bird species.

They also went to the movies and the mall. While at the mall, Luna tagged along with Rowena when she went into a large crystal shop. The pup listened intently as Ro explained some of the different healing properties of various crystals and gemstones. When Luna fell in love with a bright green and purple crystal, Rowena bought it for her without hesitation. “If she becomes obsessed with crystals now, we’re blaming you,” Benny had whispered. Rowena just smiled and patted his arm.

One day they went to the zoo because there was a limited time dinosaur exhibit set up. Sam, Eileen, and Ro were blown away by the pup’s knowledge of the creatures. Even the zoo staff had been impressed when there wasn’t a single dinosaur that Luna couldn’t identify. 

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them. Dean, Benny, Sam, and Ro spent most of the day in the kitchen while Cas and Eileen kept Luna occupied. Eileen, like Cas, was not the best cook in the world. By five that night, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Gilda, Matt, and his family had arrived. Cas was thankful their dining room was large enough to accommodate so many people. 

Dinner was a joyous affair. Benny had cooked a ham and a turkey while Dean had been in charge of the stuffing and mashed potatoes. Rowena and Sam had worked together to make homemade cranberry sauce and green bean casserole. Benny had also made a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie, and Dean had made two apple pies. All the food was delicious, and by the time the last person dropped their fork on their plate, there was barely a morsel leftover.

After dinner, Luna and Kat played together while the adults talked. Matt and Lindsay announced that they were pregnant with another pup, which called for a round of drinks. Sam was happy to say that he got the internship he applied for and would be starting it next semester. Bobby made his retirement official and said that the garage would be entirely in Dean’s hands by the end of the following year. By the end of the night, all of the adults were slightly tipsy from all of the celebrating.

A few days later, there were lots of tears as Sam, Eileen, and Rowena were preparing to fly back to California. Luna hugged all of them tightly and demanded they Skype when they got home. Like always, Dean hated to see his brother and mates leave and didn’t even fight the tears rolling down his cheeks. Cas and Benny even shed a few tears, unhappy to see their family go. 

Before they left, Sam pulled Cas to the side. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

Cas tilted his head. “For what?”

“There’s a couple of things, actually. For one, thanks for convincing Dean not to visit our dad this year. I’ve only gone all these years, so Dean didn’t have to go alone,” Sam explained.

“Yes, well, Dean only went for you. I was quite happy when he didn’t get upset over John’s reaction.”

When Dean had called his father to let him know he and Sam wouldn’t be joining him for the holiday, John hadn’t seemed to care. All John had said was that after all the time he spent raising Dean and Sam, the least his sons could do would be to come to visit him. He had tried to call them ungrateful and pathetic, but Dean had hung up before John could say anymore. Cas and Benny had been worried about how Dean would react, but he said he was ok and felt a load of stress melt from his shoulders.

“Yeah, Benny told me about the phone call and how it was you that convinced Dean not to go. I’d also like to thank you for giving them a second chance. I haven’t seen Dean and Benny this happy in a long time. We knew they needed a Beta, and they couldn’t have found a better one than you. I’m glad you guys have managed to work everything out because the three of you belong together.” Sam pulled Cas into a tight hug.

Cas hugged Sam back, whispering, “Thank you. Your approval means the world to me.”

“Welcome to the family, Cas.”

After Sam, Eileen, and Rowena left, things went back to normal. Luna went back to school, and the adults went back to work. Everything with the four of them was going great until one day; Bobby sent Dean home early. All-day long, Dean had been running a fever and feeling achy all over. After running to the bathroom to puke, Bobby had told him to go home and wouldn’t accept any excuses. Dean felt so bad he didn’t even consider arguing. By the time he got home, sweat was openly pouring down his face, and his stomach was in knots. Dean barely managed to make it through the front door before falling to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest.

Luna and Cas came running at the sound of the crash. Cas was immediately filled with worry at seeing Dean slumped to the ground. He knelt by Dean’s head and held his hand to his forehead. “God, Dean, you’re burning up!” Cas took a deep whiff of Dean’s pine and oil smell and gasped. “Dean, you’re in heat!”

“Cas,” Dean moaned, clutching at his stomach. “It hurts, need you!”

Cas ran a gentle hand through Dean’s sweat-soaked hair, hoping to soothe the hurting Omega. “Ok, let me call Gabe and see if he can come to get Luna. I’ll call Benny and let him know so he can get home ASAP.” 

He turned to Luna and grabbed her hand. “Chipmunk, I need you to go grab your duffel bag and grab some clothes and any toys you want to take to Uncle Gabe’s house.”

The pup chewed on her lip, her gaze jumping between her dad and Dean. “Is Dee going to be ok?”

Cas pushed her hair back from her eyes. “Yes, chipmunk, he’s going to be fine. He just needs Benny and me to take extra special care of him for the next few days. We’ll be so busy making sure Dean feels okay that we won’t be able to take care of you.”

Luna nodded her head. “Ok.” She ran over to Dean and hugged him as best as she could. “Love you, Dee, and I hope you feel better.”

Dean managed to put a smile on his face and give her a tight squeeze. “Love you too, chipmunk. I’ll be okay.”

While she ran to her room, Cas hefted Dean off the floor, and half dragged him to their bedroom. He dropped Dean on the bed and then pulled his phone out to call Gabe. Thankfully, his brother picked up after the first ring. “Gabe, please tell me you can come to pick Luna up and watch her for about five days. Dean’s gone into his heat a week earlier than expected.”

“Holy crap, yeah, I’ll be there in thirty. Try and keep your dick in your pants until I get there; I really don’t want to see my baby brother or his mate’s nether regions,” Gabe said; the sounds of him getting ready could be heard over the phone.

“Ugh, do you always have to be so immature? I’ll have Luna ready to go as soon as you get here. Thanks, Gabe, you’re a lifesaver,” Cas replied, looking at Dean with worry.

“I know, I know. You owe me,” Gabe said before ending the call.

Dean let out another groan, and Cas was instantly by his side. “Sunshine, what can I do? Gabe is on his way to get Luna.”

Dean clutched his stomach, a few grunts escaping him. “Need you, need Benny! Everything hurts.”

Cas felt his forehead and hissed. “Alright, let’s get you out of your clothes, and maybe that will help with the fever. As soon as Gabe picks up Luna, I’ll take care of you.”

Once Dean was in nothing but his boxers, Cas called Benny. He cursed when the call went to voicemail. Cas tried calling again but got the same result. He decided to call the restaurant and was shocked when they told him that Benny had left early because he wasn’t feeling good.

“Dean, Benny already left work because he was feeling sick. I hope he’s okay. I need to go check on Luna and get her stuff packed up,” Cas explained.

Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist. “Go, I’m fine for right now. Did they tell you why Benny left?”

Cas shook his head. “No, just that he had left. I’ll be right back.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s clammy forehead and then headed to Luna’s room.

He was glad to see that she had pulled multiple sets of clothes out and set them on her bed. She had half a dozen toys sitting on the bed as well. “Alright, is that everything?”

“Yep! I’m gonna carry Roberta with me,” Luna said, holding her stuffed ankylosaur to her chest.

“That’s fine,” Cas replied with a smile and started packing her bag. He looked up when he heard the door open and slam shut.

He finished packing Luna’s bag and then headed downstairs to the door. He was surprised to see Benny leaning against the wall, sweat beading down his forehead. One whiff of the air, and Cas knew his Alpha was in rut. He rushed forward, slinging Benny’s arm around his shoulders. “Well, I guess now I know why you came home early.”

Benny buried his nose in Cas’ scent gland and sighed. “You smell so good, Beta! Gonna knot you up real nice!”

“Yeah, well, first you need to take care of our Omega. It seems that your cycles finally synced up,” Cas explained as he started dragging Benny to their bedroom.

Benny’s head seemed to clear for the moment, looking at Cas with concern. “What? Is Dean ok?”

“He needs us bad, but we have to wait until Gabe gets here. I will not subject Luna to such things,” Cas said, growling low in his throat.

Benny licked against Cas’ neck and whispered, “I promise there will be no sex until the pup is safely out of the house.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door before it was opened, and Gabe hollered, “Cassie, I’m home!”

“Gabe, Luna’s bag is packed and sitting on her bed! She has everything she wants. Benny just got home, and he’s going into his rut,” Cas called out.

Luna came running from her room and wrapped her arms around Benny’s leg. The Alpha still had enough sense to pick her up and press a kiss to her cheek. “Hey, chipmunk. You be good for your Uncle Gabe, ok? We all love you and will see you in a few days.”

She slung her arms around Benny’s neck and said, “Love you guys, too! I promise I’ll be good!”

She went to Cas’ arms and gave him a hug and kiss before running to her Uncle. Gabe had already grabbed her bag and scooped her into his arms as she ran up. “Alright, Cas, I got her. You guys have fun and don’t break the bed!”

Gabe chuckled and ran out the door, not even giving Cas a chance to say anything. The next instant, Cas was being slammed against the wall, his mouth being dominated by Benny as the Alpha’s hips rutted against his. Cas could feel Benny’s erection rubbing against his hardening cock, and he rolled his hips, seeking friction. Benny growled and deepened the kiss, forcing Cas to submit to him fully.

When they split apart, they were gasping for breath. Benny’s eyes had gone Alpha red while Cas’ had darkened with his arousal. They were broken from their lust-driven haze when they heard a loud groan. Cas’ eyes widened as he said, “Dean!”

Benny and Cas rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Dean on his hands and knees. He had three fingers plunging in and out of his hole, slick pooled in a large puddle on the bed. Dean turned his head, and his mates could see the tears running down his cheeks. “Need you, please,” he whimpered painfully.

Cas and Benny were immediately at his side. “We’re here, cher, we got ya. Just tell us what you need.”

Dean’s gaze flickered between the two of them. “Need you, need you both!”

The Beta and Alpha shared a look of apprehension between them. Benny ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat-slicked hair. “Dean, are you asking for what I think you’re asking?”

“Yes,” Dean replied, nodding his head weakly. “Want you both in me, need to be full! It hurts Alpha, Beta! Make it stop!”

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s hands in his and asked, “Sunshine, are you sure? Have you ever taken so much?”

Pain and deliriousness consumed Dean, causing him to bare his teeth and growl at Benny and Cas. “I’ve taken Benny’s cock and a dildo at the same time. Please, it hurts, and I’m so empty.” Dean groaned and clutched at his stomach as another thick dollop of slick slid from his hole.

“Alright, we got you,” Cas replied, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. He looked at Benny. “How are we going to do this? What would be easiest once we’re all tied.”

Benny thought for a second before answering, “How about you lie on your back while Dean rides you and I’m behind him? I think that will be the most comfortable.”

Dean thrust four fingers into his slick hole and groaned. “I don’t care what you do or how you do it, just please get your cocks in me within the next five seconds, or I’ll go find an Alpha and Beta who will.”

Cas and Benny let out matching snarls at the Omega’s words. Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and held them against his lower back in a tight grip while Benny’s hand sunk deep in Dean’s hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat. Benny nipped at the skin harshly, causing blood to rise to the surface. “Don’t make such threats, Omega, when your Alpha is in rut, and your Beta is here as well. We are going to take care of you; we just need to think a little bit ahead. Now, say something like that again, and you’re going to receive a spanking.”

A broken sound escaped Dean’s throat, and his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“All is forgiven, cher, now roll over so Cas can get where you are,” Benny directed, catching Dean’s lips in a short but passionate kiss.

Dean rolled over, and Cas quickly crawled to the middle of the bed. Cas leaned against the headboard and wriggled around until he was comfortable. As soon as he quit moving, Dean was straddling his lap and capturing his mouth. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth, their tongues dancing with each other. Dean rocked his hips against Cas’, which caused their cocks to slide against each other. Slick was pouring from his hole, coating Cas’ thighs and the sheets beneath.

Dean tore his mouth from Cas’ when he felt four of Benny’s fingers thrust into his channel. He moaned and rocked back on the fingers, trying to take them deeper into his body. “Alpha, Beta, please,” he begged.

Benny latched onto his shoulder and nipped at the skin. “Just want to make sure you’re stretched, cher. Even if I’m dying to fuck you, I will never hurt you, and neither will Cas.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Benny’s head and leaned his head to the side. “I’m stretched enough, I promise. Please fuck me.”

Benny pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. “Alright, get Cas’ cock lubed up, and then you can sink down on him.”

Cas and Benny watched with hunger in their eyes as Dean gathered some of his slick and then wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock. While Dean stroked the Beta’s cock, Cas grabbed Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise as pleasure crashed through him. The combined scent of Dean’s heat and Benny’s rut was driving him to the edge quicker than usual. He grabbed Dean’s hand and stilled him.

Dean looked at him curiously. “Sorry, sunshine, but I’m so close. Wanna be inside you when I cum. Now, ride me,” Cas ordered.

A full-body shiver went through Dean at the Beta’s order. He moved until Cas’ cock was nestled in between his asscheeks, the tip catching at Dean’s rim. “Honeybee, please,” Dean begged.

“Don’t worry, sunshine, I got you,” Cas said before he sheathed his cock fully inside of Dean’s slick channel.

They moaned simultaneously, Cas from being surrounded by tight heat and Dean from finally being filled. Cas bent his legs, planting his feet against the mattress before thrusting up, driving his cock as deep into Dean’s body as possible. Dean let his head fall back as pleasure raced through his body, and his heat eased slightly. It wasn’t enough, though.

Dean reached his hand out to Benny, who was watching the two men and stroking his cock. Precum was dribbling from the tip, and Dean could make out the beginnings of his knot. He licked his lips at the sight, wanting the thick length buried inside of him as well. “Alpha, c’mon want both of you.”

Dean and Cas’ scents thickened in the room, and Benny crawled forward, unable to hold back any longer. Benny pressed his chest to Dean’s back and wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist, just above Cas’s hands resting on his hips. “You ready for me, Omega?”

“Please,” was the only word Dean could manage, too overwhelmed with heat.

Benny lubed his cock up with some of Dean’s slick and then guided it to the Omega’s entrance. He dropped a hand onto Cas’ thigh, signaling for the Beta to still. Benny slowly pushed forward, fighting his instincts to just bury his cock deep into Dean’s body. It had been a while since Dean had taken two cocks, and even in the throes of his rut, Benny would never hurt either of his mates. He slid deeper, moaning at just how tight Dean was around him. With every inch, he could feel Cas’ cock sliding against his, which only heightened his pleasure. After what felt like forever, Benny was buried fully inside of Dean, and all three men let out a collective sigh.

Dean whimpered as he leaned back against his Alpha, his body completely boneless. He was so caught up in a heat and lust-filled haze that all he could do was lightly rest his palms against Cas’ chest to keep from falling forward. Benny grabbed Dean’s hips right above Cas’ hands, giving him leverage as he started thrusting into Dean’s body.

With a final growl, the last of Benny’s control snapped. He dug his fingers into Dean’s skin hard enough to leave bruises as his thrusts became deeper and harder until he was slamming into the Omega’s body. He and Cas had managed to find a rhythm as they steadily fucked their moaning partner.

Dean could do nothing but go along with the ride; his body stretched to the max. Being filled with both of his mates’ cocks was exquisite torture, causing fire to race along his nerves until a raging inferno consumed him. Broken moans slipped from Dean’s lips, the Omega too exhausted to form words. Benny’s knot was growing and struggling to slip past Dean’s rim with every one of the Alpha’s powerful thrusts.

Benny and Cas continued to move in tandem until Benny’s knot got too large for the Beta to keep moving. Cas pushed his cock as deep into Dean’s channel as possible and held still while Benny continued thrusting. He was barely keeping his orgasm at bay, the fire in his stomach pulsing to be unleashed. He grabbed Dean’s cock and started pumping it. Within seconds, the Omega was coming all over his hand and stomach.

As Dean climaxed, his hole clenched down around the two dicks inside of him. Benny’s knot fully inflated, and he struggled to shove it into Dean’s hole. With one last brutal thrust, his knot forced its way into the Omega’s channel, and he came hard, emptying his seed deep inside of Dean’s body. Cas came a second later, his semen mixing with the Alpha’s.

Benny wiggled around to get comfortable and flopped against Dean’s back once he was. He ran gentle touches down the Omega’s side and along Cas’ thighs. “Well, that was fucking fantastic,” he mumbled.

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Hell, yeah, it was! God, you two feel so fucking good inside of me right now.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, a dopey smile on his lips. “How are you feeling, sunshine? Your fever has gone down.”

“I feel terrific. Usually, it takes like five knots before my heat even simmers down, but it’s already receded for the moment. I could get used to this,” Dean replied with a sigh.

“Yeah, I feel better than usual as well,” Benny added.

Cas looked between his boyfriends, and his lips curved into a smirk. “It seems I’m doing my job, to balance things out.”

Dean leaned forward to peck Cas’ lips. “Even if you being here didn’t make a difference, there’s no way we’d let you go. The way we feel about you is more important than you keeping our cycles in check.”

The smirk fell from the Beta’s lips. “Then why didn’t you mate me?”

Dean and Benny looked at him as if it were obvious. Benny grabbed Cas’ hand and squeezed. “It’s not because we don’t want to, but we haven’t discussed it in detail.”

Cas perked back up at the Alpha’s statement. “If it’s my consent you need, I wholeheartedly agree. I want to be your mate more than anything. I trust both of you and love you so much. You’re amazing with Luna, and she adores the two of you to pieces. How could I not want to be your mate?”

“We just wanted to make sure. We would never take such a huge step without talking to you first. We’ve wanted to mate with you for weeks, but we knew you were cautious after everything you’ve been through. We were just waiting for you to be ready, bijou,” Benny explained.

“Exactly! Since our cycles synced up, we can all mate at the same time, which is awesome,” Dean said excitedly.

Cas touched one of his mating glands absentmindedly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I never thought I would be here. Thank you for giving me everything I ever dreamed of.”

Dean swiped a thumb against Cas’ cheek and smiled softly. “We never imagined we would need a Beta, but we don’t regret it one bit. You and Luna are gifts, and we wouldn’t want to live a life without the two of you in it.”

“You two bring so much joy and laughter to our lives. We can’t wait to give Luna some brothers and sisters. Dean and I are making bets on who makes a cuter kid, you two or me and him,” Benny said, chuckling.

“You’d want to have kids with me?” Cas asked incredulously.

“Well, of course! You’re our mate, honeybee,” Dean exclaimed.

“I’m not some macho Alpha who can be the only one to father his Omega’s pups. The three of us are going to make some adorable little pups, and I can’t wait to start trying.” Benny pressed a tender kiss to the back of Cas’ hand.

“I second that,” Dean interjected.

Cas wiggled his hips and felt his cock slip from Dean’s body with a squelching sound. “Maybe Benny should be on the bottom next time. At least I could clean us up that way.”

“That’s what showers are for, bijou,” Benny said, his lips stretched in a bright smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Benny’s knot went down, and they were able to get themselves and the bed cleaned up. Afterward, they fixed a quick meal and scarfed it down, unsure how long Benny’s rut and Dean’s heat would be satisfied. They cuddled in bed afterward, continuing their conversation from earlier.

Cas was in the middle with Benny behind him and Dean in front of him. Cas’ hand was splayed over the Omega’s stomach, already dreaming about the possibilities of it swelling with a pup that was sired by him. “I can’t wait to start filling the house with the sound of pups.”

Benny rubbed his nose against the hairs on the back of Cas’ neck. “Same here, bijou,” he whispered.

Dean nodded. “It’ll be our happily ever after.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

Cas nuzzled Dean’s cheek. “We wouldn’t have you any other way.”

An hour later, Dean groaned as he felt his temperature rising once again. “Guys, another wave is coming,” he warned.

Cas nuzzled against his neck and licked at his mating gland. “Mmm, you taste so sweet when you’re in heat. Would you be up for a little fun?”

Dean looked over his shoulder to stare at his mates. “I think I would be. I’m not desperate yet, and it’s been a while since we did a scene.”

“Cher, are you sure? We’ve never scened during a cycle before,” Benny said.

Dean nodded. “True, but that’s because we’ve never had enough time before our bodies were demanding more. Right now, I can feel my heat, but it’s like a low simmer. Please, Benny, I want to.”

Benny sighed, unable to deny Dean when he looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “Alright. What are you thinking?”

Dean shrugged. “Surprise me. Just make sure to tie me up and edge me a couple of times.”

Cas pulled the Omega in for a deep kiss. “I think Benny and I can manage to arrange all of that. Give us a few minutes to gather some supplies. How do you feel about being blindfolded?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean said eagerly.

Benny grabbed one of their blindfolds and tossed it to Cas, who quickly slipped it over Dean’s eyes. Dean relaxed against the bed, listening to his mates’ quiet shuffling as they moved around the room. They were whispering, their voices too soft for Dean to make out clearly. Dean smiled when he felt Cas or Benny drop something on the mattress. As much as Dean wanted to know what his mates had grabbed, he made no move to touch anything, knowing he would be in trouble if he did. Finally, there was a large dip in the mattress on either side of him, and two pairs of hands trailed down his chest and stomach.

“How are you feeling, Omega,” Cas asked softly.

Dean turned his head towards Cas and flashed him a smile. “I’m good. Please, want you guys.”

Benny tweaked a nipple and asked, “You have us, cher, you always have us. Now, would you like to know what Cas and I came up with, or do you want to be surprised?”

Dean moaned at the pressure. “Surprise me.”

“Alright, lay down for us and spread your arms and legs out,” Cas ordered. Dean did as directed, and his mates got to work. They snapped padded cuffs around his wrists and ankles and then tied them around the bedposts. Dean tested the give and found there wasn’t much. 

“Open up for me, cher,” Benny said softly. Dean dropped his jaw, and Benny slipped the ball gag past his lips. Benny fastened the straps behind his head, checking to make sure they weren’t too tight, and let his head drop gently back to the mattress. 

He moaned when Cas plucked his nipples into tight buds before placing a clamp on each one. The Beta ran a soothing hand down his side. “You look so pretty, Omega, and we aren’t even done yet. Is everything ok so far?” Dean gave a thumbs up, his signal that he was green.

Dean felt something blunt and cold press against his entrance. He forced his body to relax, allowing Benny to slide the toy past his rim. He shifted slightly as the toy was pushed deep inside his channel, finally stopping when it rested right against his prostate. Dean’s hips attempted to buck up when he felt a hand wrap around his already hard cock. Dean could tell it was Cas’ hand, his fingers longer and thinner than Benny’s. Cas gave his dick a few pumps before dropping his hand, pulling a whimper from Dean.

Benny ran gentle fingers through Dean’s hair. “Shh, cher, we’re almost done. We got a couple more things, and then we’re going to get to the good part.”

While Benny was talking, Cas stuck something to Dean’s cock and then wrapped a band around it. Dean shivered in anticipation, knowing that electro play was going to be involved.

“Seems somebody knows what’s about to happen,” Benny said, chuckling softly. “We figured you’d be excited about some electro play.”

Dean nodded his head enthusiastically. Dean hadn’t fully prepared himself when the vibrator was turned on and started stimulating his prostate. He moaned as the vibe pulsed against the bundle of nerves, sending lightning racing through his veins. His pleasure intensified when electricity started shooting through his dick. He tried to close his legs as the tingling in his cock got stronger, but his bonds were tight enough that he could barely move. He struggled against his cuffs as his prostate and cock were pleasantly tortured.

“You look so gorgeous, cher, with the way you struggle,” Benny said from his left.

“The sounds you make, sunshine, they make me even harder,” Cas whispered from his right.

Neither man was touching Dean as he continued to struggle. Electro play was exquisite torture that boarded between pain and pleasure. Dean screamed as the electricity was increased, and his hips bucked up as his muscles clenched, and his nerves were fried. The pulsing against his prostate became more powerful, and Dean could feel his orgasm quickly building in the pit of his stomach. He had cum plenty of times from prostate stimulation, but his mates hadn’t permitted him to do so. He was on the precipice of cumming when he knocked against the headboard three times. Immediately, a hand was around his cock and squeezing the base, staving off his orgasm.

Dean thrashed his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. He loved the suspense of edging because when he was finally allowed to cum, the orgasm was earth-shattering and left him completely boneless. Benny had a tight hold on his cock, and the vibrations and electricity had been lowered but not turned off. When Dean felt he was in control once again, he held his thumb up. Slowly, the vibrations and electricity were increased, once more bringing Dean to the edge. He barely got his signal out in time and couldn’t help his sobbing as Cas’ hand wrapped tightly around his cock. He was trying to beg his mates to let him cum, but his words came out as garbled sounds with the gag in his mouth.

Benny ran gentle fingers through his hair, whispering, “Relax, cher, you’re doing so good for us. What’s your color?”

Dean was panting, his body strung out from all the sensations, but he wasn’t ready to quit yet. He held his thumb out and gave a single nod of his head. Dean took deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back under control. He purred when he felt Cas run a soothing hand down his chest and stomach.

“You’re doing great, sunshine. Just go one more time, and then we’ll fuck you until you see stars,” Cas said softly, placing a tender kiss on Dean’s forehead.

They removed their hands, and the sensations started once more. Dean struggled even more as the vibrator was turned to its highest setting, the pulses to his prostate nearly unbearable. Benny and Cas increased the electricity, the shock waves even stronger and faster against his cock. He bucked his hips up repeatedly, trying to escape the torture on his cock, knowing it was useless. His hole clenched around the vibe, pushing it even deeper. Dean’s nerves were on fire, and he was quickly losing his sanity. He thrashed his head as white-hot pain and pleasure raced through his body. 

Pleasure consumed Dean, and he was unable to give his signal as he was hurtled towards the precipice of orgasm. Thankfully, his mates knew him so well that they could tell when he was on edge. All of the sensations flooding his body stopped at the same time, just short of him falling into oblivion. Benny and Cas denied Dean his orgasm yet again, causing the Omega to sob with frustration. He jerked his arms and legs, bucking his hips to get the friction he so desperately craved even though he knew it was futile.

Before he could fully come back into awareness, Benny or Cas removed the clamps from his nipples. Dean’s nerve endings lit up as sensation flooded the small nubs, causing him to cry out. His breath was coming rapidly, and his heart was beating erratically after being overwhelmed by so many sensations. He slowly started to register soft words and gentle touches.

“So good.” Fingers trailed down his sides tenderly.

“Such a good Omega.” Butterfly kisses were peppered to his face.

“You’re perfect.” Soft touches to his neck and chest.

“You did wonderfully.” Fingers ran through his hair softly.

“We’re proud of you.” A few chaste kisses were pressed to his lips.

Dean slowly came back to himself as he sucked up his mates’ praises. He never even felt when they removed the toys and released him from his bonds. Dean barely noticed as Benny and Cas crawled onto the bed, sandwiching him between their warm bodies. He blinked his eyes and smiled dopily at Cas, who was softly massaging his jaw while Benny rubbed his shoulders.

“How do you feel, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean took stock of his body before replying, “Tingly and on edge. My heat is a lot stronger now. I’m gonna need you real soon.”

Benny rutted his hard cock against Dean’s ass. “I can feel my rut spiking too.”

“Well, then let's get our cocks in holes,” Dean said with a smirk.

Benny and Cas burst into laughter. “You’re such a goof sometimes,” Cas said through his giggling.

“I’m y'all's goof though,” Dean said, nuzzling Cas’ jaw.

Once Dean’s breathing was back to normal, they shuffled around so that Cas was in the middle. Benny quickly prepped the Beta and slid his cock into his hole just as the Alpha’s rut spiked. Cas pulled Dean against his chest and slid his cock easily into Dean’s channel. They were all so aroused that within a few minutes, they were all cumming. Dean came first, his orgasm so powerful that his vision whited out. With his channel tightening around Cas’ cock, the Beta quickly followed. As Cas came, his canines elongated, and he plunged them into Dean’s mating gland. Once the bond had settled, he retracted his teeth and licked at the wound. As Benny’s knot locked inside of Cas, he bared his fangs and sunk them into Cas’ neck, binding the Beta to him. 

When the next wave of Dean’s heat and Benny’s rut hit, Dean gave Cas his own mating bite, and Cas left his mark on Benny’s neck. All three of them were ecstatic to be bonded together finally. The next few days passed in a blur of sex, eating, showering, and sleeping. Dean and Benny had never experienced such a leisurely cycle in all the years they had been together. They weren’t bone-tired or injured and were looking forward to their next heat and rut.

Right before they all fell asleep in a freshly changed bed, Dean whispered, “Cas’ you’re awesome.”

“While I agree, what was that one for?”

“Bijou, we’ve never enjoyed our cycles so much. Thank you for giving us a chance all those months ago. We couldn’t imagine our lives without you,” Benny said.

Cas smiled. “Thank you for giving me a second chance and then a third chance. I love you two so much.”

“We love you too, Beta,” Dean whispered, curling up against Cas’ chest. Within seconds, they were sound asleep.


	13. Epilogue

Twelve Years Later

Dean was lying on the couch with their three leopard geckos. Jimmy was perched on his shoulder, his favorite place to be. Hannah was curled up in his hair like always, and Meg was lying on his stomach. He couldn’t believe how attached he had become to the little reptiles and loved taking them out whenever he had a chance. Dean always got a chuckle at how jealous Cas was that Meg let him handle her without a problem. Cas called her a traitor every time he caught her curled up with the Omega.

Dean turned his head when he heard someone walking down the stairs and smiled at seeing Luna walking down the stairs. She perked up when she noticed him and curled up next to him on their extra-large couch. Hannah crawled from Dean’s hair into Luna’s, preferring the longer strands. “Hey Dee, why are you up so early? I figured you, pops, and dad would be enjoying some alone time for your anniversary.”

Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep. I could ask you the same question, you know.”

Luna dropped her gaze as a blush spread across her cheeks. “I figured I would make you guys breakfast in bed as an anniversary present. You kind of ruined it, though.”

“Sorry, chipmunk, didn’t mean to spoil the surprise. How about we put these guys up and then make breakfast for everyone? Lord knows your brothers and sisters will be begging for food when they get up,” Dean said with a chuckle.

Luna gave an exaggerated eye roll. “You guys just had to have four more kids. They are so exhausting!”

Dean grabbed Meg and Jimmy before standing up. “Well, it’s not like we were planning on Jack and Claire coming at the same time, and Nick wasn’t planned at all. You know you love your siblings, so quit bitching.”

“Better not let dad catch you saying such language. You know how he hates your cussing,” Luna teased as she followed Dean into the study where they kept the geckos.

Dean set the lizards back in their cages and watched them scurry into their caves. “Cas can bite me. I’ve gotten better around your siblings, but you’re old enough that you’ve heard worse,” he grumbled. 

“Dee, we’ve all heard you say worse. You and I both know that dad and pops have bitten and spanked you multiple times for your cursing,” Luna said, a devious smirk on her face while she set Hannah in her cage.

Dean blushed and sputtered for a second before saying, “You were supposed to be spending the night with Julie. It’s not my fault you got a glimpse of my naked ass because you didn’t text any of us and let us know that the plans had changed.”

Luna shivered. “Trust me; I never wanted to see your naked ass.” She was quiet for a second and then asked, “If I ever had any questions, would you be ok with talking about stuff?”

Dean turned to her, a serious expression on his face. “What kind of stuff?”

Luna chewed on her lip and rubbed at the back of her neck, a habit she had picked up from Dean. “About the whole spanking thing. Tommy said he might be interested in stuff like that and we were considering maybe, uh, trying it.”

Dean felt his heart start beating rapidly. Even though Luna had presented as an Omega and had found her Alpha mate, Dean wasn’t expecting to have this kind of conversation with his oldest pup. Cas had freaked out when Tommy had asked if he could spend Luna’s next heat with her. Only Dean and Benny restraining the Beta had kept Tommy from getting his throat ripped out. They had immediately sat Luna down and had the birth control and sex talk.

He pulled Luna into a hug, letting her know he was willing to talk. “The best advice I can give you guys is to start soft and slow. Make sure you guys talk about everything, and as soon as you’re uncomfortable, you tell Tommy to stop. I can give you some websites to look at and read all about bondage and stuff. It’s fun to partake in, but it also requires lots of trust. I let your dad and pops do stuff to me because I trust them and know they’ll never do something I don’t want and won’t push me further than what I can handle.”

“Thanks, Dee, for talking and not just shutting me out. When Julie tried talking to her parents, they told her she was too young for sex and not to think about it. I was terrified you were going to freak out,” Luna mumbled against his chest.

“Luna, you’re sixteen, have presented, and have already found your Alpha. Hell, your pops and I had sex when I was sixteen and hadn’t even presented yet. Honestly, I’d rather have these awkward conversations, and you know what you’re getting into instead of sneaking behind our backs and getting yourself hurt. Sex is a part of life, chipmunk, but you still need to make sure you’re taking all the precautions, especially if you’re going to venture into more than just straight vanilla stuff,” Dean said, hugging her tighter.

“This wasn’t as awkward as I thought it was going to be. I promise Tommy and I will be careful, and if we have any questions, we’ll ask instead of just doing something and getting in trouble,” Luna promised.

“That’s my girl. Now, let’s go get breakfast started,” Dean said brightly.

They had just finished making the pancake batter when Mary walked in. She was fourteen and a spitting image of her Omega father. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and hundreds of freckles. Even her legs were slightly bowed, just like Dean’s. Her looks might have come from Dean, but her personality came from her Alpha father. Like Benny, she loved to cook and had a fondness for nature. She could easily spend hours in the garden that took up half their backyard or in the kitchen at Benny’s restaurant. Mary was a gentle soul most of the time, but she was also extremely protective of her siblings. One time at the park, a kid had caused her brother to cry, and she had walked up to the kid and shoved him to the ground as payback. The scolding from Cas afterward didn’t faze Mary since she felt she hadn’t done anything wrong in defending her brother. It would be no surprise to anyone if she presented as an Alpha.

The twins came bounding down the stairs just as Mary finished scrambling the eggs in a large plastic bowl. Jack and Claire were eleven and had been sired by Cas. Dean had nearly fainted when he learned he was pregnant with twins. Benny and Cas had been quite shocked as well. Jack looked a lot like Cas with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Out of their five children, Jack was the most laid back, choosing to spend his time reading and drawing rather than roughhousing with his siblings. Even from a young age, Jack had exceptional artistic abilities, and he had been enrolled in special art classes since he was seven. His favorite thing to draw, much to Cas’ amusement, were honeybees.

Jack’s sister, Claire was almost the polar opposite of him. The only thing they had in common was their blue eyes. Claire had bright blonde hair, hated books, and had a kick-ass attitude. She was the daredevil of Benny, Dean, and Cas’ five children. As a pup, Claire always had to be kept under a watchful eye. She had climbed onto the kitchen counters dozens of times and had turned the stairs into her personal indoor slide. Claire loved to wrestle with Benny, Dean, and her siblings but had been put in timeout more than once because she punched one of her brothers or sisters. Between motorbike racing, karate, and softball, Claire had barely gone a year without breaking a bone since she turned four. Everyone agreed that Jack would most likely be an Omega or Beta and Claire an Alpha.

Just as Dean was setting the plates on the table, Benny, Cas, and Nick walked into the kitchen. Nick was the youngest of the children at nine years old and had been a complete surprise to his fathers. After the twins had been born, Dean had gone back on his birth control. He, Benny, and Cas had agreed that four children were enough. It had been a shock to Dean when he went in for a routine physical, and the doctor returned to the room to tell him he was pregnant. A quick DNA test after he was born had shown that Benny was Nick’s father. Nick had been the most challenging pregnancy for Dean, and they had all agreed to make sure that Nick was the last of their pups. When Nick had to be delivered by cesarean, Dean told the doctor to tie his tubes.

Nick had brown hair and eyes and the cutest dimples that Cas adored. Nick was the child that was going to follow in Cas’ footsteps and take over the vet clinic when he was old enough. His love of animals was already extensive, and his preferred place to go was a zoo or an aquarium. He always wanted to go with Cas to the clinic whenever he could, and his favorite client was the now fully grown alligator called Jackson. When he had asked for a pet snake for his eighth birthday, Dean had nearly fainted. The geckos he could handle; a snake was a whole different story. Still, he relented, and now Nick had a four-foot-long ball python for a roommate.

Nick headed straight for his chair at the table, grabbed a plate, and started filling it with food just like the rest of the children already were. Benny and Cas walked to Dean and kissed him on each cheek. Dean still blushed under the attention, even after twelve years of being mated to the two amazing men.

“Good morning, sunshine. We woke up, and you weren’t in bed; everything ok?” Cas asked, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it before adding creamer and sugar.

Dean nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep. I was lying on the couch with the geckos when Luna walked down the stairs and told me she was planning on making us breakfast for our anniversary.”

Benny snuck an arm around his Omega’s waist and whispered in his ear, “I can’t believe you woke up early. Did we not tire you out enough last night?”

A shiver ran through Dean’s body at the mention of the previous night. He had been tied up with a gag in his mouth while his mates had teased and edged him for hours. By the time Benny and Cas slid their cocks into his slick channel, they had used nearly every toy they owned on Dean. He had been boneless and floating in subspace by the time he finally came, his mates’ cum flooding his channel. The aftercare afterward had been just as excellent. He had been handfed all of his favorite snacks, and Benny and Cas had whispered words of endearment and continuously stroked his tired body for nearly an hour.

“Last night was awesome. Not sure why I woke up,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cas nuzzled under his ear and said, “Well, once the kids are gone, why don’t we see if we can’t tire you out again?”

Dean cursed as he felt a drop of slick trickle from his hole. “Sounds like a plan. Can it be ten already?”

Benny chuckled and placed a kiss on Dean’s mating gland. “Soon, Omega, soon.”

“Dad, pops, quit getting Dee all hot and bothered, and bring your butts over here so you can enjoy the breakfast Dee and I slaved over as an anniversary gift,” Luna called, a smirk plastered on her face.

Cas shook his head and grumbled, “I swear I wonder if she’s my daughter sometimes. She acts more like Dean every day.”

Benny and Dean said nothing, just chuckled as the three of them joined their pups at the table. After everyone was done eating, the kids went to their rooms to start packing while the adults got the kitchen cleaned up. Dean told Benny and Cas about the conversation he had with Luna. Cas had gone pale while Benny busted out laughing.

The Alpha pulled the Beta into his arms and kissed him lightly. “Relax, bijou, she’s a good kid, and Tommy adores her. It’s better that they’re asking instead of trying to figure it out on their own.”

Cas sighed. “I know, I just can’t believe our little girl is growing up so fast. I feel like just yesterday, she was jumping into my arms because the evil monsters were chasing her. Now, she’s presented, has an Alpha, and is asking us about sex. Where has the time gone?”

Dean pressed close to Cas’ back, kissing his neck gently. “She’s growing up, yes, but she’ll always be our chipmunk no matter how big she gets,.”

“I know, I know,” Cas said, rubbing at his eyes. “Alright, let’s go check on the kids and make sure they’re ready to go.”

The three adults split up to divide and conquer once they were at the top of the stairs. Dean headed to Nick’s room while Cas went to the twins’, and Benny went to Mary’s. Dean leaned against the doorframe as he watched his son fill his backpack with clothes, his tablet, and his favorite stuffed animal, a large black wolf. Nick was going to be spending the weekend with his Uncle Gabe and Aunt Kali. They had a son who was the same age, and the two boys were best friends. Their son, Mark, had a similar fondness for animals, but he wanted to work at an aquarium one day instead of the clinic.

“Hey bud, you ready to go?” Dean asked as he took a seat on the pup’s bed and looked around.

Unsurprisingly, Nick’s room was jungle themed and full of animal statues and posters. His snake, Reggie, had a huge tank that took up the entire top of his dresser. A TV was mounted to the wall in front of his bed so that Nick could watch animal documentaries to his heart’s content. He had a large bookshelf that was overflowing, and Dean made a mental note to get a bigger one.

Nick zipped his bag before turning to Dean. “Yep, just have to grab Reggie’s rat and feed him before I go.” Nick ran out of the room and returned a moment later, a thawed-out rat hanging from his fingers. He grabbed his tongs and used them to lower the rat into the tank. Dean watched as Reggie snuck her head out and flicked her tongue a few times before striking the rat with lightning speed. She coiled around it and slowly started working her jaws over the body. Nick closed her cage and put the tongs back up.

“Alright, monkey, grab your bag and head downstairs. Gabe should be here any minute to pick you up,” Dean said with a big smile as he ruffled Nick’s hair.

“Dee, stop, you’re gonna mess my hair up,” Nick cried before running from the room and down the stairs.

Dean smirked as he headed for Luna’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to tell him he could come in. He stepped inside and watched as she finished putting her hair in a ponytail before pulling a baseball cap on her head. Even though she was sixteen, her love of dinosaurs had never faded. Her room was full of the prehistoric beasts, and Roberta, her ankylosaurus plush, still retained his spot on her bed.

“Hey, Dee. I still can’t believe I get to spend the next three days on a real archaeological dig site. I’m so fudging excited,” Luna squealed as she grabbed her bag and double-checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

Dean pulled her into a hug. “I know. You’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. Are you sure you’re ok with leaving your Camaro in the school parking lot for a few nights?”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dee, it will be fine. Quit worrying. We’re still on for working on Baby and Rexy next weekend, right?”

Dean still couldn’t believe she had named her seventy-one Camaro Rexy. It had been a gift for her sixteenth birthday, and she took as good care of it as Dean took care of Baby. “Of course, we are. You know I love getting to spend a day at the garage with you. I already told Cole I was taking the day off and that bay one would be occupied for the day.”

Luna grinned. “Even after all these years, it’s still so awesome that you have your garage, pops has his restaurant, and dad co-owns the clinic with Uncle Gabe. Our little family of four has come a long way in the past twelve years.”

After the twins had been born, Luna had finally asked about her Omega mom. Cas had run to Benny and Dean crying, at a loss of what to say. He was shaking with fear at the thought that Luna might hate him for never telling her about her mother. Dean and Benny had told him to sit outside in the garden while they talked to her. In the end, Cas had nothing to worry about. Like Dean and Benny had told him years ago, when Luna found out the truth, she had no desire to meet Anna. If Anna wanted nothing to do with her, she didn’t want anything to do with Anna. Luna had immediately walked outside and pulled Cas into a hug, telling him that she could never hate him and that she knew he loved her. Anna hadn’t been mentioned again, and if people asked, Luna said her mom had abandoned her, and she was okay with it. She had three great dads who loved her.

Dean’s lips curved up at the corners as he pulled Luna in for a hug. “It sure has, chipmunk, it sure has. It’s better than I ever imagined.” He grabbed her bag off the bed, and they headed downstairs together.

Benny, at the moment, was helping Mary get her bag packed. She was spending the weekend with one of her friends whose dad happened to be Benny’s sous chef at his restaurant. Garth, the Beta that Benny and Dean had gone on a date with when they first set up their dating profile, had become a close friend of the family. When Benny had been looking for a sous chef for his new restaurant, he had been surprised to see Garth’s name on an application. The quirky Beta was a phenomenal cook and a tremendous asset to Rajun Cuisine, making it one of the city’s top restaurants.

“Pops, I can’t find my blue leopard print blouse; have you seen it,” Mary called from her closet.

“It’s hanging up in the laundry room, buttercup. I’ll go grab it,” Benny answered while he finished packing Mary’s duffel bag.

Mary walked out of the closet and said, “I got it. Will you toss my hairbrush and makeup bag in there as well?”

“Of course,” Benny replied with a grin. While Mary headed downstairs to the laundry room, Benny went to the three girls’ bathroom. He grabbed Mary’s stuff and headed back to her room.

Once she returned with the shirt, he packed that as well. “Thank you, pops. You know my packing skills are atrocious.”

“You’re welcome, buttercup. It’s definitely something you got from Dee. He can’t pack to save his life. So, what kind of plans have you and Christie made?” Benny asked.

“We’re gonna make that new recipe we’ve been working on for dinner. We think we’ve finally got it perfected. Garth said he would try it and tell us what he thinks. He said if it’s good, he was gonna talk to you about adding it to the menu.” Mary looked at her father with hopeful eyes.

“Buttercup, of course, we’ll add it to the menu if it’s up to par. We’ll trial run it first to see how it sells and if it does well enough, it can become a permanent menu item. Is it that chili you’ve been working on?” Benny asked, pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

“Yep! Christie and I are excited to have finally got it right. I can’t wait for you to try it,” Mary said excitedly.

“Well, I can’t wait to try it.” Benny checked his watch. “We better get downstairs; Garth should be here at any moment.” He grabbed her bag, and they headed to the living room.

Cas heard his mates head downstairs. He was still in the twin’s room, trying to get them ready to spend the weekend with Uncle Sam, Aunt Ro, and Aunt Eileen. The three of them had moved back to Lawrence once Sam finished college because he had missed being close to his big brother. Sam had easily found work at a law firm, Ro had relocated her crystal shop, and Eileen was working at the local school for the deaf and blind. They had two pups of their own, Alec and Lacy.

“Jack, what book do you want to take? Did you pack your art supplies for your class tomorrow? Claire, make sure you have your helmet if you want to ride your motorbike at Sam’s house,” Cas called to his pups.

“Dad, Claire hid my paint set again,” Jack hollered from the closet.

“No, I didn’t! You put it under your bed the other day,” Claire snapped from her bed.

“Guys, quit arguing. Your uncle will be here in a few minutes, and we need to finish getting packed up,” Cas said irritably. He had told the pups to pack last night, but they had gotten distracted watching a movie.

Cas turned his head to look at Claire’s side of the room. She had chosen to decorate her room in blues and reds since those were her racing colors. Her walls were full of motorbike posters, and her bookshelf was full of trophies instead of books. “Hey, turbo, are you done packing?”

Claire looked up from her phone. “Yep! Got three sets of clothes, my laptop, and my karate uniform.”

“What about your helmet?”

She pointed to her bag on the floor, which Cas hadn’t noticed. Her helmet was sitting on top. “Told ya, dad, I’m good. Jack is the one who can’t remember where he keeps his stuff.”

“Claire, be nice to your brother. Go ahead downstairs and tell Dee and pops I’ll be down with your brother in a few minutes,” Cas said, standing from Jack’s bed and heading towards the closet.

“Whatever,” Claire muttered as she grabbed her bag and helmet and walked out of the room.

“Hey nougat, what’s taking so long?” Cas asked his son.

Jack looked up at his father. “I can’t decide if I want to bring my new oil paint set with me to art class tomorrow. I just opened my acrylic set, but I want to try out these new oil paints.”

“Just bring both of them with you. You still need to pick a book to take with you,” Cas reminded his son.

Jack grabbed the paint sets, and they walked back to his bed. Jack had painted his side of the room in different yellow and green hues, his two favorite colors. His walls were full of famous paintings and some of his personal artwork. His favorite painting, the Starry Night, was set precisely in the middle of all the other artwork. While Cas packed up Jack’s art supplies, Jack picked a couple of books from his bookshelf. Cas grabbed Jack’s stuffed bumble bee since he had to have something to hold onto while he slept. He packed the bee and the books, zipping the bag up and looking at his son. “Is that everything?”

“Yep,” Jack replied as he grabbed his bag.

Cas gave his son a quick hug before they headed downstairs to the rest of their family. Gabe, Garth, and Sam had arrived and were talking to Benny and Dean. “Sorry, Jack couldn’t decide what paint set to bring. He’s ready to go now.”

After a round of hugs and goodbyes, the kids were finally headed off. The house was eerily quiet now that there were five fewer pups inside it. 

Dean gave a sigh of relief and slumped onto the couch. “Remind me why we had five kids.”

Benny chuckled and joined the Omega. “Well, we only planned for four, but your birth control failed, so we ended up with Nick.”

“Hell, Nick is the easiest one to take care of besides Luna. I love the pups, but I’m glad to get a break from them for a weekend,” Dean said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

“I can’t say I disagree. Jack and Claire are starting to argue more and more every day. With them getting older, I think we might have to move Nick in with Jack and give Claire his room. The boys get along better anyways,” Cas said as he joined his mates.

“Yeah, we’ll have to talk to them about it,” Benny replied with a nod of his head. “I love that Mary likes to cook, but she’s turned our kitchen into her own recipe experiment area. I went to make dinner the other night, and she had used all the sausage I took out. Thankfully, I had extra at the restaurant.”

Dean snuggled up against Benny and said, “Jack asked me the other day if he could take some of his pictures down and paint a mural on his wall. I told him I would talk to you guys about it.”

“Claire wants to know if she can get new racing gear for the upcoming season,” Cas added.

“It’s a good thing we all have such great paying jobs, or there’s no way we’d be able to afford all these pups and their hobbies. Didn’t we just buy Claire new gear last year?” Benny asked.

Cas nodded and curled up against Dean. “We did, but she’s hit a growth spurt. Her pants are like highwaters on her now.”

“Well, Nick showed me a brochure for a summer program at the zoo that he wants to do. It’s not going to be cheap. He really wants to do it, and it’s not like he’s ever asked for something like that. I told him we would probably let him do it,” Dean said, throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

“Luna found some summer camp that specializes in paleontology and wants to go,” Benny added. “She would be gone most of the summer and would miss out on our trip to Louisiana and probably our annual family vacation.”

Cas frowned. “Your parents want to see all of the pups since it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, but Luna could always drive down there and visit them by herself. She and Julie have wanted to go on a road trip together,” Dean said.

Benny looked at his two mates and smiled. “We’ll have a family meeting and discuss everything on Monday. For now, I want to enjoy the next two days with my mates, celebrating our anniversary.”

It had been a crazy twelve years, but none of them would trade it for the world. Dean and Benny had never dreamed they would be the couple who needed a Beta, but they were glad to be wrong. Cas and Luna had fit into their lives like missing puzzle pieces. With Cas, Dean and Benny no longer felt at odds like they once had. Cas was there to help Benny with the garden but also to help Dean work on Baby. Cas could spend hours talking to Benny about his favorite mystery and then turn to Dean and talk about his favorite sci-fi book. Cas was the glue that they had been missing.

Together, the three of them had built a life and a family. Dean had taken over the garage and brought it into the twenty-first century. Along with repairing cars, Dean’s garage was now a successful restoration service and was gaining popularity with every satisfied customer. Benny had quit from his old restaurant when he had been passed over for head chef. He decided to open his own business, and with the support of Dean and Cas, it had become a reality. He was now the owner of one of the most popular restaurants in Lawrence. Cas’ parents had retired a few years ago. He and Gabe had agreed to co-own the clinic, and it was still thriving with them gaining new clients every day.

Along with their businesses, their pups were the light of their lives. Having five kids wasn’t easy, but it was worth it. They filled the house with laughter, adventure, and love. The adults enjoyed their yearly family vacations every summer. They had visited places such as the Grand Canyon, the mountains of Gatlinburg, and even went to California when Sam graduated from College. Dean, Benny, and Cas were thinking Hawaii would be a fun place to visit next summer.

The guys decided to move to the bedroom to partake in some anniversary fun. By the time they crawled into bed, all three were naked and half hard.

As they traded kisses, Benny asked, “What do you want, cher?”

“If I remember correctly, you guys said something about a repeat of last night. I’m down for that still.” Dean’s eyes darkened with lust as he looked between his two mates.

“Are you sure you can handle a repeat? You were pretty wiped out afterward,” Cas pointed out even as his hand ran tantalizingly down Dean’s leg.

“Yeah, but when I have the best mates in the world who provide awesome aftercare, what does it matter? Afterward, we can all cuddle up and take a nap.” Dean shivered when Cas’ warm hand slid up his chest and pinched a nipple.

“We’ll always take care of our Omega, especially when he’s a good boy and follows all the orders given to him,” Benny whispered, catching Dean’s mouth in a kiss.

Dean whimpered when he felt slick start to slide down his ass. He rutted his hips against Cas’, seeking friction. He broke the kiss and whined, “Please, want you guys!”

“You have us, Omega; you’ll always have us,” Cas whispered before capturing Dean’s lips.

“Yeah, cher, we’re not going anywhere,” Benny whispered.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here,” Dean said with a groan. The three men were soon lost in the pleasure of each other, showing one another just how much they were loved.


End file.
